Exploring the Future
by mlgummer
Summary: Part three in my trilogy. Find out how Miranda and Andy's future will pan out. Tie up loose ends on how the past shaped Miranda. I hope you enjoy this last story as much as the first two. Thanks Rachel for everything.
1. The Reception

**So here is part three to my trilogy. I am having a great time writing and glad you have all enjoyed it. I hope this book ties up all the loose ends. Please comment, I have enjoyed them and they have made my writing so much better. Thanks for urging me on to complete it. **

**Now it is party time at the wedding! Oh yea did anyone guess what Andy whispered to Miranda? :))))**

Miranda and Andréa were standing at the alter and had just had their first kiss as a married couple. They were entangled in a tight embrace.

"We're going to have a baby." Andréa whispered.

Miranda startled. She pulled back. Andrea was sharing her megawatt smile.

"When?" Was all Miranda could say, her head was spinning.

"This morning." Beamed Andréa.

Miranda started to cry and pulled Andrea in for another kiss. Michael coughed. The two women pulled apart. Andréa was glowing as she caressed Miranda's cheek and wiped her tears. The women gazed into each other's eyes.

Michael was smiling brightly. It was about time Miranda was truly happy. "Family, friends may I present to you Miranda and Andrea Priestly."

The women turned toward the crowd that was on their feet clapping. Their long veils twisted around their legs and were sprayed out around them.

Miranda looked at Andréa and mouthed, "A baby?"

Anne snapped a picture, and she grinned, "beautiful."

Andy giggled and nodded. Miranda was in a cloud. They were both in a cloud. Just them and the knowledge of what their future held. Miranda could not quite get her mind around it. A baby. It was all coming true. Their family would be complete. Andy could see the excitement and wonder in Miranda's eyes, and she had never been happier.

The girls were jumping up and down cheering and Michael stood behind them with his arms on their shoulders.

Michael spoke loudly, "Excuse me everyone. To everyone's left is the entrance to the reception. Please go find your table enjoy the food and drink complements of the happy couple."

The guests started to slowly wander into the tents.

Miranda held tightly onto Andréa's hand. There was a twin wrapped around her legs and one wrapped around Andréa's. Miranda caressed Caroline's head. She bent down to give her a hug and kiss. Andréa at the same time bent and hugged Cassidy close.

"Mommy I am so happy for you." The child exclaimed happily.

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Bobbsey."

"Andy," Cassidy was smiling brightly, "can I call you Mom now?"

The tears were falling from Andy's eyes and she nodded, "Yes baby you can."

Cassidy wrapped her tiny arms around Andy, "I love you Mom."

Miranda stood up and turned into Michaels arms. "Thank you Michael."

Michael was beaming, "My big sister a married woman. You are absolutely glowing."

Miranda blushed. She turned to Andréa and watched her hugging Cassidy and then stand as her parents approached. Andréa was radiant as she hugged her Mother and Father.

"My baby girl," Richard grabbed Andy in a bear hug.

"Daddy, you're crying." Andy hugged him tight.

Andy's Mother caressed her arms. "Babe, you know I had my doubts, but you have never looked happier or lovelier. Your Father and I are so happy for you."

Glancing over at Miranda Andy smiled, "Thank you Mom. Miranda has made me very happy."

Anna hugged her.

Miranda's Mother was helped up to the platform by Emily with Serena following behind caring Isabella Mir.

Sarah hugged Miranda, "Baby girl, I am so happy for you. You look … so beautiful. Your skin is just sparkling."

Miranda hugged her Mother tight, "Thank you Mother for being here."

Miranda turned and hugged Emily, "Emily, it was superb. I never knew you could sing."

Emily was in shock, Miranda just hugged her. She did not know what to do.

Andréa leaned over. "Emily you have hidden this from us! Your voice is … so beautiful." Andy hugged Emily tight. "Thank you so much it was the best surprise."

"Bloody hell Andrea." Emily squirmed out of Andrea's embrace.

Serena was grinning she was so proud of Emily. Emily could not say a thing, she had tears in her eyes. Serena went to hug Miranda and Miranda caressed Isabella's soft head.

Miranda held out her hands. "May I Serena?" Serena laid the child in Miranda's arms and once again tears formed in Miranda's eyes. The infant looked up at Miranda and grinned. Andréa caressed the child's head and leaned in to kiss it. When she looked up Miranda was gazing at her, she smiled. Anne caught it all on film. She manage to catch a close-up of Miranda gazing at the small infant and then the one when Miranda and Andrea first locked eyes over the infant.

Anne was having fun. This has to be the best shoot she has ever had.

Sarah watched the exchange between Miranda and Andrea and could not imagine a happier couple. Her prayers were being answered. She looked up, closed her eyes and silently gave her thanks.

Family and close friends gathered around the couple giving hugs and congratulations while the rest of the guest made their way through the joining tents.

They commented on how beautiful the gowns were and how radiant the pair looked.

Nigel hugged Six than Miranda. "Miranda …"

Miranda looked at Nigel. "Yes."

Shocked Nigel commented, "You are sparkling, glowing." He looked over at Six. "So is Six."

Miranda looked at Andréa and a beautiful smile came over her face. Anne caught this one too. "Yes she is."

Nigel grabbed Miranda's hand. "Miranda?" Miranda looked back and just smiled. Nigel was floored. He rubbed his bald head with his head. "Six?"

Andy hugged Nigel. "Nigel I cannot thank you enough for all of this."

"My pleasure Six and congratulations." Nigel was stunned and touched. There it was right before his eyes.

When Andy pulled away she saw tears in Nigel's eyes. Her smiled beamed. "Oh Nigel."

* * *

The guests once inside the tents past by three tables. They had been instructed not to bring gifts but their checkbooks. Each table was decorated with a specific charity in mind. People were mingling around them with checkbooks in their hands.

The first table supported a box with children sitting at a picnic table eating next to a garden. Money donated to this box would go to Michelle Obama's Eat healthy / Let's Move program. Money would help feed underprivileged children healthy foods. This had been Andy's choice of charities.

The second table was a box in the shape of a piano. On top of the piano was a book, painting, and sculpture. Money placed in this box would go to underprivileged children as a college scholarship for a degree in any of the arts. This was Miranda's choice.

The third table supported a box in the shape of a large dog. Money placed in there would go to the New York ASPCA. This was with the help of Miranda and Andy the children's choice in honor of Patricia.

All donations were to be made on behalf of the celebration of Miranda and Andréa's union.

In the middle tent was a huge dance floor surrounded by set tables and chairs. As per Andy's request flowers were everywhere. As people began to settle down numerous trays of food were circulated allowing everyone to pick what they would like. Behind the tables were numerous small bars set up serving wines, brandy, scotch, and champagne.

People mingled while they looked for the table they were assigned to.

Behind the dance floor sat the orchestra.

While the guest were settled the wedding party was spotted wandering around the terrace and fountain having pictures taken. Many guest stood to watch as Anne posed and flashed the newly married couple their family and friends. The guest could not take their eyes off the stunning women. Their presence was a force to be reckoned with.

For Andréa and Miranda they did not even see the crowd as Anne created the most romantic pictures. With the news Andréa had given Miranda the women created a luminous, iridescent print. There were even a few pictures were Miranda had sneaked her hand protectively over Andréa's belly. In these pictures Andréa's smile grew bigger and her deep brown eyes twinkled.

Once the pictures were taken and the guest seated, the couple were once again introduced to the crowd. Andréa and Miranda walked into the large tent hand in hand and settled at a large table with their families. Next to them was a table with close acquaintances from Runway.

The twins once again took over the conversation at the table as they talked excitedly about the wedding. "Mom, Andy were you surprised when you saw us playing the piano?" Caroline asked.

Miranda smiled and leaned over to give the small girl a kiss on the cheek, "Yes, and you and Cassidy played beautifully."

"Emily and we have been practicing for a long time and you guys never even knew did you?" Smirked Cassidy.

Andréa grinned at how Cassidy looked just like her Mother when she did that. She turned to Cassidy, "No we did not. How did you pull that off?"

Cassidy started laughing, "I am never going to tell."

Miranda laughed then called out, "Emily."

Emily at the nearest table looked up and trembled at that well know low authoritative voice. She slowly looked up and turned, "Yes Miranda."

"Have you been corrupting my children?"

"Uhm … no Miranda. What makes you say that?" Emily cringed.

"The children will not tell us how the three of you managed to keep such a big secret from Andréa and I. When did you have time to practice with them?" Miranda was amused at the effect she still had on Emily.

"Uhm … I just did." Squeaked Emily.

"Not a very good answer from someone who managed to plan two weddings, some very good photo shoots, take care of her newborn infant, and was able to keep a secret from me. Seems like you are working below your potential. We may have to do something about that."

Emily sat open-mouthed. Serena beamed, "Baby I think you might be getting a promotion." Serena kissed her love on the cheek.

Andréa looked at Miranda smiling. She covered Miranda's hand with hers and gave it a squeeze.

Just then Alexandra showed up at the Bridal table and tapped Miranda on the shoulder. Miranda turned and smiled when she saw the young girl.

"Miranda I just wanted to say congratulations and to thank you for inviting me. The wedding was just beautiful." Alexandra expressed shyly.

Miranda smiled and then to almost everyone amazement she held out her arms to the young girl and gave her a warm hug. "I am so glad you came Alexandra. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night and remember the car I sent for you will be available until you are ready to go home so I hope you stay and have some fun."

Alexandra blushed, "Yes I plan on it." She then bowed and sent out a smile to Andrea.

Andrea leaned over to Miranda, "I do not know if it is Alexandra who has a crush on you or if it is you who has a crush on her."

Miranda smiled at her wife, "I may have a crush on Alexandra but it is you who holds my heart in her hands." Miranda leaned in and gave Andréa the softest kiss. Andréa deepened it until the couple heard. "Mommy!" "Mom please do you have to do that here?"

The couple broke apart and at the same time replied, "Yes."

The twins put their hands over their faces, "Ugh!"

The rest of the table just laughed.

Once the couple had their fill of all the wonderful food being passed around they got up to make rounds with the people present to help them celebrate. All their friends, acquaintances from government, music, actors, and designers complemented them on what a striking couple they made.

Chris and Maxine were there with Sophia. Maxine just raved over the wedding gowns. She whispered into Andréa's ear as she hugged her. "Have you had your appointment yet?" When Andy pulled away she smiled brightly and nodded. Maxine grinned.

Chris looked at Miranda, "You two are just glowing. I guess what they say is true." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "There is someone for everyone, even Miranda Priestly." Miranda laughed out right. Guest all around them turned abruptly. Miranda was laughing.

Kate, Goldie, Meryl, Mamie and their husbands were all seated at the same table. The new couple spent some time at their table chatting. They had become good friends with the four women who graced the pages of Runway more than once. Kate and Mamie gushed about how beautiful they were with the gowns and jewels. Andrea shined as the three of them talked about the ceremony.

Meryl especially liked Miranda's necklace and what it stood for. "The sapphires really make your eyes a deep blue Miranda, just stunning."

Miranda thanked her. "They are the three most important things in my life."

Meryl smiled she was glad Miranda seemed as happy in her marriage as she was with Don. She and the stoic Editor in Chief had become good friends.

The designers shined as they explained how and why they designed the gowns for the couple and their families. They could not ask for anyone better than Miranda Priestly to wear one of their couture gowns.

Valentino wanted Miranda's gown to flow around her and out from her body. He took into account her secret desire for plunging neck lines. He particularly thought her back and shoulder blades were very sexy on her and wanted to also show off them which led to the plunging back and separate veils.

Vera beamed stating Andrea brought the pure joy and love from her gown. It was designed with one specification from Nigel and that was to showcase Andrea's bust line.

Irv stood around indifferent to them all while his wife could not get over how the couple looked. "Irv did you ever know about Miranda?" Irv just huffed. "You have to admit they look very happy and they are dazzling together." She added. "Do you think Miranda will print the wedding pictures in Runway? I would love to see them." Irv stared at his wife and thought to himself over my dead body.

Throughout the stroll around the tents Miranda would not allow Andréa to leave her side. She kept a protective arm around Andréa's waist . Andy just drank in the love being emitted from Miranda. She was having her dream wedding. And surprisingly Miranda was having her's too.

* * *

Soon it was announced for everyone to please take their seats as it was time to get the party started. As everyone settled down Andréa and Miranda's huge but simple wedding cake was rolled out into the middle of the dance floor. The guests smiled at the simplicity of it all. Andy and Miranda walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor and stood next to the cake beaming. Jason the man who designed and supervised the making of the cake handed Andréa a large silver knife. Andréa smiled at Miranda as Miranda's hand covered hers. "Now we need music to accompany the cutting of the cake." The orchestra began to play and as Andréa and Miranda started to cut into the cake they heard the words:

I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her

She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

Hearing all the gasps among their guest they turned to see who was singing. Standing in front of them was Sir Paul McCartney. Miranda smiled and Andréa gasped. "It's … it's Paul McCartney." She whispered.

Paul McCartney offered his congratulations and then offered. "You ladies should finish cutting the cake everyone is waiting for a piece." Then he smiled and continued to sing.

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

And I Love You

John Lennon and

Paul McCartney

Miranda laughed turned around and picked up a piece of the cake between her fingers. She placed the other hand on Andréa's shoulder and turned her around offering the cake to her. "Have you forgotten about me already?" Miranda inquired. Andréa smiled and shook her head as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Miranda's fingers. Miranda moaned as she slowly slid her fingers out of Andréa's mouth and felt her suck on them. This act did not go unnoticed by the guest as they whooped it up.

Andréa giggled as she picked up a piece of the cake. She wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda as Miranda glared. "Do not even think of it!" She murmured. Andréa smiled sweetly and moved the cake toward Miranda's mouth. Miranda opened her lips and slid her tongue out. Andréa placed the cake on Miranda's tongue and proceeded to run her finger down over Miranda's lower lip and chin as Miranda closed her lips on the sweet morsel. The sexual innuendoes were intoxicating and the guest were eating it up. Miranda leaned in to add a sweet kiss to it all. Miranda was enjoying it all. Never had she felt this way at her other weddings. Andréa was watching Miranda and mouthed, "I love you." Miranda beamed.

Once they were done Paul McCartney finished and stepped down to meet the pair. Stella found her way to the couple and introduced them. "My thanks for the time in Runway. I wanted to do something special for you two, you make such a lovely couple. So I planned this with Emily and Serena. My Father was glad to do this, he wanted to meet the amazing woman who showed off my designs so well." Stella was smiling and Andy was blushing. The four of them chatted as the cake was wheeled out and sliced for the rest of the guest.

The twins came up to the group and tugged on Miranda's arm. "Mom can we have a piece of cake now?"

Paul laughed. "And who are these two beautiful red heads wearing my Daughter's designs?" Miranda introduced the twins.

"Are you a famous singer?" Questioned Cassidy.

Miranda rolled her eyes as Andréa cringed. Stella was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. Paul looked wounded has he held his hands over his heart.

"Girls go get some cake." Miranda shooed them away.

"I guess it is time for me to put out another album." Came Paul.

Stella patted her Father's arm. "It is O.K. Daddy almost everyone else knew who you were."

Paul went off with Stella to her table and the women stayed as it was announced that it was time for the couple's first dance.

* * *

"So ladies and gentlemen we are about to tell a story here. The couple will dance to two songs. The first dance is to a song given to Andrea from Miranda. Andréa looked at Miranda surprised. Miranda smiled and gathered Andrea into her arms and the couple began to float around the dance floor.

Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

Once again it was just Miranda and Andy. The large gathering seemed to have disappeared. The couple was floating on a cloud. It all seemed so simple and easy.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
I am complete now that I have found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I Knew I Loved You

Daniel Jones

Darren Stanley Hayes

Andrea and Miranda held each other close as they maneuvered their way around the dance floor. It was their first chance to talk since Andy whispered her big news to Miranda. "Andrea you are sure?"

Andrea lifted her head and smiled brightly at her love and nodded.

She saw the tears begin to form in Miranda's eyes again. "I – I cannot believe this. Andrea I love you so much."

Andy moved to kiss Miranda. "I love you too, now, tomorrow, and forever." The women so much in love as they glowed in the knowledge of the new life growing inside Andrea.

As the song was ending Miranda lifted her head smiling, "Emily helped me pick it out." Andréa laughed.

"And now ladies and gentlemen a song from Andrea to Miranda."

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart

And I can feel you breathe, it's watching over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
And baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way  
That love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before and I know  
And you know there's no need for words right now

As I can feel you breathe, it's watching over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
And baby, isn't that the way  
That love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
And baby, isn't that the way  
That love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

Breathe

Stephanie Kay Bentley

Mary Holladay Lamar

Once the song was done the two women were brought back to the present by a standing ovation. They looked at each other and smiled brightly. Once again Andréa had to taste Miranda and went in for a long soft kiss.

* * *

As they started to walked back to their table another announcement was made. "Do not go far ladies." The two turned around.

"We have had a special request from Andrea's Father. Mr. Sachs where are you?"

Just then Richard appeared walking toward the couple. He stood smiling in front of them and held out his hand. "Miranda may I have the next dance." Miranda looked at Richard then Andréa.

Andréa shrugged, "go on Miranda."

Richard took hold of Miranda's hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor and gathered her into his arms.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl

Miranda just stared at Richard as he led her around the dance floor.

"Miranda I know how much you and Andy love each other but I am just warning you. Listen to the music and remember if you ever hurt her …" Then he smiled because Miranda for the first time in her life had the look of fear on her face. "Miranda I am just kidding. I know you will take very good care of my little girl."

Richard laughed and pulled Miranda closer into his arms and she whispered into his ear, "Thank God, but Richard do not ever do that to the Dragon Lady again."

Richard roared.

Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairytales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

I Loved Her First

Walt Aldridge

Elliot Park

The guest got a big laugh from this, but all Andy could see was the love from her parents for Miranda and the girls.

Once the song ended Richard gave Miranda a small kiss on her cheek and escorted her back to her wife.

Miranda looked at Andréa, "did you know he was going to do this?"

Andréa smiled sweetly, "I may have had an idea."

Richard leaned over and kissed Andy, "and now my Baby." He reached out and took Andy's hand in his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the Father/Daughter dance." As Richard led his Daughter out to the dance floor a song began to play.

I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle  
Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes  
In the wide eyes of your child  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry  
No matter how much time has come and gone

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became her wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.

Miranda smiled as Richard took Andréa's hand and led her out to the dance floor. As they began to dance Miranda could not stem the tears that fell. She was happy for Andréa to get this chance, but also sad for herself. She never had and never would have the chance. Just then she felt someone slide their arm around her waist.

"Miranda." She turned at the sound of her Brother's voice.

"Michael." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Don't know what to do when I look at you  
Words can't say enough  
What you've done for me  
You gave me what I need  
You were tender, you were tough  
'Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me  
And protect me now that I am on my own

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became her wife  
But I'll be your baby girl

The guests were quiet as Richard swept Andy around the floor. Andy was beaming, "Daddy I love you."

Richard smiled sweetly at his Daughter and his tears fell. "Oh Daddy!" Andy lifted her hand and wiped his tears, then laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

On the edge of the dance floor stood Anna watching her Husband and oldest Daughter dancing and her tears silently fell.

"Mom," Tom placed an arm around Anna's shoulders and offered her his handkerchief.

You gave me faith, you gave me life  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became her wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.

Daddy Dance with Me

Songwriters

Sonya Rutledge

Krystal Covel

Mica Roberts

As the song finished Richard pulled away from Andy and caressed her cheek with his hand. Andy leaned her head into his palm and smiled. Richard took his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her face. "Enjoy your new life Baby Girl," and he kissed her forehead. Once again he handed the hand and happiness of his Daughter over to Miranda.

Miranda and Andréa embraced. "I have a surprise for you Miranda." Andréa wiggled her eyebrows and turned winking at the announcer.

"O.K. everyone there is one last special dance. Michael grab your sister and bring her out to the floor."

Miranda looked at Andréa. Andréa smiled sweetly and kissed Miranda's lips, "Go on Babe enjoy."

Michael looked at Miranda and smiled, "shall we?" Michael took Miranda's hand and pulled her to the dance floor and into his arms.

When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days  
I look and see your face  
You were right there for me

"Michael," Miranda could not hold back the emotion in her voice. Michael beamed brightly at Miranda. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly as he led her around the dance floor.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be

Andy was also crying as she saw Miranda and Michael out on the floor she was so happy that Miranda was experiencing this special time too. Richard watched his Daughter as the tears fell for her love and wrapped her in his arms.

Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me always

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be

There you'll be

There You'll Be

Songwriter

Diane Warren

Doug on the sides with Bonnie and Sarah noticed the older woman's body start to tremble as tears fell from her eyes. He moved over and wrapped an arm around Sarah's Shoulder. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

As the song ended the announcer made a point to say. "O.K. it is time to dry the tears and for everyone to have some fun."

Michael escorted Miranda over toward Andréa and Richard. Andréa took Miranda in her arms.

"Thank you Andréa." Miranda could barely whisper.

* * *

Music started playing and before Andra could sweep Miranda out to the dance floor Nigel was standing beside them, "Excuse me Six but I am not going to miss out on the chance to dance with Miranda." Nigel held out his hand and Andra placed Miranda's into it. Nigel gracefully led Miranda onto the floor and pulled her into his arms smiling deviously. Andy started laughing.

"I seem to have lost my partner. Andrea may I?" Michael was laughing.

Richard went in search of his wife. Doug got an idea and looked at Bonnie. She smiled and nodded. Doug took Sarah's arm and led her out to the dance floor, the older lady was laughing before she knew it. People were moving onto the floor.

There was a long line of men awaiting to dance with Miranda and Andréa throughout the night, but occasionally they did get a chance to sit and drink some champagne, and even caught a few more dances for themselves.

Even the twins had a long line of male partners awaiting their hand to dance. They were having the time of their life.

The party lasted until three in the morning. At one point during the night Kara brought the twins over to Miranda and Andréa to say good night. The girls were dead on their feet. Miranda and Andréa kneeled down to give them a hug and kiss. With eyes half closed the girls yawned and said good night. Miranda and Andréa laughed as Kara gathered them up and escorted them out to the awaiting car.

Towards the end of the night Andréa and Miranda bid their goodbyes and thanks. Emily and Serena led them out to the car where their family was waiting and surprised them with a shower of flower petals. Miranda rolled her eyes and Andréa just laughed. Roy had the doors open and helped the two in the back seat.

**Next chapter ... the wedding night! :)**


	2. The Wedding Night

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed them for inspiration. **

**Rated M ... the tital says it all! :) Enjoy.**

Andréa and Miranda immediately slid close together and kissed. Long and passionate. They came apart breathing heavy. Roy smiled and raised the center window. Off to the Ritz-Carlton they went. Roy took the car around to the back. Emily and Serena had this all planned out to prevent anyone from getting a picture of the two, and to help keep Miranda's wish of strict privacy. Security at the hotel were ready for them having been forewarned by a call from Emily.

The room was lit with candles and adorned with flowers. Once inside Miranda turned and pushed Andréa up against the door. Miranda caressed Andréa's face and gazed into her eyes. "I feel like I am dreaming. I have you. She touched Andréa's abdomen. Our baby." There were tears in her eyes. "I have never been so happy."

Andréa gave her megawatt smile. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her close. "Kiss me Miranda."

Miranda smiled and did as requested. It lasted forever. The two could never get enough of each other's kisses.

Andréa broke away breathing heavily. Miranda greedily watched as Andréa's chest rose and fell. She moistened her lips with a wet tongue and leaned in kissing over the large diamond hanging between Andréa's breasts. Miranda's tongue swirled around it tickling Andréa. Andréa closed her eyes moaning, "Miranda."

Miranda untied the top of Andréa's dress and skimmed her skin down over Andréa's round soft buttocks as she helped the dress fall to the floor. "Ah, I have found the surprise." Miranda mused.

Miranda floated her fingers over the skin around the garter and Andréa inhaled sharply.

Andréa had her hands on Miranda's shoulders and she was hanging on for dear life. "Miranda."

Miranda brought her hand up over Andréa's hip, fingered her ribs, and molded it around one of Andréa's breasts. The nipple was already rock hard. She moved in and just slightly licked over it. Andréa gasped and trembled. Miranda moved closer and kissed Andréa. Tongue begging for entrance. Andréa opened and their tongues melded together. The slow movement was mind-altering to the pair. Andréa once again broke away and rested her forehead on Miranda's.

Andréa's breathing was erratic. "My God Miranda."

Miranda was smiling, she kissed both of Andréa's temples, "you taste so good. I just cannot get enough of you."

Andréa was smiling brightly, she caressed Miranda's shoulders, fingers slid under Miranda's dress and slowly slipped the straps off her silky shoulders.

The dress fell at a heap around Miranda's ankles.

Andy pulled away. "I have also found the surprise." Her fingers grazed Miranda's thigh around the garter as she kissed Miranda's shoulder and Miranda took a sharp breath in.

The two stepped out of their gowns and Miranda led Andréa to the bed. Their love making that night was slow and passionate, but electric.

After Miranda had Andréa laid out on the bed she ran her finger tips over the curvaceous body. They fluttered over Andréa's ankles, up her legs lingering on her thighs. There were goosebumps on Andréa's skin.

"Miranda please," Andréa begged. She was ready to explode.

"Shhhh Sweetheart. Relax. Slow down," Miranda hummed.

Miranda's fingers curved around Andréa's hips and once again over her ribs. Miranda felt Andréa start to shake. Miranda's hand cupped Andréa's breast and felt the hard nipple press against her. She leaned down and took Andréa's mouth with hers and Andréa came with an exploding orgasm.

Miranda laid down beside Andréa, laid her leg over Andréa's hips, and caressed her face and body resting on Andrea's abdomen until Andréa was able to recover.

Andréa slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Hey."

Miranda smiled, "Hey yourself."

Andréa sighed and closed her eyes again. Miranda placed a kiss on Andréa's lips. Andréa's arms encircled Miranda's waist and within seconds was able to flip her on her back. Andréa found herself straddling Miranda and leaned down to kiss her once again.

The kiss was intense and Andréa slid herself down Miranda's body as Miranda opened her legs. Andréa felt Miranda's wetness spread over her as she kissed her way down Miranda's body.

Andréa's mouth lingered on Miranda's soft white mound and rock hard nipple. She sucked vigorously and Miranda cried out. Andréa used her mouth and tongue to play with Miranda's nipples until she knew the woman was ready.

Andréa slid herself further down and once she neared Miranda's hot core Miranda moaned and her body started to trembling.

Andréa blew her warm breath over Miranda's curls.

Miranda looked down at her love and her pupils were dilated, "Andréa."

Andréa gently spread Miranda's soaked folds and took in her intoxicating smell then ran her tongue over Miranda's hard clit. Miranda screamed and arched her back as Andréa licked at her juices.

"Andréa please finish it." Miranda pleaded.

Andréa smiled as she stuck her tongue inside and felt Miranda grasp it with her muscles and came with a crushing orgasm.

This was just the beginning of the night, or early morning hours as it was. For both women it felt new and awakening. Sparks ignited in new and surprising places. Their hunger for each other would not end. Miranda still could not believe the news Andréa had given her. She could not keep her hands or lips off of Andréa's belly. They finally fell asleep exhausted as the sun rose with Miranda's protective arm around Andréa's belly.


	3. The Twins Say the Darnest Things

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed them for some inspiration.**

"But Kara we want to see our Moms," whined Caroline.

"Listen you two. Your Mothers did not get to bed until very late, and they promised to call you when they awoke did they not?" Kara had almost had it with the girls.

Cassidy hung her head. "Yes."

"O.K. get your swimsuits on and we will go to the pool for a while," Kara waved them off.

"Yes, Kara." The girls replied in unison.

There was a knock at the door. "Mom." Came two screaming girls, and they flung the door open.

Standing in front of them was Bonnie and Doug.

Caroline hung her head. "Oh, it is only you two."

She walked away leaving them standing in the door way.

Doug ushered Bonnie into the room. "Well, it is nice to see you too."

Kara laughed. "They have been bugging me all morning to go see their Moms."

Bonnie nodded. "We thought that would be an issue so we came to take them to breakfast and then we thought we would go swimming."

"I don't want to," whined Cassidy.

Bonnie sat down beside the two girls and put her arms around their shoulders. "I know it maybe hard for you to understand but your Moms need their privacy today. They are celebrating their wedding with each other. It is a very special time for them. If you love them you will respect that. Remember the oath you took at the wedding?" The girls nodded their heads. "Good, so instead of sitting here sulking let's go have some fun!"

The girls smiled and jumped up. "Wait we have to get our suits." And they ran out of the room.

Kara sighed with relief. "You are a God send. They have never been so difficult. I did not know what I was going to do with them."

Bonnie smiled. "They are just excited to start this new family of theirs. Kara you can go home. Doug and I will watch the girls the rest of the day. Their Father will be here to pick them up this evening. Enjoy some time off."

Kara smiled. "Thank you Bonnie. You will make a good Mother someday."

Bonnie blushed. Once they were alone Doug went over to kiss her. "She is right you are going to make a great Mother."

Bonnie looked up. "You want children?"

"Yes! Of course. You do not?" Doug looked stunned.

Bonnie shook her head. Tears where in her eyes. "I just … we never talked about it."

Doug grinned. "Well we need to get married fast so we can get this family started." He wiped Bonnie's tears away and bent to kiss her again.

"Ewe, children present! Hello!" Cried the girls.

Bonnie and Doug separated. "Children my arse!" Doug replied and started to run after the girls. Chasing them out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Miranda awakened with a smile. Andréa continued to sleep by her side. Miranda watched as Andréa breathed. Miranda could not be any happier, her heart grew by the minute. She swiped a strand of hair off Andréa's forehead and Andréa stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Miranda. Miranda leaned in and kissed her as she protectively caressed Andréa's abdomen.

Andréa covered the hand on her stomach. "Can you believe it? A baby." Andréa's eyes sparkled.

"I love you Andréa. You could not have given me a wedding present that would have made me any happier. Thank you for doing this for us."

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa's belly, she caressed Andréa's abdomen and her hand slid over Andréa's hips and down her thigh.

Andréa grinned as her hand raked through the thick silver hair.

Miranda looked up and Andréa's hand fell over Miranda's cheek caressing it. "Roll over Andréa."

Andréa smiled and did as she was told.

Miranda laid propped on her side beside her love and stroked the smooth pale skin. Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa's shoulder giving her a love bite.

Andréa hissed, "Owe!"

Miranda laughed. She continued to caress the body lying next to her. Every once in a while she would give Andréa a love bite, and Andréa's hisses soon turned into purrs. Miranda's hand dipped onto Andréa's lower back and up over the milky white globes she loved to play with. She smiled and bent giving each one a kiss then a love bite.

Andréa groaned, "Miranda."

Miranda's hand fell down between Andréa's legs and over her hot wet lips feeling the hard clit as Andréa shook.

Just then Miranda felt a hand glide up her leg, and thigh. Miranda spread her legs and Andréa's fingers were playing with Miranda's wet curls.

"Mmmmmm," Miranda hummed.

Miranda could barely continue her on slot with the sensations she was feeling. She felt the body under her shift and two hands landed on her hips encouraging her to move. Miranda found her legs straddle Andréa's head and she was inhaling Andréa's intoxication smell. She felt fingers spread her wet folds and she found herself lowering her hips until a warm wet tongue invaded her sensitive core and she screamed releasing her juices.

Miranda lowered her head and spread Andréa's wet folds and ran her tongue over and around Andréa's hard clit. A finger slipped inside of Andréa and Miranda heard her moan. Miranda stroked Andréa inside while she felt Andréa continue to assault her with a warm wet tongue.

It was not long before both women came lavishing the other in sweet tasting juice, then in each other's arms they once again fell asleep.

Miranda awoke once again to see the time, one in the afternoon. Good lord, could it really be that late. She kissed Andréa. "Sweetheart, we need to get up. The girls will be leaving soon with their Father." Andréa stirred. Miranda smiled. "I am going to shower but as soon as I am done you need to get up."

"I will. I promise." Andréa replied sleepily.

* * *

By three o'clock the two women were up showered and dressed. Miranda checked her phone and found a message from Bonnie saying her and the girls were at the pool.

"Bobbseys!" Miranda called once they got to the pool.

"Mommyyyy." The girls called back as they ran toward the two women.

Miranda and Andy pulled the girls in for a huge family hug.

"We missed you so much." Cried Cassidy.

Miranda laughed. "But we were together just last night."

Caroline frowned. "I know but now we are a real family, and you guys are leaving us for two whole weeks." Tears were in her eyes.

Miranda hugged her close and kissed her. "Oh Bobbsey. I know it seems like a long time and I am going to miss you two so much."

"So will I." Andréa added.

"Then why can't we come with you?" Whined Caroline.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Oh Bobbsey. Andréa and I are married now and we want to spend some time alone. The four of us will be able to take a lot of vacations together later."

Cassidy stared the two women down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you guys just going to have sex all the time?"

Andréa gasped and fell back on her bum.

"Cassidy Lynn Priestly! That is inappropriate language in public. I should ground you. You are old enough to understand privacy!" Miranda exclaimed.

Cassidy hung her head. "I am sorry Mommy."

Miranda took a deep breath and stood up. She put one arm around Cassidy and one around Caroline, walked them over to a far table, and sat them down. "Now, can you tell me what this is all about?" The twins shrugged their shoulders. "Girls."

Finally Cassidy answered, "Mommy we just want to be with you."

Miranda grinned. "Girls we have a lot of time to spend together when Andréa and I get back from our honeymoon. Andréa and I are adults and we need time alone. We have talked about this. You promised to give us our privacy."

"Yea but not for two weeks straight!" Cassidy hissed.

Miranda groaned, "Girls you are trying my patience."

The girls held hands and looked at each other. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes. "We are sorry Mommy. We do not know why we feel like this but we are just going to miss you and Andy sooo much."

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled. "I know Bobbseys, and we are going to miss you too. We love both of you so much. Now what do you say we go have dinner before your Father gets here?" The girls nodded. Miranda stood up, took a hand from each girl, and walked over to collect Andréa.

Andréa was still sitting where the three had left her. "Really Andréa get up off the ground."

The girls giggled.


	4. The Honeymoon

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for Lots of Mirandy time.**

That evening the newly married couple took off for Switzerland. Flying first class they were able to lay down in each other's arms the whole way. A car and driver were waiting for them at baggage claims. He was able to get them through customs in no time. It was amazing that word of the wedding still had not been released.

They had reservations at The Dolder Grand Hotel in Zürich. Andy was amazed at how beautiful it all was. Miranda loved to travel with Andréa. Everything was so new to her, and it reminded Miranda to enjoy it all.

Once in their room they could not shoo the bellhop out fast enough, and as soon as he shut the door Andréa had Miranda backed up against it. The kisses were eager and hungry. Andréa buried her face in Miranda's neck and lightly sucked at the area at the base of Miranda's neck that always sent lightning bolts through her mind. They took Miranda's breath away. Miranda's breath was ragged and she felt as if she would collapse. Miranda's knees buckled and the two women slid to the floor. Andréa's hands were all over Miranda, and she could not get Miranda undressed fast enough. Andréa needed to feel and taste the creamy white mounds of Miranda's breasts.

Once she had Miranda's top off Andréa popped the mound out from the thin black lace protection, her lips surrounded the hardened nipple and her tongue lightly stroked it. Miranda had lost all senses and it did not take long for Miranda to orgasm. Both women were out of breath. Andréa laid her head on Miranda's shoulder closed her eyes and just tried to breath.

"Well, now that was a fine entrance." Miranda announced breathless.

Andréa's chest was heaving but she had to laugh. Andra lifted her head and looked into the glazed eyes of her lover. "You are beautiful." Andra leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. Her tongue wiped over Miranda's lower lip begging for entrance. Miranda complied and their tongues danced slow and sweet. Andra moaned, "Miranda, God help me."

Andra stood up and held out her hand and Miranda excepted it. Andrea pulled her up and pulled her into an embrace. Once again they kissed and the sparks flew. Andréa smiled sweetly, took hold of Miranda's hand, and led her through the room toward the bathroom. She turned toward Miranda, "Shall we take a shower?"

"Mmmmm would love to." Purred Miranda.

* * *

While Miranda and Andréa were spending their time in each other's arms Nigel and Emily were finalizing next month's issue and going over the wedding pictures. There was to be a full-page picture of Miranda and Andrea's wedding on the page opposite Miranda's editorial. There were so many great pictures it was difficult choosing. Nigel also had to deal with Anne and her threat that they needed to do an issue on the wedding or she would.

Nigel wanted to do a special issue for the wedding, but getting Miranda and Six to agree to it was another thing. Nigel had agreed with Anne the pictures were to beautiful not to publish, and if someone was going to publish them Runway should. So it was Nigel, Emily, Serena and Patricia's job to put a mock issue together telling the story of this very special wedding. Nigel hoped if the couple saw it put together they would agree to publish it. He knew Miranda would kill him then fire him for it. So much for taking over Runway. To make matters worse he also had to come up with ideas for the start of Teen Runway. If they won the Gold Award again this fall in Paris Miranda would be able to do anything she wanted with Runway. Irv would not be able to stand in her way.

* * *

After spending the first two days of their honeymoon in bed the two women decided to go out and see some of Zürich. The car and driver were available for the pair anytime night or day for the two weeks.

They had seats reserved for the Zürich Opera House that night so Miranda suggested a trip down Bahnhofstrasse and shop.

The couple attracted eyes from every direction as they walked around. Some would nod toward them and others would smile and say, "hallo."

"Do they recognize you?" Andréa finally asked Miranda.

Miranda just shrugged, "I cannot imagine they do."

They visited familiar stores such as Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Tiffany, and Prada. Miranda and Andréa were recognized in every store. They were catered to as only the Ice Queen should be. They even acknowledged that yes they were on their honeymoon. Miranda enjoyed herself immensely. She was very impressed with the shops and workers inside.

"It would be interesting to do an issue on the stores in the different cities around the world," Miranda mused.

Andra stopped short and laughed.

Miranda turned, "what is so funny?"

"Your brain never stops does it? Miranda we are on our honeymoon, stop working!"

Miranda blinked her eyes, smiled and replied, "O.K"

Andrea rolled her eyes, took hold of Miranda's arm and they continued on their way.

Miranda insisted on stopping in the Caran d' Ache store so Miranda could pick out a pen for Andréa. "I think we should get you a pen everywhere we go."

Andréa laughed. Miranda turned. "And what is so funny about that?"

"Well, let's see. We missed Paris, LA, Scotland …" Andra started to list.

"O.K., O.K. So we will just have to go back to those places and get you one." Miranda stated matter of fact.

Andy was laughing so hard at Miranda she almost pee'd her pants.

Miranda glared. "This is no way to maintain my Dragon Lady persona Andréa."

Andy picked out a very simple slim gold fountain pen with Mother of Pearl inlay. Miranda asked why.

Andy smiled. "It is simple like us and our wedding. I will remember always where we were when we bought it."

Miranda grinned. "I love you." And she kissed Andréa on the cheek.

They went into Beyer watches and Miranda went looking around. She spotted a simple 1900 gold pocket watch. She motioned Andréa over to her. "Michael loves pocket watches. I know he would love this. I would like to get it for him as a thank you gift for everything he has done for us."

Andréa was smiling brightly as she fingered the gold watch. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Miranda."

Miranda smiled, then made her purchase and arranged to have the watch sent to Michael. Miranda quickly added a personal note:

"A thank you from Andréa and me for everything you have done for us. You have given us the chance to experience one of the most amazing gifts in life. Love Miranda."

* * *

Their night at the Opera House was exhilarating. The building was stunning and picturesque. They saw Romeo and Juliet, and even though Andréa did not understand German she truly enjoy the production.

At intermission as they exited their box seats they ran into Tina Turner. While excusing herself Miranda introduced herself and Andréa to the singer. Only Miranda did not have to as Tina knew who she was. Tina complimented Miranda on Runway's issues and how much she enjoyed Stella number two and the teen issues.

She turned her attention to Andréa and smiled. Your articles are extremely vivid and true to life even with the movie stars. Your writing skills will be rewarded someday. Andréa just smiled.

Miranda and Tina chatted for a short time over the movie stars that were in two of her issues and how Miranda had decide on them.

"Well, Miranda if you ever decide to do an issue on singers give me a call I would love to be in a shoot for you."

Miranda thanked her and gave her one of her cards. "If you plan on coming to New York call me and I will set a shoot up. I am sure an issue with you on the cover would be an award winner."

Tina laughed then said her good-byes. Andy did not say a word during the conversation she was so star struck. "O.K. Miranda this is getting ridiculous."

Miranda just smiled patted Andréa's arm and replied, "You will get used to it my dear."

That night their love-making was once again slow, romantic, and sensual. Miranda loved it this way. For someone known for their impatience making love to Andréa for hours never lost it beauty for Miranda. They explored each other's bodies finding new territories and ways to excite them. Andy trailed her hair over Miranda's body eliciting the sweetest of sounds from her.

Andréa leaned over Miranda smiling sweetly, "Babe close your eyes." Miranda watched her love for a few minutes and Andréa did not even blink. Miranda closed her eyes and she felt the lightest of touch over her skin. Andréa was dragging a feather down over Miranda's body. Over her nose, across her lips, and between her breasts. The feather brushed over Miranda's hardened nipples and Miranda stiffened.

"Andréa," she breathed out.

The feather fluttered down her body and circled around her wet curls. The sensations just made Miranda even wetter. Miranda was shaking and then she heard buzzing.

"Andréa what are you doing?" Miranda purred.

Andréa did not respond except to move her fingers over Miranda's thighs. Miranda shifted her hips and groaned. The vibrations were exhilarating. Miranda felt a finger spread her folds and then it pressed against her clit and Miranda came. Andréa looked on smiling, Miranda was so beautiful when she came. Andréa laid down next to Miranda and waited for her to open her eyes.

* * *

Nigel spent hours pouring over the wedding pictures. He wanted one that showed the couples love for each other but not one that was too personal. This picture was to be placed opposite of the Editor's page. He finally decided on the one that had been taken right after Andréa had told Miranda about the baby. The two women were standing side by side their fingers entwined. The veils were wrapped around their legs and laid out in front of them. Miranda and Andréa were gazing into each other's eye's they sparkled. Their skin glowing and was luminous, it was magic. Miranda had written her Editorial before the wedding and this is what she put down:

**_Yes, the celebration of Andréa's and my love has taken place. We would like to thank everyone from the planners, venues and guest for keeping this a private event for us. This was the best present anyone could have given us. We had lots of surprises and was able to spend time with family and many friends. Valentino and Vera Wang made the most exquisite gowns for us and the jewels from Henry Winston was icing on the cake. We have taken a short time off to relax. If you see us we ask to let us have our privacy so we may enjoy this time. To everyone who will be celebrating their love as we did congratulations! To my Andréa I love you now, tomorrow and forever._**

* * *

The next day they went for a paddled steamship ride down Lake Zürich. They roamed the boat hand in hand enjoying the magnificent views. They stood at the railing and kissed. Being so open with her passion was all so new to Miranda. She allowed Andréa to caress her and kiss whenever and where ever she felt. Miranda enjoyed it all. It felt so good being able to be themselves and not worry about the paparazzi.

Their return to the hotel brought on another feverish round of love-making. The fresh air and foreplay on the steamship raised their awareness even higher. Andréa had run into the room pulling off her clothes. She stood in all her beauty in front of Miranda smiling. She slowly walked toward Miranda and trailed her finger down over Miranda's chest. Miranda closed her eyes and moaned. Andy smiled and began to undress her love. She ran a hand down over Miranda's breast reveling in the soft feel of her skin. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her close. Andréa placed small kisses across Miranda's lips. She was begging Miranda to open her lips so she could taste her. Miranda was teasing her and refused. Andréa ran her hands down over Miranda's bare back and slid onto her buttocks squeezing them softly. At the same time Andy whispered all kinds of naughty little things in Miranda's ear. Just the feel of Andréa's breath on her neck made Miranda tremble. Andréa knew exactly what to do to send Miranda off.

After she recovered Miranda propped herself up next to a naked Andra. "I am so lucky to have found you. You have given me everything I will ever need." Miranda caressed Andréa's abdomen. She smiled sweetly. "I cannot wait to feel her move."

Andréa looked up. "Her?"

Miranda smirked. "You expect me to raise a boy?"

Andréa laughed and hugged Miranda tight sliding her hands down over Miranda's back and buttocks. Andréa nibbled on Miranda's neck and shoulder. Her fingers ran the length of Miranda's back. Andréa looked into Miranda's dilated eyes and smiled. Her mouth went immediately to Miranda's breast and sucked liberally, swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple. This shoot multiple sparks throughout Miranda's head. Miranda spread her legs wrapped one over Andrea's hip. Andy could feel the wet heat of Miranda, and Andy kissed Miranda, their favorite part of love-making. The play went on late into the night. Taking turns pleasing each other stopping only to order and eat from room service.

* * *

The day the June issue of Runway came out Miranda and Andréa planned on resting out by the pool all afternoon. When Miranda appeared from the bathroom after changing she was presented with Andréa in a tiny black bikini.

Miranda gasped. "You are NOT wearing that out in public."

Andréa stood and turned, her megawatt smile beaming across her face. She spread her hands over her body and frowned. "Do you not like it?"

Miranda smiled slightly. "You expect me to present myself properly in public with you strutting around in that thing? Your smile covers more of you then your suit does."

Andréa laughed. "But it is one of Stella's new designs and you love the way Stella looks on me."

Miranda chuckled. "I should have known. Did Serena pack that for you?"

Andréa arched an eyebrow. "How did you guess?"

Miranda threw Andréa a cover. "Come let's hit the pool before I rip that thing off of you."

Andréa giggled, threw the cover-up on and grabbed Miranda's hand. Once off the elevator they passed by the front desk.

The head clerk rush out behind it with a magazine in his hand. "Excuse me." Miranda and Andréa stopped. The clerk handed the magazine to Miranda. "Congratulations and thank you for spending your honeymoon with us." The clerk left.

Miranda looked at the magazine it was Runway. Once out at the pool Miranda and Andy sat down together and immediately turned to the Editor's page.

"Oh Miranda … How does Anne do it?" Andréa's fingers caressed the picture of her and Miranda standing in their wedding gowns.

Miranda smiled. "It, you are just beautiful. I do not know what to say."

Andréa leaned over and kissed Miranda on the cheek. "I love you."

Miranda snapped to. "Nigel did a good job selecting a picture."

Andréa shook her head. "You know people are not going to be satisfied with just one after seeing this." Miranda glared. "I do not see what is wrong with showing everyone our love Miranda. It would be good for the designers, the venues, and Runway."

Miranda caressed Andréa's cheek. "I thought we were on our honeymoon sweetheart. Stop talking business." Andréa smiled and leaned into Miranda's palm and kissed it.

Miranda shut the magazine. "We will deal with that when we get back, but for now …" Miranda untied the belt to her cover up and let it fall to the ground.

"Miranda!" Andréa exclaimed.

In front of Andréa stood Miranda in a white and gold suit which was everything except the one piece it was trying to be. Miranda smirked at Andréa and laid out on a lounge.

Andréa's mouth had gone dry. "Need me to put any lotion on you Miranda?"

Miranda had her eyes closed. "No I think I have everything covered."

"Like hell you do." Andréa mumbled.

Miranda smiled. Both women got more than a once going over by the men and women who made it to the pool that afternoon. Miranda did allow Andréa to put sunscreen on her back when she decided to lay on her stomach and Andréa took full advantage it skimming over the sides of Miranda's breasts. Miranda would moan and her blush would run over her entire body.

Andréa would watch as Miranda took dips in the cool water. She watched as Miranda came out of the pool water dripping from her body, and Andréa had to restrain herself from jumping the woman.

Back in their room Miranda would kiss and trail her fingertips over Andréa's body lingering on Andréa's breasts and buttocks. She never seemed to tire playing with Andréa. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Her lips full and luscious. Miranda's hands massaged Andréa's soft pale buttocks she leaned in to kiss them and left love bites all over them. Andrea would shake and moan with each bite.

"Miranda … I can't … please …"

"Shhh I need to love you Andréa. To taste you, and feel you."

Miranda slid her fingers down through Andréa's wet folds sliding between Andréa's legs. Miranda sucked on the wet folds having Andréa raise her buttocks giving Miranda better access. Miranda ran her tongue over Andréa's hardened clit and Andréa shuddered. Andréa could not hold it any longer and as Miranda slid her tongue inside Andréa came, calling out Miranda's name.

* * *

The next day the couple went off to Rhine Falls. They spent the day exploring the area and taking more than one opportunity to explore one another in secluded spots. Andréa could not believe how free-spirited Miranda could be. This amazing woman was full of surprises. The falls were beautiful and the couple had many photos taken of them around them.

They had a perfect picnic near the falls where once again they had the opportunity for romance. Andy enjoyed feeding Miranda. Miranda was so erotic and knew how to use her mouth and tongue. Andy giggled who would have known. Anytime she could get one of Andréa's fingers in her mouth she would suck on it and her tongue was oh so soft. They took this opportunity to kiss until they were both dizzy.

Andréa enjoyed the boat ride at the base of the falls, she played in the spray that came off of them. Miranda just glared and huddled under the god awful rain ponchos given them. On the ride back to the hotel Andréa knew that once again it would be a race to the room so she could ravish the woman she called her lover.

* * *

As the car got closer to the hotel Miranda immediately saw the crowd outside of the hotel. "Stop! Stop the car now!"

Andy looked over to Miranda worried.

"Turn the car around and take us somewhere else! Then I want you to call the hotel and tell them if they cannot honor our privacy and get rid of the paparazzi we will be staying elsewhere for the rest of our honeymoon." Miranda hissed, the Dragon Lady was out.

Andy sat in shock as she noticed the huge crowd. "Wait. Miranda, is that what I think it is?"

Miranda nodded. "I believe so. How dare they intruded on us now."

Andy took a deep breath. "Miranda as you have said before this is our life. There is no getting around it. Maybe if we talk to them just this one time it will satisfy them."

Miranda shook her head. "Nothing will satisfy them." A tear ran down her face. "I do not want this for you. For us. Not now. This is our time."

"Miranda, it is O.K. I am ready for it." Andréa smiled lifting a hand and wiping Miranda's tears. "Besides I want to flaunt to everyone how happy we are and show them what a catch I made."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Girl you are going to be the death of me." Andréa was laughing. "Fine, continue to the hotel."

Once everyone saw who was exiting the car they went into a frenzy taking pictures. Miranda and Andréa posed for a few pictures, but did not stop to answer any questions until Miranda spotted a small girl standing in the corner with a pen and pad.

Miranda moved over to her and in perfect German addressed her. "Sie sind Journalist? (You are a journalist?)"

"Ja meine Dame (Yes Ma'am)." Miranda cringed at the ma'am remark but recovered quickly.

Andy just stood in awe. She had no idea Miranda could speak German. "Sprechen Sie Englisch (Do you speak English)?"

The girl smiled, nodded and said, "Yes."

Miranda and Andréa spent a short time answering the girl's questions. They found out she was doing a piece for her school newspaper.

Soon the General Manager for The Dolder Grand Hotel came out and rescued the two women. "Please everyone these women are here on vacation. We strongly request you leave them to their privacy and show the great hospitality of Switzerland. Thank you Miranda and Andréa for offering your precious time to our press." He then escorted the two inside the hotel and offered his apologies and informed them this would not happen again. Miranda nodded.

Before Miranda was led into the hotel she slipped a card to the young girl and whispered. "Call later this month." The girl looked at the card and realized she held a most prized possession. A personal business card of Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of Runway Magazine.

* * *

They spent days and nights in bed with each other. The most cherished times were when they laid in each other's arms. Miranda would caress Andréa's abdomen and they would speculate on the new child. Was it a boy or girl? What would they name it? Who would it look like? What would it be when it grew up?

Miranda insisted it was a girl.

"How can you be so certain?" Andréa would chide.

Miranda would smile and just say. "I know."

Andréa could not wait for her belly to grow and feel the baby move inside of her. Miranda was jealous of Andréa, she would pay anything to experience life growing within her once again. Dragon Lady / Ice Queen indeed.

* * *

When not in their room in bed they explored Zurich more. They went to the Fraumunster. Miranda remembered how much Andréa loved the stain glass while they were in Scotland. She mused as Andréa examined it and watched the lights pass through it.

"What do you see when you watch the lights?" Miranda was very courious.

Andréa smiled warmly at Miranda. "I see the way the different colored lights reflect off your soft pale skin and it captivates me." Miranda blushed.

They wondered around the Swiss National Museum. Miranda was fascinated with the art work wondering how she could get some pieces like it for their home.

Much too soon it was time to return to New York. Before they left Miranda checked her emails. Nigel sent out a warning. "Remember when you came back from Paris? Multiply that by three." Miranda closed her eyes and then showed it to Andréa

**I just want to thank everyone who have made comments. They help my writing.**


	5. Wedding Pictures

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration and fun.**

Andy sighed. "Oh My God." Once off the plane the couple walked slowly to baggage claim from customs. The crowds were incredible. "Oh Miranda." The couple was spotted by Roy and a select group of Miranda's security men. Roy led them over to the two women and they were escorted out to the waiting car with little incident.

Before taking off Roy informed them it was like this in front of Elias-Clarke and the townhome. "We will be going around to the back were security was better able to rope the paparazzi off." Miranda nodded and gave him her thanks.

That Monday morning Andréa had her appointment with Dr. Edwards. She was so full of anxious energy that Miranda could not contain her. "Girl you are going to be the death of me."

Andréa grinned. "I cannot wait for the Doctor to confirm what we already know."

Miranda laughed and walked over to her love. Miranda took Andréa's face between her two hands and gave her one of the softest kiss. Andy deepened it holding Miranda close. "It cannot get any better Miranda. We have it all." Miranda nodded.

The couple was immediately taken back to an exam room at Dr. Edwards' office. The Doctor walked into the room in time to witness a kiss between the two.

"Well, I understand congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Andy was beaming. "Yes, thank you."

"Well, now shall we see if additional congratulations are in order?" Andy nodded. "O.K. here take off your slacks and underwear and put on this gown. When I come back I will draw some blood and than examine you." The Doctor walked out and Andy complied. Miranda stood by Andréa's side holding her hand. Once back in the room the Doctor drew some blood from Andréa and handed it off to his nurse. "Run these right away." After the Doctor examined Andréa he instructed her to put her clothes on, that he was going to retrieve her lab results and would meet them in his office.

Miranda and Andréa were sitting side by side holding hands when Dr. Edwards entered the room. He went to sit behind his desk and laid out Andréa's chart. He looked up first at Miranda then Andréa then smiled. "Congratulations you are pregnant." Andréa jumped and screamed. "But I have a feeling you two already knew this."

Miranda was glowing as she nodded. "Andréa told me at our wedding."

He nodded. "That explains the picture."

Andy starred at him. "You saw our wedding picture?"

He laughed. "It was all my wife could talk about for days. She could not stop wondering what the rest of the pictures were like." Andréa arched an eyebrow at Miranda and Miranda just rolled her eyes. "O.K. here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, a pamphlet on what to do and what to stay away from in your first trimester. In approximately nine months we will be able to lay a new life in your arms."

There were tears in Miranda's eyes and Andréa was just sparkling. "Oh Miranda, don't start crying or I will too."

Dr. Edwards smiled. "At around eight weeks we will do an ultrasound and see if we cannot see and hear a heartbeat."

They went straight from the Doctor's office to Runway. Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand, "are you ready for this?"

Andy smiled and nodded. The car pulled up to the Ellis-Clarke building and the crowd was unbelievable. "Oh My God Miranda."

Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand, "it will be O.K. we can do this."

Once the newly married couple stepped out of the car cameras were flashing everywhere. The couple was led into the building by Miranda's security men without incident. Once inside the Dragon Lady once again took over and she with Andréa in tow strolled to the elevators as everyone parted a path for them.

The elevators opened to Nigel, Emily and Serena standing in front of them. "Welcome back Miranda, Andréa." Came from Serena.

Andy hugged everyone and Miranda smiled.

Miranda strolled off. "Did everyone forget I was returning to work today?"

John stopped dead in front of her. "Miranda."

"Have Jason set up a press conference for this afternoon in the large meeting room. Nigel in my office."

Andréa just shook her head and head off to her office.

Nigel followed Miranda into the inner lair and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "You are looking well rested."

Miranda turned and smiled. "The June issue." Nigel froze. "It made quite an impact. Even in Europe." Nigel arched an eyebrow. "There were crowds bigger than outside around the hotel the day after." Nigel smiled. Miranda smirked. "I did not appreciate that. What are the numbers?" Nigel handed her a paper, she smiled. "All that over a single picture."

"Just imagine what would happen if we printed a whole issue on the wedding." Nigel tempted.

Miranda glared. "I want Anne here tomorrow with the rest of the wedding pictures."

"They are amazing Miranda, you are going to be quite pleased with them. You and Six have enough pictures for four wedding albums."

Miranda smiled again. Nigel grinned.

"Have you done anything with the idea for a Teen Runway?" Miranda questioned.

Nigel grinned, "I have worked out some ideas."

"Good tomorrow afternoon you, Emily, and Patricia." Miranda stated.

Nigel stood up. "Yes Miranda."

Miranda turned toward the window, "and Nigel."

"Yes Miranda." Nigel asked questionly.

"Thank you." Miranda whispered.

"You are welcome." And Nigel left grinning from ear to ear.

That afternoon Miranda and Andréa followed Jason into the large meeting room. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press before we begin I have just a few ground rules. You were each given a number when you came in. That is the order in which you may ask questions. One question per number. Questions about the honeymoon will not be answered. If you get out of control Miranda and Andréa will leave immediately and the press conference will be over. Does everyone understand?"

The press conference went well. Miranda was bored with all the questions about the wedding and what their plans were. Andréa endured it. One person asked if additional pictures of the wedding would be released. Miranda just sighed.

One young reporter yelled out, "Andy how do you feel about being nominated for a National Journalism Award?"

Andra stood shocked. Miranda looked at Andréa and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm … what did you say?" Andra squeaked.

The man laughed, "You two really were out of the loop on your honeymoon. You were nominated for your article in the second Stella issue. First fashion magazine article to be nominated."

Andy was stunned.

Miranda smiled, "congratulations my love."

Andy looked at Miranda, "di – did I hear right?"

Miranda took her hand and headed out of the room and to her office. Miranda pulled Andréa inside the inner office and closed the door.

"Miranda?"

Miranda pulled Andréa into her arms and laid a sweet kiss on her. "I am so proud of you." Andréa was smiling. Miranda laughed, "And then she is quiet."

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed. "Nigel I want to see you."

Nigel slowly walked into the office. "So a personal call. What am I in trouble for now?"

Miranda walked back and forth behind her desk. Andréa was sitting on the couch still stunned.

"Andréa and I were informed of some very interesting news this afternoon. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

Nigel looked at Miranda then Six. "Who told?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "One of the press."

Nigel sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise. There is a reception later today. Everyone wanted to see Six's face when she found out." Nigel looked at Six and smiled. "Maybe they will still be able to see it."

Miranda grinned at her love, "yes maybe so."

Later that day Andy was still in shock.

"Sweetheart." Miranda grinned, "This cannot be that surprising, you are a great writer."

Andréa looked up at Miranda standing in front of her. "I just can't believe it. Really Miranda."

Miranda smiled pressing a kiss to Andra's lips.

When the twins arrived home after school that afternoon Miranda and Andy were there to meet them. The girls came bursting through the door. "Mommm." Miranda and Andy grinned kneeling down to take the hellions in their arms and give them big hugs and kisses. "We are so glad you are home. Did you have fun on your honeymoon?"

Andy was laughing.

"Yes Bobbseys we had fun and we missed you two so much." Miranda hugged her girls tight.

Caroline's smile was so big it took over her entire face. "We are a real family now."

Miranda looked at her baby and nodded. Tears in her eyes. "Yes my love we are a real family now." Miranda hugged her tight.

The family had dinner together and as a special treat Miranda had pizza delivered from the girl's favorite place. Caroline had tomato and basil on a whole wheat crust and Cassidy had barbeque chicken. Even for Andréa this odd combination of food was too much. Then it was movie and cuddle time on the couch for the family. As Miranda sat and contemplated the new addition to the family she surmised it was time in invest in a bigger couch.

Tuesday morning Nigel, Emily, and Patricia filed into Miranda's office. Anne was sitting in the overstuffed chair conversing with Miranda. Miranda was laughing as she was recounting the scene at the hotel in Zürich after the wedding picture came out.

Nigel whispered in Emily's ear. "She chewed me out for that." Emily grinned.

Andréa walked in behind them. "What did Miranda get mad at you for Nigel?"

Nigel grinned as Miranda looked up and met Andréa's eye. "There you are my love. It has been hard for me not to grab the spread sheets from Anne and start looking at them."

Andréa sashayed over to Miranda and planted a kiss on her lips and sat down beside her. "Thanks for waiting."

The group sat around the table passing sheets of pictures back and forth. Anne had already picked out her favorite.

"Miranda our pictures are everything I had dreamed of." Andréa said in awe.

Miranda smiled at the woman sitting next to her. She looked at Anne. "They are, if I do say so myself, quite impressive. Works of art."

Anne grinned then looked at Nigel.

"So Six, Miranda pick the ones out you would like placed in a book, one to hang in your home and ones for the offices. I will get them printed, the large ones framed and the others Emily and Serena will get them put together in a book for the two of you."

Andréa picked out the one with Miranda holding baby Isabella and handed it to Emily. "I think I know who this child is going to take after." Emily picked up the sheet and sighed, while Serena laughed.

Andréa picked up another one. "Oh Miranda look you and Michael dancing." Miranda retrieved the picture and looked at it adoringly, tears threating to fall.

"It was one of the most beautiful weddings I have seen Miranda." Came Anne.

Miranda looked skeptical at Nigel, then Emily, then Anne. "What is going on?" Andréa looked at Miranda.

"Uhm … wha – what do you mean Miranda?" Emily cringed.

"I know there is something going on with the three of you and I want to know what it is." The Dragon Lady glared.

Nigel looked at Anne. He took the mockup he had brought with him and passed it over to Miranda and Six.

"Miranda you were right the pictures, you, Andréa are beautiful. I have never taken such mesmerizing wedding photos before. They need to be published."

Miranda glared at the photographer.

Andy was leafing through the book. "Miranda you have to see this." She passed it over to the Ice Queen.

"It would be Runway's first Special issue." Patricia added.

Miranda looked around then at Andréa.

"It is beautiful Miranda." Andréa gave her hand a squeeze and a smile.

Miranda stood up and placed the book on the table. "Only designers, venues and planners for the wedding may place ads in it. You will need three times the copies. The sooner you can get it out the better." Miranda left.

Andréa smiled and looked at everyone. "I believe you all have melted the Ice Queen and that would be a yes for Runway's first Special issue."

Andréa followed Miranda out of the room. There was a huge sigh of relief from all left inside.

Andréa followed Miranda into her inner office and closed the door. "You love it too."

Miranda turned tears in her eyes, "There was no way I could say no."

Andréa grinned walked over to Miranda and pulled her into her arms. "It is because it is all our love." Then Andréa proceeded to deeply kiss her love. "I cannot wait until everyone sees it." Andréa was smiling sweetly at Miranda.

Miranda knew the release date of the issue would be a whirl wind for the magazine. She needed to set up her protection. "Get Leslie on the phone, make an appointment with Irv."

"Miranda, your back. How was the honeymoon? I have to tell you the wedding picture of you and Andréa were just amazing."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you Leslie, and the honeymoon was fantastic. The picture is something I wanted to talk to you about. I have agreed to let Runway publish a Special Issue of the wedding. I know this will not set well with Irv."

There was silence. "Miranda, you know the money needed to publish that. I am sorry but Irv will need to approve it."

Miranda took a deep breath. "I was afraid you would say that."

"Good luck Miranda I cannot wait to see it. If it is anything like the wedding was it will be a huge hit for Runway. If Irv is smart he will not turn down something that will make him a lot of money."

Corinne came into the office. "Mr. Ravitz will see you now."

Miranda got up and walked past Corinne. "Coffee."

She walked into Irv's outer office and did not stop.

Irv was sitting in his chair. "Well Miranda I see you have finally decided to come back to work."

Miranda stood in front of Irv's desk. "I come to inform you we are putting out a first for Runway. A special issue."

Irv glared at Miranda. "And you are coming to get my seal of approval." Miranda nodded. "What will be in this issue and how much is it going to cost me?"

"It is a pictorial release of Andréa's and mine wedding."

Irv sat back in his chair and grinned. "And you expect me to give you the O.K. for such a ridicules thing."

"What ridicules thing Irv?" This came from Mrs. Ravitz as she walked into the office. Miranda turned. "Miranda you are back from your honeymoon so soon!"

Miranda smiled and nodded. "I was just telling Irv about the special issue I am planning to do fully on the wedding."

Mrs. Ravitz gave Miranda a hug. "Oh Miranda what a wonderful idea. I have to admit the one picture you published already was very special. Now a whole issue. I cannot wait to see it."

Miranda turned to Irv. He glared at her. "Fine."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Irv, it will be our best yet." "Good-bye Glenda."

The next week was the big day. Runway had sent out information on the issue but would not comment on the content of it. Murmurs were flying everywhere. Calls were being received wanting Miranda on TV the day the issue came out. Pre order numbers surpassed everything they had done to this point. Miranda had agreed to do Good Morning America and The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallen. She would have loved to do Ellen again but did not want to have to fly out to California. Then much to her surprise Ellen offered to come to New York and do a special taping so she could have Miranda and Andy on. Miranda agreed. It would be a long day three news shows in one day and fighting the paparazzi the whole time.

The morning of the magazine's release found Miranda and Andréa sitting in Good Morning America's green room. Andréa went along because they knew once the magazine was out they would want to talk to both of them. Miranda found it much easier to do a TV interview with Andréa's presence. Andréa shinned on TV. Both women glowed talking about the planning of their wedding and experiencing the day itself. Robin Roberts interviewed them and held up the special edition with a picture of the couple posed under the terrace embracing and kissing. They had their hands resting on each other's hips. The layers of veiling framed them. Robin commented on the pre wedding pictures of the two women in their fittings. Pictures of Valentino and Vera Wang assessing the gowns. A picture of Andrea's Mother and Father the first sight they had of her in her gown. Andy teared up discussing this one.

That afternoon they were at the fountain in central park on The Ellen show. Miranda continued to be amazed at this woman. What a bright idea to interview them here. Andy beamed as she described what it felt like to finally walk out of the tent, down the stairs and seeing Miranda completely for the first time. Ellen showed a picture of the girls at the piano. Miranda talked about the surprise in the wedding that neither her nor Andréa knew anything about.

Later that evening they found themselves at The Tonight Show. Jimmy asked the two to play The Newlywed Game. Miranda glared, she did not remember agreeing to a stupid stunt like this.

Andréa was laughing. "Oh come on Miranda it will be fun, and I bet we win."

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded. It was Jimmy that got the surprise of the night as Andréa and Miranda were able to answer every question the same. Jimmy also commented on Runway's issues with movie stars and asked if Miranda ever thought about doing one with talk show host? Miranda genuinely laughed, and informed Jimmy if she did he could be on the cover.

The magazine had been a hit it flew off the American and European newsstands. Nigel had made an unscheduled appearance in Miranda's office early that afternoon. "Miranda you are not going to believe this."

Miranda looked up. "This better be good for the disturbance."

Nigel grinned. "Your wedding issue is on EBay selling for over two hundred dollars an issue!"

Miranda started at him. "This is the first day it has been out." Nigel nodded. Miranda stirred. "It seems you should have made the original price higher." Nigel laughed.


	6. Andy's Big Day

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for Mirandy celebrations.**

Nigel, Emily, Serena, Andy's boss and half of the Writing Department made it to the National Journalism Awards, and thanks to Runway they were the best dressed tables. Stella sent Andy a gorgeous grey short cocktail dress with the back out made especially for it.

The minute Andréa and Miranda walked in the venue the atmosphere changed. For the first time all day Andréa laughed. Miranda raised an eyebrow at her love.

"I do not believe it, these people do not even know you and you still have the same effect on them."

Miranda smirked, "And what makes you think they do not know me?"

Close to the end of the ceremony Andréa's award came up. There was nervous energy all around the table.

The announcer while reading off the nominees made the remark that a fashion magazine had never been host to a National Journalism Award. Runway once again was breaking ground as a magazine to inspire, to follow.

"Now for the Ernie Pyle Award in Human Interest Writing goes to Andrea Priestly for her Article on Strong Women in the Working World." Andy was numb.

Miranda smiled and leaned over giving her a kiss. "It is time for you to shine my love." She pushed Andréa up out of the chair and pushed her forward.

Andy stopped and went back kissing Miranda on the lips, "come with me."

Miranda shook her head, "it is all for you, go."

Andy walked slowly to the podium. "I do not know what to say." She looked out toward Miranda and saw her smiling face. "I am really happy to accept this for Runway. The magazine has been very inventive especially this past year. It is all thanks to the woman who gives me the inspiration to write … Andy giggles and model." The crowd applauded. "This happened because of her and everything special to me came from her. Miranda I love you now, tomorrow and forever." Andy walked off the stage. The audience ate her speech up.

When Andy returned to the table she saw tears falling from Miranda's shining eyes. She leaned down and kissed Miranda before she sat. Miranda took Andréa's hand.

* * *

That night the couple started in the tub. Miranda led Andréa up the stairs and into the bathroom. She sat Andréa at the vanity while she ran a bath. Andréa just sat and watched, smiling at the love that poured out of Miranda.

Miranda turned seeing Andréa smile, "What is that for?"

Andréa shook her head, "Nothing … you … us."

Miranda laughed and held out her hand. She pulled Andréa up and into her arms kissing her softly on the lips. Miranda's hands ran up and down Andréa's back bared by the dress she wore. The caresses made Andréa tremble. Miranda nibbled the spot on Andréa's neck just below her ear that made her moan. Miranda's mouth kissed across Andréa's collarbone as she slipped the dress off Andréa's shoulder. The dress fell to a heap at Andréa's feet. Miranda knelt skimming her hands down the long, toned legs. She leaned in to kiss the inside of Andréa's knee. Andréa took in a deep breath as she felt the hot liquid between her legs.

Miranda looked up and smiled. Her hand roamed up Andréa's leg to pull the thin piece of material which made up Andréa's underwear.

"Andréa," Miranda purred, "You are so wet."

Andréa smiled down at her wife, "all because of you my love."

Miranda slid a finger between the wet folds and over Andréa's clit.

Andréa took in another breath as she felt she would cum, but she wanted to hold on.

Miranda smiled knowing what Andréa was doing.

"Andréa spread your legs Sweetheart."

Andréa complied. Miranda took her fingers and spread the now soaked folds and leaned in with her tongue tasting the beautiful woman standing in front of her with her leads spread so trusting.

Andréa groaned, and Miranda slid her tongue inside and felt Andréa's muscles tighten around it and she came.

"Mmmmmm," Miranda purred.

Andréa lowered her hand and pulled Miranda up kissing her, tasting herself on Miranda's lips.

Miranda smiled, "climb in Sweetheart." Miranda stripped then slid behind her pulling Andréa close into her.

Andréa was lying back against Miranda while Miranda sponged her off. Miranda thrilled at the sight of water dripping off Andréa's skin, her long brown hair slicked back. Andréa was so beautiful. Miranda played with her in the tub. Not forceful Miranda wanted to tease her but not bring her to orgasm, not yet.

Miranda kissed Andréa's neck and nibbled on her ear. "I am so proud of you. I knew you would win." Andréa turned.

"You are amazing."

Miranda laughed, "How so?"

"You are so smart and have so much love."

Miranda kissed Andréa and Andréa deepened it. Their love-making that night was sensual and loving into the early morning hours.

Miranda had Andréa on her stomach, hands running trails down Andréa's back over her buttocks. Miranda found herself straddling the woman. She laid her body out on top of Andréa's. Miranda ran her hands out over Andréa's arms and entwined their fingers. Miranda kissed and sucked Andréa's neck and shoulders leaving love bites.

Andréa moaned with each bite. She could feel Miranda's wetness cover her body as Miranda laid out on top of her. The shocks from the love bites drove her wild. Miranda pulled one of Andréa's hands down and wrapped it around Andréa's waist. Miranda slid their hands to Andréa's wet core.

"Andréa touch yourself." Andréa and Miranda's fingers caressed Andréa's hard clit. Andréa's hips shifted along with the movement of their fingers. The sweet sounds coming from Andréa's lips pushed Miranda on.

"Slide you fingers inside Andréa."

Miranda and Andréa's fingers slid inside her. Andréa's hips road their fingers until she could not hold back any longer and she crashed with her orgasm pulling their fingers farther inside.

Miranda moaned and called out Andréa's name as she too came, her fluids running down onto Andréa's buttocks.

They fell asleep entangled, sweaty, and smelling of sex.

* * *

It was time for Andréa's ultrasound. Andy swore she was starting to show.

Miranda just laughed at her. "Sweetheart." Miranda would rub her stomach. "You are no more showing than I am."

Miranda remembered when she was pregnant she also could not wait for her stomach to grow and give her a sign that there were was really a baby inside. She remembered the first time they heard the girl's heartbeat. She cried. Something she had wished for but knew could never be, the reality was too over whelming for her.

Andréa's appointment was scheduled for two in the afternoon. All morning Andréa and Miranda were texting each other.

Emily had given up trying to accomplish anything with Miranda. "Bloody cell phones."

Miranda was running out of ways to keep the Mother–to-be calm. At one point Miranda went down to Andréa's office. She flew through the halls as everyone rushed to part the way. She opened the door without knocking, walked in, and locked it behind her.

She stood there as Andréa looked up, "Miranda?"

Miranda did not say a word as she walked to Andréa's desk. She turned Andréa's chair around, took her hand, and pulled her up into her embrace. Miranda took Andréa's mouth with hers and her tongue was inside in an instant. Miranda found the hem of Andréa's skirt and pulled it up laying her hand on Andréa's exposed buttock.

"Miranda!" Andréa exclaimed.

Miranda just smiled before she took Andréa's lips once again. Her fingers burrowed under the lace panties and into the wet folds. Miranda mused her slightest touch and Andréa would get wet always ready. Miranda's fingers pushed their way inside Andréa and stroked her. Before long Andréa came screaming into Miranda's mouth.

Miranda smiled, she walked into Andréa's bathroom washed her hands and fixed her make up. Without saying a word she went to Andréa's door, unlocked it and left. She left Andréa standing against the walk skirt hiked up to her waist, hair and make-up a mess.

As Andréa caught her breath she smiled. That wicked woman. Miranda did not hear from her again until the ride back to the townhome.

Roy had taken Miranda and Andy home for the noon hour. Andréa did not say a thing as she got into the car. All she did was look at Miranda and grin from ear to ear handing over her panties to Miranda. Miranda looked at them and laughed out loud. Once at the townhome Miranda informed him they would not be going back to Runway that day.

After they both showered and changed Miranda drove them to Dr. Edwards' office in the Porsche. Andy sat on the exam table and Miranda sat in a chair beside her. Dr. Edwards walked in on Andy kissing Miranda. He had to laugh they had to be one of the most passionate couple he had ever treated. Behind him came the nurse who set up the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Edwards cleared his throat, "O.K. Andréa lay down, unbutton your jeans and let us take a look at this new little …"

"Girl." Andréa grinned.

Dr. Edwards laughed, "we will not know this for a while."

Andréa shook her head. "Miranda knows."

All of a sudden they heard a th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. Dr. Edwards pointed to a small movement on the screen. "Ladies your baby's heart."

Andy looked over at Miranda. Miranda had tears running down her face. "Oh Miranda." Andy took a hand and wiped them away. Miranda could not help it once again it was all too over whelming for her.

"Would you like a picture of your little bleep?" Asked the nurse.

Andy looked at Miranda and smiled brightly.

"Yes." Miranda whispered.

Dr. Edwards laughed. "O.K. my job here is done. Andréa it is time for you to follow-up with your regular OB/GYN Doctor. If I can be of any other assistance let me know, and when you are ready to get pregnant again just call."

Andréa giggled. Miranda just rolled her eyes. All the way home Andy just stared at the ultrasound picture. "I cannot believe this is our baby."

Miranda reached over and took Andréa's hand and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. "I love you Andréa." Andréa smiled. "Andréa, I would like to call Michael when we get home. I think he should know."

Andréa smiled, "of course Miranda, but let's wait before we tell anyone else. I want for just a while to keep it just to us." Miranda nodded.

Once back at the house Miranda pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed. "Michael."

"Miranda! What do I owe the pleasure to this call?"

"You should sit down Michael … Andréa's pregnant."

"What? It happened. I can't believe it. On the first try?"

Miranda smiled, "We wanted you to be the first to hear the good news."

"Oh Miranda I am so happy for you and Andréa."

"Michael I cannot thank you enough. I love you." Miranda whispered.

Andy watched as the conversation took place. Miranda was truly happy with this. Andy's eyes over flowed with tears. Miranda motioned for Andréa to come closer. She pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I need to go Michael Bye." Miranda hung up.

She took Andréa's hand and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom. That night Miranda's love-making was tender and slow. She caressed and placed numerous kisses on Andréa's abdomen. This was defiantly the greatest time of their life. Miranda brought Andréa to multiple orgasms with light kisses and caresses until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Miranda's Greatest Fear

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration. **

**Warning if you are anything like me you will need plenty of tissues for this chapter. :( lots of tissue**

Two weeks after the ultrasound while Miranda was in the middle of a run through she heard her phone ping. Miranda glared at it as if it knew it was not supposed to go off during an important meeting. This morning had just been one disaster after another and this run through was getting worse as the minutes past. Miranda glanced at the phone. Andréa. Miranda took a deep breath. She loved the woman but what could she want now? Andréa had her schedule on her phone. She knew this would not be a good time.

Miranda clicked on the message. "Miranda can you come to my office I do not feel good."

Miranda stood still. She read the message a second time. Probably just morning sickness. Poor girl she must feel rotten. "Nigel see if you cannot get these people to put together a decent run through. I shall be back."

Nigel stared at Miranda as she walked out. As she passed Corinne's desk she stated. "Coffee."

Miranda leaped out of the elevator and cleared a path through the Writing Department. Even with Andy working there now the minions parted every time Miranda came to visit her new wife, and today was no different. Only the Dragon Lady was in full force today shooting fire with her eyes as she moved through the halls.

Miranda knocked at Andréa's door.

"Come in." Came a slight voice.

Miranda opened the door, and saw Andréa sitting behind her desk arms folded on top of it and head resting in her arms. Miranda walked over and carefully wiped Andréa's hair out of her face.

"Sweetheart?"

Andy looked up with her eyes. "Miranda, something's wrong I do not feel goo … I am going to throw up!"

Miranda grabbed the waste basket and handed it to Andréa. Miranda smiled, walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water. Miranda cringed as she heard her love retching in the other room.

"Miranda," Andréa barely whispered.

She went back out to Andréa and placed the cloth around Andréa's neck. "Morning sickness has started. Sweetheart it will pass."

Andréa looked up at her. She was very pale and her eyes glassy. Miranda kneeled down next to Andréa. Miranda did not remember looking this bad during her morning sickness. After she threw up she was always starving and looking for something to eat.

All of a sudden Andréa grabbed her waist and doubled over. She screamed out as if in pain then vomited once again.

Miranda placed a hand on Andréa's shoulder. "Sweetheart?"

Andréa scooted back in her chair. "Oh god," she cried.

Miranda looked down and saw Andréa's hand covered in blood. Miranda's eyes went to Andréa's legs and saw the blood running down them.

Andra doubled over once again and screamed in pain. "Miranda, what's wrong? What's happening?" Tears were running out of Andréa's eyes.

"Sweetheart can you get up?" Miranda took hold of Andréa's shoulders and helped her up out of the chair and to the bathroom.

Andréa doubled over clutching her abdomen on the way to the bathroom expelling more blood. The pain she was feeling was excruciating. She had never felt anything like it before. "Miranda it really hurts."

"I know sweetheart. I know." Once in the bathroom Miranda helped Andréa off with her skirt and panties. They were soaked in blood. Andréa looked at Miranda with fear in her eyes.

"Andréa, sweetheart."

Finally understanding what was happening Andy shook her head. "No … No, please no."

Andréa started sobbing then doubled over in searing pain once again.

Miranda kneeled down in front of Andréa. "Sweetheart." Miranda pressed her forehead against Andréa's. Miranda did not know what to do. "Sweetheart, it is going to be O.K."

Andréa shook her head. "No … no it's not." She sobbed.

Tears were falling from Miranda's eyes.

Andréa's face turned green then pale. "Miranda I'm going to be sick again."

Miranda held the wastebasket for Andréa with her eyes closed she heard her love retching.

Andréa pushed the wastebasket away. "I don't need that anymore."

Miranda sat the wastebasket down then gathered Andréa into her arms.

"Miranda, I am so sorry." Andréa was sobbing. "I don't know what happened. I have been so careful."

Miranda pulled back from Andréa so she could look her in the eye. Miranda was angry. Not at Andréa … she did not know who but not Andréa. "Andréa, you listen to me. This was not your fault. I repeat. This was not your fault."

Andréa's eye were grey. Miranda tried to wipe away the large tears coming from Andréa beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that just that morning were laughing and sparkling. "Miranda why me? Why us?"

Miranda wrapped Andréa into her arms and ran her fingers through the long brown locks. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." Miranda looked at the love of her life. They had wanted this baby so bad. They were so excited while dancing at the wedding with only them knowing what was growing inside Andréa.

The contractions seemed to be over. Miranda noted the bleeding was minimal for now. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Miranda dialed Nigel. "I will not be back for the rest of the day take care of the run through and have John rearrange my appointments for … hell I do not know when." She snapped. Miranda took a deep breath, closed her eyes. "I will not be in the rest of today or tomorrow." The tears began to fall again.

"Miranda. What's wrong?"

Miranda sniffed. "Andréa is ill. I am taking her home."

"Miranda do you need help?" Nigel had a very strange feeling.

"Have a comfortable outfit sent up for Andréa and I … just set it outside her office. Take care of whatever you can. Have The Book sent to me electronically the next two nights."

"Sure Miranda. If there is …"

"That's all Nigel." The phone went dead.

Miranda's next call was the hardest one. "This is Miranda Priestly I need to speak with Dr. Edwards."

"Sorry ma'am …"

"Did you not hear me? This is Miranda Priestly. Do I need to call him on his private phone?"

"No … No ma'am. Just a second."

Miranda cringed, ma'am indeed.

"Miranda what can I do for you?" It was Dr. Edwards.

"Dr. Edwards, Andréa …" Miranda took a deep breath. "I - I believe she has mi - miscarried." There was silence.

"Miranda I am so sorry. Can you get her to the office? I should examine her, draw some blood."

"Yes, when should we be there?" Miranda was just taking the steps. She could not think.

"Get here when you can. I will take care of her right away."

Miranda nodded, "Yes." And she hung up the phone. She dialed one last number. "Roy, meet Andréa and I at the back entrance. It will be a few minutes before we can get down."

Miranda hung up the phone and wiped at the tears in her eyes. Just then a knock came at the door. Miranda opened it without thinking.

"Miranda! What is wrong?" Nigel saw the tears in her eyes, blood spotted her clothing. "Are you hurt?" Miranda shook her head no. "Is it Six?" Miranda nodded. Nigel rubbed his bald head with his hand. His eyes shot open. "The baby?" Miranda glared at him, and Nigel cringed. "I sort of figured it out at the wedding. The two of you at the reception. You were just glowing more so than ever." Miranda's tears fell as she nodded. "She miscarried?"

Miranda nodded. "I believe so."

Nigel went to hug Miranda, but she stepped back, "Nigel I will get blood on you."

Nigel frowned, "You need help?"

Miranda took a deep breath and looked toward the bathroom. "I do not think so. I am cleaning her up and then Roy is meeting us in the back. I am taking her to her Doctor."

Nigel now had both hands rubbing his bald head, "I will make sure her office is cleaned, and Miranda if you need anything call me."

Miranda just stood there and stared.

Nigel turned to leave but before he could step away Miranda grabbed his arm. "Thank you."

Nigel nodded, and patted her arm without looking at her.

Miranda returned to the bathroom. Andréa was so pale just sitting there Miranda could not take it, she closed her eyes for an instant. Once Miranda had Andréa clean and the new clothes on she helped her out to the couch. Miranda went back to the bathroom and threw the clothing away. Miranda changed her clothing and washed up. She looked around and left the rest for the cleaning crew. Miranda went back and sat next to Andréa. Miranda took her hand and played with Andréa's ring. Just minutes ago they were going to have a baby. News they shared at their wedding. Now it was all over in an instant.

It was her fault. She knew they could not stay happy. She knew it would all come crashing down around her eventually. She knew from the beginning she did not deserve it all, and here it was. Hot, stinging tears dropped from her eyes.

"Andréa we need to go to Dr. Edwards' office." Andréa nodded. Miranda helped her up and she staggered. "Andréa! Are you O.K?"

Andy nodded. She was hanging onto Miranda's arm tight, her head lying on Miranda's shoulder. "Just a little dizzy."

Roy drove up to the Doctor's office door, and helped Miranda get Andréa inside. Dr. Edwards was waiting for them and took them immediately into an exam room.

Dr. Edwards laid a warm comforting hand on Andy's arm, "Andy before I examine you can you tell me what happened?" Miranda had a hold of Andréa's hand and gave it a squeeze. Andy nodded and related the events to Dr. Edwards. He nodded. "It sounds like you did indeed have a miscarriage. I am sorry for the loose of your baby Andréa, Miranda. I will draw some blood then examine you. I want to make sure your body released all the tissue. If any was left it could cause an infection." Andréa and Miranda nodded. Dr. Edwards handed Andréa a gown. "Remove your pants and put this gown on. Set up on the table and I will return in a few minutes." Andy nodded.

Andy slowly put the gown on and removed her pants. Miranda helped her. Miranda kept an eye on Andréa, she was so pale, so quiet, so vulnerable.

Miranda took Andréa's face in her hands. "Sweetheart. I am so sorry this happened to you. You know I love you."

Andy looked at Miranda and nodded. Andy's eyes were dull and lifeless. Miranda leaned toward Andréa and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Miranda closed her eyes resting her forehead on Andréa's. She could not stand seeing Andréa like this. "Andréa you are going to be all right. We are going to be all right. We will get through this. I promise."

Large tears formed in Andréa's eyes. "I'm sorry Miranda."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Stop, stop it Andréa. This is not your fault."

Dr. Edwards walked in hearing this last exchange. He walked over to Andrea and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Andrea, Miranda is right. This … losing your baby was not your fault. I cannot say why you had the miscarriage, I can only speculate, but nothing … nothing you did made this happen."

Dr. Edwards took Andrea's blood then examined her and did an ultrasound. Miranda did not let go of her hand through the whole thing.

Dr. Edwards took a deep breath, "It appears that all the tissue has passed. Are you having any discomfort right now?" Andrea shook her head. "That is good. I will write you a prescription for some pain medication just in case. Andrea you are quite anemic. You must have lost quite a bit of blood. I will also give you a prescription for iron. After a month your counts should be back to normal. You may have some minimal bleeding for a few days. If you have a lot of bleeding, increased pain, or run a fever I want you to notify me immediately day or night. O.K?" Andrea nodded. Dr. Edwards looked at Miranda, "It is very important." Miranda nodded, she was numb. "I want to see you in a week. My office will call you tomorrow and set up an appointment." Andrea nodded again. "Do you have any questions Andrea?" Andy shook her head. "Miranda?"

"You are sure everything is O.K. for Andréa to come home?"

"Yes." Dr. Edwards reassured.

Miranda left out a breath. "Thank god." And her tears fell again. The last thing she wanted to do was take Andréa to the hospital. Andréa needed to be at home with her family.

Dr. Edwards walked the two women out to the waiting room where Roy was waiting. Roy helped Miranda get Andréa out to the car then drove them home. The ride to the townhome was quiet. Miranda and Andréa continued to hold hands. Once Roy had escorted the two women to the front door Miranda turned and thanked him.

* * *

"I hope Andy starts feeling better. I'm sorry Miranda."

Miranda tried to smile and nodded. The house was quiet. Miranda remembered the girls were going to stay overnight at a friend's house. The women headed upstairs and to the bedroom.

Andy turned toward Miranda. "I am going to take a shower. I have to clean up before going to bed."

Miranda nodded and kissed Andréa's cheek, her cheek was cold. Miranda watched as Andréa walked like a zombie into the bathroom. Miranda then went in search of Andréa's favorite pajamas.

Once in the bathroom Andréa stripped. She turned the shower on and stepped in. Andy stood under the hot spray and the tears soon stung her eyes once again.

Miranda after placing the pajamas on the counter in the bathroom removed her clothes and crawled into bed and waited. Hot stinging tears rolled off her face as she grieved for the unborn child, and for the pain Andréa was in.

Andy scrubbed her body raw before she stepped out of the shower. She put on the pajamas Miranda had laid out for her and stepped into the bedroom. She saw Miranda had fallen asleep and quietly crawled into bed. Miranda awakened enough to take Andréa into her arms holding her tight, soon Andréa fell to sleep along with Miranda. They were both mentally exhausted.

Sometime during the night Andréa awoken to Miranda's screams. "No, No give them back. Please. I cannot live without them."

Andy took Miranda in her arms. "Miranda wake up Babe. Please wake up." Miranda opened her eyes. "Miranda you're dreaming."

"The girls, you."

"We are all fine Babe." Miranda fell back to sleep. Just like that. Andréa knew Miranda had another one of her nightmares. She wondered if this would happen every time Miranda was stressed.

After that Andy could not sleep. She got up and wandered around the house. It was so quiet. She went to the girls rooms wishing they were there. She sat on Caroline's bed and took a hold of one of her stuffed animals. Andréa hugged it close, buried her head into it and cried. Her baby was gone, now what was she supposed to do? She went back to her and Miranda's bedroom and settled in the large chair opposite the bed and watched Miranda sleep. She smiled as she watched Miranda's chest rise and fall. She loved the woman so much. Thank God she still had her. That thought was the only thing keeping her sane. Andy laid her head on the arm of the chair and soon fell asleep.

The sun came through the window and woke Miranda up. She rolled over in bed and started to panic when she found Andréa not in bed with her. When she jumped out of bed she saw Andréa curled up in the chair. Miranda slipped a robe on and went over to Andréa. She watched as Andréa slept. God how she loved this woman. She did not know what she would have done if she had lost her too. Miranda needed her. Miranda reached out a hand and wiped Andréa's long brown locks off her face. Andy stirred and opened her eyes. She tried to smile.

"Morning sweetheart." Miranda knelt down beside Andréa and placed a kiss on her cheek. Miranda caressed her cheek and Andréa leaned into Miranda's hand. "How are you feeling?" Andy shrugged. "Do you hurt?"

Andy shook her head. "A little sore."

Miranda caressed her face. "How about I make pancakes?"

Andy shook her head. "I am not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I can't." A lone tear fell from Andréa's eye.

Miranda closed her eyes for a second and breathed deeply, "How about I run a bath?"

Andy tried to smile. "I would like that."

Miranda came out of the bathroom and found Andréa in front of the window. She walked up behind Andréa and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Bath is ready." Miranda whispered in her ear.

Andy took Miranda's hands and spread them over her belly. She was crying. "I miss her so much." Andy turned in Miranda's arms and hugged her tight, head buried in Miranda's neck. "How can I miss someone I've never met?"

Miranda ran her fingers through Andréa's hair. "But you did meet her she was a part of you. Come now before the water gets cold." Miranda led Andréa into the bathroom helped her undress and into the tub. Miranda turned. "I am going to get some food and bring it up for you. You need to eat."

"Miranda, please get in with me. I need you." Miranda turned looked at Andréa's sad eyes and nodded. She removed her robe and slid in behind Andréa pulling her back into her embrace. Andy leaned against Miranda. Miranda kissed Andréa and shed her tears.

Andréa felt the warm tears fall onto her shoulder. She did not know what to do to comfort Miranda so she just let her.

After they sat comforting each other Miranda nuzzled Andréa's neck. "Sweetheart you need to eat. I am going to get you a fresh nightgown to put on and get you back in bed. Then I am going to make you some breakfast."

"What time is it?" Andra asked.

Miranda shrugged, "I do not know maybe eleven o'clock."

Andy jumped, "You're late for work."

"Shh no I am not I am not going in today. I am staying right here with you. I am not going to leave you."

"Miranda you shouldn't. I can take care of myself. What did you tell them?"

"Shh I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you and nothing you can say will change my mind. I love you too much to leave you alone today."

Miranda could feel Andréa start to cry. "I love you Miranda."

"I know sweetheart." Miranda stood up, "I will be right back."

Miranda leaned close and kissed Andréa's neck. She Stood up dried herself off and put on a robe. Miranda got a fresh pair of pajamas and took them back to the bathroom. She helped Andréa out of the bathtub and wrapped her in one of the big thick towels helping her to dry off. Miranda's hand ran over Andréa's belly and Andréa began to cry again.

Miranda hated the sound of her Andréa in so much pain.

Andréa looked at Miranda with her sad brown eyes. "I can't believe she is gone." Andréa rubbed her abdomen. "I don't even have stretch marks to prove I was pregnant." Tears were falling down her face.

Miranda took Andréa's face in her hand. "We know and that is all we need. We know she was real and we will never forget her." Miranda gathered Andréa into her arms. "Now get into these pajamas." Miranda tucked Andréa into bed. "I am going to fix breakfast then I will be back." Andréa nodded and curled up under the sheet.

* * *

Once downstairs Miranda pulled her phone out and dialed. "Willard I need you make me another ring. I am hoping you can get it done today and have it delivered to my house. I just need a small round diamond. Maybe one half or three-quarters ct single solitaire in platinum. The same size as Andrea's engagement and wedding ring."

Willard smiled on the other end, "I believe I can get that done for you Miranda. Do you want me to bring some diamonds by for you to pick out?"

"No, Willard I trust you will give me your best."

"I certainty will Miranda."

"Thank you Willard," and she hung up.

Miranda dialed another number. Tears once again tore down her face. "Michael."

"Miranda? Is that you Miranda?"

"Yes Michael, I wanted to call you and let you know that Andréa miscarried yesterday." There was a long pause.

"Miranda I am so sorry. Is Andrea all right?"

"Physically."

"Are you all right."

"I do not know. Why us? Why now? It is happening my greatest fear, and now Andréa is hurting because of it."

"Miranda, stop it. Just because your happy does not mean God or the universe is out to get you. Live with the happy times and rejoice with them. Remember and grow from the sad times. You deserve to be happy so do it."

"Michael, thank you for being my Brother."

Michael smiled. "I love you Miranda, please do not give it all up. Please take care and be happy again."

"I love you too Michael. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Miranda hung her head. It sounded all so simple. God she was tired. She did not even feel like she slept last night.

Michael shook his head. His sister was so complicated. She had been through so much in her life. He just wished she could relax and enjoy the happiness she finally found. Whether it was right or not was not for him to decide, but he did know his sister was a good person, and the love she had for Andrea was genuine.

* * *

Miranda made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, orange juice, and toast. She took the tray up to Andréa and they ate off the same plate only Andréa only took a few bites.

"Sweetheart, please you need to eat more."

Andréa looked up at Miranda with tears in her eyes, "I can't."

Miranda picked up the tray and sat it over on the floor, then she crawled into bed with Andréa and pulled her into her arms.

Miranda ran her fingers through Andréa's hair. "Try to sleep." Then Miranda started to sing the lullaby to her. Andréa was soon fast asleep. Once Miranda knew Andréa was asleep she was able to relax and soon she fell asleep too. When Miranda woke up Andréa was still sleeping soundly. She watched her love for a while. Watched her chest rise and fall, listened to her breathe. Miranda looked at the clock and it was time for the girls to come home from school.

* * *

Miranda took a deep breath slid out of bed so as not to waken Andréa, put on a robe, and went down stairs to wait for them. Miranda made some coffee while waiting for the girls.

Just then her phone rang she looked at the caller ID. "Yes Nigel."

"Miranda I just wanted to let you know everything is going well here. Six's office has been thoroughly cleaned … Miranda … are you and Six doing O.K? If there is anything I can do for you …" Nigel sniffed.

Miranda smiled sweetly, "thank you Nigel, and yes, we are doing fine."

"Miranda I know you are not fine … I am really sorry for you two. Tell Six my thoughts are with you."

"I will Nigel and I will be back in the office tomorrow. Make sure Corinne brings The Book tonight."

"Are you sure Miranda? You know you can take a few days." Nigel reassured.

"I know Nigel, but I have to get back to work." Miranda sounded scared.

"O.K. but please think about staying home with Six for a little longer. Goodbye Miranda."

"Goodbye Nigel and again thank you." Miranda hung up the phone and saw Andréa standing in the door staring at her.

"Nigel knows?"

Miranda nodded, "He brought the clothes up for us to change into yesterday. He said he figured it out at the wedding because of the way we looked." Miranda rolled her eyes. Andréa smiled sweetly.

* * *

Just then the front door flew open. "Kara we're home! What's to eat?" The girls ran into the kitchen and stopped short.

Miranda was glaring. "Is that the way you come into the house every day?"

The girls just looked at Miranda. "Mom … Uhm … what are you doing home?"

Andréa sat down at the table, and arched an eye brow at Miranda.

The girls looked at Andy. "You're home too."

Miranda sighed. "Andréa is sick and not feeling well so she stayed home and I stayed home to take care of her."

Caroline walked over to Andy and caressed her arm. "What's wrong Andy do you have a tummy ache?"

Andy tried to smile but the tears came instead. Andy put her hand over her mouth and looked toward Miranda.

"Girls go upstairs and change. Andréa needs to get back to bed." Miranda tried to shoo them out of the kitchen.

"But Mommy why is she crying?" Caroline started crying, "You're not sick like Aunt Bonnie was are you?"

Miranda sat in the chair next to Andréa and gathered Caroline into her arms.

Andréa looked at Miranda, "Tell them Miranda."

"Are you sure Andréa?"

Andréa nodded her head, "I do not want them finding out like you did."

Miranda proceeded to try to explain to the girls about what happened to Andréa and the baby.

Cassidy stood quietly. She looked at Miranda and then at Andy, "Would the baby have been our sister?"

Miranda took a deep breath, "Yes, the baby was your sister."

Cassidy was quiet. "So is our baby sister in heaven with your baby sister Mommy?" She was looking at Miranda. Now Miranda could not hold the tears back.

Andy pulled Cassidy toward her and smiled, "yes she is."

"So our sister will be able to play with Mommy's sister." Cassidy deduced.

Miranda closed her eyes, her Babies were growing too fast for her.

Andy nodded, "Yes, I guess so."

"I'm glad our sister won't be alone." And it was that simple for the young girl. Andy hugged the small girl tight.

Andy whispered into Cassidy's ear. "You think we can convince your Mom to make us pancakes for dinner?"

Cassidy started laughing, "Pancakes for dinner? That is silly Andy." Cassidy had her skinny arm hanging around Andréa's neck.

Miranda smiled, "If that is what Andréa wants for dinner that is what we will have."

* * *

While the girls changed Miranda cooked up her best pancakes. The family sat at the table eating and listening to the girls babble about their sleep over and school. Cassidy got to laughing so hard at one point she thought she would pee her pants. Andréa was enjoying the laughter. Miranda was just happy that Andréa was finally eating.

After dinner the family went to the living room cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. This was the best possible medicine for Andréa and she soaked it in.

Half way through the movie there was a knock on the door. Miranda got up, "I will get it."

When Miranda opened the door Willard was standing there. He held out a small box to Miranda. "I found a beautiful stone for your lovely lady."

Miranda smiled, "thank you Willard. I appreciated you making this happen so fast. It is very important to me. To us."

Willard nodded then turned and left.

Miranda shut the door and went back into the living room.

"Who was it Mommy?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda sat down next to Andréa. She held the tiny box in between her hands caressing it. She thought she would be able to do this but the tears sprung up.

Andréa put her hands on Miranda's. "Miranda, Babe, what is it?"

Miranda took a deep breath and looked into Andréa's eyes for strength. "I know we promised to never remove our rings. We agreed to do it for the wedding so we could put our wedding rings on. Now I am asking you one more time to remove your ring so you can put on this ring in honor of our little girl." Tears were streaming down Miranda's face and she was shaking so bad she could barely open the lid to the box.

Once opened Andréa gasped, "Miranda how did you?"

"Remember, the name Miranda Priestly carries a lot of weight with jewelers."

Andréa slipped off her ring and Miranda removed the solitaire and slid it on. Andy replaced her ring keeping the Baby closest to her heart. Andy hugged Miranda and Miranda released all the hurt she was keeping inside to be strong for Andréa.

* * *

The next morning it was slow going for the family. No one really got much sleep the night before.

"Andréa you need to stay at home and recuperate." Miranda insisted.

"Miranda, I can't stay here. You will not be here. I have no work here we left it all at the office. I will go insane."

"I will have your work sent home." Miranda stated.

"Please Miranda do not fight me on this. I will be O.K. as long as I am near you."

Miranda smiled and hugged her love. They kissed. Roy dropped the girls off at school then took Miranda and Andy into Runway.

Andy walked off the elevator and to her office. Once inside she stopped. When she had left here there was blood … blood from her Baby. She slowly walked over to her desk … nothing. She walked into the bathroom … nothing. She went back to her desk and noticed a long stem pink rose with a card. "Andy, for you. Nigel."

Andy smiled. She picked up her phone and dialed. "Nigel, thank you."

"Six, I don't know what to say."

"It's O.K. Nigel."

Miranda came off the elevator and she was in full Dragon Lady mode. John could not write fast enough. "Where is my coffee? How long has she been here? Can she not get the simplest of things accomplished by now?"

On Miranda's desk was a simple pink rose with a note from Nigel. Miranda sat in her chair and turned it to look out the window. She heard the cup hit the desk top. Miranda turned and glared. Miranda had run everyone ragged that day. Luckily the next day was Saturday.

**Will Miranda make it through this or will the Ice Queen come out and stay? **


	8. News of the Pregnancy

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for just a touch of smut.**

The weekend was spent quietly. Andy had a lot of work to catch up on and Miranda wanted to work on ideas for a Teen Runway. She was also working on ideas for issues showcasing singers and talk show host. She wanted to present this to the brainstorming session the following week.

Saturday night Andréa was lying in Miranda's arms. Miranda was running her fingers through Andréa's long silky hair. They were quiet, reflective. They had been lying there for a while.

"Miranda."

"Yes sweetheart."

"I want to try again as soon as we can."

Miranda stopped. Andy turned around in Miranda's arms.

Miranda sounded shocked, "You want to try to get pregnant again?" Andy nodded. "Are you sure? You just went through …"

"I know a horrible thing, but I want to have our baby and I do not want to wait." Andréa replied reassuringly.

Miranda was quiet, and Andy looked scared. "Do you not want to have a baby anymore?"

Miranda looked at Andréa. "I do not want you to get hurt again. I … It scared me seeing …" Miranda closed her eyes. "Seeing all your blood. Seeing you hurt."

Andy caressed Miranda's cheek. "Babe, open your eyes. Please look at me. Miranda I am all right. I want this for me, for you, for us. I know you want a baby as much as I do."

"Andréa if I ever los …" Miranda was trying to hold her tears back.

Andréa smiled, "Miranda you are not going to lose me."

Miranda abruptly stood up. "You cannot promise that!" She almost hissed.

Andrea sat up in the bed, watching Miranda pace in front of the window. Even with her back to Andréa she could see Miranda was wiping tears off her face.

Andréa crawled out of bed and walked up behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. Andréa laid her chin on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda took hold of Andréa's hands and pulled them tighter.

"Miranda." Andréa said softly.

Miranda sighed, "I know I am being ridicules." Andréa smiled. "We can discuss it at your appointment Wednesday."

Miranda knew she had to stop this obsession or she would push Andréa away.

Andréa turned Miranda around in her arms. "I love you."

Andy kissed Miranda sweetly as her hands slid down Miranda's spine to her bum.

Miranda trembled. "Andréa."

"Shhh Miranda. Let me love you."

Andréa kissed her again, more intense tongue seeking entrance. As Miranda's lips parted their tongues danced. Andréa twirled Miranda around until they hit the bed.

Miranda was laughing, "Andréa you are making me dizzy."

She pushed Miranda down on the bed and just watched her lying there. "You are so beautiful Miranda."

Miranda scooted herself fully up on the bed, and Andréa crawled after her. Andréa swirled her tongue around Miranda's belly button making Miranda giggle. Andréa smiled, her tongue trailed up Miranda's body, between her breasts making Miranda laugh even more.

Andréa looked at Miranda and smiled. "That is more like it. I love it when you laugh."

Andréa made slow passionate love to Miranda for a long time that night something they had not engaged in since the loss of the baby. It involved touching, caressing, and light kisses. Andréa moved so slow it drove Miranda crazy. Sensations lingered in one spot long after Andréa had moved on. Miranda did not know what to focus on. Andréa would linger tiny soft kisses on Miranda's breasts then adding the lightest licks across the hardened nipples when Miranda would cry out from the electric shocks she experienced.

Andréa made the slow progress down one leg than up the other lingering on the area behind Miranda's knees that made the woman tremble. Every time Andréa got near Miranda's wet curls she would release a warm breath of air over them. And in response Miranda would shake and release more moisture. With this Andréa would smile close her eyes and breathe in Miranda's essence. And as always most of their time was spent on the kiss. It had been the thing they existed on early in their relationship and throughout it had always been their favorite part of their love-making. The kisses would last until one of them could no longer breathe. It was soft lips on soft lips and electrifying. They could never get enough of tasting each other.

* * *

Sunday the family had been invited to Sarah and Bonnie's for lunch.

Miranda sat the twins down before they left and had a talk with them. "Girls we need to talk about privacy again. What happened to Andréa, the loss of the baby is a very private matter." The girls entwined their hands and nodded. "You must remember to never discuss this with anyone unless Andréa approves of it. That includes your friends, your Father, or your Grandparents. That includes Grandma Sarah and Aunt Bonnie."

"We can't say anything about it to anyone?" Cassidy inquired, confused. She did not understand why it was so taboo. When Patricia had died talking about it always made her feel better because when she talked about the beloved dog she knew she would never forget her.

Miranda nodded. "The only person outside of us that knows about it is Uncle Nigel. You have to understand how sad Andréa feels about this."

"Do you not feel bad Mommy?" Caroline asked concerned, she was also confused.

Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes as tears started to form. "Yes Bobbsey, I am very sad about it. So sad I have a hard time talking about it. Do you understand what I am asking? We do not discuss this with others unless Andréa is O.K. with it. Since this happened to her body, the baby that was inside her it is harder for her to talk about than us."

The girls looked at each other in deep thought (Miranda never knew what would come out of their mouths after they silently talked to each other), "Yes Mommy we understand and promise." The girls said in unison.

Miranda sighed with relief, "Thank you girls." She leaned over and gave both girls a hug and kiss.

The girls ran ahead of Miranda and Andréa to the house. Once inside the door they ran to their Grandmother and Bonnie giving them big hugs.

"Where is your Mother and Andy?" Asked Sarah.

The girls laughed rolling their eyes just like their Mother, "We left them way behind, they are so slow." Sarah laughed.

Not long after Miranda and Andréa walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the slow pokes!" Doug exclaimed laughing.

"Doug!" Andy went over and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Doug twirled the tongs in his hand. "I am the cook! Miranda how do you like your steak?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "Rare."

"Ewww." The twins screamed.

Doug left as everyone hugged and settled in the living room to chat. Sarah brought in iced tea and they all tried to get caught up with each other's life. Bonnie excused herself so she could go help Doug with the lunch.

Doug walked into the living room and announced, "Grubs on!"

"Douglas you make it sound like a slaughter-house." Miranda exclaimed as she passed him.

The twins roared with laughter, Doug cringed, and Andy slapped him on the shoulder, "Doug, when will you learn?"

Sitting at the table all the girls did was chat. No one could get a word in. Miranda marveled that they never seemed to run out of things to say. They did not inherit Miranda's lack for small talk.

Bonnie caught a short break in their chatter and commented Andy on the addition to her engagement/wedding ring. "Andy what is the extra solitaire on your finger? I do not remember seeing that at the wedding?"

Andy held her hand in front of her and smiled. "A gift from Miranda. A special keepsake for a very important moment in our life."

Miranda took a deep breath, she had hoped to spare Andréa talking about this so soon after the miscarriage. If Miranda had been truthful it was her that she was trying to spare. She still had not come to terms with the lost.

Bonnie frowned, "what are you talking about?"

Andréa looked at Miranda. She could see the pain in Miranda's eyes even though no one else at the table did. She wanted to spare Miranda more than anything else.

Miranda let out the breath she had been holding. "It is up to you Andréa." Then she closed her eyes.

Andy tried to smile but a tear dropped from her eye.

Doug put his hand on her shoulder, "Andy."

Andy looked toward Miranda for strength and saw the woman had her eyes close and tears were forming, "I – I was pregnant … but I lost the baby."

The house was quiet. Doug gathered Andy into his arms, "I am so sorry Andy."

"Mommy gave Andy the ring to remember our sister." Cassidy explained.

Sarah looked at Miranda. Miranda had a hand in front of her face as tears fell down her face. Sarah got up and went over to her Daughter and wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders caressing a cheek in her hand.

She whispered into Miranda's ear, "I'm so sorry Baby Girl." Miranda sobbed in her Mother's arms.

Bonnie was horrified. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to …"

Andy smiled sweetly, "It is O.K. Bonnie. You did not know. We wanted to keep the news of the pregnancy to ourselves for a while, but before we had a chance to tell anyone …"

Miranda patted her Mother's arms and excused herself form the table.

Andy sighed as she watched the love of her life walk away, "Miranda has been trying to be strong for me but I know she is taking it really hard. Somehow I think she feels responsible. I do not know why."

Sarah started to follow Miranda. "No Mom wait let me," Bonnie requested.

Bonnie went after Miranda, she knocked on the bathroom door. "Miranda, it's just me." There was no response. Bonnie opened the door and saw Miranda sitting on the commode silently crying into her hands. Bonnie walked over to her and knelt as she caressed Miranda's arm. "Miranda I am so sorry."

Miranda shook her head. "It is not your fault. I – I just …"

"You're scared. Scared of what? Scared that this happened because you do not deserve it? Scared that you were too happy? Had everything and it was not fair? Scared that you will lose Andy too?" there was a pause, "Miranda."

"I know … not much of a Dragon Lady am I?"

Bonnie smiled and wiped Miranda tears. "Sis it is wonderful that you and Andy want more children. You two make wonderful Mothers. I hope I can be as good someday. Miranda don't be scared. I'm not." Miranda looked in Bonnie's eyes. "We asked you all here to tell you we set the wedding date. And Miranda, He wants to have children." Bonnie was beaming. "Remember what you told me? Just let it happen, you deserve it. It is time you take your own advice. Stop blaming yourself for what happened, Andy doesn't. Things happen. You cannot prevent it."

Miranda sighed. "Since when did my little sister get so smart?"

Bonnie smirked, "My big sister taught me everything I know." Miranda hugged Bonnie then stood up. She looked in the mirror horrified. Bonnie pulled out a drawer. "Fix yourself up and come back to eat."

After putting herself back together Miranda walked back to the dining room, went over and gave Andréa a kiss. "I love you."

"Mommy are you O.K. now?" Caroline asked worried.

Miranda smiled went over and kissed the girls. "Yes, Bobbsey I am."

Doug stood up grinning from ear to ear, "Good because Bonnie and I have news for everyone. We set the wedding date. We are getting married on New Year's Eve."

Miranda smiled. The twins jumped out of their chairs screaming. Andy was laughing, and Sarah had tears in her eyes.


	9. Can Miranda Move On?

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Will Miranda ever rid herself of all her demons?**

At the brainstorming session Monday Miranda brought up the requests from artist of all kind to have an issue featuring them. Miranda suggested newswomen, talk show hosts, singers, and then out of the blues she said men. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

Miranda looked around and glared. "Am I the only one here who has a mind? How many women would love to have ideas on how to dress their men?"

Nigel piped up. "We could use sports figures. If they would wear it any American man will."

Miranda smiled, "finally someone is thinking, being inventive. Run on that Nigel. The rest of you …" Miranda flung her hands in the air. "That's all."

Everyone except Nigel got up and left. He look cautiously at Miranda, "How are you doing Miranda?"

"I would be doing fine if the people who worked here actually worked." She got up and left.

Nigel took a deep breath and wiped a hand over his bald head. He knew Miranda was hurting deeply.

* * *

Miranda got home late that night. Andy could feel it the minute she walked in the door. It was like being in the outer office again. The cold chill. The shift in the atmosphere. Andy was sitting in bed reading a book when Miranda walked through the door.

Andy smiled sweetly and called out, "Hey Babe."

Miranda looked at the person she loved so much and found herself just wanting to be alone. She was irritated, but replied, "Hello."

Miranda walked into the closet, changed her clothes, and then started to walk out without even a second glance at Andréa.

"Hey, where are you going Babe?" Andréa asked quietly.

Miranda turned, "I have to work The Book needs going over."

Andréa tried smiling once again, "Do you want me to come downstairs with you?"

Miranda gave one of her iciest glared, "I believe I can do it all by myself." She turned and walked out.

Andy cringed, her heart was beating out of control. Miranda had not been this cruel to her in a long time. She took some deep breaths trying to figure out what she had done to deserve the wrath of the Ice Queen. Andy put her book down turned out the light and curled up under the covers as tears came to her eyes. Hours later Andy was still awake and she heard Miranda walk into the room. A short time later she could feel Miranda crawl into bed. Miranda did not say anything, did not touch Andréa ,not even a kiss. Large silent tears once again fell from Andy's eyes. Andy eventually fell asleep but when she awakened Miranda was already gone.

Andy got up and readied for work. Once downstairs she fixed a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. She was sitting at the island when the twins came in.

The girls looked around. "Is Mom still upstairs?' Cassidy asked.

Andy looked at the two girls and tried to smile shaking her head no. The twins looked at each other.

Caroline went over to Andy, "Are you staying home again today? Are you still sad about the baby?"

Andy squirmed. "No I am not staying home today. I will ride with you and Roy will drop me off after he drops the two of you at school."

The girls held hands. Something was so wrong. Andy had never snapped at them before. "O.K." They looked at each other and then nodded. Caroline went to fix herself a bowl of cereal.

"I will be back I forgot something upstairs." Announced Cassidy.

Andy just nodded.

Once upstairs Cassidy went into her Mother's study and picked up the phone. "Mommy?"

"Bobbsey, what is it? Why are you calling me at this time of the day?" Miranda was concerned.

"Mommy, Caroline and I are worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"You left today without Andy. Is Andy sick again? She looks very sad. Is she still sad about our sister? I think she needs you Mom."

Miranda turned her chair to the window. She covered the phone with her hand. "Everyone out. Now." The minions fled.

"Mommy are you there?" Cassidy stated sternly.

"Yes Bobbsey I am here. Andréa is alright." There was silence.

Cassidy was angry. "No she is not! Did you have a fight with her? If you did you need to say you're sorry! Don't forget, you promised to do everything you could so she would never go away!" Cassidy slammed the phone down.

The car ride to the girls school was very quiet. As they were getting out of the car Caroline turned, "We will see you tonight … right?"

Andy looked up at the girl, "Of course you will. Why would you ask that?"

Caroline just shrugged, "I love you Andy." And the girl turned and shut the car door.

* * *

Miranda was home very late again that night. She went right to the girls rooms. As she figured they were both in Caroline's room fingers entwined they lay close together. Miranda then went to her bedroom and saw Andréa curled up on the far side of the bed. Miranda sighed and went into the bathroom. She was looking in the mirror when Andy showed up at the door.

Miranda did not even look at Andréa, "I thought you were a sleep."

Andy had her arms crossed over her chest, "You mean you hoped I was a sleep so you would not have to talk or touch me again tonight!"

Miranda closed her eyes she was not in the mood for this tonight, "That is not what I said." There was silence.

Andy was furious, "Are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" Miranda did not respond. "So this is it. Ignore me. Don't bother about what it is doing to us. Our family. I guess the Ice Queen lives again." Andy turned and left.

Miranda hung her head. What was she going to do? She looked into the mirror then turned. Once in the bedroom there was no Andréa. Miranda looked around all she could think of was the night Stephen had attacked Andréa and Miranda could not find her. Miranda walked out of the bedroom and started searching for her. She looked all over downstairs and on the second landing but she was nowhere to be found. Miranda turned toward the guest bedroom door. When she opened it there was Andréa lying in bed. Miranda stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. If Andréa wanted a fight she was going to get it.

Miranda stood at the door, arms crossed over her chest, one leg crossed in front of the other, "What are you doing in here?"

Andréa did not move, "Trying to sleep."

"This is not your bed." Miranda hissed.

Andréa was ready for a fight, "Well the other bed does not feel like mine either."

"Andréa I demand you come back to our bedroom." Miranda's eye were dark almost black. Her arms were stiff at her sides, hands clenched into fists.

Andy swung around in the bed eyes blazing, "Why? Why would I want to come back to a place I am not welcome? A place that is cold."

"Do not be ridicules Andréa. Stop acting like a child."

"Don't be ridicules! I'm acting like a child?! Then tell my why when you came to bed last night you did not touch me, no kiss. And why you left to work without even waking me this morning! You haven't sent me a single text in two whole days. Are you already tired of me? You have no desire to have a child? Hell Miranda you were probably glad when I lost my Baby!"

Miranda was red in the face. The Ice Queen had turned into the Dragon Lady, "How dare you. That was just as much my Baby as it was yours. I wanted our Baby just as much as you did."

Andréa had slouched down in the bed, drained of any energy, tears falling down her face, "Then why? What is this?"

"I have told you before. I can ... not do this. Not again. I cannot risk losing you. I cannot allow you to try to get pregnant again. I would die." Miranda backed up against the door. "I can't."

Andy sat looking at Miranda. Then she remembered the words from Miranda's sister:

_It will be difficult for her to let her guard down, or to give up any control. You will need to give her time. Forgive her when the Dragon Lady comes out and let her know you still love her when she makes a mistake … she will make mistakes when it comes to you and love. She will make mistakes because she does not know what to do with the kind of love she has for you. It scares her, because she does not want to lose you._

Andréa stood up and walked over toward a visibly shaking Miranda. She placed a hand up to Miranda's cheek and Miranda leaned her head into it. Andréa wiped a tear from Miranda's cheek as it fell. "Oh Miranda. I know it is scary, but we do not know what will happen to any of us. We should not stop living because we are scared."

Miranda swallowed, "But … what if it happens again?"

"Then you and I will handle it just like we have handled everything else up to now." Andy leaned her head against Miranda's forehead. "Miranda if you do not want to try to have a child it is O.K. with me. All I want is you, with me. The last two days have been like living in hell without feeling your touch, or hearing your sweet voice. You don't want to lose me, but I feel like I have lost you."

Miranda laid her head on Andréa's shoulder. "I am sorry."

"Miranda don't be sorry about being afraid. Just don't shut me out. We are a family. What hurts you, hurts me. If I lose you Miranda I will die too. You mean the world to me."

Andréa could feel the hot wet tears on her shoulder. Andréa kissed Miranda's neck and nibbled on her ear. She took Miranda's hand and led her back to their bedroom, stripped her clothes and helped her into bed. Andréa made sweet love to Miranda that night. It was not to bring Miranda to a mind-blowing orgasm but to show her how much she was cherished and loved. Full of soft sweet kisses and caresses Miranda glowed with her release. Afterward they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Wednesday Andréa and Miranda sat hand in hand across from Dr. Edwards.

"Well, Andréa everything checks out fine. Do you have any questions?"

Andréa looked at Miranda, and Miranda did not smile but nodded. "Dr. when can I try to get pregnant again?"

Dr. Edwards looked from Andréa to Miranda. "Once you have your first period you can start injections again and in about two weeks depending on your temperature chart we can transplant your donor sperm into you again."

Miranda prayed silently. "It is safe for her to try again right away?" Miranda quietly asked.

Dr. Edwards was concerned, "Yes there is no reason for you two to not try again when you are ready."

Andréa looked at Miranda, and Miranda smiled. "We would like to try again as soon as possible."

Dr. Edwards smiled. "I'll give you a prescription for the injections and call the office when you start them. Check you temperature every morning and let the office know when you spike."

Once outside the building Andréa did not care who saw them she grabbed Miranda and hugged her tight. Miranda just grinned and rolled her eyes. Roy was smiling as he held the door for the two women. He was glad they made it through this tough time in their life.

**I just want to thank those who have left comments and have become followers of my series. I am glad others are enjoying this story I am writing.**


	10. Fun Times

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a little Miranday time.**

Wednesday afternoon at Runway was quiet. John and Corinne jumped at every sound they were wired so tight. Nigel walked into the outer office and John almost fell backward in his chair.

Nigel smirked, "John really you need to relax my fellow."

Nigel walked toward the Dragon's Lair and knocked on the door. Miranda looked up and motioned him in. "Sit Nigel, what can I do for you?"

Nigel raised an eyebrow, "I thought we should talk about Teen Runway."

Miranda looked up. "You realize it may be a long shot." She still was not sure about launching this new endeavor. She did not want to do anything to damage her beloved Runway. It had been her one staple for so long.

Nigel was concerned, this was not Miranda. She had never second guessed herself before, "I do not think so Miranda. You are going to win this fall and then it will all be yours."

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "So what are your ideas?"

"Teen Runway will need its own crew. We can not possibly do both of them and put out award-winning magazines." Miranda nodded. "I have the perfect start-up crew, and with our help they will not fail."

"Go ahead." Miranda urged.

"Emily, Patricia, Alexandra's pieces to begin with. They will need their own writer. Someone young and up coming."

Miranda ran her finger over her bottom lip and nodded. "You believe Emily is ready for that?" Nigel nodded. "I will think about it." Nigel got up and left.

"John." He jumped up and hurried to into the Lair with pen and paper. "Get the General Manager of the hotel Andréa and I stayed in on the phone."

In a short time John announced, "I have Gabriel on the phone."

Miranda picked up her phone. "Yes I would like the name and how to reach the young lady who interviewed Andréa and me. She was a college student doing an interview for her college paper. When you have it leave the information with my assistant." Miranda hung up the line.

* * *

Minutes later John was at the door, "Miranda, there is a call for you, it is Meryl Streep." John almost choked as he said the name.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Hello."

"Miranda! I am so glad I was able to get ahold of you." Meryl exclaimed.

"Meryl it is nice to hear from you." Miranda was smiling.

"I hope I am not bothering you or taking you away from something important, but I have a request for you." Meryl was excited.

"Sure what is it?" Miranda's interest peaked.

"I would love to have you and Andréa join me Saturday night for the première of my new film. I am sorry it is such late notice." Meryl sounded wishful.

"No, no not at all. Andréa and I have no plans, and I am sure she would love to come."

Meryl sighed in relief, "Great. I have one more favor to ask of you."

Miranda grinned, "Please Meryl go ahead."

"You dressed me so well in the past I was wondering if you would pick out a gown for me to wear that night?"

Miranda smiled brightly. "I would love to. Come by tomorrow afternoon and I will have a few picked out with all the trimmings."

"Thank you Miranda." Meryl was relieved.

"My pleasure Meryl." Miranda giggled.

* * *

"Get Nigel."

"Miranda, I was just in your office. Did you forget something?" Nigel was exasperated.

"Excuse me! I just received a call from Meryl Streep she wants me to dress her for the red carpet of her new film this Saturday night."

Nigel was shocked, "Well, well, finally a dream come true for Miranda Priestly." Nigel rubbed his head.

Miranda growled, "I want the new Lanvin and everything to go with it."

"Are you sure?" Nigel frowned.

"She looks fantastic in purple and no it is not too young for her. You will see. She will be here tomorrow afternoon for a fitting. Oh and Andréa and will need a gown too. We have been invited to the première."

Miranda hung up the phone, grinned, and immediately dialed Andréa. "Sweetheart have I got a surprise for you."

Andy was laughing. "And what could The Miranda have for me?"

"Saturday night, on the red carpet with Meryl Streep." There was dead silence. "Andréa, did you pass out on me?"

"Yea, almost. Really Miranda?"

Miranda was laughing, "Yes my love really. Tomorrow first thing we will go to the closet and pick out our gowns. Meryl is coming in the afternoon to try hers on."

"You are dressing Meryl?"

"Yes." Miranda was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Miranda I cannot wait!" Miranda laughed again. "Miranda you're laughing, I love hearing you smile. I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I love you now, tomorrow and forever Andréa." Miranda hung up.

* * *

Thursday morning Andréa was just buzzing. Miranda had to laugh, she loved the way Andréa embraced the simplest of things. Once they arrived at Runway they were off to the closet and Nigel was waiting for them. He was smiling brightly, "I have the perfect gowns for you two. The three of you are going to knock the crowd dead." Nigel escorted them to the dressing rooms.

"Oh My God Nigel it is beautiful! Oh Nigel! Are you sure?" Andréa was shocked.

Nigel was laughing, "Six put it on and come out here."

Miranda was the first one to step out. Nigel beamed, "Stunning, absolutely stunning." Miranda wore a sheer Reem Acra gown covered in gold pearls. It hugged Miranda's curves and her skin just glowed. "Miranda you are a vision in gold. Six my dear you are going to have to fight the men off of your wife."

They could hear Andréa laugh then she came out dressed in a dark fuchsia one shoulder Emilio Pucci with slits that went up to the sky. Miranda blushed as Andréa walked out.

Andréa twirled around wiggling her eyebrows, "You like it Miranda?" Andréa asked huskily.

Miranda nodded as her mouth was too dry to speak.

Andréa looked at Miranda with smoke in her eyes, "Miranda! Wow." Andréa walked over to her love.

Nigel grinned, "Stunning! Sexy!" Miranda blushed. Andréa reached out and caressed Miranda cheek. Nigel cleared his throat.

"That's all Nigel."

Nigel stared. "Now Nigel."

Nigel snapped to and clapped his hands, "everyone out now!"

Andréa smiled wickedly as the last person walked out the door and she pulled Miranda's head close to her and she planted a very heated erotic kiss on the Ice Queen's lips.

"If we were home I would ..." Before Andréa could get another word out Miranda's lips had her in another mind-blowing kiss.

"Sweetheart those thoughts are going to have to wait until later this evening," Miranda left Andréa standing there, mind spinning, lips swollen, skin a blushed red.

Nigel watched through the window of the Art Department as Miranda walked by once again in the suit she wore to Runway. The only difference was the slight little smile that he had started to pick up on with the arrival of Six into the Queen's Lair. He was glad her demons were beginning to disappear. With her private life exploding they only needed to rid her of the pest with the name Irv Ravitz. The man who for what ever reason wanted to destroy her.

* * *

The afternoon could not come soon enough as Miranda could not wait to get the new Lanvin on Meryl. She was constantly calling for coffee and staring out her large window waiting for Meryl's car to pull up outside of Elias-Clarke.

Nigel was waiting for Meryl down stairs and with a smile and a bow escorted her up to the closet. All the minions in the building foyer parted like the Red Sea. The only other person they did this for was Miranda.

Miranda was waiting for Meryl as she exited the elevator, "Meryl it is so good to see you again." Miranda embraced her. "Come." Miranda took her into the dressing room. "Meryl I can not wait to see you in this gown. I know I told you I would have a few for you to try on but this is the one. The only one."

Meryl took a look at the dress and her eyes popped wide open and she held her hand over her mouth, "Oh Miranda, really?"

"Trust me." Miranda smiled, turned, and left.

Not long after Meryl walked out with the gown on and the closet went quiet. Miranda was beaming. Nigel was ah struck.

Meryl finally broke the silence. "Well?"

Miranda laughed. "Did you not look at yourself? It is perfect. Sexy. Free. Youthful. Your skin just shines under it"

Meryl looked down at herself. She stretched out a leg and the closet gasped. Meryl looked up laughing, "Miranda you make getting dressed up all so enjoyable."

Miranda was laughing as she walked around Meryl noting if any adjustments needed to be made. The closet stood in awe as they heard the laughter come from Miranda's lips. The purple Lanvin with its plunging neckline draped perfectly to Meryl's small bust line and the color made her alabaster colored skin glow. The skirt hung in strips of various shades of purple, and like Andréa's showed Meryl's toned legs all the way up. The simple clear Jimmy Choo's and hanging diamond earrings set the whole outfit off. Meryl was beautiful and Nigel was right the three would knock them all dead.

* * *

Friday morning John handed Miranda a slip of paper as she walked off the elevator. Looking at it she smiled. "I want to see Nigel."

Soon Nigel walked into the office. Miranda handed him the slip of paper. "Teen Runway's new writer. Offer her the option to finish her degree here in New York complements of me." Nigel stared at the paper: Alina Favre University of Geneva Masters in Journalism and Communication.

Nigel shook his head even on her honeymoon.

* * *

Saturday afternoon at the townhome was spent with Serena doing Miranda and Andy's hair and makeup, while Emily helped them dress.

The twins in the meantime had their first babysitting job for Isabella, but Isabella had her own mind about who was to babysit her as she cried until Miranda picked her up. Miranda grinned at the chubby child as Serena did her hair. "Now little one once I get my dress on you will have to be happy in someone else's lap as I will not be a very happy Godmother if you spit up on me." Miranda tickled the infant under her chin and Isabella laughed. Andy smiled at Miranda and the infant knowing it was a good thing she would get pregnant again right away.

Meryl's limo pulled up outside the townhome and her driver got out and came to the door to retrieve Miranda and Andréa. As they climbed into the limo Meryl gushed at how fabulous they looked. "We are going to make quit a trio. I can just see the headlines. Meryl Streep in the middle of a love triangle." All three laughed.

Andréa blushed profusely imagining her, Miranda, and Meryl Streep. Miranda saw the look on Andréa's face, "Sweetheart, that will never happen." Andréa jerked her head and blushed even more. Miranda laughed, "although that look is very fascinating on you."

Meryl looked at the couple and listened to the interaction, "am I missing something?"

Miranda turned her smoky eyes to the third-party in the car, "Now Meryl you know no one would every dare to print something that nasty about the three of us. They could not compete." The women laughed again.

As the car pulled up to the theater the three women could hear the roar of the crowd as it had been announced that the car belong to Meryl Streep. Miranda and Andréa were first to slip out and when the press got a look at them the noise was deafening. Then Meryl appeared. It was chaotic. The three ladies walked the carpet side by side, they were truly enjoying themselves. The press could not get enough, this was a big surprise. The fashion queen and movie queen together. Meryl would stopped every so often to pose, and blow kisses to her fans. The three took everyone's breath away.

At the after party Meryl could not thank Miranda enough for possibly putting her on the best dress list for the first time in a long time. There were murmurs and whispers regarding the trio throughout the room.

Back at home it was a night of frantic, erotically wild sex for the two women. Both Andréa and Miranda were on a high. For the first time since the miscarriage Miranda felt comfortable making love to Andréa. She was not scared that she would hurt her. The Doctor had O.K.'d any and all activity. Miranda kissed and tasted every inch of Andréa's body. She could not quench the hunger inside her. Miranda's tongue spent as much time in Andréa's hot core as it did her mouth. She held Andréa close and tight not wanting any space to come between them. The feel of Andréa's breasts and hard nipples press against her made her want even more of the young woman in her arms. When Andréa would cum Miranda held her lovingly until she came down off her high. The explosions of Andréa's orgasms left both women wet and sticky. It was very late in the early morning hours before they finally fell asleep.

Andréa awakened stretching her sore muscles out.

"Mmmmm now that is a sight." Mused Miranda.

Andréa opened her eyes. Miranda was sitting in the chair going over The Book. Andréa smiled, propped herself up on her elbows as the sheet fell down around her waist, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to miss having you by my side." Miranda's eyes fell on the hardening nipples exposed.

Andréa lifted up the covers and wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda.

Miranda no further encouragement, she laid The Book down and slid in beside her love. Andréa nuzzled up to Miranda's neck. "You out did yourself last night."

Miranda smirked, "I can say the same for you."

Andréa slid her hand over Miranda's middle and up over one of her soft creamy breasts. Miranda's nipples were already rock hard. Andréa was still amazed at the response she elicited from the beautiful woman in her arms. It always felt like the first time. Fireworks. Andra nuzzled the hard nipples with her nose as she sucked and gave love bites to the pale skin around them. Andréa played with Miranda until she watched Miranda tremble with an orgasm. Kissing her softly Andréa whispered. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever."

Just then a knock came at the door and Andréa smiled. "Mommy, can we come in?"

Miranda huffed. The two women pulled on robes and Miranda called out, "yes girls come on in."

And in they came at full speed jumping into bed with the couple. "You guys sure slept late today. Did you have fun at Meryl's movie last night?"

Andréa giggled and Miranda nodded, "We did Bobbsey."

"We thought so." She brought out the paper and turned to page six. "What do they mean by a threesome Mommy?"

Andréa busted out laughing. She looked over Miranda's shoulder. "Does it really say that?" Miranda nodded. "Oh my Meryl's husband must be having a hey day with that one."

Just then Miranda's phone rang. "Told you so."

Miranda smiled and replied, "How does Don feel about your new love interests?"

Meryl smiled on the other end as she laid in bed with the arms of her loving husband wrapped around her. Don grinned at the love of his life, "tell Miranda her and Andrea can visit any time."

Meryl was laughing, "I just wanted to thank you again for the dress Miranda. You were right. I really had a good time in it, and it was great spending time with you and Andrea. Don said you two can come over any time."

Don started ticking Meryl for that one and she was laughing.

"My pleasure." Miranda was smiling then hung up the phone.

"Mom make pancakes for us." Miranda groaned and looked at Andréa. "You sure you want more of these?" Andréa laughed.

So much for the star-studded life.

**I love getting comments. This chapter was so much fun to write.**


	11. The Men's Issue

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rate M for Mirandy time.**

The heads of each department were sitting in the meeting room. So far Miranda had not heard a lot for the Men's issue. Yes they would have Armani, Ralph Lauren, and Calvin Klein, they were the standbys. She finally came to Nigel hoping her longtime friend and soon to be Editor in Chief of Runway would come through for her.

Nigel grinned, "I have all the models set up. From soccer David Beckman, swimming Michael Phelps, baseball Derek Jeter, and football Peyton Manning."

Miranda stared at the man. What the hell was his secret? Just then Emily burst into the room.

"Emily." Miranda glared.

Emily laid a slip of paper in front of her. Miranda picked it up and arched an eyebrow. How the hell did the two of them do it? "It seems we have not only a designer but a photographer too, Milan Vukmirovic from Trussarde 1911. Emily, Nigel, it is yours. Set it up. Have Andréa do the article." Miranda stood up and left.

Nigel smiled at Emily and surprisingly she smiled back.

* * *

The Men's issue was due out the same time as New York Fashion Week. The week would be full but not as busy as last year since Vogue would be host this time around. Runways special issue was the talk of the runways not to mention the other three fabulous issues put out in the last year, and Miranda was not done yet. She expected the Men's Issue to be just as big, it was ground breaking.

Miranda watched in the background as Nigel and Emily supervised the shoots for the men. Nigel was right. Emily would be able to handle Teen Runway without any problem. Emily got more out of the men than Nigel did. This did not sit well with Serena. Miranda had to laugh as she watched the scenarios play out. Emily would definitely be in the dog house tonight. All she had to do was flutter those long gorgeous lash and the men did anything for her. Andy seemed to be getting lots of good information from the men for her article. Thanks to her upbringing with her Father and Brother she could wind her way around sports talk with the best of them.

Emily came over to where Miranda was standing as the men were going in for their last changes. "We have a surprise for you from Ellen." Miranda looked at Emily, arched an eyebrow, and Emily just grinned. "Watch."

Out walked all four men in nothing but their underwear, and it was all the same with Ellen's named plastered all around the waist band.

Miranda stared at the men then at Emily.

Emily was grinning from ear to ear, arms crossed over her chest, "She sells them on the shows web page. They are a huge hit with all the stars. She hands them out as gifts if you're on her show. The younger people love them."

Nigel was thunder struck.

"Emily you better go help Nigel before he falls over." Miranda walked out of the room grinning.

* * *

Miranda immediately headed back to her office and penned a quick note: Ellen, your contribution to our Men's Issue will make a many women and men drool on our pages. I thank you. Miranda. "Corinne, send a good bottle of wine with this."

Corinne took the note out to her desk opened it up to see who it was to go to. As she read the note her face turned beet red. Miranda witnessed this and smirked.

Yes it was going to be a hit. Word was put out in the field that Runway once again had a show stealer for Fashion Week and presale orders were up once again. Irv was going to lose the rest of his hair. Serves him right after all the grief he had given her. If it had not been for Glenda his wife some of Miranda's best work would have never been published. Miranda was in deep thought.

* * *

That night Andréa came home long after Miranda did. She walked up to the study where Miranda was going over The Book. Andy was smiling brightly as she walked over and kissed Miranda lightly.

"Well, what brings that beautiful smile to your radiant face?" Mused Miranda.

Andréa laughed. "I never thought I would be happy about this but I started my period today. Dr. Edwards said we could start the injections in four days. We can try to make a baby right after Fashion Week." Miranda smiled, stood up and gathered Andréa into her arms and kissed her deeply.

"Sweetheart I am going to take you up to the bedroom and I am going to rip your clothes off then ..."

Andréa grabbed Miranda's hand, turned and pulled her out of the study, "woman stop talking and just do it!"

Miranda laughed, once inside the bedroom Andréa turned in Miranda's arms and pulled her close. Andréa's eyes were smoldering. Miranda pushed Andréa over to the bed and quickly disposed of her clothing. Andréa crawled up onto the bed and inched across the mattress until she was in the center. Andréa took her middle finger and motioned for Miranda to follow her.

Miranda did not lose eye contact with the naked woman kneeling in the middle of her bed. She slowly removed her clothing and crawled onto the bed and over to Andréa, but she did not stop there. She kept going until she had Andréa lying down and she was hovering over the naked body.

Andréa reached up to caress Miranda's face. Miranda leaned back. "No."

Andréa looked shocked, "No?"

"You are not to move."

Andréa smiled and laid her hand back down.

Miranda leaned in close. "Andréa I am going to kiss you."

Andréa lifted her head.

"No," Miranda commanded, "you are not to move."

Miranda moved in closer.

"But Miranda." Andréa turned her head.

"No. Do not move." Miranda's lips were barely touching Andréa's skin.

Andréa was breathing deeply, "Miranda I want ..."

"No." Miranda laid her entire body on top of Andréa. Andréa was shaking. Andréa once again tried to move her head.

Lips on top of Andréa's Miranda purred, "do not move." Andréa closed her eyes and came. Miranda pressed her lips tight to Andréa's.

* * *

New York Fashion Week came and on day one the Men's Issue came out. Miranda made sure enough copies were printed so that they would not run out. With all the clothing houses in town she wanted to make sure they all saw it. Runway was gone before it could be delivered. Everywhere Miranda and Andréa went they were praised with the layout and Andréa's article. The models received lots of attention. Every news station shared the pictures of the men in their Ellen underwear.

Ellen spent the first half of her show that day on the picture of the men modeling her underwear. Copies of Runway was given out to everyone in the audience and there was a contest for best looking sports figure in the underwear.

Day two mirrored day one as news got out of the pictures that were in it. Every night Miranda and Andréa fell into bed exhausted, but not until after Miranda gave Andréa her shot and kiss did they go to sleep.

The week was finally over and rumors were running rampant that Miranda and Runway would sweep the awards in Paris. Miranda knew this was a silly illusion. Runway may deserve to sweep the awards but Paris would never allow it, but it was unquestionably a nice thought.


	12. Andrea and Miranda Try again

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed them for inspiration.**

It was time for Andréa's procedure. Both Andréa and Miranda were on an emotional high that morning.

Between her nerves regarding Andréa's pregnancy and the twins bickering over some silly video game Miranda lost it. "That is enough! If you two do not stop it right now you will have no video games to fight over!"

The girls sat in shock. Miranda never raised her voice, even when the girls were in full fight mode.

Andréa was shocked, "Miranda."

Miranda glared at Andréa. After a few minutes Miranda sighed, "I am sorry girls, Andréa. I guess I am just under more stress than I realized today."

Andréa walked over to Miranda and caressed her cheek. She leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss, then whispered in her ear. "It will be alright. I will be fine. I promise."

Miranda hugged Andréa tight. "I know, I just worry too much. I love you too much."

Andréa leaned back and smiled, "not possible. Say it has been a long time since we had a party here. Why don't we invite Emily and Serena; and Chris and Maxine over Saturday night? I will take care of everything."

"That's not fair we will not be here!" Whined the girls. Miranda glared. "Sorry Mom, we will stop fighting."

"Thank you girls." Miranda went over and placed a kiss on the tops of their heads. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sweetheart."

Miranda stood by Andréa's side as Dr. Edwards transplanted Michael's sperm into Andréa. Miranda just did not feel good about this but Andréa wanted it so bad Miranda was going what ever she needed to do so Andréa could have a baby. Andréa winced once and Miranda squeezed her hand. "I'm fine Miranda. It just pinched a little."

Miranda looked worried at Dr. Edwards. "She never felt anything the last time. What happened?"

Dr. Edwards smiled. "It is O.K. Miranda, probably just from the equipment."

Andréa tugged on Miranda's hand. "Kiss me." She had to get Miranda's mind on more pleasant things.

Miranda looked into Andréa's deep brown eyes, leaned down, and passionately kissed her love.

Dr. Edwards smiled, "You two are going to make the best parents."

Miranda blushed. They spent the next hour at the office with Andréa flat on her back talking about her plans for the party. Miranda pulled out her phone. "I think now is a good time to call and offer our invitations." She dialed then handed the phone to Andréa. Miranda sighed with relief this time she had something to keep the nervous Mother to be occupied.

Afterward Miranda went right to Runway but she instructed Roy to take Andréa straight back to the townhome and she demanded her to rest the remainder of the day. Roy smiled and nodded.

"But Miranda Dr. Edwards said …"

"I do not care what Dr. Edwards said, you are to go home and rest." Miranda kissed Andréa on the nose. "I promise I will be home early."

* * *

Miranda was spewing off a long list of assignments for John before she even exited the elevator. There were times John could not figure out how the woman did it. How she kept everything in her mind and in order. It was just amazing to him. He smiled as she walked into her Lair.

Nigel walked into Miranda's office. "I hear the Dragon Lady is blowing fire today."

Miranda glared. "Sit. Have you contacted Ms. Favre?"

Nigel nodded, O.K. right to work, "Not unexpectedly she was shocked and readily accepted your offer. She stated you did not have to offer the university degree she would have quit school to come work for you."

Miranda looked up startled. "She will be working for Emily."

Nigel nodded, and looked questioningly at Miranda, "She knows but it was you who offered her the job."

Miranda quickly responded, "Do not ever let anyone quit school to come work at Runway Nigel. Do you understand me?" Nigel nodded. Miranda looked at Nigel reflecting, "I have come to a conclusion and I wanted you to be the first to hear it." Nigel was worried. "I have decided to announce at the awards ceremony that I will step down as Editor in Chief of Runway effective immediately after Paris Fashion Week next year." Nigel sat stunned. Miranda gave him time.

Miranda breathed, "You will need to find someone to take over for you in the Art Department since neither Emily nor Patricia will be with Runway anymore."

"But Miranda." Miranda watched Nigel, he was rubbing his bald head. "Do you not think this is a bit premature?"

Miranda looked down at the newspaper she had open. "You and Emily have both proven yourselves to the highest extremes. I have every confidence the two of you will be ready for the exchange."

Nigel sighed, "That is not what I am talking about. Six has no idea you are doing this does she?"

Miranda continued with her paper, "She knows I am planning it, but no she does not know I have set the date."

Nigel leaned forward, "Do you not think you should discuss this with her first?"

Miranda looked up. "We have discussed it, and it is time." Miranda could not understand what Nigel was so concerned about.

Nigel blew out a breath, "I don't know what else to say Miranda."

"How about I have ideas for an issue featuring top rate singers." Nigel smiled, and shook his head.

Nigel pulled out the envelope that was stuck under his arm and laid it on Miranda's desk. Miranda raised her eyebrows.

Nigel grinned, "Open it."

Miranda pulled out the paper lying inside. Models: Tina Turner, Taylor Swift, Pharrell Williams, Faith Hill, and Tim McGraw. Designers: Oscar de la Renta, Donna Karan, Marchesa, and Reed Krokoff.

"We have not received a confirmation on the photographer but expect it any time for Alice Hawkins. After the issues we have put out no one can say no and everyone wants to work for you."

"Maybe you should start taking over right now Nigel." Miranda was peeking over her glasses.

"Miranda did you hear what I just said?" Nigel was exacerbated, "They want to work for you."

"Yes Nigel I heard you I was just joking with you."

Nigel fell into his chair. "I believe I have the vapors." Nigel started fanning himself.

Miranda glared. "That's all."

* * *

That night when Miranda walked through the front door all she heard was quiet. Strange she thought. The living room and kitchen were empty. She walked up stairs and the study, all the bedrooms were empty. She looked around, knowing she was in the right home, but where was her family? She happened to look out the window and saw the two girls running around out in the back yard flinging their arms in the air. What in the world where they doing? Miranda walked down the stairs and out the back door. Andréa was sitting on a lounge by the bushes watching the girls running around.

Miranda went over to Andréa, "What are they up to?"

Andréa looked up and smiled. "They are trying to catch lightening bugs."

Miranda sat down on the lounger beside Andréa, "fire flies?"

"Mom look. I caught one." Cassidy came closer to the couple with her hands held tight together. Cassidy stuck them in front of Miranda and opened her hands slowly. "Look Mom, look it is lighting up." Miranda peaked inside Cassidy's hands. Sure enough there was a light inside. Miranda smiled. Cassidy opened her hands as the bug took off in flight, than she took off toward her sister.

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa softly on the lips. "How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

Andréa beamed. "Pregnant." she caressed her belly lovingly.

Miranda smiled. "I hardly believe that."

Andréa shrugged, "A girl can wish can't she?"

Miranda playfully rubbed Andréa's belly. "Yes she can. O.K. girls time to go in and wash up it is time to eat." Miranda got up and offered her hand to Andréa. Andréa smiled and accepted it. The two walked to the house with their arms around each other's waist. This simple act left Miranda with the deepest feeling of love and family. Just like her kisses with Andréa. It was all so simple and the best feeling, so why did it have to be so complicated sometimes? Miranda hated feeling out of control.

That night Miranda broke it to Andréa her plans on stepping down from Runway next year.

Andréa was shocked. She had expected this but not so soon, "Miranda are you sure? There is so much happening right now. Runway is excelling."

Miranda smiled, "Always leave them wanting more."

"That is not funny Miranda." Andréa was stern.

Miranda took a deep breath. She was pacing in front their large bedroom window, "Next year we will have a baby to keep me occupied. And I told you I am not leaving Runway completely. I will still have insight to it at times. I'll be able to enjoy it more without all the headaches. Andréa I am ready for this. Please let me do this without regret."

Andréa smiled, walked over to Miranda, and pulled her close. "Fine I will loosen the rope and let you fly on your own."

* * *

Miranda opened the front door and both couples were standing there. "Well you four timed that impeccably well." Miranda motioned for them to come in. "You all do remember each other?" They all nodded. Miranda led them into the living room. The women sat and chatted long into the night. Most of it centered around the children and how fast they were growing. Chris watched Miranda through the visit. She knew there was something wrong. Since the first day they met in her office she had the uncanny ability to know when something was bothering Miranda.

Once when Miranda got up to get food and more drinks Chris followed her into the kitchen. "How are things Miranda? You are playing hostess. Andrea is not drinking the wine."

Miranda took a deep breath. She turned to Chris and relayed the tragic day of the miscarriage, and this second attempt to get pregnant. Miranda had to fight hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I did not mean to bring up something so sensitive." Chris could see the pain Miranda was in.

Miranda shook her head. "We are dealing with it."

Chris put a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Are you? Remember Miranda I know how you think."

Miranda looked at Chris and tried to smile, "I have to for Andréa's sake."

Chris glared at Miranda, "You can not fight your way through these things. You need to open up. You need to talk to someone. You can trust me."

Miranda bristled, "I am fine."

Just then Andréa walked in. "What is taking you two so long we are starving in there."

Chris laughed, "Just on our way out." She picked up the wine and water bottles. "Here you take these and I will help Miranda with the food."

Chris turned before she left the kitchen, "I mean it Miranda, call me."


	13. With the Smiles Some Tears must Fall

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next two weeks were busy at Runway prepping for Paris Fashion Week. Nigel was looking for the ideal gowns for Miranda and Six to wear to the Awards Ceremony.

With all the success of Runway in the last two years everyone wanted them to wear their pieces.

All the gowns were beautiful and the choices were hard. Even the jewelers were fighting for skin. He finally settled on Armani Prive with Cartier diamonds for Andréa, and Atelier Versace with Fred Leighton diamonds for Miranda. As soon as he had them picked out he had the couple come to the studio to try them on so alterations could be made.

The couple came from the dressing rooms at almost the same time. They looked at each other and melted immediately. Miranda's eyes were on fire but not because the Dragon was loose, all the while Andréa's eyes smoldered. As Nigel took in the presence of the two women he was afraid he would have to clear the closet once again.

"Oh yes, you two will knock them dead up on the podium accepting that Gold Award!" Nigel circled Six in her iridescent champagne strapless gown with Paillettes and Swarovski crystals that softly fell to a short train. "Emily bring the diamonds. Six there are enough Cartier diamonds here to feed all of New York. Do not lose them." The two large men standing behind Emily huffed.

"Gee thanks Nigel for not making me to self-conscious." Andréa rolled her eyes.

Miranda stood in a cloud of low-cut gold lace Atelier Versace that fell into a medium train. Emily helped her on with her diamonds. Nigel nodded, "Like I said before Miranda you and gold are a match made in heaven."

Miranda smirked, "Fed Leighton, very nice Nigel."

Andra was wide-eyed, "Miranda how did you know that?"

Miranda mused, "Andréa have I not taught you anything yet?"

Andréa shrugged and grinned.

* * *

Nigel had confirmed the Singer's shoot for the week following Paris Fashion Week. The designers were to fly straight to New York from Paris. Nigel had only a few days to secure the watches and jewels before leaving for Paris. He was waiting on Rolex and David Yurman to confirm later that afternoon.

Elias-Clarke sprang for a jet to take Runway to Paris. The only problem, Irv was on it too. Runway had three issues up for the Bronze, Silver and Gold Awards given at the end of Fashion Week, (Children's Issue, Teen Issue, Miranda and Andréa's Wedding Issue) and Miranda had to win this. The future of Runway counted on it. The Board would never bow to Irv's antics after this years win. Miranda had no idea why the little man wanted to destroy the one magazine that brought him so much money.

Andréa knew Miranda and Runway had a lot running on this season, but Miranda seemed much more calm and relaxed this time around. Once again they visited all the top shows. Designers and the press swooned over Miranda and talk never wavered from Miranda and Andréa's wedding issue. The issue had sold out and copies were going for hundred's of dollars on the internet.

The afternoon before the awards show had everyone in Miranda and Andréa's suite preparing them for the banquet. Serena did the hair and make-up, Emily helped them get dressed. Nigel stood guard over the diamonds while three large men guarded him. Once everyone was dressed they proceeded to the banquet in a line of limos. Everyone that is except Irv he came by himself.

Once inside the venue Nigel whispered in Miranda's ear. "Look who is over there." Miranda turned in the direction Nigel was referring to, and coming toward them was Meryl, Mamie and the baby. Miranda grinned. Her old friend never ceased to amaze her. She welcomed Meryl and whispered in her ear, "You have guts bringing a small child to this."

Meryl shrugged, "What can I say she insisted, and Grandma gives her anything she wants. Besides her picture will win an award she needs to be here to collect it."

Mamie was laughing out loud by this time, "Mother really."

The night was full of electricity. Miranda and Andréa where radiant in their gowns and jewels. Every chance they could get they would catch a kiss from one another to the point Emily was tired of reminding them to fix their makeup and just shoved the small kit into Andy's hands. Miranda smiled. Emily did not know about the plan for her to run Teen Runway and this time next year she would also be sitting in the same position as Miranda. Miranda laughed, well maybe not next year. Miranda had planned on her last year at Runway to out shine all her other years.

Soon it was announced for everyone to take their seats. Meryl and Mamie took their seats at the Runway table.

Andréa whispered to Emily, "How did you get them here?"

Emily smiled, "all we had to do was ask. Meryl was glad to do it for Miranda."

Miranda spent the first part of the evening playing with the baby. Every once in a while the audience would hear the baby laugh out loud. It was a scene stealer. Irv was more than irritated. Something had to be done about the woman. All of them, even the one called Nigel. They all thought they had him in the palms of their hands. Well, he would show every one of them. He was not going to let them have the upper hand any longer.

It finally came time for the three big awards, and Miranda was glowing, every camera in the building was directed at her. This was not like last year Miranda knew she had it in the bucket, there was no doubt. She would win gold again there was no other magazine that could out do the Wedding Issue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what a year it has been for the fashion magazine, and as you can tell by the contenders for the three top awards Runway's Miranda Priestly has been the main reason for that." Miranda smiled and nodded. The applause was deafening. The announcer smiled looked at Miranda and stated, "I have Ellen's underwear on." Everyone laughed. "Now for the bronze award. The winner is … (the gentleman smiles) there is no surprise here … Runway and its Teen Issue featuring Alexandra Mirs. And ladies and gentlemen this is Alexandra's first year in the business." The room was quiet as all eyes turned to the Runway table.

Miranda stood up and walked over to Alexandra who was dressed in one of her originals. The young girl was in a state of shock. "Come darling this is as much your award as mine." Miranda put her hands on Alexandra's shoulders and helped her up out of the chair and to the podium.

Andy was beaming at her love. The audience gasped at the antics of the Dragon Lady. Once at the podium Miranda collected Alexandra in an embrace. "Ladies and Gentlemen Alexandra Mirs." Miranda stepped back, "It is your time to shine darling." There was polite applause.

Alexandra looked out at the audience all staring at her and she trembled, turning she looked at Miranda and was suddenly calmed by Miranda's beautiful smile. She walked up to the mic and waited for the applause to settle down. She looked back at Miranda one more time. "I just want to say thank you to Miranda. She took a girl who literally had nothing but a few pieces of paper with drawings on them and turned them into the beautiful clothes like I have on." The crowd went wild. "I can not thank everyone at Runway enough for bringing my dream to life. I accept this for all of them."

Alexandra walked back to Miranda. Miranda grinned and whispered into Alexandra's ear, "Child you forgot you award." Alexandra smiled shyly and went back to retrieve it. The crowd laughed and Alexandra blushed.

"Thank you ladies,and we all thought she was a Dragon." The audience laughed nervously. Miranda just smirked and Andréa could not help it she had to give Miranda a peck on the cheek.

"Now for the Silver Award. Last year it was the first of two wins for Runway, but this year it is the second of two wins for Runway and the Children's Issue."

The audience was beside themselves. Miranda sat calmly for a few minutes, then she turned and gave Andréa a kiss. As she stood up she reached out her arms for the small child. Mamie placed the baby in her arms.

As Miranda started for the podium she turned and smiled, "You two are coming with me."

Mamie and Meryl followed Miranda up the podium. Miranda stood at the podium and waited for everyone to settle. "Thank you. I am pleased to see such an innovative concept be awarded to Runway. Runway wants to thank the women like Mamie and Meryl and Mamie's little one for allowing us to show how happy families made the outfits glow. Runway had a great time with Anne Geddes and our models to make this happen. We hope they enjoyed it too." Mamie and Meryl nodded smiling brightly. "Runway has dabbled with many new ideas this year and we want to assure you all we intend to continue it this coming year. Nigel, Emily, job well done." Miranda bowed and led the trio off the stage.

The audience stood and applauded as Miranda made her way back to the table. Miranda had a genuine smile as she placed the award on the table and embraced first Emily then Nigel.

At the table everyone seemed put out.

Nigel remarked, "I thought for sure the Special Issue on the Wedding would win something. This is very disappointing." Nigel rubbed his bald head. Miranda sat preparing herself for the next surprise, she knew ...

The announcer quieted everyone down, "Now it is time for the big one. Runway won it last year and was the first magazine ever to win two of the three awards and they repeated that tonight. Now The Gold Award goes to a magazine who has never done this before, and it is a first for the awards. Runway's table said a silent moan. For their very first Special Issue and a sweep of the awards Runway and The Wedding of Editor in Chief Miranda Priestly and writer for Runway Andréa Priestly."

The table gasped.

Andréa held her hands up to her mouth, "Oh my god."

Tears were in Nigel's eyes.

Miranda's smile shined and her whole face glowed.

She stood up and held out her hand to Andréa who accepted. The two women climbed the steps hand in hand as everyone stood and applauded. Once they reached the mic cameras were flashing from all corners of the room. Miranda looked throughout the room then she looked at Andréa. Miranda had nothing but love in her eyes and tears formed. Miranda leaned to Andréa and gave her the softest of kisses.

"I was skeptical of sharing our private life with all of you, but thanks to the love of my life she encouraged me to share and show all how happy we were and to show off the most stunning, exquisite wedding gowns made for us. Thank you to everyone who made our day extraordinary, especially Valentino my long time friend, Vera, and Stella." Miranda looked at Andréa, and Andréa smiled and squeezed Miranda's hand. There was continued applause. "I wish to part with one last thing, I am announcing tonight effective immediately after Paris Fashion Week next year I will be stepping down from Runway as Editor in Chief." The room went quiet. Miranda bowed and led Andréa off the podium.

Back at the table everyone was stunned. The three awards made a beautiful center piece for the table. Nigel, Emily, and Serena wiped tears from their eyes. Irv was more than irritated, now what was this woman trying to prove. Miranda now knew she could leave Runway next year with everything she had planned for it in place and with enough clout that Irv could not destroy her. The Runway crew stayed until everyone left. They graciously accepted the compliments and congratulations. They drank some, even danced. Two years in a row they broke all the rules, and made their magazine the one to beat next year.

The press had heard about the announcement and swarmed the exit. Thanks to prior planning Miranda and Andréa made a getaway out the back.

* * *

Once back at in the room Miranda did not know what to do. The three awards sat on the table like centuries at guard. Miranda continued to run her fingers over them.

Andréa walked up to Miranda's side and put her arms around the woman's waist. "Runway is going to have to build more shelving for them and the ones to come."

Miranda smiled and caressed Andréa's arm. She leaned her head on Andréa's shoulder. "They are beautiful."

Andréa laughed, let go of Miranda, and twirled around the room. She went after the bottle of champagne the hotel had left as a congratulations and popped it open. Miranda glared.

"Dr. Edwards said I could have one drink a day. And I am going to celebrate." Andréa gave a glass to Miranda and toasted her.

Slowly Andréa took a sip and circled Miranda, eyes smoldering. Once she stood behind Miranda she reached and pulled the zipper to Miranda's gown down. Miranda held it up to her chest. Andréa circled some more fingers skimming over the exposed skin. Miranda shivered. Andréa held out her hand and Miranda let the dress go and took Andréa's hand allowing the material to fall down around Miranda's feet. Andréa smiled and her tongue grazed over her dry lips. She led Miranda over to the bed and helped her to lay upon it. Andréa sat her glass down and slowly reached behind her and pulled the zipper down. Miranda lay on the bed with a thin white silk thong and her shoes on. Andréa stood legs spread and the same white silk thong and shoes. She picked up the glass and walked over to Miranda and crawled up on the side of the bed near her. She smiled and moved the glass over Miranda's body.

Miranda's eyes got wide, "Andréa."

Andréa tipped the glass and poured the champagne all over Miranda's body. Miranda squealed, Andréa smiled and proceeded to lick the champagne off her love. Andrea sent Miranda's nerve endings into a frenzy until she came. Miranda was breathing heavy and Andréa was flushed.

"God you are beautiful when you cum." Andréa purred. She continued to assault Miranda's body with soft kisses and caresses. Once again their kisses were long and passionate. Andréa opened her eyes during one kiss and gazed at her love. Miranda's face was flushed and glowing as Andréa pulled away with Miranda's lower lip in her mouth. As she pulled on it Miranda let out a guttural moan. The sensual play went on for hours.

At some time in the early morning hours Miranda awoke to an empty bed. She turned and flinched. This woman of hers was going to kill her. Miranda still had her jewels on and she had laid on one of the sharp edges. Then she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It was Andréa … she was crying.

Miranda jumped out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom. "Andréa what is wrong? You are crying."

Andréa looked at Miranda, "My period just started."

Miranda walked closer to Andréa and wrapped her arms around the woman standing in front of her and pulled her close. "I am sorry Sweetheart."

Andréa took a deep breath. "I thought for sure it would work just like the last time."

"I know Sweetheart." Miranda ran Andréa's long locks through her fingers as she rocked the love of her life.

"It is O.K. because we can try again. Right?" Andréa sounded hopeful.

Miranda smiled and nodded. Tears were in her eyes. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She could not stand seeing Andréa hurt and so sad. Reluctantly Miranda replied, "We can try as many times as you want."

Andréa gave Miranda her megawatt smile. "I love you."

"I love you to Sweetheart."

The couple went back to bed and once again fell asleep still wearing their jewels. Miranda had Andréa cuddled into her as silent tears fell.

* * *

The next day on the plane the only person not hung over or tired was Alexandra.

At one point Miranda got up to use the rest room and she found Alexandra fingering the awards. "What you accomplished is amazing."

Alexandra jumped. "Oh Miranda, I thought everyone was asleep."

"Bathroom call." Miranda remarked.

Alexandra smiled shyly, "If it hadn't been for you no one would have known my name last night."

"Maybe not last night but soon they would. Once someone found you … I was just lucky to find you first. Do not let anyone fool you Alexandra. You have the will and desire to make it no matter what. I was just lucky enough to help you speed it along."

"Miranda you were the only one who bothered to look at my pieces"

"Well, not really it was Andréa who saw your pieces and dragged me to them." Miranda laughed. "I used to love patrolling the tents around Fashion Week, now I barely have time to pee." Alexandra startled.

"What?"

Alexandra giggled, "Miranda Priestly said pee."

Miranda smirked, "So I did." She walked away to the bathrooms.

* * *

Roy was waiting for the women when the plane landed. Thank god for the private jet. Roy had the door open for the two ladies.

Miranda looked around. "Alexandra can we drop you off at your place?"

Alexandra smiled, "Please."

"You can climb in up front." Miranda motioned.

"Roy drop Alexandra off first then head for the townhome."

Roy nodded, "Yes Miranda."

Once in the car Miranda had some things to say to Alexandra. "Alexandra there maybe paparazzi stalked out at your place, if not now they soon will be. Do not let them intrude on your private life. If you do you will not last long in this business. Be courteous, stop and answer question if they wait for you at Runway but never at your home. If you have any issues with them you call me. I am giving you this advice. If you chose to use it, and I hope you do, you will last long. I just warn you do not let it go to your head. I have been in this business for a long time, and you are good. If you remember where you came from you will have a long and happy career."

Alexandra had been intently listening to what Miranda had to say, "Thank you Miranda. I will remember what you have told me." Miranda smiled.

The paparazzi was unbelievable at the townhome so Roy went around the back. "Monday is going to be a whirlwind Miranda they started staking out their spots the minute the news came through about your win." Miranda grinned.

Andréa was laughing, "Oh Roy you know Miranda gets a high from it all."

Miranda glared at Andréa. "I am just happy that Runway is finally getting the recognition she deserves."

* * *

Miranda and Andréa arrived at Runway to a horde of paparazzi. They had decided on the ride in to stop and talk with the press. When Miranda and Andy exited from the car the crowd went wild. The couple walked over to where security had them roped off from the entrance to Elias-Clarke. Miranda and Andréa stood holding hands trying to answer all the questions yelled out to them.

"Where are the awards?"

Miranda smiled. "They were brought to Runway over the weekend. There is a special shelf for the three from this year in the case with the ones prior."

"Is it in your office Miranda? Can we see it?"

Miranda smirked, "You wish you could."

"Are you going to do it again next year Miranda?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "We will try our best. Now we must be off."

Once the elevator door opened Miranda led Andréa to the Dragon's Lair, but navigating the hall was like running an obstacle course.

"John, where is that man?" At the outer office he was waiting for her. "John, what is all this?" Along with the hallway the outer office was packed with various clothing on racks, plants, flowers, and other gifts.

"Presents from every designer, other magazines, models, photographers … you name it." Explained John.

Andy looked around, "This is insane."

"Do something with it." Miranda flipped her hand in the air and walked off.

"Miranda what is going to happen with everything?" Andréa questioned.

"Nigel and Emily know what to do with it. Most of it will be donated to charity auctions for the year. The plants, and flowers will go to hospitals, nursing homes, and other places where people can enjoy them."

Andy stood in awe. Miranda turned around with questioning eyes. "Babe you never cease to amaze me." Andréa exclaimed.

Miranda smiled and went to kiss Andréa. "So much for the Ice Queen."

In Miranda's office the couple sat on the couch as Andréa talked with Dr. Edwards.

"Andrea it is a fifty, fifty chance to get pregnant whether it is artificial or the regular way." Explained Dr. Edwards.

"Can I try again right away?" Andréa questioned.

"Yes it is perfectly safe to try once again with this period, but if you want you can wait until next month."

"No, I … we want to try right away. If I wait another month I will be delivering to close to Fashion Weeks in September and that cannot happen."

Miranda stopped Andréa, "maybe we should wait, let you rest for three months or so." Miranda was hoping, all of this was breaking her heart.

"No Miranda we discussed this I do want to try right away. If it does not work this time then we can wait a couple of months." Andréa was pleading with Miranda through her eyes. Miranda smiled and kissed Andréa. "Yes we want to try right away."

"O.K. you know what to do. Let us know when your temperature starts going up and we will try to make a baby."

"Thank you Dr. Edwards." Andréa smiled as she ended the call.

* * *

After Andréa left for her office Miranda sat at her desk looking out the window sipping on her coffee. "Miranda there is a call from ..."

"Not now John, leave and close the door."

John did as he was told but was confused.

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed, "Chris."

"Miranda congratulations you must be on cloud nine." Chris exclaimed.

Miranda smiled slightly, "Thank you Chris. It is all very exciting."

Chris knew it right away. There was something wrong and Miranda did not call to talk about the awards. "Miranda, what is it?"

Miranda took a deep breath, "How did you know there was something wrong?"

Chris smiled, "Miranda do you know who you are talking to?"

Miranda nodded to herself. She told Chris about the failed invetro attempt and her concerns over Andréa once again wanting to try.

Chris took a deep breath, "Miranda have you told Andréa about your concerns?"

Miranda told Chris about their conversations, "I can not say no to her. She wants a baby so bad."

"And you do not?" Chris questioned.

"Oh no I want a baby with Andréa, it's just ..."

"You can not stand seeing her hurt. Miranda this can truly be a stressful time for the two of you. Unfortunately it will not be the last. True life is not happily ever after. I know it is hard for you but this is something you can not control. The two of you have one of the strongest relationships I have ever known. You have to know Andréa is a strong woman and with your open relationship you have to know she will tell you when she has had enough."

Miranda listen intently. She knew her and Andréa's relationship was the strongest she had ever had. She had never loved or been loved by anyone so strongly as she had with Andréa. This was all so new to her. She finally smiled. She understood. "Thank you Chris."

Chris smiled on the other side of the line, "Anytime Miranda."

* * *

Miranda received calls all day with congratulations for the coup she had achieved. John filtered out the most important ones and Miranda tried to field them during her meetings to finalize the singer's shoot. All the important people involved were to start flying in today and Miranda wanted to make sure they were all picked up and taken to the hotel to settle in. This was going to be one of the biggest shoots they had done and required precise organization. The shoot was going to take place at Carnegie Hall, and everything they were going to need was being delivered to the concert hall today. People were in route to and from Runway trying to get everything set up. Most people would be working throughout the night.

Miranda arrived home late and would need to get back to Runway early the next day.

Andy was in bed waiting up for her. "Hey Babe, you made it home."

Miranda smiled walked over and kissed Andréa. "Yes, and I cannot wait to crawl into bed." Miranda went into the bathroom and took off her make-up. When she walked out Andréa had the covers turned down for her.

Miranda crawled in and snuggled up to Andréa's warm soft body. "Mmmmm, god you feel good."

Andy smiled and kissed Miranda on the nose pulling her close. Miranda fell asleep quickly. Andy smiled and snuggle in falling asleep as well.

Early the next morning Miranda was out of the house before Andy had even woken up. Lying on her pillow was a pink rose bud and a note. "Sorry I had to leave so early. Think beautiful tiny thoughts of our baby. I will be home in time to start your shots tonight. Love you now, tomorrow and forever. Miranda."


	14. Surprises for Miranda

**I do not own any part of DWP I have just borrowed them for inspiration.**

Miranda was at Runway for only a short time before taking off to Carnegie Hall. Once there she was on the run demanding from everyone their roll and if the time-table was in set.

Nigel was with her and enjoying the whole experience. It was Miranda at her utmost best and Nigel had a front row seat. But that was not all, Nigel once again had surprises under his belt for Miranda. Miranda and Nigel went back stage where the singers were being dressed and made up by the designers.

Miranda stopped when she saw Alexandra running down the hall. "Nigel."

Nigel smiled, "Come with me Miranda. Come see your protégée at work." They followed the running Alexandra as she made her way through one of the dressing room doors. On the door was a sign Taylor Swift. Nigel opened the door and waved Miranda in. Miranda walked in and smiled. As soon as someone saw Miranda the room went quiet except for Alexandra and Taylor. Alexandra was fussing around Taylors outfit.

"Alex it looks great. I just love it."

"You really like it Ms. Swift?"

Taylor laughed, "Please call me Taylor."

Miranda looked at Nigel, smiled and turned to leave.

Once outside the door Miranda remarked, "You know how much I like surprises."

They went back out on the stage and Nigel introduced Miranda to Alice Hawkins. "Alice, I am so glad you agreed to shoot this for us. I have admired your work and you have been so busy it was hard booking you."

Alice had been around many stars but doing a shoot for Miranda and Runway was a dream come true. "Oh Miranda I am glad to be doing this for you. It will be so much fun. Especially the set ups with Bi ..."

Nigel coughed and took Miranda's arm turning her around to lead her to the side of the stage.

"Nigel." Miranda was looking at the spot Nigel had a hold of her. Nigel coughed again, "Sorry Miranda, it is just ... well we need to get started ... stay on time."

Miranda walked with Nigel off to the far side of the stage glaring and sat awaiting the shoot to begin.

One by one the singers came on the stage and Alice put them through the paces. Alice utilized the whole stage even had them out in the seats. Music from the singers played during their shoots and Alice even had them singing with microphones and guitars.

She paired up Tim McGraw and Faith Hill in some very romantic situations. Faith was dressed in numerous pieces including flowing sexy gowns and tiny romantic lingerie. The scenes were enough to make the whole crew hot and bothered. Miranda shifted in her seat as vision of Andréa in those outfits invaded her mind.

Pharrell and Taylor had the most fun as they rocked out to each other's songs. With Taylor on guitar and Pharrell dancing it was a hit with the younger crew members including Alexandra. Miranda spotted the young girl off to the side dancing with some the others and she smiled. Nigel spotted this and grinned, if Miranda kept this up she would no longer be referred to as the Ice Queen.

Pharrell even tried to get Miranda to dance. He sauntered his way over to where she was sitting shimmering in front of her. He did not succeed with the dance but did give her a kiss on the cheek. Nigel rubbed his bald head and the rest of Runway almost ran for the hills, but Miranda just smirked. The singers all went over met and chatted with Miranda after their shoots were done.

The last person out was Tina Turner, she was to be the cover shot as Miranda had promised. What Miranda did not know was the cover shot was going to feature one of Alexandra's pieces. One especially made for this and for Tina. Alexandra's first couture, and it was spectacular. Only Tina could have pulled off the young design at her age. Alice was rearranging items on the stage as Tina and Miranda chatted, then out came a Grand piano.

Miranda looked around then at Nigel, "I thought we were done?"

Nigel smiled, "Alice just wanted to do a few more and everyone agree to it since they were having so much fun."

Miranda frowned something was going on and she did not like it.

Just then Andy walked onto the stage with the girls.

"Mom!" The twins ran over to Miranda and hugged her.

Miranda smiled at the girls leaned down and gave them a kiss. She then introduced Tina to the two girls. "Tina this is Caroline and Cassidy my twins, and you remember Andréa?" The twins were wide-eyed and in shock at who was standing in front of them. Miranda grinned.

"O.K. let's finish this up." Announced Alice.

More chairs had been brought out for the girls and Andy to sit in. The scene was set with fog swirling around the piano as out on the stage walked Billy Joel. At first both girls were stunned, then they let out a scream. Andy was laughing as Miranda sat mortified. Billy just waved and smiled as he sat down at the piano.

Cassidy was hyperventilating, "Mom do you know who that is?"

Miranda smiled, "Yes Bobbsey I do."

Andréa leaned over and kissed Miranda on the cheek.

Miranda did not know who to glare at first the twins or Nigel and Andréa. As Billy and Tina sang the other singers came out and Miranda was amazed at what was progressing. This issue would have to change. It was time for Runway's second special issue.

Andy had been watching Miranda and loving the whole scene. Miranda was having fun. She leaned over and whispered into Miranda's ear. "Just wait Babe."

Miranda looked at her and Andréa pointed a finger. As Miranda turned Isaac Stern and Itzhak Perlman came on stage and started to play their violins.

Now it was Miranda's turn to be stunned into a state of shock. Andréa got up and stood beside Miranda, "One more thing is missing."

Out came Yo-Yo Ma. Miranda was in awe, some of her favorite musicians. She would never have thought she would ever meet them. It was amazing how all the different genres of music sounded so beautiful together.

Nigel leaned toward the two woman, "are you enjoying yourselves?" Andy smiled and nodded. The twins and Miranda were too engrossed to answer.

Once it was all over Miranda, Andy, and the twins went over and met everyone. The girls immediately went over to Billy and ended up sitting one on either side of him.

Soon the group of people heard the piano start-up again. They turned and there was the girls playing with Billy. Miranda was glowing with pride. Andy went to Miranda's side took hold of her arm and leaned into her. They stood watching as the girls played a few songs with the Piano Man. The twins were happier than on Christmas morning opening all kinds of presents.

Billy joked with them stating they needed to go on tour with him next time.

"Mom, can we?" Can we the girls asked in unison.

Miranda looked at Billy. "Now you did it."

Billy smiled and bowed. "I mean it if it is O.K. with your Mother I would love for you come play with me next summer at one of my monthly concerts at Madison Square Gardens."

"Yes, yes, Mother, Please?" The girl's eyes were a deep blue just like Miranda's were when she was looking at couture clothing.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "we will talk about it." Then she laughed.

Nigel stood in front of the piano and called for everyone's attention. "I have one more surprise today and this one is for Six."

Andy looked perplexed. Out walked a lady that no one seemed to recognize in arm with Meryl Streep. Meryl came over and introduced the lady as Roberta Guaspari the woman she played in Music of the Heart.

Andy gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh My God! It is an honor to meet you." Andy held out her hand.

Meryl chuckled. "Roberta this is Andrea Priestly and her partner Miranda Editor in Chief of Runway."

Roberta grinned, "I am the one that is honored to meet you two."

Nigel cleared his throat. "Six, Miranda you probably did not notice but all during the shoot there have been cameras videotaping the whole thing. HBO in conjunction with Runway is producing a documentary on Runway and the making of a successful photo shoot."

Miranda was speechless. The whole Runway crew was smiling as they all thought the same thing. Has the Ice Queen melted? Miranda did not know what to do. Her magazine in a documentary? On HBO?

"Nigel how did you do this?"

"Meryl came to us." Miranda looked at Meryl and Meryl was smiling. "Everything else fell into place after that. All the money generated from the documentary will go to Opus 118 Harlem School of Music."

Miranda looked at Nigel then Meryl, "I do not know what to say."

Andy laughed, "Well that is a first."

Miranda glared. The Runway crew stepped back. Nope the Ice Queen was still alive and the Dragon was about to breathe fire.

Miranda looked around, "well you almost made a perfect documentary." Miranda turned to Meryl and grinned wickedly, "We have yet to hear Meryl sing."

Now it was Meryl's turn to glare at Miranda.

Andy turned toward Meryl, "oh please would you?"

"We will play the piano for you Meryl," the twins shouted.

Miranda laughed, Meryl turned and looked at the twins. "How can I turn that offer down?"

On the way home Andy turned toward Miranda, "that was a pretty good shoot do you not think so?"

Miranda turned and grinned. "How much of that were you in on?"

Andy smiled, "I knew all about it except for Meryl and Roberta being involved. I knew the girls would be blown away meeting Billy Joel." She smiled at the twins.

"Andy we loved it! We got to play the piano with him!"

Andy giggled, "Yes I remember seeing that."

Miranda grinned. "Andréa, I love you." Miranda leaned over and kissed Andréa. Andy accepted it and drew her in deeper.

"Geez, how can you guys breathe?" Cassidy hissed.

Miranda looked up and glared at her daughters who were never at a loss for words. Andy blushed.

"Mommy will we be in the movie? No one at school is going to believe we played with Billy Joel." Miranda laughed at the wide-eyed girls.

* * *

That night was the first night for Andy's next round of fertility injections. Miranda stood with the needle in her hand wiggling her eyebrows and smiling.

Andréa was lying on the bed, "I hate this."

Miranda giggled, "I love it." She gave Andréa the shot and then like always kissed the spot to make it feel better, but she did not stop there. Her kisses trailed down one leg then up the other.

"I am beginning to like this." Purred Andréa.

Miranda laughed as she helped Andréa roll over and then she kissed her as she laid her body on top of Andréa's. It was deep and passionate. They kissed for what seemed like hours falling a sleep in each other's arms.

Morning came within hours and Miranda found herself entwined with long legs and arms, sheets and a soft warm body, she smiled. This was the good times.

* * *

That day at Runway the halls were a buzz about the shoot from the day before. For the first time Miranda had no orders for John once she came off the elevator. Miranda sat in her chair and took that first sip of hot coffee and reveled in it.

Nigel was at the door when Miranda opened her eyes. "God Miranda you need to do that somewhere else before Corinne falls in love with you."

"Very funny Nigel."

Nigel walked in and laid a huge stack of spread sheets in front of Miranda. Miranda looked up.

Nigel rolled his eyes, "Some of us actually worked last night."

Miranda glared.

"They are amazing Miranda. They need more than a monthly issue."

"I know that is why we are making another special."

Nigel starred. "When did you decide that?"

Miranda smirked, "during the shoot. You cannot have all the surprises Nigel."


	15. Third time is a Charm?

**I do not own any part of DWP, I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

That weekend the family was invited to Sarah's for dinner. Doug met them at the door. "Come in ladies."

"Douglas I did not realize you would be here." Miranda nodded to the young man.

"Why big sister you injure my heart." Doug feigned as he held his hands over his heart.

Miranda glared.

Andy laughed as she hugged Doug tight. "I am glad to see you Doug."

Sarah walked in just then. "I hope you children do not start fighting I will have to separate you."

The twins started laughing, "Oh Grandma you are so silly."

Sarah hugged Miranda tightly. "It is good to see you Baby girl."

"Hello Mother it is good to see you too." Miranda was genuinely happy.

"Come in, come in Bonnie has everything almost set up to eat." Sarah announced.

The family sat down and once again the conversation was taken over by the twins as they related their experience of playing the piano with Billy Joel and hearing Meryl Streep sing. They were both really surprised at how good she sounded.

Andréa just shook her head, "More Meryl Streep movies on family night! We have seen Mama Mia, Postcards from the Edge ..."

"Alright Andy. We just thought she was lip syncing." the girls said in unison.

Andrea just rolled her eyes.

After they were exhausted with their story Bonnie spoke up. "We have news about the wedding. I want to get married back home in the church. I – we were hoping you would be able to come to Scotland for the wedding."

Andy smiled, "Of course we will be there."

The twins jumped up, "we get to go back to Scotland?"

They looked at their Mother. Miranda smiled, "So it seems." Even after everything Miranda still had ill feelings of going back home. She had no idea why she could not shake it.

Bonnie looked at Miranda. Doug rubbed Bonnie's back. "Miranda, there is something else I need to ask you."

Miranda looked into the deep green eyes of her little sister.

"Will you stand up with me and be my maid of honor?"

Miranda sat looking at her little sister, and nodded. "I would love to."

Bonnie smiled brightly and went over to Miranda and hugged her tightly. Bonnie had tears in her eyes, "thank you so much." Bonnie was trembling she could barely talk. Miranda held her close.

Doug and Andy were smiling.

"This calls for a toast." Doug announced.

Miranda turned toward Bonnie, "If you need anything and I mean anything please let me help you make this a dream come true for you." Bonnie smile and nodded.

* * *

The day of Andréa's third attempt to get pregnant Miranda took the day off leaving Runway in Nigel's hands. Miranda was nervous and anxious on the inside but she tried hard to not let it show. As always Andréa could see or sense it, the subtle changes in Miranda. It warmed Andy's heart to see Miranda so devoted to her and their unborn child. The procedure took place without incident, and Miranda laid the sweetest of kisses on Andréa's lip as it was happening. During Andy's hour of lying on her back Miranda continued to lavish her with kisses until Andréa started laughing.

"Miranda, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Miranda had tears in her eyes and nodded.

The rest of the day was spent on the couch in the living room watching movies, and Miranda waiting on Andréa.

"Miranda stop it. I did not break a leg I can get up and get my own water."

Miranda reprimanded Andréa,"You are to be resting."

"Are you going to go pee for me too?" Andra asked.

Miranda glared. "If I must."

Andy giggled. Just then they heard the front door bang open. "Kara, what's to eat? We are starving."

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Andréa, "maybe you should get up and jump around a little." Andy busted out laughing.

"Mom. Andy. What are you two doing home from work so early?" Asked Caroline.

"You guys played hooky!" Cassidy exclaimed cross her tiny arms across her chest.

Miranda stood up, "No we did not play hooky. Now what would you two like for a snack while you do your homework? Kara is off for the afternoon." Miranda ushered the girls into the kitchen.

Andy smiled and rubbed her belly. "I know you are in there and there is a very special family out here waiting for you." She whispered.

**Will third time be a charm for Miranda and Andy?**

**I want to thank all who leave comments, I live on them! :)**


	16. Teen Runway Crew

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed them for inspiration.**

**I just want to thanks tose of you who have left comments. It is nice knowing other like my story.**

Miranda was sitting in the meeting room with Nigel, Emily, Patricia, and Alexandra. Miranda looked around over the top of her glasses. "There is a reason Nigel and I requested the three of you here."

The three girls looked at each other. Patricia and Alexandra were trembling.

"After the acclaim Runway received from the teen issue we have decided to branch out and create a new magazine called Teen Runway. Now there is no way one group can produce two magazines." Miranda continued to look around. "It will be hard for a few months but if the magazine takes off there will be a budget to hire more people and take over a floor in Elias-Clarke." The three young women looked at each other again.

"What does all this have to do with us?" Emily inquired.

Miranda grinned. "I am glad you asked that Emily. We have decide on who to place in the top four positions for teen Runway and would like your input."

Emily glared. Nigel laughed, "Oh my. A Miranda minion all right."

Miranda continued, "Emily you will take over as Editor in Chief for Teen Runway. Patricia, head of the Art Department. Alexandra you will be thee designer until the magazine is able to attract additional ones. At the end of the year an Alina Favre will be coming from Switzerland she will be head of the Writing Department."

The room was silent. The three women were stunned, speechless. Miranda looked around stopping at Nigel. "I see there is no comments so we will go with that. Nigel get things started and let me know what you come up with." Miranda got up and walked out.

The three girls looked at each other than Nigel. "So, what are your thoughts?" Nigel looked around. "Did Miranda make the wrong choices?"

"No, no," exclaimed Alexandra.

"Emily what are your ideas for the first issue and when should we put it out?" Nigel was all business even though he was laughing inside.

"Nigel!"

"Yes Emily."

"Are you serious? Is – is she serious?"

"Have you ever known her not to be? Patricia you will need to get some teen models together. Alexandra I hope you have some pieces ready. You have no offices yet so you will have to find places to meet. If you have any questions just call me." Nigel got up and walked out.

As he entered the Inner Lair Miranda looked up over her glasses. "Have they learned to talk yet?"

"Miranda." Nigel sat laughing, "No."

Miranda smiled, "The first issue needs to be ready to go in January."

"It will be." he reassured his boss.

Miranda looked at Nigel again, "I have an Art Director for you to train."

Nigel looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"John." The first assistant ran in. "Call HR you need to find a replacement for yourself." John stalled. Miranda looked up and flipped her hands, "That's all." John teetered, turned and walked out.

"And the Dragon Lady returns." Nigel got up to leave. Miranda stared. Nigel passed John and mumbled, "It is all for the best." John just stared he was devastated.

* * *

Patricia looked at Emily, "What just happened in here?"

"I believe we are going to put our own magazine together," Alexandra announced. "I have some great pieces I would love to run in the first issue. We should ask Stella for some of her pieces too." Emily and Patricia stared at her. "What? We need to get started. Don't you think Miranda will want to run with this the first of the year?"

"We need someone, a name, a teen star to be the cover," added Emily.

"I know the perfect person for Alexandra's line," Patricia exclaimed, "Dakota Fanning. Abigail Breslin would look great in Stella or even Vivian Westwood. The two of them on the cover would be mind-blowing."

The meeting went on for hours.

* * *

Runway was notified by HBO that the documentary was superb and they had decided to release it in theaters before being put on TV. They requested an interview with Miranda, Nigel, and Emily. The crew would be at Runway the next day, as they wanted to release the documentary at Christmas time. With this information Miranda decide to release the Singers Special Issue mid-December.

Miranda called Corinne into the office. "Notify Nigel I want the mockup of the special issue."

Corinne nodded, "Yes Miranda." She turned and left.

"John."

John stood up and went to Miranda, "Yes Miranda."

Miranda was standing in front of the window. "Have you found your replacement?"

John was quiet, "Yes Miranda."

"Good, once you have them trained remind HR to have all your information transferred to the Art Department."

"Yes Miranda." John turned, than stopped. He turned. "Excuse me."

Miranda glared at him. "We have to put you somewhere, I can not have two first assistances. Since the job will be a promotion I would assume there is a pay increase for head of the Art Department and I would not want you earning below your title."

"Uhm … yes. I mean no. I ..." John left and sat down at his desk. He looked in Miranda's direction once. "Holy shit," he mumbled to himself. Miranda smirked.

* * *

The interviews took place on the stage at Carnegie Hall. Emily was so nervous. Serena had to practically chase her down to get her make-up and hair done.

Miranda had to smile, this was going to be a good first interview for Emily. Questions were posted to all three regarding how the idea started and how they were able to get such diverse musicians and singers on the same stage.

Nigel had no problem explaining how eager people were to work for Miranda. Just to mention her name people would commit without ask how or why.

They asked how the trio felt about proceeds going to the Harlem Music program. Miranda had a multitude of reasons for this. She discussed the role music played in achieving the perfect photo shoot, how it relaxed the models and how the different genres would set the tone and mood of the shoots.

Miranda explained how much influence music played in her daughter's lives and how proud she was when they played the piano at her wedding. She glowed as she talked about them playing along side Billy Joel. It had been a dream come true.

Nigel added in that one of the charities the wedding sponsored was music for underprivileged children and that their own Emily sang beautifully at Miranda's wedding. Emily was blushing when the interviewer for HBO requested a song. Miranda and Nigel sat grinning at the horrified Emily.

"Oh no I couldn't." Emily was shaking.

"Please, Emily you have such a beautiful voice you should let everyone hear it." Nigel egged on.

Emily glared, then she thought for a few minutes then smiled:

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

When You Say Nothing at All

Don Schlitz

Paul Overstreet

Miranda and Nigel were both amazed, the interviewer applauded along with the camera crew. Emily was blushing profusely.

"Well, Emily after that performance I bet if you decided to leave the fashion industry there would be plenty of music producers ready to sign you up." Came the announcer.

Miranda coughed and glared, "I do not think that will be happening."

Emily whipped her head around. Nigel laughed, "It is true Emily you are too precious to lose." Emily almost fell off the chair.

* * *

Runway was working overtime. It was not an easy job putting out a special edition along with monthly issues.

They also had to prepare for the release of the documentary. Gowns and suits had to be chosen for the red carpet.

It was going to be a busy year indeed. Miranda was leaving for work early and coming home very late for the last two weeks. She barely saw the girls and the only time she saw Andréa was in bed at night. She had not had time to talk with Andréa barely time to text her with little love notes during the day. She did not know if Andréa had taken a pregnancy test and if she had done it, did it turn out negative and Andréa had just been waiting to tell her. Miranda sat at her desk with her eyes closed rubbing her temples. She did not know how Andréa would take another disappointment. No matter what Miranda would be there for her and support her with any decision she made regarding future attempts to conceive. Miranda knew they could handle it.

Just then a cup of coffee was sat down in front of her. Standing in front of her was Corinne. "I – I figured you could use a new cup." She took the old cup, turned and left.


	17. Congratulations!

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed them for inspiration.**

The morning Andréa was to see Dr. Edwards was the first time the couple had a chance to really talk. Miranda kissed Andréa's lips as she slept. Miranda cautiously caressed Andréa's abdomen. Miranda closed her eyes and prayed that a new life was growing inside Andréa. Andréa's eye fluttered open and she smiled when she saw what Miranda was doing. Her hand reached out and laid on top of Miranda's.

Miranda smiled back. "I have a feeling, today will be our lucky day. Do you know if you are?"

Andréa shook her head, "I was afraid to take it."

There was a knock at the door. Miranda closed her eyes. "Come in."

"Mommy you are still here." Caroline announced in surprise.

"Yes Bobbseys I am still here. Have you missed me?" The girls jumped into bed. Miranda immediately shield Andréa's abdomen, "careful girls."

The twins looked at their two Mothers. Cassidy eyed them carefully, "what is going on?"

Andy grinned then nodded.

Miranda smiled sweetly, "We think Andréa might be pregnant."

"WooHoo." The girls were jumping up and down and twirling around.

Miranda and Andréa were laughing. "I think we should have pancakes for breakfast."

Andréa laughed, "Mmmmm that sounds like an awesome idea."

During breakfast Miranda explained to the girls that they were going to Andréa's Doctor, and there she would have a test done.

"Why don't you just do a pregnancy test here at home? You can buy them at the store you know." Cassidy shrugged.

Miranda starred, "And how / why do you know that young lady?"

Cassidy sighed, "Mom I am not a child anymore."

Miranda thought she would faint. Andy just sat grinning.

Miranda glared, "I do not see what is so funny with this."

"Miranda, relax." Andréa looked at the girls. "I want to have it done at the Doctors. That is where I had my procedure done. I would rather have it done there."

The twins shrugged, they had no idea what Andy was talking about but whatever.

After the girls left for school Miranda and Andy headed to Dr. Edwards's office in Miranda's car.

Andy was sitting up on the exam table and Miranda was standing beside her. They had their hands entwined and they were kissing when Dr. Edwards walked in.

He smiled, "I did not realize my offices were such romantic places." Miranda and Andréa blushed. "So I have quite the famous clients. First Miranda now you Andrea. If you keep this up you will need a room just for your awards."

Andy laughed. "And soon Miranda will be a movie star. You are going to see the HBO Documentary in the theaters right?"

Dr. Edwards laughed, "My wife would not miss it for the world. Now Andrea how are you feeling?"

She looked at Miranda, "Excited."

Dr. Edwards laughed, "I meant physically."

"Oh. I feel great. My period has not come."

Dr. Edwards smiled, "O.K. let's get some labs then let me take a look at you."

Andréa was once again bouncing her leg sitting in front of Dr. Edwards's desk. Miranda smiled and put her hand on Andréa's knee. "Sweetheart calm down."

Dr. Edwards walked in on Miranda and Andrea smiling sweetly at each other. He sat down and grinned at the couple, "Congratulations."

Andréa started crying, "Oh God."

Miranda look at her and held out her hands. Andréa went into Miranda's arms sobbing. "Shhh Sweetheart. I have you."

"Miranda."

Miranda took Andréa's face in her hands, "I Know Sweetheart. I know."

Dr. Edwards got up, "Take all the time you need ladies."

Miranda continued to hold Andréa, rubbing her hand in circles over Andréa's back. Miranda's eyes sparkled with her own tears.

Andréa lifted her head and gazed into Miranda's eyes, "We are going to be parents again."

Miranda smiled, Yes, we are."

* * *

That afternoon the twins came running through the front door. "Mom, Andy, where are you? Are we having a baby?"

Miranda came walking through the living room doorway. The girls stopped dead. "Sorry for yelling Mom."

Miranda smiled, "Yes, we are having a baby."

"Yeaaaa!" Miranda was laughing and so was Andréa who was standing right behind her.

"Can I feel your tummy Andy?" Asked Caroline.

Andy laughed, "there is nothing to feel yet."

Caroline frowned. "Please?"

Miranda looked at Andréa and raised an eyebrow.

"O.K. hellion come here." Andy went over and laid down on the couch and unzipped her jeans.

Caroline carefully placed her hand on Andy's abdomen. "You really have a baby in there?"

Andy giggled, "Yes but it is very small. Soon it will grow and we will be able to feel it kick."

Caroline's eyes grew wide and she looked at Miranda. "Could you feel Cassidy and me kick when we were inside you Mom?"

Miranda snickered and nodded.

"That is just weird." Spouted Cassidy. Miranda laughed. "Come on Caroline, we have homework to do."

When the girls left the room Miranda caressed Andréa's belly and laughed. "Just weird."

Andréa smiled. "Make her kick Mommy to be."

Miranda glanced up and smiled, "Him."

Andréa sat up, "What!"

Miranda shrugged, "It is a boy."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I just know."

Andréa laughed, "I thought you could not raise boys."

Miranda winked, "I guess I will need to learn how."

Andréa busted out laughing. Miranda leaned down and kissed her love.

Andréa groaned, "God woman."

**So exciting! **


	18. Bonnie's Wedding Dress

**I don not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Miranda contacted her Sister, "Bonnie, I have not heard anything from you about plans for the wedding. I want to do something special for your big day and I do not want any argument from you."

Bonnie laughed, "O.K. what is it."

"I want to buy your wedding dress for you. A couture." There was silence. Miranda was sure Bonnie was trying to think of a way to turn her down. "I told you Bonnie I do not want an argument, I want to do this for you."

"Miranda, I would love it." Bonnie gushed.

Miranda gasped, "I did not expect you to so readily agree."

Bonnie sniffed, "I would love a special gown like you and Andy had." Miranda could tell Bonnie was crying. "It would be a dream come true Miranda."

Miranda smiled, "I will have Nigel get in touch with you for a designer. If there is someone you would like or a kind of dress you would like let him know. I will take care of it all."

Bonnie felt so special, she could not believe how lucky she was to have Miranda for a sister, "Thank you Miranda."

"You are welcome Baby sister." Miranda hung up the phone.

"Get Nigel."

Within a few minutes Nigel walked into the office. "Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"Nigel, please sit. Bonnie and Douglas have set their wedding date."

"That is wonderful. When is the big day?"

Miranda smiled, "New Year's Eve in Scotland." Nigel arched an eyebrow. "I knew she would want to be married in Michael's church back home."

Nigel grinned. Miranda stared. "That is the first time I have heard you consider Scotland home." Nigel replied.

Miranda breathed and nodded. "I guess so. A lot of things have changed. A small part of me can now truly consider it home. So the reason I called you, I want Bonnie to have a couture."

"Of course," replied Nigel.

"I told her you would get in touch with her regarding a dress. I have a feeling she would want something associated with Scotland. I would appreciate it if you could find her a designer who would give her the dress she has always dreamed of."

"Miranda I would love to dress your sister again and I have the perfect designer in mind Lindsay Fleming."


	19. Surprises for Everyone

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next Monday Andy's parents along with her Sister, Brother, and his wife flew in for Thanksgiving. Thank God they all decide to stay in a hotel for the week.

The night before the twins begged and begged Miranda to let them take the day off from school so they could go with Andy to pick Grandma and Grandpa Sachs up. It became apparent that they were not going to give up and Miranda could not take it anymore and she gave in. "Yeaaaa we can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa."

Andréa was so endured that the twins had taken to her Mother and Father so easily. It was just another statement to how well Miranda had raised them. She also knew her parents thought of them as blood Grandchildren. She absent mindedly held her hand over her abdomen thinking how they would react when they found out about the new one. Miranda caught Andréa cradling her abdomen and smiled sweetly.

* * *

Andy and the twins along with Roy were standing in baggage claim waiting for the family to arrive. The girls saw them first and ran full speed yelling, "Grandma, Grandpa!"

They flew into Richard and Anna's arms. Anna was already in tears.

"Hey there hellions." Richard laughed. Everyone around them stared.

Cassidy was laughing, "Grandpa we are not hellions."

Richard laughed, "Must be two other red heads I know."

Caroline twirled around, "Grandpa you don't know any other red heads."

"Oh yea your right, then you are the hellions."

The girls were laughing so hard now neither one could talk. The girls pulled Richard and Anna toward Andy and Roy. "Andy, Grandma and Grandpa are here!"

Andy laughed hugging her parents then her siblings. "I see that." Andy was so happy to see her family.

Once the luggage was collected Roy helped the family crawl into the limo. "We sure have moved up in the world. Last time all we had was a Lincoln now it is a limo."

Andy grinned and rolled her eyes at her Father.

"Grandpa we brought the big car this time so everyone could ride together." Cassidy exclaimed.

Anna was closely watching Andy. "How are you feeling Andy?"

Andy smiled at her Mother, "I am feeling great."

"Andy we are so proud of you winning your award," Richard exclaimed.

"Do you have it at the house?" Asked her sister Jenny.

Andy smiled, "No it is at Runway with all the other awards."

"Why is it there? It is your award is it not?" Asked Tom.

"Yes, but it promotes Runway too. This way people will see it. If it had not been for Miranda and Runway I would not have the award. It is a first for a fashion magazine." Andy announced proudly.

Roy was going to drop Andy's family off at the hotel and while they got settled take Andy and the girls back to the townhome. Once at the hotel the twins refused to let go of Richard and Anna's hand.

"We want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa." Whined Caroline.

"It is fine Andy the girls will be no problem." Anna insisted.

"Well, O.K. but if I find out you two did not behave I will tell your Mother." Both girls promised to be on their best behavior.

* * *

By the time Andy made it back to the townhome Miranda was already there. "I believe you are two little girls short."

Andréa laughed. "They insisted on staying with my parents. Roy will have them all here later in time for dinner."

Miranda smiled and raised her eyebrows. "That means we are here all alone?"

Andréa grinned and nodded. Miranda moved over to Andréa and took the woman in her arms and pulled Andréa close. Miranda caressed Andréa's face with her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Andréa smiled sweetly, "As much as I love you."

Miranda kissed her softly on the lips then led her up to their bedroom. Once in bed they stroked and cuddled with each other. Miranda kissed Andréa over and over.

Andréa broke away gasping for air, "God Miranda."

Miranda snickered, "the old woman too much for you?"

"Miranda!"

Miranda could not help it and she started laughing.

Andréa cuddled close into Miranda, "I love being in your arms."

Miranda kissed Andréa on the top of her head then laid her head back, smiled, and closed her eyes.

Miranda began absently stroking Andréa's hair.

"My Mother knows something is up." Andréa stated.

Miranda stopped. "What do you mean?"

Andréa turned around and looked at Miranda. "She doesn't know what it is but she knows something is going on with me."

"How do you know this?"

Andréa shrugged, "She asked me how I was feeling."

"Andréa all Mothers ask their children this."

"Not the way she did, and she kept looking at me. I felt her eyes on me all the time."

"Sweetheart she missed you. Of course she would want to look at you."

They sat in silence looking at each other. Andréa was chewing on her lip.

Miranda blushed with the thoughts that were running through her head, "You know that has to be one of the sexiest things you do."

"You are trying to change the subject." Andréa accused.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Miranda shifted, "I need to go to the bathroom." Miranda moved from the bed.

"I think we should tell them." Andréa continued.

Miranda stopped and turn. "I thought … the last time you wanted to wait."

Andy nodded. Miranda walked the rest of the way into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Miranda returned Andréa was sitting in the middle of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. Miranda climbed in with her and enclosed her in her arms. Miranda did not want to bring it up but she could not just leave it unsaid, "what if ...?"

Andréa turned in Miranda's arms, "then we will tell them and we will deal with it. We can do this Miranda. I know it sounds like wishful thinking, but I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine this time."

Miranda looked at Andréa puzzled, "Did you have a feeling the last time that it would not?"

Andréa shook her head, "No, the thought of it never entered my mind, but now ... now that it has happened ... I don't know how to describe it ... I just feel it will all be O.K."

Miranda held the love of her life close. For Andréa's sake she hoped Andréa's feels were an omen, "O.K. if you want to tell them let's do it at dinner Thanksgiving Day. That way we will tell everyone at the same time. Well, all except Michael. Which reminds me we should call him."

"No ..."

Miranda eyed Andréa puzzled.

"I mean let's wait to call him after we have told everyone else."

Miranda eyed Andréa questioningly.

"That way Sarah and Bonnie will be here and all of you can talk to him."

Miranda nodded and took Andréa into her arms. Andréa closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost given away the surprise.

* * *

Andy had taken the week off to spend with her family while Miranda went in the first part of the week. There was so much to get done before the end of the year.

The girls were more than impossible to get off to school the next two days. One morning Miranda made the mistake of telling Andréa that they should send the girls off to live with her parents for a year.

The twins were jumping up and down, "Can we? Oh please can we go to Grandma and Grandpa Sachs' home?"

Miranda closed her eyes and groaned. Andréa just laughed.

"I tell you what we will talk with them and maybe you two can go see them for a week or two over the summer."

The girls frowned. "That is so far away."

Andy laughed, "Yes but you have school."

"What about spring break?"

Miranda cleared her throat, "You are going away with your Father this year."

"Oh yea forgot."

Andy laughed.

* * *

There were a few things Miranda wanted to tie up and check on at work before taking the four-day weekend. Once off the elevator she called for Nigel. Nigel walked in while Miranda was perusing some of the other magazines. She was snickering.

"What is so amusing?" Nigel inquired.

Miranda looked up and showed him the cover of a competing magazine. Nigel laughed very original.

"Do you have the special issue mock-up?" Miranda asked.

Nigel grinned and laid it in front of her. He sat quietly while Miranda looked it over. She smiled brightly and nodded as she turned the pages.

"They want all of us at the red carpet première of the documentary." Nigel announced.

Miranda looked up. "Could the end of the year get any busier?"

Nigel laughed.

"The Special is ready for the printer." Miranda handed it over to Nigel.

* * *

"Lindsay has agreed to do Bonnie's dress." Nigel passed a piece of paper over to Miranda. "This is her sketch form ideas Bonnie had me send her. Lindsay is flying here the end of the month for her fitting and yours." Miranda looked up in surprise. Nigel laughed, "You are the Maid of Honor are you not? Bonnie also sent ideas for your dress and Lindsay will make that too."

Miranda looked, "I only see one sketch here." Nigel grinned, "Bonnie does not want you to see your dress until the fitting."

Miranda glared. She looked at the sketch. The dress was a strapless white satin gown with a full skirt. The back was laced up with a red plaid ribbon. The top and bottom edges were red plaid and the entire train was in the same red plaid.

"It is beautiful Nigel." Miranda was fighting back the tears.

Nigel nodded as he watched his longtime friend, "Miranda why fight it? It is just you and I here. Let the tears fall."

Miranda glared at the man. "John should be ready to start training by the end of the month. The replacement he has chosen seems to have at least half a brain."

Nigel grinned, "I cannot wait."

Miranda looked at him with questioning eyes. "Tuesday will be hectic. Do we have extra security in place, and have all the principal people been notified of the print date?"

Nigel nodded. Miranda nodded and dismissed Nigel, but before he reached the door Miranda called out, "Nigel." He turned. Miranda looked up. "Andréa is pregnant."

Nigel stopped. "Congratulations. How far?"

"Six weeks."

Nigel arched an eyebrow.

"We are telling the family this week."

"May I say something?" Nigel questioned not wanting to get the Glacial Glare from her again.

Miranda nodded.

"You do not seem so happy."

Miranda smiled, "I am. I am delighted. I am just scared." She ended almost in a whisper.

"Miranda just because it happened once doesn't mean it will happen again."

"I know and I just have to keep telling myself that." She tried to smile.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning found Miranda snuggled into Andréa's side with a protective hand resting on Andréa's abdomen. Andréa fluttered her eyes open and smiled. She laid one of her hands on top of Miranda's. Miranda opened her eyes. Andréa turned her head and kissed Miranda.

"Mmmmm what an enchanting way to wake up."

Andréa smiled. Miranda stretched out and started to caress Andréa's body. Then a knock came at the door. "Mom, Cassidy and I are up and we are hungry."

Miranda moaned. "You know when this one comes it will be twice as bad."

Andy giggled, "I am sure we will find some time."

The women pulled on robes, "Come in girls."

The girls skipped over to the bed and climbed in with their Moms. Caroline looked at Andy.

"What is it Caroline?" Andréa questioned.

She looked up, "Can I feel your belly again?"

Andy grinned and laid back opening the robe. Caroline gently stroked Andy's abdomen. "I don't feel anything yet."

Andy grinned, "It will take a couple of months."

Cassidy sat with her arms crossed.

"Cassidy what is it?" Miranda inquired.

Cassidy jumped, "Are you not scared?"

"Of what Bobbsey?"

There were tears in Cassidy's eyes, "Of … of what happened the last time?"

Andy looked at the small child. "A little." Then she smiled, "But I am more excited about having a baby."

Cassidy shrugged, "I am going to have breakfast." She got up and left.

Andy moved, but Miranda put a hand on her. "I will see to her."

Miranda wrapped her robe tighter and took off after Cassidy. Down in the kitchen Cassidy was pouring herself a bowl of cereal wiping at her tear-stained face.

"I was thinking of making pancakes." Cassidy just shrugged.

Miranda went over to the island and sat. "Cassidy, come here."

Cassidy went to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

"Cassidy Lynn, I am trying to talk to you."

Cassidy walked over to her Mother with her head hanging.

Miranda put a hand on one of the child's shoulders and the other tucked itself under her chin and lifted it. "Cassidy what is it? Are you jealous of the baby? You know how much Andréa and I love you. Nothing is going to change that not even another child."

Cassidy started to cry again, this time huge tears. Miranda gathered her in her arms. "Oh Bobbsey don't cry."

"Mommy, what if this baby dies like Patricia did and Andy's other baby."

Miranda did all she could to hold her tears at bay. "Bobbsey is that why you are acting like this? Like you don't care. Baby I cannot promise that what happened to Andréa's first baby will not happen to this one."

Cassidy was sobbing. "But we have to hope and pray that everything will be fine. Cassidy we cannot live afraid but be happy in what the future will bring us and for us it is a new member for our family." Miranda hugged the child tight and kissed her on the top of her head. Once she was settled Miranda began again, "are you O.K?" Cassidy nodded. "If you need to talk about it you know you can come to either Andra or I right?" Cassidy nodded again. "Now how about you go clean up and I am going to make breakfast. When you are done get your sister and Andréa."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. It was ten o'clock and the family was still sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Miranda groaned, "I wonder which family is here this early."

Andréa gasp. Shit she had forgotten. Miranda looked at Andréa and raised her eyebrows. Miranda went off to get the door. Andy raised her finger to her lips and motioned the girls to follow. Miranda opened the door and motioned her Mother, Bonnie and Douglas in from the cold. She hugged her Mother and Bonnie and when she looked up Michael was standing in front of her.

Miranda gasped, "Michael!" She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Michael."

"Hey big Sister." The tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hey are you not going to invite me in?"

Miranda took his face in her hands and kissed him. Michael put his arm around her waist and led her inside. The family was standing inside with grins from ear to ear.

Miranda looked at them all. "You were all in on this!" Everyone nodded. She looked at Michael, "When did you get here?"

"Last evening." Michael looked at Miranda, Andrea and the girls. "You all are not even dressed yet!"

Miranda laughed, "It has been a lazy morning." Miranda sent everyone to the living room and Andréa and the girls up stairs to dress.

She sat on the couch next to Michael unwilling to let go of him. Michael had been her rock even as a newborn baby. He had given her a purpose. She had been like a second Mother to him. She had been the first person he told that he wanted to be a priest. He had been the first person to find out she was pregnant with the twins. Their bond would never be broken.

"How long are you staying?" Miranda inquired.

Michael patted Miranda's arm, "Just over the weekend. I fly back Monday morning."

Miranda looked sad.

"You will be too busy with work to even miss me."

"Not likely." Miranda whispered. She would always miss her Brother. It was his birth that put one of the first smiles she could remember on her face. The first time she saw and touched him was magical. He was so soft, and when she went to kiss him he smiled at her. It was the first time her Mother really seemed happy, and her Father was so proud. Miranda always took special care to protect him, he seemed to be her lucky charm, and she felt safe in his arms.

Michael smiled, "Go get dressed so we can catch up on things."

Andy's family arrived shortly after Miranda's did. The townhome had never held so many people at once. Miranda did not know what to do. Anna, Sarah, and Bonnie along with help from Jenny and Jana cooked the meal. The twins received cooking lessons from their two Grandmothers. Miranda and Michael returned to the couch and Andy ended up on the floor with her Dad and Brother.

At one point Andy got up and walked into the kitchen. "Mom when will the food be ready I am starving."

Anna smiled walked over to her Daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Soon."

As everyone sat down Michael offered to say grace. Miranda nodded. After grace was said Andréa looked at Miranda and Miranda smiled.

Andy stood up with her megawatt smile and announced, "Miranda and I, and the girls have an announcement for all of you."

"Don't tell us one of you are receiving another award," piped Andy's Brother.

Andy laughed, "No. We are having a baby." It was quiet. "I am pregnant. Six weeks." Andy rubbed her belly and smiled at Miranda.

"I knew there was something going on with you." Shouted Andy's Mother as she jumped up and went to hug her Daughter.

Michael just smiled and hugged Miranda, "Congratulations Sister." Miranda leaned into his warm embrace.

Andy's Dad just sat stunned with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy."

He looked up at her. "My baby girl."

Andy giggled, "Daddy I will always be your baby girl." She walked over to his chair and hugged him tight.

The families congregated at the townhome for most of the long weekend. Miranda hardly left her Brothers side.

Jana and Jenny talked babies the whole time.

Miranda informed Bonnie that the first fitting for their dresses would be at the end of the month. Bonnie beamed. "Your dress is magnificent Bonnie."

Doug heard this, "Really? What does it look like?"

Miranda glared. "Douglas it is not nice to mess with me."

The whole room roared.

Bonnie giggled. "Wait you did not see yours did you?"

Miranda glared at her sister, "I am not happy about that either."

Bonnie just kissed Miranda. "Nigel is a good guy."

**It maybe a few days before I get another chapter out as there is a story running in my mind screaming to get out. I need to sit and set it free.**


	20. Trying the Dresses On

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**A little blurb to tie up loose ends.**

Monday morning Miranda went with Roy to see Michael off. Miranda's eyes started to water as she hugged her little Brother.

"Miranda, what is all of this?" Michael caressed Miranda's cheek wiping away the tears.

She shrugged, "I just miss you."

Michael smiled, "In nine months you will not have enough time to miss me."

Miranda smiled, "Never. Michael you have been my constant, my rock since the day you were born."

Michael grinned at his sister, "Someone had to watch out for you. Take care of Andrea and that baby and I will see you in a few weeks." Michael was so glad that Miranda was coming into herself.

"Bye Michael." Miranda whispered.

* * *

Once at Runway Miranda called for Emily, Patricia, and Alexandra. Once in her office Miranda grabbed her coffee and took in that first hot sip and let it slid down her throat. There was a knock at her door, and Miranda turned in her chair. Emily and Patricia were standing at the doorway.

Miranda looked around, "did I not ask for Alexandra also?"

"She is at the factory putting the finishing touches on her pieces for the first issue." Explained Emily.

Miranda nodded. "Sit. I want to know what you have planned for the first issue."

Patricia handed over the first mock-up, and the two sat waiting.

Miranda peered over her glasses, "You already have two other designers to submit pieces for the magazine." Emily grinned.

"And two movie stars." Patricia grinned.

"And Andrea is writing an article for you." Both girls nodded. "Very good. That's all." Miranda had been quite pleased with the first issue.

* * *

The day Bonnie and Miranda were to have their fittings done was John's replacement first day on her own. Miranda did not know why her assistants had to hire people of the opposite sex all the time. She once again had to remember a new name. Miranda met Bonnie, Sarah, Nigel and Lindsay.

Nigel took Bonnie's elbow leading her to the dressing room, "So Bonnie let us get you into your dress first."

Miranda and Sarah went to sit and wait for them to come out. Nigel came out first beaming. Followed by Bonnie and Lindsay bringing up the back. Lindsay spread out the train on the platform. Miranda and Sarah both had tears in their eyes.

Nigel smiled, "I think we have a winner."

Bonnie looked at her Mother and Sister. "Oh no please stop that."

Nigel laughed, "It is custom here in the states to start crying if you know you are in the right dress."

The tears started to fall. Miranda helped Sarah up the steps and wiped the tears from Bonnie's eyes. "You are beautiful. Douglas is not going to know what hit him when he see's you walking down the aisle."

While Bonnie stayed in her dress Miranda went back to put hers on. When Miranda first saw the dress she cringed, but when she put it on she just glowed. The sleeveless burgundy gown top encrusted with Swarovski crystals showed off her bust line well. The long flowing burgundy skirt which ended in a medium train glowed off her skin and hair.

"Hurry up Miranda I cannot wait to see it." Yelled Bonnie. Miranda came out with Lindsay helping her with the train, and Bonnie gasped, "Oh Miranda."

Miranda smiled. Nigel grinned, "See why I would not let you see it first." Miranda glared.

Lindsay walked around the two women. "Ladies just beautiful. I have very few alterations to do. The dresses will be done in two weeks.

Bonnie smiled from ear to ear and very quietly said, "I'm getting married."

Miranda smiled, "Yes you are baby Sister."


	21. The Documentary

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some very nice Mirandy time. **

The next week the Singer Special Issue came out. Runway was starting to get use to the madhouse in front of Elias-Clarke. Miranda with her steely gaze that showed contempt to all the fuss was having the time of her life.

With the expectation of the Documentary coming out it was like walking the red carpet. Even those not involved with the Documentary got into it and started answering questions of the paparazzi. Rumors of Meryl Streep singing in the Documentary was confirmed from the pictures in the issue.

"Miranda, your daughters are in the issue and in the documentary. Why have you allowed them to be photographed now?" Came a shout from the press.

"Playing piano with Billy Joel was a big event in their life and it was recorded. My girls have played the piano for years and he has been their idol. Playing piano for Meryl Streep would be a grown musicians dream think what it was for my two girls. They enjoyed themselves and agreed to it being publicized." Miranda announced proudly.

"What is next for Runway? You seem to be full of surprises lately Miranda." Yelled another.

"Well, I am glad you asked that. The first of the year Runway will be producing a new magazine. Teen Runway."

There was a lot of chatter. "Will Alexandra be seen again in Teen Runway?" Asked a younger member from the crowd.

"Yes, she will be the featured designer in the first issues." Miranda mused, the girl was going to be a huge success. At that point Miranda led Andréa into the building.

* * *

Nigel walked into the inner lair. "Miranda, the first numbers are out. The magazine is a hit and pre-release tickets for the documentary is high for that type of release. HBO is ecstatic."

Miranda looked up over her glasses, "And Irv?"

Nigel eyed Miranda, "Furious, I heard he was going to the board with a complaint."

Miranda glared, "What kind of complaint? Runway is making more money for Elias-Clarke then it ever has. Leslie assured me there was nothing he could hold against me."

Nigel shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Miranda was curious.

Miranda's phone pinged. She looked at it, a message from Andréa. "Hey sexy lady. Runway is running high. How about you?"

Miranda grinned. She typed in a reply. "I love you too," and sent it off. "Do we have everyone's dress ready for the red carpet?"

Nigel nodded grinning, only Andréa could have elicited a smile like that.

* * *

Runway was a madhouse the afternoon of the premier. Most of the staff were invited and hair and make-up were being done all over the place.

Serena was doing Miranda, Andy, Emily, the twins and Alexandra, and there were security guards all over to protect the jewels. Nigel dressed everyone from the designers who had dressed the singers. The twins, and Emily all wore Alexandra.

Miranda, Andréa, Nigel, Emily, Serena, the girls and Alexandra all arrived in one limo. They were shocked to see the crowds of people on each side of the carpet. The noise was deafening.

Once the limo pulled up and it was announced who was in it the screaming escalated. Roy got out and opened the door. The first thing everyone saw was the red sole shoe on a very toned leg of one Miranda Preistly. Once she got out she looked around and she was smiling, a real smile. Miranda turned back to the car leaned down and took Andréa's hand. As they walked the carpet the shouts for the two woman and the girls to stop for pictures and autographs was over whelming. Miranda had never given out an autograph before. Andréa and Nigel had to laugh, and the girls were having the time of their life.

The group met up with Meryl, her husband Don, Roberta and her two sons. The requests for more pictures was amazing. Turn here, look over here, we want the whole group, we want Miranda and Meryl. Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes.

Meryl laughed at Miranda, "Now you know how the models feel."

Andy laughed, "Only you could get away with that comment Meryl." Miranda glared at the two women. One lucky photographer captured that shot and it ended up on page six the next day.

The group turned as the roar of the crowd once again became so deafening it made the ground vibrate. The sign that one of the stars had arrived. Don leaned over Miranda's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You have a mega hit on your hands." Miranda turned and grinned at the elusive man in Meryl's life, she was one lucky lady.

Tina Turner was the last to show up for the big event. An honor usually reserved for Miranda but just this once she gladly gave up that distinction.

Once inside everyone was escorted to their assigned seats. Andy had to laugh because everyone was given a bucket of popcorn and a drink. Grown men and women in tuxedos and couture evening gowns eating popcorn.

The head of HBO settled the crowd and thanked everyone for coming. He proceeded to explain the creation of the documentary and the decision to offer it up in the theaters versus TV. At that point he asked Miranda to come up on the stage. He personally thanked her for Runways cooperation. She acknowledged the thank you but proceeded to inform him she had indeed thought of the idea after bumping into Tina Turner, but it took many staff at Runway to put the whole thing together, and thanks to Meryl money was going to a very good cause.

Miranda was pleased with the documentary. The girls were wonderful on the screen. Andréa caught Miranda wiping away a tear as they played while Meryl sang. They were so excited seeing themselves up on the huge screen now everyone at school would see them.

After the documentary was finished there was a short reception. They mingled with the designers, and musicians. Miranda smiled as she caught the twins sitting with Taylor singing some of her songs with her. Good thing there wasn't a piano around or they would be on it. Andréa walked up to Miranda and tucked her arm in Miranda's and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. "They are never going to forget this. It was good you let this happen."

Miranda caressed Andréa's arm, "They do look so very happy do they not? I wish for them to always be this way."

The night was all over before anyone knew it, and the walk back out to the cars was just as loud and crowded. It seemed no one could get enough of the large group of stars.

Alexandra was called over to many groups of young teenagers. Miranda smiled as the girl posed for pictures and talked with the teens. She was being true to herself and Miranda approved. Once all were inside the limo they took off. The twins were fast asleep before they hit the first stoplight.

* * *

After they got the twins settled into bed Miranda took Andréa's hand and led her back to their bedroom. She closed the door and guided Andréa back up against it. Miranda just stared at the face, and deep browns eyes in front of her.

"Miranda?"

A tear dropped from Miranda's eye, "I love you so much. I never want to lose this."

Andréa caressed Miranda's cheek, "You are never going to lose this."

Miranda smiled and pulled Andréa's face to her and kissed her. Her hands ran over Andréa's shoulders and slid the straps to her gown down and off her arms allowing the gown to pool at Andréa's feet. Miranda gazed at Andréa and licked her lips. Andréa had goose bumps from the inspection Miranda was giving her body. Andréa shivered as Miranda laid kisses at the base of her neck and down over her shoulder. Miranda cupped a breast and blew warm air over the already erect nipple. Andréa gasped. Miranda licked the bud and Andréa shuddered.

Miranda took Andréa's hand once again and took her over to the bed where she laid her down. Miranda reached behind her and slid the zipper to her dress down and let it fall to the floor. Andréa was in awe at the glowing pale skin of the body standing in front of her. Miranda lowered herself on top of Andréa and kissed her at the corner of each eye, on the nose, and then on her lips. Miranda pulled back with Andréa's bottom lip between her teeth and Andréa shuddered, "Miranda."

Miranda smiled as she slid down between Andréa's sticky wet legs. Miranda's hand found its way through Andréa's glistening curls, between the folds, and inside of her. Andréa's muscles tightened around Miranda's fingers as she moved them in and out. It wasn't long before Andréa arched her hips and came, calling out Miranda's name. As Miranda repositioned herself up around Andréa's body she pulled a sheet up over them and the two women fell asleep.

* * *

The next week at Runway did not quiet down. Irv had not shown up to the premier and Miranda had to find out why and what he thought he had on her. She headed for Irv's office and walked through the outer office followed by Irv's secretary. "Miranda I keep telling you he is not here. He has not been here for the last two days and he has not called in." Miranda stood there looking around running her finger over her bottom lip.

What was the little man up too? Miranda mused it seemed most men had been a big disappointment in her life. Her Father had tried but as time wore on he could not stand up to protect her from her Mother's illness when she was little. Her husbands could not handle her strength and power, so left. Irv has never supported her or Runway. It is a wonder she had even been hired or that Runway was published by Elias-Clarke. Her Brother and Nigel had been the only two exceptions.

She entered her outer office and as she passed the first assistants desk demanded, "Call Leslie, I want to see her."

Leslie walked into the office, seeing Miranda turned in her chair looking out the window she cleared her throat.

Miranda turned around with coffee cup in hand. "Sit Leslie please."

"That was quite a party for the documentary the other night. Congratulations. First estimates on proceeds for the School of Music is amazing."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Leslie."

Leslie flipped her hands up in the air, "So what did you need me for?"

"What is going on with Irv and what does he think he has on me?"

Leslie frowned, "Well nothing like getting right to the point. You know Miranda if I could tell you I would. Just let me say you have nothing to worry about."

Miranda glared, "so he is trying to shoot me down? Why now when Runway is excelling?"

Leslie rubbed her hand over her face. God she hated not being able to tell Miranda what was going on, "Miranda do not think about it. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Just leave it go."

Miranda took a deep breath. "I am going to Scotland for the holidays, my sister is getting married, should I be leaving the country right now?"

"Yes, Miranda go enjoy yourself. I cannot tell you anything but trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"You will let know me if anything changes?"

Leslie smiled and got up, "Will do Miranda."


	22. Surprises

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a little Mirandy time.**

That weekend Maxine and Chris had a Birthday Party for Sophie. The girls were so excited. They had not seen Sophie for over two months and they needed their baby fix. The family made it to the party and the house was filled with Mothers and children of various ages.

Miranda was taken aback. She did not know what to do with all these people around, and she did not know there would be so many children.

Andréa just grinned and whispered in Miranda's ear. "Just relax Babe. Be yourself."

Miranda just glared. As Chris walked by Miranda growled, "You did this on purpose."

Chris laughed, "Pay back Miranda. Pay back. I warned you."

The twins had a grand time playing with all the younger children. Andy was watching them and grinned.

Miranda walked over, "Penny for your thoughts."

Andréa pointed toward the girls, "They are going to be so good with the baby."

Miranda looked. She was amazed. How could the girls be so motherly to the other children. They had never been around small children before, yet there they were helping the others play games, feeding them cake and ice cream. The girls were much older than most of the children, and there they were playing Mommy to them all.

Andy was reading her thoughts, "They learned it from you Miranda."

Miranda turned and smiled sweetly, than leaned in and kissed Andréa.

At one point during the afternoon Miranda found herself carrying Sophie around. She took her over to the gift table and started pointing out all the expensive gifts. Every time she did Sophie would laugh and clap. Miranda had no idea what was so funny but she continued on until she heard, "You have corrupted my Partner now you are working on my Daughter."

Miranda smiled, "Just pointing out the finer things."

Sophie laughed, "Mommy." She held out her hands to Chris.

"Come Babe Girl before Miranda converts you."

Miranda managed to find some women with who she enjoyed talking to. She found them insightful as they discussed the fashion of the day and all the success Runway was having. Andréa grinned as she watched Miranda trying to mingle on her own. Before they left Miranda and Andréa did tell Maxine and Chris the good news.

"Oh Andy I am so happy for you!" Maxine exclaimed as she hug Andy. She turned around, "and you Miranda!" Maxine hugged her also. Miranda grinned, and patted the woman.

Chris just smiled. "Well, how about that. Our kids will be able to grow up together. Congratulations you two."

Andréa held Miranda's hand, "Thanks we are so excited."

* * *

The day before they left for Scotland Andy was due for her ultrasound. Andy awakened with Miranda's arms around her. She snuggled in closer to Miranda's warm body.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" Miranda still had her eyes closed.

Andy giggled, "Are you awake or talking in your sleep?"

"Mmmm." Miranda snuggled in closer. "Talking in my sleep."

Andy giggled again. Andy ran her hand down Miranda's side, over her hip and down her leg.

"Mmmmmm." Miranda sighed.

Andy smiled as she kissed Miranda's shoulder.

It had been a few nights since Andy and Miranda had made love. With everything that had gone on they both fell into bed exhausted at night. Now Andréa was hungry for Miranda. Andréa fluttered her fingers up the inside of Miranda's thigh. Miranda was warm and she trembled underneath Andréa's touch. Andréa loved the feel of Miranda's soft skin. Andréa kissed Miranda's lips and seeked entrance to her mouth. Miranda readily opened and sucked on Andréa's tongue. Andréa slid her fingers up Miranda's thigh and felt Miranda wet, hot, and ready.

"Andréa."

Andy smiled kissed Miranda's neck and led a trail down to her breast.

Miranda shifted allowing Andy free access to her breast. Andy feasted on her until Miranda could not stand it anymore. "Andréa please."

Andréa whispered in Miranda's ear, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Andréa slid her fingers into Miranda and then placed the slightest pressure on her clit and Miranda responded with an earth shattering orgasm. Andréa smiled as she kissed Miranda's lips. Miranda rode out her high as Andréa held her close.

* * *

Andrea was once again propped up on the exam table with Miranda standing at her side. The two women were gazing into each other eyes smiling. Miranda was playing with Andréa's ring when Dr. Edwards walked into the exam room with his nurse close behind.

"How are my two famous Mothers to be doing?"

Andrea looked up smiling, "just fantastic."

Miranda laughed. As the nurse set up the ultrasound machine Dr. Edwards had Andrea lay down and unbutton her slacks. "O.K. let's see if we can hear a heartbeat yet."

The nurse moved the ultrasound wand over Andrea's abdomen and soon they heard th-th-thump th-th-thump.

Andy frowned, "that does not sound like last time. What's wrong?"

Dr. Edwards turned toward the couple grinning from ear to ear. "I have something to show you two." He turned the screen toward them and pointed to two separate flashing spots.

Andrea gasped, "No."

Dr. Edwards nodded, "Congratulations."

Miranda sat on the chair, "Twins."

The nurse looked at the two shocked women, "Would you like a picture?"

Andréa looked at Miranda and laughed, "Yes, please."

Dr. Edwards was still smiling. As the nurse cleaned Andrea's belly off and put the ultrasound away Dr. Edwards was gathering some information. Andy sat up on the edge of the exam table.

"So you should set up an appointment with Dr. Jackson for after the first of the year. Here is some information on carrying twins."

Andrea was fiddling with her rings, "Dr. Edwards?"

"Yes Andrea." Andy looked down and her eyes turned sad. Miranda took her hand. "What about what happened last time? What can I do to prevent it? We are flying to Scotland for the holidays. Should I not do that?" Questions were just flying out of Andréa's mouth.

Dr. Edwards sat down and took Andréa's other hand. "Andrea there was nothing you could have done to prevent the miscarriage. No, flying will not hurt the baby. It is a long flight so just get up every twenty minutes or so and walk up and down the aisle. I wish I could tell you what happened last time, but I can't. You just have to pray all will go well and try not to worry about it. I will be sending all your information to Dr. Jackson." He stood up and patted Andrea on the shoulder. "Enjoy your vacation."

Andra took a deep breath, "Yes, Thank you Dr. Edwards."

The two women sat quietly on the way back home. Miranda sneaked looks at Andréa. Andréa just looked out the window. Miranda reached her hand over and took hold of Andréa's. Andréa turned and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Inquired Miranda.

Andy shook her head. "I don't know. Everything, too many things are running through my head." Miranda smiled. Andréa took out the picture. "I cannot believe this." She smiled brightly and laughed. "I am not getting pregnant again." Miranda laughed.

"Twin boys. Miranda can you believe it?"

Miranda laughed, "Andréa I was just kidding when I said I knew they were boys."

Andréa shook her head, "I think your right. I have a feeling."

"Good lord Andréa how am I supposed to raise two boys?"

Andréa laughed, "I don't know."


	23. Bonnie and Doug's Wedding

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration. **

**Rated M for a lot of Mirandy time. Hopefully this will answer some more questions about how Miranda became.**

That night the entire family boarded the plane for Scotland and thanks to Miranda they had first class seats. Miranda and Andréa sat side by side as the plane took off. Miranda picked Andréa's hand up and kissed it. "Is your mind still racing?"

Andréa smiled, "Yes, but now I'm thinking, what are we going to do with two babies? Then I remember you have already done this." Miranda laughed. "Miranda what does it feel like to have two babies inside of you?"

Miranda closed her eyes and remembered how much she wanted to feel them kick and then when they started, how much she wished they would stop. "I swear Andréa one was active during the day and the other during the night. It was like they trying to see how irritated they could make me."

Andréa laughed, "You mean like they do now?"

Miranda laughed. "Andréa, having two babies is so special. It is hard to describe but you will see. When they put a baby in first one arm and then the other." There were tears in Miranda's eyes as she remembered the night the girls were born. They were a miracle.

Andréa watched Miranda's beautiful face, she lifted a hand and wiped a tear, "I hope I am half the Mother you are."

Miranda looked at Andréa, "I already know the answer to that question. Just look at your relationship with the girls."

Andréa shook her head, "I am more like a playmate for them right now. Our relationship is still so new. But you and them. They still come to you when they need comforting, they still talk to you. You have no idea the impact you have on them do you? What they are is all because of you."

Miranda wiped the falling tears. No one had ever said anything like this to her before. Her life for so long had been just those two little girls. Now Andréa had filled in the empty space and the two new additions will be the icing on the cake.

The entire family was lucky enough to get some sleep on the plane so when they got to Scotland they felt awake and fresh. There was a limo waiting for them and Andréa had to remember to thank Miranda's new first assistant.

They had enjoyed their stay at Dundas Castle so much the last time they rebooked for this stay.

Sarah and Bonnie were going to stay in the house. They headed to the house first. The keepers Miranda had hired to care for the house while empty had cleaned and stocked the fridge well.

It was the first time Doug had seen the home that Bonnie had grown up in and it was just like her. Petite and full of love. Since it was dark early in December they did not stay long and headed for the castle.

Doug was amazed when they drove up, "Wow. This place is amazing." Andy smiled.

The family spent the afternoon at the indoor pool watching the girls swim then had a late dinner. Luckily the girls were able to watch movies in the room which gave Andréa and Miranda some much-needed quiet time together.

Miranda ran them a bath and as she sat back in the warm bubbles she watched as Andréa stripped in front of her. The small swell of Andréa's abdomen caught her attention immediately. Andréa saw where Miranda's eyes were directed and she caressed her stomach lovingly.

"Andréa come here," Miranda requested.

As Andréa walked over to the tub Miranda moved and caressed the baby bump herself and placed two loving kisses on it. She took Andréa's hand and helped her into the tub. Miranda pulled her down in between her legs and pulled her close to her body. Her hands massaged Andréa's bump before they found their way down in Andréa's folds and over the hardened clit. Andréa leaned into Miranda and moaned, "My God Miranda."

Miranda smiled as she nibbled at the base of Andréa's neck. Her fingers found their way inside of Andréa and moved with in. Her other hand slid its way up Andréa's body and around one of her breasts. Her fingers rolled Andréa's hard nipple between them. Andréa's body spasmed as she came. They laid in the tub as Andréa came off her cloud.

Once done in the tub they head off to the bed where Andréa had Miranda pinned on her back. Andréa smiled as she looked over Miranda's body trying to figure out where to attack first.

"You look like a lion ready to devour her kill."

Andréa looked Miranda in the eye, "Yes."

Miranda laughed as Andréa went for her throat. "Mmmmmm you smell so good Miranda." She nibbled her way up Miranda's throat before placing a full lip lock on her. Andréa grinded her pelvis into Miranda, "God I wish I could just ..." Miranda started laughing. Andréa stopped, smiled, looked at her love , and wiggled her eyes. "What so funny my beautiful woman?"

Miranda bit her lower lip, "I have a surprise for you ... for us."

Andréa leaned to whisper into Miranda's ear, "You have a surprise for me?" Miranda nodded. Andréa began nibbling on Miranda's ear and heard the woman gasp and felt her cum. "Now where is this surprise?"

Miranda could barely speak, "over in my large bag."

Andréa looked up over at the bag then down at Miranda, "do not move." Andréa got up and head for the luggage.

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. Watching the woman walk away from her naked was driving her crazy. Miranda heard Andréa laughing and opened her eyes.

Andréa was headed back to her, "This is my surprise?" Miranda nodded and before she knew it Andréa was straddling her again. Andréa leaned down and kissed Miranda fully once again. Her hand was on Miranda's clit and her fingers where inside Miranda. Miranda took a deep breath and before she knew it the hard shaft was inside her and she could not help but scream Andréa's name.

"So my lady you like the feel of this?" Miranda could only nod as Andréa moved her hips allowing the strap on to slide in out of Miranda. Miranda was purring and the sound got stronger the faster Andréa pumped. In a short time Miranda screamed out and both women came. Andréa received the vibration to her clit as well. Andréa fell on Miranda and buried her face into Miranda's neck and laid tiny soft kisses to her as she road out her high.

Once Miranda's breathing had evened out Andréa spoke, "Is there anyway to just make it disappear so I do not have to move?" Miranda laughed so hard Andréa jumped and Miranda screamed as the shaft moved inside her swollen core. "Oh my god Miranda I'm so sorry." Andréa gently moved sliding it out of Miranda. She un buckled the strap and tossed it to the floor. Then she cuddled up to Miranda's side twisted her mouth and smiled, "Well that was fun."

Miranda was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

* * *

The next day after breakfast they took off to the house. Waiting for them was Michael sitting in the kitchen with Sarah and Bonnie.

"Uncle Michael!" The girls screamed and ran to hug him.

"Well girls what a nice hello." Michael stood up and walked over to Miranda and took her in his arms. "How are you doing sis?"

Miranda smiled taking in the love her Brother sent. "I am doing very well." Michael held her at arm's length then looked at Andrea. I swear if the two of you glow any brighter we will not have to use any candles at the wedding tomorrow. Andy giggled. Miranda looked at her and Andréa nodded.

Miranda turned back to Michael and made the announcement, "Andréa is pregnant with twins."

Michael grinned, Doug gasped, and Bonnie and Sarah smiled brightly.

"Well, no wonder." He went over and took Andrea in his arms. "Continuing on the family tradition I see."

Andy giggled, "I guess so."

After lunch they went to Michael's church. The ladies had done a beautiful job decorating the church for Christmas and Bonnie's wedding. Bonnie was just glowing when she walked in with Doug and saw everything. Her dream was finally coming true. Her family was back together, she was healthy, and she was the luckiest bride in the world.

She twirled around, "Michael the church is gorgeous."

Michael was standing next to Miranda and they both smiled, their little sister was getting married. They went through the ceremony a couple of times. The whole time Miranda could not keep her eyes off Andra. At one point Doug made the comment, "Miranda the action is up here."

To which she responded, "That's what you think Douglas."

And everyone laughed.

Andy was sitting with Sarah and Doug's family when she turned seeing Sarah crying. She handed Sarah a tissue.

"Thank you Andrea I should have known better than to come here without a hanky."

Andy smiled. Andy turned around and Doug's Mother was crying too, she laughed to herself.

* * *

The next day was a busy one. The Wedding was to take place at two in the afternoon. Bonnie wanted pictures outside with the winter Scottish sunset in the back ground. A local hair dresser had volunteered to do everyone's hair and Andy offered to do Bonnie's make-up. Miranda opted to do her own. Once they had Bonnie and Miranda made-up it was time to put the gowns on.

Miranda and Andréa helped Bonnie on with hers and Sarah was all smiles, "Bonnie, my baby you are so beautiful." Bonnie smiled.

Miranda smiled, "Do you feel like a princess?"

Bonnie laughed, "Yes." And she slowly twirled in the dress. "Miranda, it is amazing."

Miranda went over to Bonnie and hugged her tight, "I am so happy for you."

Andréa touched Miranda's shoulder, Babe it is time for you to get your dress on. Miranda smiled and nodded.

Andréa helped Miranda step into the dress and zipped it up for her. Andréa kissed Miranda on the back in between her shoulder blades and Miranda trembled.

Andréa smiled, "What was it like when you stepped into your wedding gown."

Miranda turned smiling, "The day of the wedding I cannot remember. I was in a cloud. The fitting I remember well," Miranda laughed, "I felt like an old lady playing Cinderella."

Andréa frowned, "You are not old, you do not act old, and you do not look old."

Miranda smiled, "It is O.K. Andréa I do not feel old either. It does not bother me anymore. I am happy and content." Andréa beamed.

Andy helped Miranda with her train as she walked out of the bathroom into the living room where everyone was.

Bonnie gasped, "Miranda I knew you would look good in the dress but you just shine in it."

Andy looked at the two women, "you both are beautiful. Now let's get going or we will be late." The four women got into the limo and they were off.

* * *

Doug was pacing in the back of the church while his Dad and Michael watched. Michael laughed as Doug's Father told of when he and Doug's Mother got married. It seemed Doug got his nervousness from his Father. Michael looked at his watch then looked outside seeing the limo pull up, "Doug it is time." Doug looked up and smiled.

Doug's Father and Michael went out to the entrance with Doug's Mother. Doug, and Doug's Brother proceeded out to the altar.

Doug's Mother and Father came down the aisle first, then Sarah.

Miranda was next and Andréa was beaming, she could not believe how lucky she was, her hand absently went to her abdomen and she caressed it. As Miranda passed Andréa she smiled, and mouthed I love you. Once Miranda got up to the altar and turned around the music started. Off to the side was a piano with the girls sitting at it. Andy grinned she was so proud of them. Along with the piano there was a harp, three violins and a guitar. Standing next to them were three women from the choir. To everyone's amazement Miranda had a microphone in her hand and she began to sing as Michael walked Bonnie up the aisle:

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted in my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello

Say you will  
Say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally showed her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello

Say you will  
Say you will

Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello

Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me

Songwriters

David Katz

Pat Monahan

Sam Hollander

Andréa gasped so that was what she was doing last night and early this morning.

Andy took hold of Sarah as she trembled and Andy could hear her praying, "Thank you God for answering an old woman's prayers."

Miranda was looking straight at Andréa as she sang, and the farther she got into it the brighter her smile became, and Andréa cried.

Doug saw none of this as he gazed at his love. He could not believe the miracle that came to him. Her beauty took his breath away the first moment he saw her in her dress. Her long red tresses were tied up on her head with multiple curls falling down around her framing her face.

Bonnie had to blink away the tears in her eyes as she gazed at Doug.

Once Michael had her at the alter and in Doug's hands he moved to stand in front of them.

Before Michael could get started Bonnie held up her hand, "One minute please."

Doug looked confused.

Bonnie turned around and hugged Miranda with tears in her eyes, "Miranda, that was so beautiful. Thank you."

Miranda patted Bonnie's back, "Anything for you little sister." Miranda had tears falling down her face.

Bonnie turned beaming her tears were like crystals in her eyes.

Michael smiled at the exchange between his sisters. It has been a long time coming but his family was finally reunited.

Michael continued with the ceremony and it was beautiful.

They finished just in time for gorgeous outdoor pictures with the sun setting.

The reception was held back at the castle as a gift from Miranda. The people who all lived, worked and went to church with Bonnie showed up. It was a grand time for the couple. They danced and mingled and you could tell they were so much in love.

Miranda was getting complements for her singing from many of the church goers even the older women who remembered her as Miriam.

One person came up to Miranda while she was dancing with Andréa and tapped her on the shoulder.

Miranda turned around and gasped. "Patricia."

The light red-haired women stood grinning at the couple. "Is that all you have to say Miriam?"

Miranda smiled, "The name is Miranda."

"Oh yes, I forgot, the high and mighty lady changed her name."

Miranda and the strange woman burst out laughing and then hugged.

Andréa stood in shock. Someone was hugging Miranda, someone from her home.

"Patty, I cannot believe after all these years."

Andréa stood with her mouth hanging open, Miranda had used the woman's nickname. Miranda never called anyone by their nickname, not even her.

"That I am still stuck here and you are Ms. Priestly?"

Miranda grinned and hugged the woman again.

Andréa frowned and cleared her throat.

Miranda turned and smirked, "Do not worry Sweetheart I have not forgotten about you. Andréa I want you to meet Patricia my very best friend when I was growing up. Patricia, this is Andréa my partner."

Patricia held out her hand. "I heard about the wedding. I have your magazine at the house. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Miranda glared. "Oh yes, I knew for a long time. I guess it just took the right person to bring it out of you."

Andréa grinned at this.

Patricia leaned in closer to Miranda's ear, "even if it wasn't me."

Miranda stood back shocked. Patricia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I …" Miranda could barely get out.

Patricia smiled, "Neither did I, not until after you left."

Miranda hugged Patty.

Miranda and Patty chatted for the longest time that night. Andréa spent her time between Doug's parents and Michael while Miranda caught up with her long-lost friend.

Michael saw Andréa staring at Miranda and Patty. "They were stuck together with glue growing up."

Andrea jumped and smiled. "It is so strange seeing this part of her life."

Michael nodded. "Patty cried for days after Miriam left."

"Did you know Miranda and the girls had a dog named Patricia?"

Michael nodded, "Bonnie told me about her."

Andy looked in shock at him. "Now I know why Miranda was so devastated when she died. Miranda is more complex than I ever knew."

Michael nodded, "She always was. Not many people could figure her out. Patricia and Miriam were so close you would have thought they were sisters." "Like Miranda's twin sister?" Michael thought for a moment, "Yes I guess you could say that, but no more than that."

Andrea gasped, "Miranda and Patty could they have been …"

Michael shook his head, "No, Patty has been happily married for many years. She has four beautiful Daughters."

Andy just sat deep in thought, this one time she disagreed with Michael.

"Michael did Miranda go to church when she was growing up?" questioned Andréa.

Michael nodded, "she was always there. She sang in the choir. She loved it. She was always singing at home until it got on Mom and Dad's nerves and they told her to shut up. I remember one day right before Miriam left we were at choir practice and Miriam was arguing with the choir director. She was one of the oldest Nuns at the church. Miriam wanted to sing one of the big solos and the Nun refused to let her. The Nun told her she was fooling herself if she thought she could sing good enough to do a solo. Miriam never went back to the church and days later she left to get married. I was only maybe seven or eight at the time. It was all very confusing to me."

* * *

That night in bed Andréa felt like she knew Miranda better than ever.

Andréa loved the way Miranda's dress looked on her. The feel of the fabric over Miranda's body was intoxicating. Andréa kissed Miranda everywhere she found a bare spot before sliding the zipper down in back and letting the dress fall to the ground. Andréa admired the alabaster colored skin. It always fascinated her. Miranda's skin always shined and it was so soft. Andréa ran her fingers all up and down Miranda's back as she nuzzled her neck. She could feel Miranda tremble beneath her touch. Andréa took pleasure in the feel of Miranda for some time before she gave in to Miranda's begging to finish it.

"Are you sure my love?"

All Miranda could do was nod her head.

Andra slid her fingers slowly inside the hot wet space and found the small spot that when touched sent Miranda soring. Andra smiled she loved the look on Miranda's face when she came. When Miranda's eyes opened they were dilated and glassed over.

Andréa laid her head on Miranda's chest and just listened to her heart race as she rode out her high. She was so much in love tears dropped from her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Andy awoke to find Miranda sitting at the desk on her laptop. "How does the new magazine look?"

Miranda looked up and smiled at Andréa, "Very good for a first issue. Runway may have competition in Paris this fall."

Andréa grinned turned over and fell back to sleep.

Andréa felt the softest of lips flutter over her bare shoulder. "Sweetheart, it is time to get up and go have lunch with the newlyweds before they take off."

Andréa opened her eyes, "Mmmm, have I really been asleep all morning?"

Miranda grinned, "For most of it." Andréa stretched. Miranda rolled her eyes and got up off the bed, "If you keep that up I will never see my baby Sister before she leaves."

Andréa giggled, "O.K."

* * *

The entire Family gathered in one of the private rooms for lunch to see the new couple off. Bonnie and Douglas both thanked Miranda again for the beautiful song she sang, and for Bonnie's gorgeous wedding dress.

Doug was smiling, "Miranda, I never knew you sang."

Miranda glared at her new Brother-in-law, "Douglas there is a lot about me you do not know."

Bonnie giggled, "Don't scare my new husband off Miranda."

Miranda smirked and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. "I would never do that, you are too happy. And Douglas."

"Yes Miranda." Doug squeaked.

"You keep her happy or you will have to answer to me."

"Ye - yes Miranda."

Andy had to laugh, Dragon Lady, it should be changed to Dragon Mother.

The rest of the family's flight did not leave until the next morning so Miranda and Andréa went with the girls to the indoor pool. Miranda's Mother was to stay at the hotel in the girl's room for the night and Michael went to close the house up.

Miranda hated saying goodbye to her Brother. "Why don't you transfer to some church in New York? I hate the thought of you being here all alone."

Michael laughed, "Miranda I am not alone. I have everyone in the church."

Miranda smiled and lowered her eyes, "I had to try."

Michael laughed, "I love you Miranda. Take care of the babies. We will see each other again soon."

Miranda wiped at a tear on her face.


	24. News of the Twins Spread

**I do not own anything to do with DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**There is a lot of back and forth talk in this chapter I hope all can follow it.**

**I am glad so many are happy with the news of the twins. :)**

Miranda and Andréa made it back home in time for Teen Runway's first release and Miranda made arrangements to pick Alexandra up at her apartment that morning.

On the way to Elias-Clarke Miranda reinforced her warning to Alexandra. "Remember do not let it go to your head. You are good but you can be replaced. Always remember that Alexandra. There is always someone out there ready to take your place. When the time comes for that to happen you want to be the one to choose that person." Miranda sat back in her seat. Irv was the one trying to do her in and the only person to take her place was Nigel.

Alexandra took all of Miranda's words and stored them away. "I will Miranda, I will not let you or me down." Miranda smiled.

Andréa took Miranda's hand. When Miranda looked at her, she mouthed I love you now, tomorrow and forever.

At Elias-Clarke there was a sizable crowd of press. As the three climbed out of the car questions started to pop out from all directions. Alexandra was taken aback. Miranda smiled and took Alexandra's arm and walked her over to the press.

"Now if you all quiet down and give the girl a chance I am sure she would be glad to answer a few questions."

The crowd immediately quieted. Alexandra smiled and pointed to one person. As Alexandra answered questions Miranda backed up and she and Andréa went into the building.

Miranda stopped near security, "If they start to get out of control go out and retrieve Alexandra and bring her in."

The security man she was speaking to nodded, "Yes Miranda."

* * *

Miranda came off the elevator like a shot from a gun and Cecilia was standing in wait. "Get Emily and Nigel. Arrange a meeting with Irv. Get my florist on the phone. I need to speak with my lawyer, and I wish to speak with Melissa McCarthy."

"The actress?" Cecilia questioned.

Miranda whipped around, "Is there some other one I would be interested in speaking to?"

"N – No Miranda." Cecilia cringed.

Miranda sat at her desk, and drank from the coffee cup waiting for her.

"I have your florist." Cecilia squeaked.

Miranda got on the line and ordered Andréa two blue roses to be delivered that day to her office. The card read: For my love and the two children you carry. Blue roses stand for love and prosperity. Both of which I wish for you three. I love the three of you now, tomorrow and forever.

Emily and Nigel walked in just in time to hear Miranda say the last line. They both smiled. Who would have thought two years ago that they would hear Miranda utter this sentiment.

"Getting something for Six and the girls Miranda?" Nigel piped up.

Miranda looked up wondering if she should tell them or not. "Sit." She got back on her phone and dialed Andréa. "Nigel and Emily are in the office you should come."

"Miranda is there something wrong?" Andréa sounded scared.

"We need to tell them." Miranda simply stated.

Andy laughed, "You just cannot wait can you?"

Miranda grinned. "Sort of like that."

"O.K. I will be right there." Andréa hung up excited about breaking the news to the two coworkers.

Emily and Nigel looked at each other puzzled.

"Miranda what is …" Emily started.

Miranda looked down at the papers in front of her, "I called you in here to talk about Teen Runway."

Emily stopped short. "Yes, Miranda."

Nigel handed over the pre-order numbers which were adequate. "News is second day sales were higher with word of mouth. Newsstands are requesting additional copies."

Miranda smiled, "I am very proud of what you have done with the magazine Emily. I have to say it was better than I thought it would be. I am glad you reached out to other designers besides Alexandra for it. I am seeing Irv today to work out a budget for you. After that you are on your own." Emily sat quietly nodding. Miranda studied the girl. "I do want to offer you any assistance you might need on an as needed bases."

Emily looked up and smiled, "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda grinned, "I am sure Nigel would be glad to help you out if needed also. Nigel how is John doing with his orientation?"

Nigel grinned, "Emily pick a good one. I believe he will be ready to take over within a couple of months."

Miranda nodded, "At that time you can transfer to this office and start our transition."

Both Emily and Nigel looked forlorn. Neither one could imagine the office without Miranda. Just than Andréa entered the office.

Miranda looked up and smiled, she stood. "I will be back in just a few minutes." Miranda placed a hand on Andréa's back and led her out of the office. "Nigel and Emily may have heard me talk about the babies."

Andréa was startled, "How? To whom?"

Miranda grinned, "you will find out later, so I think we should tell them."

Andréa grinned "O.K. You spring the announcement on them." Miranda smirked.

The two women walked into the office hand in hand.

"Andréa and I have something to tell the two of you."

Nigel grinned, but Emily looked scared.

"Emily, smile it is a good thing." Miranda rolled her eyes.

Miranda looked at Andréa.

"Go ahead tell them." Andra laughed.

"We are … well Andréa is pregnant." Miranda announced.

Nigel stood up and hugged Six, "I am so happy for you."

"Wait that is not all." Nigel stood back. Miranda cleared her throat, "She is having twins."

"Bloody hell." Responded Emily.

Nigel rubbed his bald head and laughed. "Did Miranda do this to you Six?"

Miranda glared, and Andy laughed. "You could say that."

Emily stood up and went to hug Andy, "do not give Serena any ideas."

Andy laughed. Andy looked at the two friends, "Miranda thinks they are boys."

Nigel arched an eyebrow, "Miranda Priestly is going to raise boys?"

"Not amusing Nigel," Miranda growled.

Andréa gave Miranda a kiss, "I need to get back. Oh by the way congratulations Emily on the new magazine."

Miranda looked at the two, "That's, all."

* * *

As Nigel and Emily left the outer office they passed Miranda's lawyer.

"John, come in. Please have a seat, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you Miranda what can I do for you?"

"I require another trust fund set up." John nodded. "Another child." John looked puzzled. "Andréa is pregnant …"

"Congratulations Miranda, but we already have one set up for the child."

"She is pregnant with twins." Miranda grinned.

John started to laugh, "Now if you were a man I would claim Priestly curse."

"Not amusing John." Miranda glared.

"Oh, come on Miranda. Remember when you found out you were having twins? Seems to me you mentioned the family curse coming back."

Miranda smiled, "The girls are a blessing and so will Andréa's two."

"I know Miranda, I was just joking with you."

Miranda smiled, "It is a family tradition though." John arched an eyebrow, and Miranda informed him of her history and the paternity of the babies.

* * *

Andy walked into her office and sitting on her desk were two perfectly colored blue roses. Andy smiled as she delicately touched the blossoms. Then she touched her abdomen. "I cannot wait to see you little ones, and I have a feeling your Mom feels the same way."

* * *

"Did you forget Irv?" Miranda almost growled.

Cecilia ran into the inner office. "Mr. Ravitz is not available for the next week."

Miranda glared. "If I need to talk with Irv it is up to you to get me in to see him."

Cecilia was shaking.

"That's all."

* * *

Late that afternoon Cecilia walked into the office Ms. McCarthy is on the phone.

Miranda picked up her phone, "Melissa? This is Miranda Priestly."

"Yes, Miranda, Hello." Miranda noted the hesitancy in her voice.

"Melissa, I have read your article on developing a designer clothes line with Daniella Pearl." Miranda continued.

"Hum … Yes … How did you find that out?"

Miranda smiled, "It is my business to keep up on the fashion industry."

"No I mean why would this interest you?" Melissa questioned.

"For the same reason Melissa. What you are doing is a breakthrough for the design industry. Never has an actor stood up like you have. I would like to feature your line in Runway." There was complete silence. "Melissa are you there?"

"Uhm ... yes."

"Are you interested?" Miranda questioned again.

"Yes, yes!" Melissa almost screamed.

"Good Runway will be in touch with you soon. Once again Melissa congratulations. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miranda." And the line was dead.

* * *

On the way home that night Andréa announced she was ready to call her parents and tell them about the twins.

"I believe that is a good idea Sweetheart," replied Miranda.

Once in the house Andréa went to the living room, sat on the couch and pulled out her phone. "Mom."

"Andy. How are you my dear?"

"Mom I am doing great. Is Daddy home?"

"Yes dear."

"Get him and put on the speaker phone."

"Is everything O.K. Andy?" Anna was concerned. Scared that Andra had bad news once again.

"Yes Mother, just do it." Andréa was giggling.

"Richard. Come Andy is on the phone she has something to tell us."

"Hey peanut. What is up?" Andy could feel her Father smiling big.

Andy grinned, "Hi Daddy. I have some news. Are you sitting down?"

"Andy why is it every time you have news for us you ask us if we are sitting down?" Anna questioned.

Miranda started laughing.

"Miranda! We did not know you were there." Came Richards booming voice.

"Sorry Richard, hello." Miranda replied.

"Mom, Daddy, listen. I am going to have twins." There was silence. "Daddy? Mom?"

"Just a second peanut I need to sit down." Richard replied.

Andy laughed, "Oh Daddy."

"My Baby." Anna cried.

"Mom." Andy was almost in tears.

"Are you doing O.K?" Anna squeaked.

"Mom, I am doing fantastic."

"Is she Miranda?" Anna was not convinced.

Miranda laughed, "Yes she is."

Richard cut in, "We are so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Daddy, I mean Grandpa." Now Andy could hear her Father crying on the other side.

Miranda gave Andréa a hug and then left her to chat with her parents.


	25. A Pregnant Miranda

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next day Alina Favre was due to fly in to New York. Emily waited with Roy at baggage claim. She was comptemplating what the new girl was like and what it was about her that had Miranda Priestly courting her. Emily had finally spotted the young girl. Emily walked up to Alina, "Alina, I am Emily. I am the Editor in Chief of Teen Runway."

Alina smiled, "Hello."

"Come with me show Roy your luggage and then we will be off to Runway." Emily was being very business like.

"Will, Miranda be there?" The girl was very hopeful.

Emily glared at the young girl, "Yes."

Alina smiled, "I cannot wait to meet her again."

Emily bristled, "She is a very busy woman if she has a few minutes she may see you."

Alina just nodded.

Roy could not help but grin, Emily was quite the minion, the new Dragon Lady. Roy introduced himself to Alina.

Emily was quiet the entire way back to Runway trying to size up the girl. Once there Roy opened the door, as Alina climbed out Roy smiled, "Welcome to the US Alina."

The girl smiled, "thank you."

Alina was amazed by the Elias-Clarke building she wanted to pinch herself to prove to this was all real. Emily kept an eye on the girl and noticed her sense of wonderment. Emily remembered the first time she had walked into Runway and was excited about meeting The Miranda Priestly. Once off the elevator Emily led Alina to the Art Department and introduced her to Nigel.

"You must have really impressed Miranda for her to bring you here." Nigel remarked.

Alina smiled, "I did not even know she had read what I had written about her and Andrea, but she was very nice to me at the hotel. I was the only one she agreed to talk to." Nigel arched an eyebrow then winked at Emily.

Emily just huffed, "It is time to go see Miranda and we do not keep her waiting."

Nigel laughed as the two young women walked out. Emily did not know it but she was very protective of Miranda. Just like they all were.

Emily walked into Miranda's office with Alina and the girl just lite up. "Miranda!"

Miranda looked up from her spread sheets and smiled. She stood and walked around the desk, "Alina, wie geht es dir (how are you)?"

Emily stood in shock. Miranda embraced the girl.

"Gute. Aufgeregt! Und Sie (good. excited! And you)?"

"Gute. Come Alina sit. Emily."

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed, "Sweetheart Alina is here come to my office."

Miranda hung up the phone. "How was the flight Alina?"

Alina smiled, "Fine."

"Do you have all you need to transfer to Columbia?" Miranda inquired.

Alina nodded, "Miranda it is not necessary for you to do this. I am just glad to have the job."

Miranda glared, "If you do not finish school you will not have a job here."

Andréa walked in at that point, "Alina I would not argue with her, would you Emily?" Emily shook her head. Andy smiled, "Hi Alina, nice to see you again. I will enjoy showing you the ropes. Miranda is adamant that anyone that works here does not quit school."

Alina looked at Miranda with tears in her eyes, "I am sorry Miranda. I just meant …"

Miranda sighed, "Emily leave us." Miranda thought I will never understand all this emotion.

Emily stood up and walked out.

"Alina, please you did not insult me. I just want to make sure that those who work for me have every chance to succeed, and finishing school is part of that." Andréa had her hand on Alina's shoulder and handed the girl a tissue. "Alina, do you understand I am not mad at you?" Alina nodded. "I have the means to do this for you, and I want to do it. Please except it."

"Thank you Miranda I will. I just have never had anyone do something like this for me. Everything I have done in my life I have had to fight for."

Miranda could not stop the tears and turned her chair. God these young women were going to be the death of her. Why these emotional women all gravitated to her she would never understand, she was the Dragon Lady after all.

"Alina, Miranda is very busy. Come with me and I will show you around the Writing Department." Andréa showed the girl out, "I will be with you in a minute." Andréa walked over to Miranda, "Are you O.K?"

Miranda nodded, "I will be." Miranda held out her hand and Andréa took it kissing her palm.

"Call me when you are ready to go home so we can go home together." Miranda nodded.

"Come Alina, we will tour the Writing Department then Roy will take you to the apartment Emily arranged for you."

Alina nodded and followed Andrea. Andrea showed Alina where she would be working until Teen Runway obtained their own budget and offices. Alina did not know what to say or do.

Andy saw the look in her eyes, "Just do what you do best, the rest will come."

Alina looked at Andrea and smiled. "I would like to congratulate you on the baby."

Andy beamed and rubbed her belly, "Twins."

"You and Miranda are very lucky."

Andy looked at the child, smiled and nodded.

* * *

That night When Miranda and Andréa got home Miranda went upstairs, "I am going to start a bath."

Andréa smiled, "I will grab some food and wine for you and juice for me."

Miranda smiled and kissed Andréa lovingly. Andréa walked into the bathroom and Miranda was in the tub, head laid back, and eyes closed. Bubbles were floating around her, candles were lit everywhere. Miranda's signature scent intoxicating. Andréa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes Miranda was staring at her.

"You look amazing lying in there." Andréa grinned.

Miranda smiled and held out her hand, "Come."

Andy sat the food and drink near the tub, stripped, and climbed in the tub in front of Miranda.

Miranda put her hands on Andréa's sides and slid her back. Miranda's hands slid around Andréa's growing belly. "How are my boys doing tonight?"

"Woo." Andréa shrieked.

Miranda smiled, "that's my boys."

"Miranda!" Andréa slapped Miranda's hand.

Miranda smiled and nuzzled Andréa's neck. "You need to eat my love." Miranda grabbed the grapes and started to feed Andréa. Andréa moaned and leaned back into Miranda. Miranda fed Andréa the grapes, cheese, and crackers until she was full.

"Miranda." Andra lazily stated.

"Yes sweetheart." Miranda was kissing Andréa's neck.

"I have a feeling about Alina."

Miranda stopped, "What kind of feeling?"

"I think she has a crush on you."

Miranda giggled, "Andréa. I hired her before she even graduated. She just has a crush on her boss."

"You are not her boss."

"Please Andréa."

Andra turned in the water and grinned at her wife, "I am just telling you it is just like Alexandra. You have a very nurturing effect on them."

* * *

January went quickly at Runway. The first issue of Teen Runway sold very well and subscriptions for the magazine was better than Miranda could have imagined. She was proud of the women who put it together and knew its fate could not be harmed by Irv. She periodically met with Emily to see the mock-ups and to make sure it keep the high quality that Runway had adapted.

John was quickly learning the role as Head of the Art Department.

Miranda tried all month to get into see Irv. He was pissing her off. How was she to get the O.K. to develop a budget for Teen Runway and set up offices for them if she could not meet with him?

* * *

Monday at the brainstorming session Miranda brought up her new idea for a future issue of Runway to feature Melissa McCarthy's new fashion line for plus size women. The entire room was silent.

Miranda looked around. "Opinions?"

Nigel looked at Miranda trying to decide if she was serious. "We can contact some celebrities …"

"I did not ask how to put it together. I asked for your opinions." Miranda glared at everyone at the table.

"It will be a risk. The other issues, your innovative ideas had thin women and buffed men as models. The fashions in Melissa's new line will contrast with high fashion and stars." Nigel offered.

Miranda nodded. "Do you think it will sell?"

"Yes it could, depending how it is marketed. Then again will Irv O.K. it?" Nigel eyed Miranda.

"Hell I cannot get in to see him to talk about Teen Runway let alone confirm a Runway issue." Miranda was frustrated.

The whole room stared at Miranda they had never heard her swear before.

"Bring your ideas next week." Miranda stood up and left.

"Has she lost her mind?" "Is she trying to kill Runway before she leaves?" The minions spouted off.

Nigel stared at the rest of the table. "Plus size clothing has a huge market. Maybe you need to find a way to market it so the issue will be another award winner." With this Nigel stood up and left. The rest of the table just stared after him.

* * *

Miranda made it home early and found Andréa in the study deep in thought on the laptop.

"What is so interesting?"

Andréa jumped, then smiled. "Come here." Miranda went over and sat next to Andréa. Andréa turned the laptop so Miranda could see. "Isn't it the cutest crib you have ever seen?"

Miranda smiled, "The cow jumped over the moon. Now that is ideal for the boys."

Andréa grinned, "I know, it is sweet but not girlie."

Miranda laughed, "Girlie?"

Andréa frowned. "All the cribs are designed for girls. Look." Andréa ran through the pages for Miranda. "What kind of cribs did you have for the girls?"

Miranda smiled, "Girlie." Miranda got up and went over to the book shelves and pulled out a photo book. She sat back down and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh Miranda it is beautiful." There were pictures of the girl's nursery. All done in pink, light green, and lavender. In the room were two white iron cribs with canopies. Murals were painted on the walls of clouds and Freesias. Stuffed toys were everywhere and a closet full of clothing. There was a bed, and rocking chair for Miranda. "I found it easier to sleep in the girl's room when I was nursing."

Andréa was smiling brightly. "Do you realize how much I love you?"

Miranda looked at Andréa, "as much as I love you." Miranda leaned over and kissed her love.

"Is there any pictures of you pregnant?" Miranda nodded. She flipped through a few more pages. "Oh Miranda you were … stunning." The pictures showed a naked Miranda at various stages of her pregnancy. Draped over and around her where silks and soft cloths in pastel colors. Her skin so pale. In every picture she was caressing her growing belly lovingly.

"I knew this was going to be the only time I would be pregnant. So I had professional pictures done every month. The girl's Father loved them. He had them blown up and hung in the bedroom."

Andy ran her fingers over the pictures. She loved them. Andréa flipped the page and there was a picture of Miranda and the girl's Father, both naked with the cloths draped over them and Mark was caressing Miranda's swollen belly and kissing it. "The two of you look very much in love."

Miranda shook her head, "we were in love with the babies. Between Runway and my hormones which he could never understand we grew apart." Miranda sighed. "Truth be told we were never that close to begin with. The pregnancy brought us back together in the beginning." Miranda had tears in her eyes, "what away to bring children into the world."

Andréa put an arm around Miranda, "but look at how much joy they bring to both of you."

Miranda smiled, "I cannot imagine my life without them. So I imagine a shopping trip is in order."

"What did you do with the girl's cribs?"

Miranda smiled, "Gave them to a woman's homeless shelter along with most of their cloths. I kept a few pieces. The important ones."

"And I bet no one knows you did that do they?"

Miranda shook her head. "I did not do it for the recognition. I did it for the children."

Andréa smiled, "I know."

Miranda closed the book, "I was thinking. I want to ask the girls to move upstairs so we can use their rooms for the nursery."

"Miranda, are you sure? What if they resent being moved?"

"If they do not want to move I will not make them. We will make do with the guest room until the babies get older."

Andréa smiled. "Can we go shopping this weekend?"

Miranda smiled and kissed Andréa. "Yes."


	26. Miranda's Frustration

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Just a little filler to tie up loose ends.**

Miranda tried once again to get into see Irv. This time she went straight to his office. His secretary was nowhere to be found so Miranda just walked into the office. "I am glad to see aliens have not abducted you."

Irv looked up. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I have tried to get an appointment with you all month. Why are you refusing to see me Irv?" Miranda was pissed.

"I'm not."

"Are you going to offer me a seat?"

"No."

"Irv, I need to discuss Teen Runway and obtain a budget for them and offices to work in."

"Won't happen."

Miranda glared. "You mean the talk or the budget?"

"Both."

Miranda turned and walked out. She would not give him the gift of a fight. She would find out what was going on and she would block anything Irv sent her way. On the way out Miranda ran into Glenda, Irv's wife. "Miranda, it is so good to see you. I just have to let you know what a wonderful job you are doing with Runway and now Teen Runway. It is all so exciting. Elias-Clarke made an excellent decision when they hired you."

Miranda smiled and thanked Glenda. As she walked away Miranda wondered how the woman tolerated the little man she had married.

* * *

Miranda stormed into her office shouting out commands left and right. She walked into her office and sitting on her desk was a steaming cup of coffee. She turned and eyed Corinne, the girl had finally got it. Corinne peeked out her right eye and noticed Miranda calm considerably. One of her commands was to call together the heads of all the departments.

Corinne walked into Miranda's office. "Uhm … Miranda … Uhm …"

"Please will you just say what you came in here for." Miranda glared.

"Billy Joel is on the phone for you."

Miranda raised her eyebrows over her glasses and picked up the phone. She glared at Corinne again, "That's all." And she flicked her free hand in the air.

"Hello."

"Miranda, I am glad I was able to get a hold of you. I wanted to talk with you regarding your girls and playing with me at one of my summer concerts at Madison square Gardens. I promised them and did not want to go back on that."

Miranda was stunned. "Well, I have not even thought about that since the shoot."

"Miranda I would love to have the girls come on stage with me for at least one or two numbers. My first concert is the first weekend of June. They would need to come rehearse with me the week before but I really would like to keep it free and simple. Think it over and get back to me."

"Well, Mr. Joel you make it sound like a lot of fun for the girls I will be in touch with you next week."

"Great Miranda, bye," then the line was dead.

* * *

Once everyone was seated around the meeting table Miranda began, "So?"

Nigel looked at John. "We have contacted Queen Latifah, America Ferrera, Adele, and K.D. Lang for the models. They have all confirmed. In fact they were all very excited about the idea." Miranda nodded.

"Marina Rinaldi has offered her pieces along with what Daniella Pearl and Melissa have put together."

"We need more than two designers." Miranda groaned.

"I have yet to get a hold of Donna Karan and Danilo Gabrielli." Nigel announced.

Miranda stared, "They are doing plus sizes?" John nodded. "Very well, I want a shoot set up for March and the issue to go out in May."

Miranda stood up and left. The heads stayed and brainstormed locations. Nigel suggested to get Six to write the article.


	27. Baby Talk

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some Mirandy time.**

Saturday morning the family climbed into the Porsche and set off to go baby shopping. Andréa started laughing. "Andréa what has you acting so silly?"

Andréa looked lovingly at Miranda, "You are going to have to trade in the Porsche for a Minivan."

Miranda glared, "I will never get rid of the Porsche."

The twins giggled, "Mom driving a Minivan."

"When the time comes I am sure we can find a nice SUV to support our family." Miranda announced.

They stopped off at Bellini and ordered the Cow Jumped Over the Moon cribs and furniture to go with it. A dresser with a changing table, and rocker. They looked at strollers, car seats, and high chairs.

Andy's head was spinning. "There is so much stuff a baby needs!"

Miranda smiled, "Stuff?. Do I need to tell you that all this "stuff" is necessary for our children Andréa?"

Andréa laughed, "Sorry Miranda."

Miranda just smirked.

They went to Estella's and looked around. Miranda found some pieces she just had to buy for the new little ones. Andy grinned, "I thought you would be the one telling me to stop."

Miranda just grinned, "I will buy what I want for our children."

Andréa bit her lip, "I still cannot believe this is happening."

Miranda chuckled, "You will when you cannot see your feet anymore." Andréa glared.

Their last stop was Bundle Children's Boutique where Miranda found a few more things to pick up and Andréa picked up one of the onesies, "They are so small."

Miranda nodded, "they won't last in them for long."

* * *

Saturday night Miranda and Andréa sat down with the twins. "Girls we need to talk about the babies."

Caroline frowned, "Are they sick?"

Miranda looked at her puzzled, "No Bobbsey, what makes you ask that?"

"You sound so serious I thought they were sick."

Miranda smiled sweetly, "Come here." Caroline walked over to her Mother and Miranda gathered her in her arms. "I love you so much. Your empathy for everyone makes me so proud of you girls. What we wanted to talk about was where the Babies' room would be. It is best for babies to be close to their parents for the first couple of years."

"So you can hear them crying?"

Miranda looked at Cassidy and grinned, "Yes. Well, I was wondering if you two would like to move up to the third floor and let the Babies have your rooms?"

There was silence. Cassidy was thinking, "We would have the whole third floor to ourselves?" Miranda nodded. "Whoopee!"

Miranda laughed. "I guess that is a yes."

"Can we decorate our own room?" Miranda nodded.

Caroline frowned, "But we will not have a door connecting our rooms anymore." Then Cassidy frowned.

Miranda smiled sweetly and hugged her Daughter again. No matter how much they insisted they did not need to be next to each other they still some connection. "We will have a door put in between your bedrooms just like we did down here."

Cassidy looked at Miranda, "It did not come that way? You had the door put in?" Miranda nodded. "I don't remember that."

Miranda laughed, "that's because you were still inside me when you're Father and I had it done."

Cassidy slapped her knee and laughed, "Oh."

Andy giggled, "So it is O.K. with you girls? We do not want you to think we are kicking you out of your rooms."

"Are you kidding Andy? We will have the whole third floor to ourselves! That is so cool!"

Miranda laughed, "You girls never cease to amaze me."

The twins looked at Miranda then each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Can we start moving now?" Screamed Cassidy.

Miranda cringed, "Shhhh. No we need to get your door put in first then you can move."

Andy giggled.

* * *

That night Miranda and Andréa laid in bed. Miranda was caressing Andréa's belly and started singing the lullaby to the baby. When she was done she looked at Andréa and Andréa had tears in her eyes.

"Miranda I cannot express how happy I am right now."

Miranda smiled, "I think you are doing a pretty good job of it."

Miranda wiped the tears from Andréa's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Miranda's hands slid up to caress Andréa's breast. Andréa moaned as Miranda flicked her fingers over the hardened nipple. Miranda smiled then lowered her mouth and enclosed it between her lips. Andréa's taste was intoxicating to her. Andra moan the minute Miranda let go of her nipple and pleaded for her not to stop.

Miranda grinned, "Sweetheart I have no intentions of stopping. She lowered herself down between Andréa's legs. She parted the glistening folds and spotted the hard clit, and ran her tongue over it. At which Andréa screamed and her fluid flowed. Miranda was enjoying this. She licked around the sensitive clit and pulled a fold into her mouth, then let it go dragging her teeth over it. Andréa screamed again. Miranda slid her finger inside and stroked Andréa until she screamed out Miranda's name and came.

Miranda made love to Andy more than once that night and the two of them fell into a deep sleep enclosed in each other's arms.

* * *

Sunday Miranda sat down with Andréa and the twins. "I received a very interesting phone call at work the other day."

She looked around and chuckled because the girls looked bored. "Why do you need to talk to us about work Mom?" Came Cassidy.

Miranda chuckled, "O.K. if you do not want to hear about the phone call from Billy Joel go do your homework. I will just tell him you are not interested."

The girls sat stunned. Miranda got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom, Mom, wait, Mommmm." Miranda turned around. "We are interested."

"I thought so." Miranda went back to the couch. Andréa was giggling. "Mr. Joel wanted to know if you two were still interested in performing with him."

The girls looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. "Yea! Duh."

Miranda glared, "His first concert at Madison Square Gardens is in June and he would like to do one or two songs with the two of you on piano."

"Really Mom?" Miranda smiled and nodded.

Andréa laughed, "And they are quiet."

* * *

It seemed impossible that it was a year ago that Miranda and Andréa were racing to the hospital while Serena was in labor, but there they were at yet another, child's Birthday Party. Andréa had to grin because as soon as they walked in the door little Isabella was holding her hands out for Miranda. Miranda scooped up the tiny girl, kissed her, and Isabella laughed. "How is my special Goddaughter?" Isabella put her hand up on Miranda's face and started talking. Miranda laughed, "Well, that is some story you are telling me."

"Bloody hell." Emily sighed.

Andréa was laughing, "You should be used to it by now Emily. It was the same way at Maxine and Chris' Baby's Birthday. They all love Miranda. It is like they all have an inner connection. Who would have guessed it?"

Serena laughed as she tickled the child under her chin. "It is the same with Emily. Any time Isabella is fussy all Emily has to do is pick her up and she quiets."

Andy laughed, "Yea, well Emily was trained by the best."

Emily cringed.

Miranda presented the paperwork to Serena and Emily on Isabella's trust found.

Both women just stared at Miranda. "Miranda this is way too much." Serena whispered.

"Nonsense, for Andréa and mine's Godchild nothing is too much." Miranda flipped her hands in the air.

Andy just smiled, "Please, we want her to have it."

Miranda nodded and smiled. Emily and Serena hugged Miranda and Andy while Isabella giggled.

The twins had a great time playing with all the children. Serena questioned Andy on how she was feeling.

Andy grinned, "Fabulous."

Serena frowned, "not even one day of morning sickness?"

Andy smiled, "Nope."

"Ugh. That is so not fair." Serena moped.

Miranda heard the conversation. "That is O.K. Serena I had enough morning sickness for the both of us combined." The three women laughed.

Andy held up her shirt, "I am starting to show though."

Serena rubbed Andy's belly and sure enough there was a little bump. "Have you felt any movement yet?"

Andy nodded her head, "I think so once. We go to Dr. Jackson next week for my first check up with her. She is going to do an ultrasound to try to see if they are identical or not." Andy looked at Miranda, "I know they are." Miranda just laughed.


	28. The Decorator

**I do not own anything with DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Once at work Miranda called for a contractor and a decorator. Cecilia looked puzzled. Corinne shook her head as she saw Cecilia started to ask Miranda, why. Within minutes Cecilia had the names of a contractor and a well-known interior decorator for infants and children.

Miranda called the contractor and hired him to place the door for the girls. Then she called Kara the girl's nanny to let her know the plan and that the contractor would be at the townhome that afternoon, "And Kara make sure he does not dawdle. I want it done and I want it done now."

"Yes Miranda."

"Oh and Kara I would like to talk with you about your employment." Miranda simply stated.

"Uhm … yes Miranda … is there a problem?" Kara was scared.

"Kara of course not. You are family. You can do no wrong in the eyes of the girls and me. You have been with us since the girls were born." Miranda was flabbergasted.

Kara let out a breath, "Thank you Miranda."

"I wanted to discuss this in person but Andréa is pregnant."

Kara smiled brightly, "I am so happy for the two of you."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Kara. That's not all, she is having twins."

"Really? Ah that will be so nice for the girls."

Miranda felt so lucky to have found Kara for the girls. The lady was a life saver.

"Yes, Kara when the new babies arrive there will be twice the work. I want to ask if you will be the new baby's nanny too. I understand if you think it would be too much. If you do I would love to get references from you. Someone to help you out." Miranda was rambling, she could not trust her children with anyone but Kara.

Kara was beaming, "Miranda, I would be honored. I do not think it would be too much. The girls are in school all day. I would be fine with the new babies."

Miranda left out the breath she had held. "Oh thank God Kara, because I do not know who I would trust with those precious lives besides you. If it does get to be too much please let me know. I never want to lose you, so anything that can be done to help you I will do." She was rambling again.

Kara had tears in her eyes that Miranda thought so much of her, "Thank you Miranda. I love the girls and I am sure the two new ones will be just as precious."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you again Kara." And she hung up making a mental note to start increasing Kara's salary.

"Cecilia." The new first assistance ran into the inner lair with pen and pad. "Arrange for the girls nanny to have a two-week vacation for her family were ever they want to go. Make sure it goes on my private account."

Cecilia stared at Miranda, "O.K. … yes." She turned and left. Once in the outer office Cecilia looked at Corinne, "Did you hear that?"

Corinne nodded, "Once you do good for her, she pays it back. Which reminds me it is about time for another coffee run. I will be right back." She got up and took off.

Miranda's next call was to the decorator, "I do not care how busy she is. Did you hear who this is?"

Katherine came on the phone, "Sorry Miranda, good help is hard to find now a days. What can I help you with?"

Miranda explained about the new additions to the family. She told of the move of the girls and redecorating the girl's old bedroom into a nursery. She informed her of the furniture already purchased. "The girls want to decorate their rooms and you will give them what they want up to appoint. I will need to O.K. everything. As for the new babies room my partner Andréa will need to be consulted on everything if she wants it you will do it for her. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Katherine replied.

"And Katherine I know my Andréa so do not try to talk her into anything because I will know and you will no longer be the decorator. Understand?"

Katherine was nodding her head, "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda was in full Dragon Lady mood, "Third we have only announced the pregnancy to family and very close friends, if word of this gets out you will no longer be the decorator. After we have announced it you will be able to acknowledge you are the decorator but under no circumstance will you divulge how the nursery is decorated. Do you understand?"

Katherine was becoming jittery, "Yes, Miranda I would be honored to work for you."

"Good. Either I or Andréa will be in touch with you when the construction is done so you may begin. In the meantime secrecy contracts will be sent to you. Everyone involved in the project will have to sign one."

"Not a problem Miranda. I will have them signed immediately and returned to you within the day. I assure you the people who will work on the project are very reliable."

"Thank you Katherine." And Miranda hung up. "Get Billy Joel on the line."

Katherine stood in her office with the phone in her hand. "Oh My God, how in the world did that just happen?" When this comes out it will be one of the biggest scoops of the year, and her business will be in on it.


	29. John's Secret

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M, just a bit of Mirandy time.**

The next day was one of the brainstorming meetings.

"Miranda, what has Irv said about the new project?"

Miranda glared at Nigel, "Nothing. He refuses to discuss it so we are going with it. He also refused to acknowledge Teen Runway so until I can get the shareholders together we are going to have to find places for them to meet and put the magazine together. I know it will tax everyone but my hands are tied at the present."

"I can work on that for you Miranda." John simply stated.

Miranda turned and glared at John. She rolled her eyes these people were just getting too bold and something needed to be done about it.

Nigel turned and glared at John. There was only so much Nigel could do to keep Miranda's rath at bay and this was pushing it.

John saw the glares from his bosses and quickly explained, "My uncle is one of the biggest shareholders in Elias-Clarke Publishing. I am sure all I need to do is inform him that Irv is not cooperating and you need a meeting with them he would put one together in no time."

Miranda was stunned, and her eyes were shooting fire, "Nigel come with me!" Miranda got up and walked out. Nigel quickly followed.

Everyone left in the meeting room snickered at John, but he could not understand what the problem had been.

* * *

Miranda quickly walked into her office with Nigel close behind. "Door." Miranda whipped around. "Did you know anything about this?" Nigel shook his head. "What was he doing at an entrance level job with an Uncle on the board?"

Nigel shrugged, "I do not know anything more than you do Miranda."

"Then find out! I have to know if I can trust him." Nigel nodded. "That's all." Miranda flung her hands in the air.

Nigel almost ran into Corinne holding the hot coffee on his way out. Corinne walked into Miranda's office seeing her pacing in front of her large window. Corinne sat the coffee down, "Miranda." Miranda whirled around ready to fire the girl until she saw the coffee. Miranda picked up the cup and before turning back to the window said, "thank you." Corinne left with a small smile on her face. She was starting to understand Miranda.

"I want to see Emily, Now!"

Cecilia was on the phone, "I do not know but she is not happy." Then hung up. Emily was there within minutes and Cecilia saw she was shaking.

Emily walked into the inner lair, "Miranda."

"Door, sit."

Emily was trying hard to think of what she might have done to make Miranda so mad. Nothing was coming to mind so she just sat and waited.

"What do you know about John?"

Emily shrugged, "Excuse me Miranda?"

Miranda glared, "Just answer the question Emily … really."

"I told you all I knew when we hired him and gave you his HR folder."

Miranda sat in silence looking at Emily. She could tell Emily was shaking. "He has an Uncle, a very prominent Uncle on the board."

Emily stared at Miranda, "The board?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Board of Directors for Elias-Clarke Publications." Emily gasped. "Exactly, Emily. You need to find out why John accepted a position as my assistant when he could have had any job at Elias-Clarke."

Emily nodded, "I will get on it right away."

Emily sat until Miranda flung her hands in the air, "That's all."

* * *

Emily jumped and ran out of the office by the assistant's desk's right to the Art Department, she saw John and Nigel and flung open the door. "Bloody hell." She went right over to John and stood right in his face, "You tell me what you are up to right now or so help me." John tried to back away. She moved in closer, "Oh no you don't. You stay right where you are."

"Emily. Emily! Let the poor guy explain before you rip his face off. Emily glared at Nigel. "Gee Emily if I did not know any better I would think you were Miranda's offspring."

John laughed, that was until Emily laid eyes on him again. "Uhm … yea … right. Well …"

"OH BLOODY HELL, just say it."

John shrugged, "I was sent here to watch how Miranda runs the magazine."

"I knew it! I am …"

"Emily, let the man explain." Emily glared at Nigel but she stopped talking.

"Irv went to the board with complaints of all the unusual tactics Miranda was using to sell the magazine. He told them she was up to something and it was not good, but he could not get anything on her. He told the board if they wanted to keep their business viable they needed to get rid of Miranda."

"I …"

"Emily!" Nigel shouted.

"I have gone back to my uncle and told him everything I have seen Miranda do has been to better off the magazine. I told him she treats it like one of her children. I also told him, and this was before I received the promotion that I was going to stay on here working for Miranda. I have learned more from her than I ever did in school."

Emily eyed him questioningly. "That's the whole story?" John nodded. "So what is the board going to do?"

John shrugged, "As far as I know nothing. They are happy with what Miranda has done with the magazine especially in the last two years. She is making them good money they do not want to upset that. If anything they will try to talk her into not stepping down as Editor in Chief." John looked at Nigel, "Sorry."

Emily thought for a moment, "I hope for your sake your right. I'll head back to Miranda and let her know." Emily pointed her finger at John, "Do not under any circumstances tell anyone not even your Uncle that Miranda knows this. Understand?" John shook and nodded.

Nigel was smirking behind him.

Emily reported back to Miranda what John had told her. Miranda was pacing in front of the window. Corinne saw this and told Cecelia she was going for a coffee run.

Miranda turned to Emily, "do you think he is telling the truth?"

"I know he is working very hard to learn Nigel's job. I know Nigel and I have never had any push from the board."

Miranda nodded, "That's all."

"Mirna …"

"Emily did I not make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miranda. Sorry." With that Emily left.

* * *

"I want to see Leslie, NOW."

Leslie walked into the inner Lair, "Miranda."

"Leslie, please have a seat." Miranda sat down at her desk. Just then Corinne came in with Miranda's coffee. Miranda eyed the girl so Corinne made a fast get away.

Leslie laughed, "That look sure comes in handy."

Miranda glared at Leslie. "I found out what Irv was up to." Leslie was quiet as Miranda stared at her.

"You know Miranda I would have told you if I could. It could have turned into a huge legal matter."

Miranda did not say anything. Miranda took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes letting the feel of the hot coffee running down her throat calm her.

"Ge'ez Miranda is that your new weapon?" Miranda opened her eyes. "That move you just made would have any hot-blooded man or woman melting in front of you."

"They do not call me Dragon Lady for nothing."

Leslie took a deep breath, "I defended you through the whole thing."

Miranda took another drink. "What is the board going to do about it? Me?"

"I am telling you the truth Miranda, as far as I know nothing. The board is enjoying the money you are bringing in right now to do anything against you."

"And Irv?"

Leslie shrugged, "There is not a lot they do with him." Leslie took a deep breath, "He is in his position until he retires. Family money. Family owned."

Miranda shocked eyed Leslie, "Bensaid is the main stockholder."

Leslie nodded, "Glenda's maiden name."

Miranda was shocked, "Irv's wife?"

Leslie nodded.

Miranda flipped her hands in the air, "That's all."

Leslie did not say another thing, but got up and left.

* * *

Miranda picked up the phone and dialed Nigel, "tell John I want that meeting with the board." She hung up the phone and sighed.

Miranda's phoned pinged, it was Andréa. "Yes Sweetheart?"

"Let's go home early."

"God that is the best thing I have heard today." Miranda hung up the phone, "bag." She was off.

There was a racket when they entered the townhome. Miranda cringed, "With everything going on I forgot the workers were starting on the girl's door today."

Andy turned into Miranda took her in her arms and kissed her lovingly, "That's O.K. the noise will drown out the screams coming from you."

Kara came around the corner, "Miranda! Andy! I did not expect you home during the day."

The couple blushed profusely. "Uhm … Kara we will just be up stairs."

Kara smiled, "Yes Miranda."

Miranda grabbed Andréa's hand and pulled her upstairs. Once upstairs Miranda pushed Andréa up against the door. Miranda started kissing Andréa around the neck with the slightest of pressure.

She had Andréa moaning in no time. "Miranda you are killing me."

Miranda shook her head, "no, you cannot die until after you have had those babies."

Andréa laughed. Miranda led her over to the bed and proceeded to strip Andréa's clothes off her. Miranda smiled and ran her hand over the tiny bump of Andréa's abdomen. Andrea smiled and took Miranda's face in her hands, "I am up here."

Miranda smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She ran her hands down Andréa's back and cupped her bottom. "I know where you are at Andréa." Miranda purred.

Miranda lowered Andréa onto the bed, then stripped herself. Miranda laid on top of her but did not put any weight on her.

She ever so slightly leaned in to kiss her.

Andréa smiled, "Miranda I won't break."

"Mmmmm, so you say so." Miranda kissed her deep and passionately.

"O.K. maybe I can break."

Miranda moved her hand up over one of Andréa's breast. Then leaned in and sucked on the nipple.

"Oh Miranda." Andréa moaned.

Miranda continued the onslaught until Andréa came to an unearthly orgasm.

Miranda laid back pleased with herself. There had to be something said about a noisy house.


	30. Strawberry Banana Icecream

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next day the couple found themselves in Dr. Jackson's office for the first time sitting across from her.

She smiled, "Well, Miranda are you glad it is not you this time?"

Miranda smiled, "I would not have mind being pregnant again, but this is nice too."

Tammi looked at Andréa, "So how have you been feeling?"

Andréa shrugged, "Great."

"No morning sickness?"

"No."

"Have you felt any movement yet?"

Andréa shook her head frowning, "Maybe I do not know. Should I have?" Miranda reached over and took Andréa's hand.

Tammi smiled, "No, some do not feel anything until well into their second trimester especially with the first pregnancy." Andréa was relieved. Tammi flipped through the chart Dr. Edwards sent over. "I am sorry about your first try, and losing the baby."

Andy tried to smile and placed a protective hand over her midsection, "Thank you."

Tammi smiled sweetly noting Andrea's movements, "Well, I am not going to sugar coat things. Your pregnancy is a little higher risk because of the miscarriage, but considering you are already into your second trimester the chances are better for you to carry to full term. Shall we see if we can tell if they share a placenta, or have their own?"

Andrea grinned brightly, "Yes, but I know they are identical."

Miranda laughed, "She is also sure they are boys."

Tammi arched an eyebrow, "Miranda Priestly with two boys?" Andréa broke out laughing. Tammi led Andrea and Miranda into the exam room, "Hop up on the table Andrea and unbutton you pants." Tammi readied the ultrasound. "You have a nice little baby bump started."

Andrea grinned. She took Miranda's hand and placed it on the side of her abdomen. Miranda smiled back.

Tammi grinned, "Has anyone told you two how cute you are together?" Miranda rolled her eyes and Andréa giggled. Tammi studied the ultrasound closely, "Everything looks fine." Andy let out a sigh of relief. Tammi smiled, "and I believe our Mother is right. It looks like there is just one placenta."

"Told you so." Andréa looked at Miranda beaming.

Miranda rolled her eyes, then bent down and kissed Andréa sweetly.

"Miranda how are the girls doing? Andrea did Miranda tell you she breast feed the girls while she was still on the table?"

Andrea nodded, "It does not surprise me."

Tammi cleaned Andrea's belly off and helped her up from the table. "Come back with me to my office. Now here is some information on what to expect in your second trimester. I do not see any reason for you to take any kind of precautions. If anything abnormal happens I want you to call me on my cell immediately. Do you understand? I do not care what time of day or night it is."

Andy smiled and nodded, "Now I know why Miranda likes you so much. You sound just like her."

Tammi giggled, "Enjoy the pregnancy, and I will see you next month."

Andréa was on cloud nine on the way to Runway. "I want ice cream!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Are you going to be like this the whole pregnancy?"

"Maybe."

Miranda laughed. They stopped off at a Basken Robins.

"Two scoops strawberry banana please." Andréa announced.

Miranda grinned.

* * *

As soon as Miranda came off the elevator Cecelia informed her the board would meet with her at two. Miranda nodded, walked into her inner office and a coffee was waiting for her. Corinne looked from the side and saw Miranda smile.

At one forty-five Miranda walked into the large meeting room and sat at the head of the table. As the board members filed in Miranda acknowledged them. Once they were all settled Miranda presented to them the start of Teen Runway and the need for office space and a budget. She presented them with the financial stats for the issue that Runway put out then for Teen Runway's first issue. She also presented them with the initial subscription numbers. The board was blown away. They voted to approve the budget and told Miranda to take what free offices there were on the fourth floor. She then presented them with her next big issue idea for plus size designers. She handed out fact sheets on the money spent on plus size clothing. After a long deliberation the board also approved the issue.

As they deliberated Miranda noticed John's uncle and Glenda's younger brother sitting side by side. They had conversed multiple times during the meeting. Miranda knew between the two of them they held over half the votes on the board.

* * *

After the meeting Miranda walked into her office, "Get me Emily. Now!"

Emily came running into Miranda's office.

"Door, sit. We have a lot to do and we need to get it all done before the board changes their mind." Emily looked dumbfounded at Miranda, then pulled out a pad and pen. "I received … I should say we received approval to officially start Teen Runway. Congratulations Emily you are now Editor in Chief." Emily dropped her pen. Miranda looked up and gave one of her slightest smile that very few people could pick out. "As soon as we are done here I will be putting in the change of title and salary to HR." Emily remained quiet. "It will be a large increase in salary. I suggest if you do not already have one get a good lawyer and accountant. I can give you the name of mine if you would like."

Emily just stared, "Uhm … yes, thank you Miranda."

Miranda smiled again. "Now about your offices you are to take Patricia, Alina, and either Corinne or Cecelia to the fourth floor and pick out the offices you are going to need to get Teen Runway off the ground." Emily's mouth hung open. "Emily this is not going to be an easy thing to do, so if you are smart you will ask Nigel and I to help with anything. I was lucky when I came here Runway was already up and running, I just had to improve it. You are to take either Corinne or Cecelia as your assistant."

For the first time Emily spoke, "But Miranda you need them."

Miranda smiled, "If you take Cecilia Corinne will become my first assistant, she is ready. Either girl I believe will work hard for you. My first assistant will just have to find a new second assistant. This is nothing new." Emily grinned. "Once you have your offices let HR know so they can get furniture, supplies, and equipment for you. Hold the March issue and restart it for May, you are not going to have enough time to finish it now." Emily nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"What about employees?"

"Have HR interview prospects and hire what you need. I would hope you have the beginnings of a budget lined out." Emily handed her a packet. Miranda pursued it and looked at Emily, "Very good. Take it to HR and have them put it in place." Miranda handed Emily signed papers from the board approving it all. "That's all."

Emily sat for a few minutes gathering her strength, then stood up turned to leave, then turned back. "Miranda I cannot thank you enough."

Miranda gave her a sweet smile, "You earned it and you are welcome."

Emily smiled walked out looked at Cecelia, "You are now my first assistant."

Cecelia stared. Emily glared at her, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Then Emily left. Cecelia raced to grab a few things and took off after her. Miranda smiled the new Dragon Lady has emerged.

Miranda got up walked out to Corinne. "Congratulations you are now my first assistant your first job to find a new second assistant." Miranda turned and went back to her desk, "but first I need coffee."

Corinne sat for just a second. What the hell just happened? Miranda was back at her desk smirking. She compiled all the paper work need for the change in status of everyone involved, and to acquire everything need to get Teen Runway up and running. She put the packet on Corinne's new desk.

When Corinne returned with the coffee she went back to her original desk. "I believe you are in the wrong place Corinne."

Corinne jumped, stared then walked over to the first assistant's desk. She saw the piled of work on it and began. Miranda smiled, and Corinne saw it.

Emily walked into Nigel's office and announced, "Patricia is mine now."

Nigel grinned, "Yes Emily, and congratulations."

Emily smiled, and looked at Patricia, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Patricia jumped and took off after the new Editor in Chief. Nigel busted out laughing a new Dragon Lady to content with.

Once the four women had the offices scoped out they went back to the Art Department and Emily gave them their assignments. She went to both Nigel and Miranda for some input on thoughts she had. Both were very impressed and acknowledged she should proceed with them.

The next day Miranda called together everyone involved with the plus size shoot. Everyone had confirmed all the models and designers.

"I want the shoot scheduled for the first part of March it will be our April issue." Everyone nodded. "I want the designs on my desk tomorrow morning."

John spoke up, "I have them right here if you would like to see them now."

Miranda glared and held out her hand. As she went through the sketches she handed them to Nigel. She directed all her comments to Nigel. Miranda nodded her head when she was done then stood up and left.

John just followed her out with his eyes, "will she ever trust me again?"

"Yes."

John looked at Nigel, "How do you know?"

"She did not fire you."


	31. Bonnie and Doug's Big Announcement

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Saturday night the family went to Bonnie and Doug's for dinner. They picked up Sarah on the way. Miranda had never been to Douglas' apartment. She was pleasantly surprised and pleased. Although it was small it was tastefully decorated. Andy could see Miranda peruse the apartment and knew what she was thinking.

When Andy saw Miranda nod she offered, "Doug knew who you were and your reputation long before I did."

Miranda turned and stared, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"Don't you dare Andy," Doug warned.

Andy proceeded to tell Miranda all the incidents that Doug commented on Miranda until he finally confessed to being a girl. Everyone laughed. They sat down to eat, and as the norm the twins took over the conversation. At the end of the meal Doug brought out a bottle of champagne and glasses. He popped the cork and poured. Miranda arched an eyebrow.

Doug was beaming, "hunny why don't you do the honors."

Bonnie stood up beaming, "We are having a baby."

The girls jumped up screaming.

Andy got up and went over to Doug and hug him tight, "You are going to make an awesome Daddy."

Then she hugged Bonnie smiling, "our Babies are going to grow up together."

Miranda and Sarah were still sitting at the table with tears in their eyes. Bonnie was finally going to have everything she ever wanted. Sarah was going to have three more Grandchildren and Miranda was going to be an Aunt for the first time.

Andy looked around then back at Doug. "This is going to be one very spoiled child."

He grinned, "and I suppose yours isn't."

Andy rubbed her baby bump and looked at Miranda, "how could they not be with all the love around here."

Miranda smiled. Bonnie went over to her Mother and hugged her tightly. Miranda got up and hugged Bonnie and give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Doug went over to Miranda, "What about me?"

Miranda glared as Doug picked her up into a huge bear hug. "Douglas put me down."

The girls were laughing so hard, "Uncle Doug stop it."

Doug put Miranda down and looked at the girls and beamed. "Uncle Doug, I like the sound of that."

Andy was giggling and the girls looked at each other and shrugged.

That night Andy was snuggled up against Miranda while she went over the book. Miranda was humming and Andy had her eyes closed when all of a sudden they popped open and she straightened up.

Miranda looked at her, "Andréa what is it? Is there something wrong?"

Miranda reached for her cell phone but before she could dial Andy took hold of her hand, "No. Miranda start humming again." Miranda looked at Andréa like she had lost her mind. "Please just start humming again." Miranda rolled her eyes but did as Andréa requested. Andy looked at Miranda with the biggest smile on her face. "I can feel them." Miranda stopped humming and just stared at her. Andréa started laughing, "But only when your humming. As soon as you stop they do."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "that is ridicules Andréa they cannot hear me."

"Oh yea? Well start humming again." Miranda compiled if only to humor her love. Andréa smiled, "There they go again." Miranda just smiled and rolled her eyes.


	32. The Plus Size Shoot

**I do not own anything from DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Miranda sat in the office waiting for Emily to show up with an update on Teen Runway.

Corinne was busy interviewing candidates for second assistant.

Miranda was contemplating her retirement with some sadness. She was going to so miss coming to Runway. Nurturing her baby watching it come to life every month. She worried, would she be able to just stay at home and help with the babies? Or would it drive her crazy. What if she had made the wrong decision?

Emily cleared her throat, "Uhm … Miranda?" Miranda startled. "We did have a meeting scheduled did we not?"

"Yes Emily please sit down."

Emily went through everything she had done. Miranda looked at all the papers and spread sheets. She was pleased with what Emily had accomplished. Next to watching Runway excel every month she enjoyed watching the young people she had mentored take off and shine in their positions, and she had started the careers of not only designers, but models, and executives.

Once done Miranda smiled, "You should be very proud of yourself Emily. You are doing a fine job."

Emily for probably the first time smiled brightly. "Thank you Miranda."

* * *

March rolled around and it was the day of the plus size shoot. This issue more than any other made Miranda extremely nervous. Plus size models featured on the cover of Runway, something no other top rated fashion magazine had ever done. Yes, Europe, and Australia has had size 12 and 14 on their cover but never in America, and never the size of Melissa. Miranda walked to the studio and Chadwick was busy setting up his stage. Miranda sat quietly in the back on one of the chairs provided.

She saw Andréa sitting on the far side of the stage with her laptop open and who looked like Queen Latifah sitting across from her. Miranda smiled Andréa had blossomed in the past year since obtaining the job in the Writing Department, she saw the big smile appear on Andréa's face then saw the woman pat her belly.

Miranda diverted her attention as she heard some commotion at the center of the stage. America was the first model out. The girl was beautiful with her long dark hair. Although she had lost weight she still had the very appealing curves Miranda was looking for. Chadwick was putting her through her paces. America had done this before Miranda could tell. The girl's movements were fluid and effortless. Miranda was pleased.

Miranda noticed movement over where Andréa was sitting and noticed Melissa settling into the chair opposite Andréa. Miranda got up and quietly went over to them. She tapped Melissa on the shoulder. Melissa turned around and Miranda offered her hand, "Hello, I would like to introduce myself, I am Miranda Priestly."

Melissa smiled, "Hello." Miranda just stood there. "I'm sorry Miranda. Oh is it O.K. to call you Miranda? I just cannot believe I am meeting you."

Miranda smiled, "You are an Oscar nominated movie star, I am the one impressed."

Melissa blushed, "I just want to thank you for doing this."

Miranda nodded, "It is my pleasure. I will leave you now with Andréa so she can finish her interview."

Miranda went back to her chair and found Nigel sitting there. She could tell Nigel was nervous too.

As they watched Adele being put through her paces Nigel commented, "The clothes are fabulous and Serena has done a splendid job on the make-up and hair. I believe we are going to pull this off Miranda."

Miranda was still not quite sure, she probably would not breathe again until the numbers came out.

Next in line was Queen Latifah. The lady really presented herself as a Queen. Miranda wondered why she did not model more often.

Miranda leaned over to Nigel, "I would like to use her more often. Find out if she would be interested."

Nigel nodded. Melissa was last in one of her designs. Melissa was in a dark blue liquid gown with a medium train, the material was encrusted with Swarovski crystals. The gown was low-cut to show cleaved. Miranda stood up. It was fabulous. There were pockets in it that Melissa would often put her hands in as she turned and beamed for the camera. Miranda then remembered the Editorial she wrote for the Stella issue:

Designers use the human body as a canvas and cloth as the paint. The lucky designers can see the picture on the canvas even before they sketch the gown. This is why couture is exclusive, distinctive and rare. The photographer is able to show the world the designer's vision. They can bring out the emotion, sexualism and love out of the body showcasing the gown. It is not the gown but the person and the gown that causes people to turn. It is the union of the two because without one there would not be a whole. The feel and sensation of high-quality material caresses a body's skin making it tingle and feel alive like the touch of a lovers kiss.

Melissa was it. She and the dress together made an unforgettable, striking pare. Melissa shined, she was going to make a memorable cover. Miranda was pleased, and went back to her office.

* * *

Miranda sat at her desk, in two and one half months it would be her and Andréa's anniversary. She had no idea what to do for Andréa. She knew they would not be able to get away for an extended vacation, but maybe … Miranda picked up her phone and dialed. When Miranda put the phone down she had a sweet smile on her face.

Mean while Andy sat combing through Google postings, and was getting increasingly frustrated. What was she going to do for their first anniversary? Everything she was looking for just did not fit Miranda's high standards, but then again some of the best times they had were when they were just holding each other. Andy thought long and hard then went back to an idea she had seen on Pinterest. Andy smiled, how fun would this be?

* * *

The construction on the door for the girl's new rooms was finally done. Katherine went to the house to meet with the family especially the girls, to see their old rooms, and to find out how they wanted to decorate the new ones.

The family took Katherine into the girl's old rooms so she could get a feel for their style.

Right away she saw Caroline as a girlie girl, she had inherited Miranda's romantic side.

Cassidy on the other hand inherited Miranda's devil beware side, she was more bold and outspoken.

They then went up to the third floor and Katherine was able to measure the rooms and sketch the lay outs of them. The rooms were big and Katherine was happy with the designs and sketches she had brought along with her. Katherine then asked to go back to the old rooms so she could get the measurements and sketch the layouts of them too.

Miranda instructed her that one room was to be a nursery for the twins and the joining room a place for her and Andréa or the nanny to sleep if need be when the babies were little. Miranda gave Katherine the name of the place they had ordered the cribs and the few pieces of furniture her and Andréa had already picked out.

Katherine smiled when she saw the name of the cribs they had chosen, "You are having boys?"

Andy grinned, "See I told you they were perfect for boys."

Miranda smiled and explained to Katherine they did not know the sex of the babies yet but Andréa insisted they were boys. She did not know what they were going to do if they turned out to be girls.

Katherine laughed, this was not the Miranda Priestly she knew about or expected to meet. This was not the Miranda Priestly whom she had talked to on the phone, who had threatened her with her career.

They then went down stairs to the kitchen table and Katherine asked the girls what they wanted for their rooms.

Caroline wanted a white iron canopy bed so they could drape thin scarves all along the top.

Cassidy knew exactly what she wanted black and white stripes like a zebra with pink added in. Or so this is what she thought she wanted until she saw some of the designs that Katherine had with her. "Wow, now I do not know what I want."

Miranda and Andréa laughed, "Girls this is going to be your bedrooms for a while so make sure you pick something you really like. I will not be changing it every year for your liking."

"We know Mom." The girls answered in unison.

Katherine was quite impressed with this, she had expected the girls to be quite spoiled and get what they wanted whenever they wanted. "Well, now that I kind of know what you both like why don't you pick out the parts you like from the sketches I have here. I will take them back with me and put a few rooms together, bring back the sketches and see if they fit with your dream rooms?"

The girls looked at each other nodded, then looked at their two Mom's. Miranda and Andréa both smiled and nodded.

"O.K." Katherine smiled stood up, "It has been a pleasure meeting you all and I look forward to making some beautiful rooms for all of you."

Miranda showed Katherine out while the other three sat at the table excitedly talking about decorating.

* * *

The afternoon was family time. They went for a walk in the park and visited the place they had let Patricia's ashes go. Miranda and Andréa watched as the girls laughed and twirled around, they stated they were dancing with Patricia and all her friends.

This brought a tear to Miranda's eye. Andréa smiled and took the lady into her arms giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, "You are such a softy."

Miranda bristled, "and it is all your fault." Andréa laughed.

Back at the townhome they played a game of Monopoly. Miranda won again but it was a close game. It was down to just Miranda and Andréa until Andy landed on Miranda's Boardwalk and Park place.

Andy fell back in agony, "I almost had you."

Miranda grinned, "Sweetheart, you will always have me."

Caroline crawled next to Andy, "Can I feel the baby?"

Andy looked at the small child and grinned, "Sure." Andy lifted her shirt and pulled the elastic of her pants down and exposed the baby bump that was growing.

Caroline caressed it, "When will we be able to feel it kick?"

"Maybe the end of the month or next month. It is different for everyone. I can feel them now. They feel like butterflies in my stomach."

Cassidy laughed, "Butterflies."

Miranda smiled at the exchange, she was glad the girls did not seem jealous of the new babies and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Andréa was watching Miranda and the love for her just kept growing. "Miranda, sing."

Miranda snapped to. "Why?"

"I want to feel the boys move." Miranda rolled her eyes.

The girls stared at Andy and she laughed. "Every time your Mother sings or hums I can feel them move."

"Do it Mom … Please." The girls begged.

Miranda started to sing the lullaby and soon Andréa was smiling and holding her hand over the spot the twins were fluttering around. Miranda finished the song.

"Ow!"

Miranda jumped up, "Andréa what is it?"

The girls jumped back scared.

Andy laughed, "One of them just kicked me. I don't think they liked the idea of you stopping."

The girl's eyes got wide, "really?"

Miranda laughed, "Andréa I really do not think they can comprehend that."

Andréa arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure of that? They are a part of you." Miranda just smiled and rolled her eyes.


	33. Problems atRunway

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

At Runway Miranda sat with Nigel, and John looking over the mock-up for the plus size issue. She had not seen or heard from Irv since her meeting with the board and wanted to have most of it done before Irv started complaining about it or even worse blocked it. She saw the picture they had picked out for the cover but something was wrong with it. It wasn't what Miranda had seen the day of the shoot.

"I want to see her spread sheets."

John handed them over. Miranda glared at him, she was still mad. Nigel just grinned, and John sighed.

Miranda shook her head, "No, no. None of these will do. I do not understand. This is not what I saw the day of the shoot. What happened to her sparkle? Her grace? I want a reshoot of her, and I want Anne to do it."

John stared, Nigel stood up, "I will get right on it while you and John go over the rest of the mock-up." Miranda glared.

Miranda looked through the pages and stopped at one. "Whose idea was this?"

John cringed, he knew she would hate it. Why had Nigel told him to take it and run? "Mine."

Miranda looked at John over her glasses, "What gave you the idea for it?"

John began to explain the concept for the picture and accompany article from Andrea. Miranda nodded during the presentation. Then she took a few minutes to read Andréa's article. "Very good." John sat stunned. "I want to see the prints for America. John handed them over. Miranda studied them for a while. She pointed to one, "put this one in place of that one." She pointed to one on the mock-up. "See how this one shows the sparkle in her eye and her beautiful cheek bones? Her hands are also more relaxed in this one."

John nodded, "Yes."

"Let me know when Melissa's reshoot is scheduled. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." John walked out with a smile on his face.

* * *

John came to Miranda's office and knocked on the door. Miranda looked up over her glasses. "Miranda, Melissa and Anne will both be here tomorrow morning to redo the shoot."

Miranda nodded.

John turned and smiled, she was warming back up to him.

* * *

The next day Miranda once again sat on the side watching Anne put Melissa through her paces. She saw it again the sparkle, the beauty in her face. The dress was lovely on her. Nigel came over to her.

"I want to see the spread sheet as soon as the shoot is done." Miranda stood and walked over to Anne and whispered into her ear.

Anne grinned, "Miranda, I would love to."

In a couple of hours Nigel was in the office with the sheets. Miranda took them and smiled. "Call John in." John came into the office looking first at Miranda then Nigel. Nigel nodded his head toward Miranda.

"Miranda."

Miranda looked up, "John come look at these two spread sheets and tell me what you see."

John looked at Nigel again, then went over to Miranda and started looking at the pictures. He looked up amazed at Miranda. "They are completely different." He looked again, "How? It is the same model, clothes, setting."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "The fourth element the photographer. Anne does amazing work. I do not know how she does it." Miranda pointed to one picture, "The cover. Send Anne and Melissa a special thank you. Have them do a double print."


	34. Boys or Girls?

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a bit of Mirandy time. :) They are so sweet together.**

It was time for the couple to find out the sex of the twins. Andréa just laughed that Miranda needed a confirmation on this, because she knew they were boys. Miranda sensed this from day one. Andréa had popped out with in the last few days and defiantly had a baby bump, she was so happy. She sat on the exam table and Miranda stood next to her holding her hand. Just as Dr. Jackson walked in Miranda leaned over and kissed Andréa softly.

"Dr. Edwards did warn me of this." Miranda looked up and blushed. "It seems his exam rooms are not the only romantic exam rooms." Andréa giggled. Tammi set up the ultrasound, "Let us see what we have inside." She looked at Andréa, "have you felt any movement yet?"

Andréa nodded, "Every time Miranda sings or hums they move, and once when she stopped one of them kicked me." Tammi smiled, she ran the ultrasound wand over Andréa's stomach.

Andréa gasped, "Miranda, look. They are beautiful."

Andréa and Tammi looked up at Miranda and there was a tear sliding down her face. Tammi moved a box of Kleenex toward her.

Miranda unable to speak placed a hand on Andréa's belly, "Woo!"

The three women all felt that and Tammi laughed, "Is that the first time you have felt them Miranda?"

"I told you they know when it is Miranda." Andréa exclaimed. Miranda just smirked.

"O.K. so you still want to know what their sex is?" Both women nodded. Tammi took the pointer, "You both see this? This little one is a boy." Andy grinned and Miranda groaned. "The other one I cannot get a good view of but since we are pretty sure they have one placenta I would wager a guess the other one is a boy too."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Good god Andréa how am I going to raise two boys?"

"Hey, it is not my fault they are boys, you need to talk to Michael." Andréa was laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

"I will address this with him." Tammi now was laughing. Miranda glared at both, "I fail to see what is so funny."

* * *

After the Doctor's appointment Miranda had two surprises for Andréa. Instead of going straight to Runway Roy dropped them off at a showroom.

"I need to check on something's." Was Miranda's only explanation.

Once inside Andréa spotted Isabella Oliver and Seraphine. Andréa looked at Miranda and preceded to give her a hug and passionate kiss. "How did you keep this a secret from me?"

Miranda smiled. The two women pick out pieces from both designers. Andréa was having the time of her life, and Miranda was enjoying every minute of it. By the time they were done they had enough clothes to get Andréa through most of her pregnancy. Miranda thanked the two designers for their time. Isabella Oliver and Seraphine were more than happy to do this. The issue their designs were featured in had raised their status in the fashion industry immensely.

Once at Runway Miranda led Andréa to the studio. Inside was Anne and she was maneuvering items around a setting.

"Anne." Andréa looked questioningly at Miranda.

Anne looked up, "Andréa you are here." She walked over toward the two women and took Andrea in her arms, "Andréa you are radiant."

Andréa looked at Miranda again. Miranda smiled, "Anne is going to take pictures of you every month to show off our boys."

Andréa laughed, "Miranda! Thank you." Andréa wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and kissed her.

Anne was quick and caught those minutes. Anne had a few pieces of clothing for Andréa. The one Andréa choose was a thin spaghetti strap top that the material split down the front. The split opened to show Andréa's growing belly. Miranda watched the whole shoot. Anne managed to talk Andréa into taking off the top so Anne could photograph her totally in her beautiful skin.

Miranda had to bite the inside of her mouth to not go over to the woman and ravage her.

Once done Anne went over to Miranda, "Come with me."

Miranda looked at her but stood up and did as she was told. Anne posed Miranda so she was caressing Andréa's baby bump. Anne smiled, "beautiful."

* * *

Back at her office Miranda made a call, "Michael."

"Miranda! How is my big sister doing?"

Miranda smiled, "I am fine thank you Michael. I have news for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have given me two sons." Michael could almost feel the scorn over the phone.

It was silent and then Michael roared, "I cannot wait to see you with two little boys clinging to your hands."

Miranda smiled she was looking forward to that too. "You know if I have any problems with them I am shipping them off to you."

Michael roared again. "Have you told Mother yet?"

"No, Andréa and I just found out this morning. Michael, thank you so much for this." Miranda had tears in her eyes.

"Miranda, sweetheart I am just glad I could have done this for you, and I am glad you are finally happy. I still cannot believe I am going to be an Uncle three times within such a short time."

Miranda laughed, "Amazing how our family is whole again and growing so fast."

"Yes Miranda." Michael was grinning, yes the family was back together and happy. God was not only listening to his prayers but answering them in a positive way.

"Michael I love you. Bye for now."

"Goodbye Miranda. And Miranda enjoy it all."

Miranda smiled, "I will Michael."

* * *

That night in bed Miranda was rubbing Andréa's belly as she tried to write.

Andréa giggled and shift in the bed, "Miranda that tickles stop it."

"I want to feel them kick again." Miranda stated.

Andréa grinned and put her laptop away. Andréa put her hand on top of Miranda's and moved it to where the fluttering was going on. They waited and then pop Miranda felt a kick.

She smiled and kissed the spot, "How are my boys doing?"

Andréa smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She rolled over and straddled Miranda leaning in to kiss her. Miranda accepted the kiss and took it deeper. Andréa was running her fingertips up and down Miranda's sides making Miranda moan. Miranda's breath increased as Andréa molded both breast with her hands. "Miranda you are so beautiful I cannot believe you are mine." Andréa leaned down and took a hard nipple in her mouth and sucked on it slowly, then moved over to the other one. Miranda was wet and ached for Andréa's touch.

"Andréa, I need you to …"

"Shhh Babe I will take care of you."

Andréa ran one of her hands down over the damp curls that hid Miranda's hot center. Miranda trembled from the touch as she arched into Andréa's hand. Andréa slowly slid a finger inside as Miranda raised her head and kissed Andréa on the lips. Andréa smiled and slid two more fingers inside. Miranda moaned as Andréa stroked the sensitive spot and soon Andréa knew it was time and her thumb slid over Miranda's clit sending her off. Andréa gathered Miranda into her arms as they both fell off to sleep.

* * *

That weekend Katherine brought the sketches for the girls and babies rooms. She had done three of each.

Cassidy was so set on what she wanted, that was until she saw the purple and black geometric room Katherine had sketched as one of her rooms. "Oh Mom! This is it! This is the one I want."

Miranda looked at the sketch and laughed, "Cassidy this is nothing like what you had showed me."

"I know Mom but it is so awesome. Don't you think?"

Miranda nodded, "If that is what you want."

Cassidy however did not sway far from what she wanted. She also had a free hand design in pale purple with a four-post bed made of beige cloth and strips of cloth hanging from the posts. Miranda smiled as she watched Caroline run her fingers over the sketch. The girls maybe identical, and needed to be close to each other, but they were as different as night and day.

When Miranda turned toward Andréa to see the sketches for the babies room she saw a bright smile gazing at one of the pictures. Miranda walked behind Andréa and put an arm protectively around her abdomen. Andréa turned and smiled.

She showed the sketch to Miranda, "It is beautiful."

Miranda smiled, "Is that the one you like?"

Andréa nodded. Miranda took the sketch and gave it to Katherine. "Well, there you go."

Katherine took the last one, "perfect we will get started on Monday. We will do the girls rooms first so both will be ready at the same time. When I get to details I will contact you for input."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Katherine." Miranda showed her out.


	35. Good News

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Just a short spot to tie up loose ends.**

The morning of the release of the plus size issue had Miranda a nervous wreck. While she waited for Andréa to get ready she paced in front of the bedroom window. Andréa came out of the bathroom and watched Miranda. Maybe it was a good idea for Miranda to retire from Runway. Andréa hated her looking so tense.

"Miranda." Andréa walked up to the lady and wrapped her arms around her. "Everything will be fine. You are a great editor. This one will be a hit just like the rest."

Miranda smiled at her love, "What would I do without you?"

Andréa just kissed her, "Come let's go."

Roy held the door for Andréa and Miranda, "It is a beautiful day ladies." He winked.

When they got close to Elias-Clarke Roy announced, "I have to take you around to the back, you will never get in the front."

Miranda and Andréa looked at each other. They passed by the front of the building and press were everywhere. In the back security were waiting for them to escort them in the building. Corinne was waiting for Miranda as she came off the elevator with a smile on her face. The first thing she did was hand Miranda a paper with the early sales results. Subscriptions were up along with newsstand sales. Miranda smiled. She had two more things to complete before her retirement.

"Get Nigel, and Emily."

Nigel and Emily arrived at the inner office at the same time.

Miranda looked up, "Sit. Emily, have Cecelia plan an Elias-Clarke party for the sendoff of Teen Runway. If she needs help Corinne can help her now that I have a second assistant. Nigel for the July issue I want to use talk show women and women from the newsroom. Supervise John with this since you will be coming to your new office in June." Nigel grinned and nodded. "That's all. Where is my coffee?"

Corinne cringed, where was that new girl?

* * *

Miranda tried to get in touch with Irv but she was told he was out of the office for two weeks. Miranda could not understand what was going on. The man was never in his office anymore.

John was at the door to the inner office and knocked. Miranda looked up over her glasses and glared. "Sit."

John nervously moved to the chair took a seat and passed a paper over toward Miranda, "Ellen, Katie Couric, Robin Roberts, Nora O'Donnell and Gayle King have all already agreed to be models. The shoot is scheduled for the end of May." Miranda nodded.

John just sat there not knowing what to do until Miranda glared at him. He jumped up and turned to leave.

Before he made through Miranda's door she whispered, "Good job John."

He smiled. She was starting to trust him again.


	36. The Girls Rooms

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a bit of Mirandy time. :)**

The girl's rooms were finally done and Katherine came to the townhome Saturday to give the family access.

The girls were so excited Miranda had a hard time getting them to sleep the night before.

Miranda and Andréa were lying in bed, and Miranda was caressing Andréa's ever growing belly.

"I am getting so big, so fast." Andréa complained.

"It is … you are beautiful." Miranda kissed the belly, "Hey boys tell Mommy just how beautiful she is."

Andréa was kicked and Miranda felt it and smiled.

There was a wild knock on the door. "Mom, Andy wake up we get to see our rooms today," came a yell from two young girls.

Andréa grinned and Miranda rolled her eyes. "Come in girls."

The girls flew the door open and ran in. "Wow, Andréa you are really getting fat."

"Cassidy!"

Cassidy looked down, "Sorry Andy. I meant the babies are really getting big."

"Thanks Cassidy." Andra smiled.

"Andy can I feel?" Caroline asked.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Here give me your hand."

Andy placed the small hand where Miranda had just felt one of the babies kick. Within a few minutes it kicked again.

"Woo." Caroline's eyes grew big.

"Cassidy you have got to feel this." Caroline encouraged.

Cassidy put her hand near Caroline's and within a few minutes they felt it again. Now Cassidy's eye were big. "Do they do that a lot?"

Andréa grinned, "Sometimes."

"I am never having a baby then." Cassidy announced.

Miranda laughed, "Thank god."

* * *

Katherine showed up later that morning. "Is everyone ready to see their new bedrooms?"

"Yes!" The girls were jumping up and down.

Katherine led them up the stairs. They went into Cassidy's room first.

"Wooo," Cassidy turned.

"Wow Cassidy." Caroline cried out turning to see the whole room.

Cassidy looked at Miranda, "I love it."

Miranda looked around and nodded.

Next was Caroline's room. Caroline was speechless. She walked around the room caressing everything with her fingers, just like her Mother.

"Do you like it Caroline?" Miranda inquired.

Caroline turned toward Miranda with tears in her eyes, "I love it Mommy." She went over and hugged Miranda.

Miranda kissed the child on the forehead and wiped her tears. "Do you and Cassidy want to start moving your belongings up here?"

She nodded. Once the girls headed down stairs Miranda turned to Katherine. "Thank you for making the girl's rooms a dream for them."

Katherine nodded, "It was my pleasure. It has been a joy working with them. Monday we will start on the babies' rooms."

Miranda smiled and nodded, "The first of May we will be announcing the pregnancy. Once that comes out you may announce you are decorating the nursery."

Katherine grinned, "Thank you."

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the day moving their items up stairs. Andréa rested on the couch writing. Miranda went over The Book. Miranda looked up and saw Andréa absently caressing her abdomen. She got up and went over and sat beside Andréa and started to caress Andréa's belly. "We are so lucky." Andréa smiled. Miranda leaned down and kissed Andréa hungrily. "Come upstairs with me so we can finish what we had started this morning."

"Miranda the girls."

Miranda grinned, "They are busy putting their new rooms together." Miranda stood up and offered her hand. Andréa took it and followed Miranda up the stairs into the bedroom.

Miranda pulled Andréa over to the bed, there she slowly stripped the pregnant lady slowly caressing every inch of skin she exposed. She helped Andréa lay down on the bed before she removed her clothing. Miranda laid down next to Andréa and kissed her. Miranda's hands ran down Andréa's cheek, neck, and shoulder. Her hands cupped Andréa's growing breast leaning down to suck on the hardened nipples. Andréa moaned. Miranda grinned as once again she deeply kissed her love pulling on her lower lip as she released it. Miranda's hands moved all over the swollen belly massaging it. One of Miranda's hands slid down over Andréa's wet curls. It seemed Andréa had become more sexual and sensual since she became pregnant and Miranda did not complain about it at all. Miranda was stroking Andréa's clit and thrusting her fingers in and out of the hot wet core. Andréa muscles grabbed for Miranda's fingers as they pulled out and Miranda knew Andréa was getting close. "Andréa open your eyes for me." Once open Miranda saw how they sparkled and dilated as Andréa screamed out. Miranda kissed her as Andréa trembled coming more than once as Miranda removed her fingers.

"Mom, we're hungry."

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will be out in a few minutes' girls."

She gave her attention back to Andréa, reinserting her fingers and stroked her inside once again gave her the release Andréa so desired.

As Andréa came off her high Miranda kissed her deeply. "You stay here, I am going to make the girls some dinner. I will bring you a tray up."

Andréa moaned and nodded.

* * *

With the party for Teen Runway's send off the news of Andréa's pregnancy would be made public. With the increased size of her belly and the very public party there would be no way to hide it, and truth be told Andréa did not want to hide it. Andréa and Miranda decided not to deny or flaunt it, and if questions were asked they decided not to announce the delivery date or the fact she was carrying twins.

The next day at Runway Miranda called Valentino personally and request he design a dress for Andréa. Though not his specialty he was more than delighted to do that for the couple. Along with his sexy elegance, and sensuality; Andréa wanted to show off her baby bump. Valentino' use of flowing materials was going to be a beautiful background for this.


	37. Planing a Party

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**I know this is short but needed to have it's own chapter.**

Miranda called Emily to come to the office. "Emily thank you for coming. I would like to know how Teen Runway's official first issue is coming. I also want an update on plans for the Release Party."

Emily handed over the mock-up. Miranda eyed the pieces and quickly read over the short articles Alina wrote for each designer.

Miranda admitted to herself she had never heard of any of the designers but she liked the lines in them and nodded to herself. Mathieu Mirano; Susanne Ostwald and Ingvar Helgason; and Misha Nonoo names she would have to remember. "Have Alina develop further how Misha and Mathieu started from the bottom and worked their way up. Hopefully that will inspire the younger crowd. Also how Susanne and Ingvar are continuing to develop accessories." Emily nodded.

Miranda recognized the stars that the group once again used as models; Demi Lovato, Hailee Steinfeld, and Keke Palmer. The girls had enjoyed this singer and two movie stars. It was a good way to pull in the teens. People they knew not some random model. Miranda ran a pen over her bottom lip. Emily swallowed. "If there is time you should add a boy into the mix." As Miranda perused the book further, Emily gave her the basics of the party. "It will be held at Madame Tussauds."

Miranda looked up arching an eyebrow.

Emily quickly added, "It is a highly rated place for teens. They rent it out for all kinds of teen parties. We rented the entire place and only people with invitations will be let in that night. There is enough area out front for a nice red carpet area, and there is plenty of floors for all to roam. We are going to have photographers at various figures for everyone to have their picture taken with. We felt it would be fun."

Fun? Since when is a Runway party fun?

"The pictures will be ready by the end of the night so everyone can take them home. They are allowing drinks, food, and music. I know it is not Runway's usual but neither is Teen Runway."

Miranda glared, then smiled. Emily was coming into herself nicely. She went back to looking at the mock-up. Emily passed copies of the guest list to Miranda. Miranda look at the list which showed many younger models, TV/Movie stars and musicians. There were just a few politicians (those who had teenage girls), and along with the regulars were their children. Miranda took a breath, this was going to be an interesting party. Thank god Emily had included a note requesting formal dress. Miranda was pleased, not as good as their very first issue but with a few modifications it would be. Miranda made a few more suggestions that Emily noted then Miranda dismissed her.


	38. A Surprise for Andrea

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

It was time for Andréa to have another OB/GYN visit with Dr. Jackson. Miranda and her were sitting in one of the exam rooms holding hands when Tammi entered the room. She saw the two gazing into each other's eyes as Miranda caressed Andréa's belly.

"Good morning."

Andréa and Miranda looked up and smiled at the Doctor. Tammi sat down and looked over Andrea's chart. "Well, everything looks good here, how are you feeling Andrea."

Andrea explained to Tammi how well everything was going. The only down side was she was feeling tired. Tammi explained this was not unusual and stated Miranda probably remembered this from her own pregnancy. Tammi gave Andrea strict orders to start cutting down on her work hours.

"And that does not mean you take your laptop home and work from there. I want you to try to take a two-hour nap every day." Tammi instructed.

Miranda grinned, "I will see to that."

Andréa glared, and Tammi laughed. "Andrea, please it is for the babies own good. Because of the multiple birth and your history of the miscarriage the chances of you going into preterm labor is increased. Although if you would deliver now the babies are viable, but we want them to stay inside of you for as long as possible. Help them to be born health."

This piece of information scared Andy and she promised to lay down on the couch at work for two hours in the middle of the work day. Tammi smiled and nodded.

"I have one more thing to discuss with you. Have you thought about how you want your delivery to go?"

Andréa looked at her than Miranda, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as long as the labor goes without any problems there are multiple choices you can make for delivery." Tammi handed her a few pamphlets. "Do not let these confuse you or try to figure out what is best. They all are good and all you need to decide is what you would like. Go over it with Miranda and make a plan. Bring it with you on your next appointment and we will go over it with you. Do you or you Miranda have any questions?"

"What are the chances of me having a regular delivery?" Andréa questioned.

Tammi smiled, "At this point I see no reason why you wouldn't, but there is a lot that can change it. We can never know. I had no reason to think Miranda would not deliver naturally, but the girls changed that plan. So you should read the part about cesarean sections just to prepare yourself." Andrea nodded. Tammi studied Andrea. "What is troubling you?"

"There is a lot that can go wrong. It is very scary." Andréa could barely get out.

Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand and Tammi put a hand on her knee. "Andrea do not dwell on that. Yes think about it to prepare yourself but do not worry about it. Continue to enjoy your pregnancy everything is going fine."

Andrea smiled, "I will. Thank you."

Once the couple got to Elias-Clarke Miranda kissed Andréa as she exited the elevator, "Remember a two-hour nap."

Andréa smiled, "I will remember."

* * *

Miranda exited the elevator without a single order. Corinne was puzzled. Miranda sat at her desk and noticed there was no coffee. "Where is my coffee? Did Roy not text you to let you know I was on my way" Miranda was amazed at how difficult this simple task was always so hard for the assistants to complete.

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed. "Anna."

"Miranda! Is everything all right?"

"Sorry to scare you Anna, yes Andréa is fine." Miranda reassured.

There was a breath of air released from Anna.

"I just think Andréa could use her Mother for some support right now." Miranda relayed the events of the Doctor's appointment. She knew how scared she was when she was close to delivering. She sighed, it would have been nice to have her Mother with her.

Anna agreed. "Richard and I will be there as soon as we can get a flight out."

Miranda smiled, "Let me know when your flight arrives so Roy can come pick you up. I will have the guest bedroom opened up for the two of you."

"Miranda thank you for calling." Miranda amazed her every time they came in contact. She still could not get over how maternal the woman was.

* * *

Two days later Richard and Anna was dropped off at the townhome by Roy. Roy assisted Richard with the luggage, "Ms. Andy will be so happy to see the two of you. I know she misses you."

Richard thanked Roy. Richard and Anna were greeted by Kara and sent to the living room to relax after their long flight. She brought in drinks and a snack.

"Andy and the girls are going to be so surprised. The whole family misses having you around."

Anna thanked Kara, "when will the girls be home from school?"

Kara looked at the clock, "in about an hour." Kara left the room.

Richard sat back, "I know what you are going to say."

"Richard, our daughter is having twins, our first grandchildren."

"No, we already have two Grandchildren."

Anna slapped Richard on the knee, "You know what I mean. Twins Richard! She will need help."

"She has Kara, and Miranda is retiring, plus Miranda's sister is around."

"Did you forget that Miranda is not retiring for a full month after the twins come, and she will be very busy that month? And Bonnie is due a few months after Andréa. Richard it would not be hard with your reputation to find a job here."

Richard took a deep breath, "O.K. I will look around while we are here."

Anna hugged Richard tightly, "Thank you sweetheart."

"Well, I would like to see all four of our Grandchildren grow up too."

Just then the front door flew open, "Kara, we're home what can we have to eat?"

"Hungry are you?" came the booming voice of Richard.

"Grandpa!" shouted the girls. The girls ran and jumped into his arms. "When did you get here? Is Grandma here too?"

Richard laughed, "Yes she is." He carried them into the living room and set them down.

They ran over to Anna hugging her tight. "How long are you staying?"

Anna looked at Richard, "We do not know yet."

"We felt the babies kick." Caroline announced proudly.

Anna smiled, "I heard you have new bedrooms. Are you going to show Grandpa and me?"

"Yes, come with us." Cassidy grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.

* * *

Later that evening Anna, Richard and the girls heard the front door open.

The girls put their finger up to their lips, "Shhh we should surprise them."

Anna and Richard nodded. The girls walked out to the door, "We have a surprise for you Andy."

Andréa looked at the girls than Miranda. Miranda shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. The girls took each one of Andy's hands and drugged her to the living room.

Andy stood shocked, "Mom, Daddy." Andy started crying, and Richard and Anna went over to hug their Daughter.

Richard looked at Anna, "O.K."

Anna smiled with tears running down her face.

Miranda smiled at the exchange. She was right. Andréa needed her Mother, and she was glad she had called.

That night while they ate Anna made an announcement, "Andy, your Father and I have decided to move to New York."

Andy sat in shock, "Really?"

Richard nodded, "We decide we missed the girls too much and now with the twins coming."

Andy was crying and the girls were jumping up and down, "Yea!"

Miranda reached over and hugged Andréa smiling.

Anna went over and hugged Andy, "I want to help you with the babies."

"Thank you Mom."

Miranda looked at Richard, "What about your job?"

Richard shrugged, "I doubt it will be all that difficult to find a job here in town. I have a few contacts."

"Oh Daddy are you sure? You have been with the firm for years in Chicago."

Richard with tears in his eyes nodded, "I would not miss this for anything Baby Girl."


	39. First Anniversary

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a lot of Mirandy time.**

The evening of the Teen Runway Birth Party found Miranda in the bathroom putting on her makeup while Andréa dressed.

"When you get tired you let me know and we will leave. I do not want you over doing it." Miranda called out.

"Yes Miranda, but I took off work early and came home to nap. I have looked forward to this for a long time. It has been a long time since we got all dressed up."

Miranda laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. "I can not believe that came out of your mouth." She stopped dead in her tracks, "Andréa." Was all she could say.

Andréa stood in the middle of the room dressed in a deep purple silk gown. The bodice was cut low showing off her now very ample bust line. The long skirt was made of layers of silk scarves in varying hues of purple and lavender. They laid off to the sides showing her enlarged abdomen which was covered by a sheer, skin-tight lavender silk skirt . There was no questioning she was pregnant. Swarovski crystals embellished the waist above her abdomen and over her shoulders. Andréa once again wore the diamond necklace from the wedding.

Andréa smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Miranda walked to Andréa, "You are stunning. Miranda kissed her love, "I have never seen a more beautiful pregnant lady before. Maybe we should just stay home tonight."

Andréa laughed, "As much as I would love that I cannot wait to show the boys off to the world."

Miranda caressed Andréa's belly. "I love you so much Andréa. Do not ever forget that."

Andréa looked at Miranda worried, "Miranda, is there something wrong?"

Miranda smiled, "I do not think so, but the next few months are going to be stressful. I know that. I just want to apologize for any stupid thing I might do now."

Andréa laughed, "Miranda you are so silly, but I promise to never forget, and I accept your apology."

Andréa leaned in and kissed Miranda deeply. Miranda accepted it and held on until she could no longer breathe.

* * *

Once Miranda stuck her leg out of the car in the red soled Louboutins the press started shouting. Once out she walked around to the other side of the car, reached in and offered a hand to Andréa. Andréa accepted it and slid out. Once on the carpet she and Miranda walked holding hands and smiling brightly. It did not take long for the paparazzi to notice Andréa's condition. They went wild calling for the couple to stop for pictures and to talk. They walked down the red carpet stopping at various points and Andréa even smoothed the fabric over her and laid the scarves to her sides to show her growing belly better.

At one point Miranda noticed a person from the press who had always presented her and Andréa in the best light. She stopped and whispered something to Andréa. Andréa smiled brightly and nodded. They walk over to the person and allowed her to interview them. As agreed they did not give away the delivery date much to the press disapproval. But Andréa did continue to show off her belly and even Miranda had pictures taken of her caressing it. Andréa had a great time talking about her pregnancy and how protective Miranda had been.

Miranda had been very concerned over the venue for the party but once inside had to admit it worked. Andréa had to laugh, because even now, and even with the younger people the atmosphere changed the minute Miranda walked into the building. They all new the Ice Queen had arrived. They walked around the wax statues and Andréa even convinced Miranda to stand with her next to Meryl Streep and take a selfie. Miranda made the rounds and Andréa noticed Miranda had the same effect on teenagers as she had on Isabella and Sophia. The teenagers gathered around her all wanting their picture taken with her. Miranda rolled her eyes more than once not quite comfortable with the boldness of the teenagers, but she was not going to deny them a picture with her and to talk to her.

Andréa grinned, "You should have hired yourself to run Teen Runway." Miranda just smiled.

The party seemed to be a big hit with all ages. Miranda decide to stay longer than she had intended. She was, much to her amusement, having fun!

The couple exited to a larger number of the press as the word had gotten out about their new addition to the family. Due to Andréa's large size many had guess her delivery date earlier than it was. Miranda and Andréa had to laugh about this on the way home. By the time they made it home Teen Runway's official first issue was out, and Miranda and Andréa's picture with Miranda touching the baby bump was on page six with the question. When Is She Due?

* * *

The night before their wedding anniversary Andréa stayed late at Runway.

When she got home Miranda was waiting. "I have been texting you all evening."

Andréa went over to Miranda and gave her a kiss. "I am sorry Miranda. I have tried to get everything done so I can concentrate on our anniversary this weekend. I promise I will be home early tomorrow night."

"You know what Dr. Jackson said." Miranda warned.

"I know Miranda it was only one day and I rested on the couch twice. I swear."

Andréa came to bed after doing her nightly routine. She cuddled into Miranda. "I cannot believe last year I was lying in bed aching for your touch."

Miranda smirked, "Serves you right for making us sleep in different rooms."

Andréa placed a kiss on Miranda's lips, "but I promised to never let that happen again."

Miranda smiled, "yes you did."

Andréa snaked her hand up Miranda's abdomen and cupped one of her breast in her hand. There she massaged it while looking Miranda in the eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" Andréa ran a finger over the hardened nipple. Miranda's eyes dilated as she moaned.

"Hmmm sounds like a yes to me." Giggled Andréa.

Andréa bent kissing Miranda seeking entrance with her tongue. Their tongues tangoed causing Miranda to tremble. Andréa lowered her head taking Miranda's nipple into her mouth teasing it with her tongue.

"God you taste good." Andréa groaned.

Andréa lifted her lips off the nipple with a pop and lightly blew her warm air on it. Miranda closed her eyes and moaned, "Andréa."

Andréa smiled, "You like that."

Andréa proceeded to give the other breast the same treatment. As she played homage to Miranda's breast her hand fell down over Miranda's wet curls. Her fingers dipped into the wet folds and circled the tender clit. Miranda was breathing heavy and her knuckles white from clutching the bedding. Andréa smiled, she loved to watch Miranda cum it was so sexy. Andy slid her fingers inside and stroked Miranda into oblivion. Miranda arched and came clutching her muscles around Andréa's fingers. Andréa kissed Miranda's forehead, eyes and nose tenderly. She watched as Miranda's breathing began to slow. Once Miranda opened her eyes once again Andréa kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary Miranda." The women fell asleep in each other's arms as Miranda laid a protective hand on Andréa's belly.

* * *

Andréa awakened well before Miranda but had a difficult time getting out of bed without waking her. Once out she put the finishing touches on her anniversary present to Miranda. She then went down stairs and made coffee and cut fresh fruit for breakfast. She carried a tray upstairs and as she walked into the bedroom Miranda awoken from the smell of the coffee.

"Mmmm, that smells good."

Andréa smiled.

Miranda opened her eyes and saw something hanging from a string in front of her. "What is this?" She grabbed the paper and read the note on it. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Andréa." Attached to the note was a balloon that read happy anniversary.

Miranda looked up at Andréa with tears in her eyes. Andréa brought the tray of coffee and fruit over to Miranda.

Miranda sat up in bed and wiped her tears, "I love you."

Andréa grinned, "I know."

The women fed each other and Miranda enjoyed her cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Do you know how sexy it is watching you drink coffee."

Miranda smiled, "I have an idea." Andréa started laughing.

Loud knocks came to the bedroom door. "Andy, Mom. Happy Anniversary! Can we come in?"

Andréa grinned.

"Yes Bobbsey's."

The door flew open and the redheads came running to the bed. They embraced first Miranda than Andy giving them kisses. "Are you still happily married?"

Andy laughed and Miranda replied, "Yes."

"Yea. So can we go have breakfast?"

Miranda giggled.

"Go down stairs and I will be right behind you. I will fix breakfast while your Mother gets ready for work." Andy promised.

"O.K." The girls jumped up and left.

"At least we will have the weekend to ourselves." Andréa kissed Miranda and headed for the stairs.

Miranda picked up her robe and attached to it was another note, it read, "I love you now." Miranda smiled. She went into the bathroom and there was another note attached to the mirror which read, "Tomorrow." Miranda laughed. When she climbed into the shower there was another note attached to the shower head reading, and forever. Everywhere Miranda went that day she found notes posted by Andréa with little tokens of love written on them. They ran down the hand railing on the stairs. All over the kitchen. The girls laughed as Miranda looked for them all. Andy went upstairs and got ready while the rest of the family ate.

Kara came in the house and saw Miranda and the girls eating breakfast. "Happy Anniversary Miranda."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you Kara." Kara had never done this before.

When Miranda climbed in the car there were more notes. "Andréa when did you do all this?"

Andréa laughed, "Last night."

Once at Runway there was already an elevator waiting for Andréa and Miranda, and yes inside posted all over were sticky notes. Andy had one of the security men post the notes and keep the elevator for them.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Am I going to fine these all over the place today?"

Andréa grinned, "Maybe."

Andy got off on her floor but not until she kissed Miranda deeply. Miranda came off the elevator and the first thing Corinne handed her was a sticky note.

Miranda giggled. Corinne stared.

Miranda walked into her inner office and yep they were all over. The walls, in her desk drawers, on her laptop, in the bathroom, even stuck on her coffee cup. She went to a meeting and there they were on her chair and stuck to the table.

When Andréa walked into her office there sitting on her desk were eleven different colored roses. Andréa sat down in her chair and lightly touched the petals. Tears were running down her face. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. She rubbed her growing belly, "calm down boys I know it is from your Mother but your kicking me." She pulled out her phone and typed, "They are beautiful just like you."

* * *

That night on the way home Andréa looked out the window, "where is Roy going? This isn't the way home."

"We are not going home. We are going to the Ritz for the weekend." Miranda leaned over the surprised Andréa and kissed her on the lips.

"Miranda! But wait I did not pack anything."

"No worry you will not need any clothes." Andréa stared at Miranda, and Miranda started laughing, "I packed you a small bag last night while I was waiting for you to come home." Andréa sighed with relief. "But really you will not need anything." Andréa blushed profusely.

Once in the hotel room Miranda led Andréa to the bathroom and ran them a bubble bath. The women sank in with Andréa in front. There they just soaked in the hot water and relaxed. Miranda caressed Andréa's belly and the boys were quiet they seemed to be enjoying the hot bath as much as the two women were. They rewarmed the water once then decided to get out. That is Andréa's stomach decided it was time to get out and eat.

"My children seem to be hungry," grinned Miranda.

Miranda helped Andréa out of the tub and just then heard a knock at the door, "room service."

Andy looked at Miranda, "when did you call for that?"

Miranda laughed, "I did it all when I called to reserve the room."

Miranda wrapped Andréa in one of the big thick towels, gave her a quick kiss, grabbed a robe and went to answer the door.

"Come here Andréa."

Andréa walked in, and Miranda led her to the bed. She pulled the towel off Andréa and turned the covers down for her. Once inside Miranda sat next to her and they both ate.

"Mmmm, this is so good. I was starving." Once they finished Miranda took the top off one last container and inside was Baskin Robin's strawberry banana ice cream. Andréa's eyes dilated, "Oh My God." She ate the whole thing. Miranda rubbed Andréa's belly, "Now the two of you should be full so you can let your Mommys have some time."

Andréa laughed, "I love you."

Miranda and Andréa laid in each other's arms and just kissed for the longest time. Miranda made the sweetest love to Andréa that night way into the morning hours. Once the two were finally sated they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Miranda awakened to the feel of Andréa laying the slightest of kisses all over Miranda's body. Miranda moaned without opening her eyes.

Andréa whispered in Miranda's ear, "Happy Anniversary, I love you."

Miranda smiled, "I love you too." Andréa continued the progression applying more pressure to the kisses as she went.

Miranda was about to hyperventilate, "Andréa please," she pleaded. Andréa smiled, and finished Miranda off. The women played and napped all day in bed.

Miranda watched as Andréa slept. Andréa may have been sleeping but the boys were not. Miranda mused at how happy she was to just lay in bed with her love. She never felt like doing this during any of her other marriages not even with the girl's Father. Miranda watched mesmerized as Andréa's belly moved in waves. Miranda laughed, waking Andréa. "Oh Sweetheart I am sorry to wake you."

Andréa shook her head, "That is O.K. I am getting hungry. What were you doing?"

Miranda smiled, "Watching the boys doing summersaults."

Andréa rubbed her abdomen, "no wonder I am sore when I wake up."

Miranda ordered room service while Andréa was in the bathroom. Miranda inhaled deeply when Andréa walked out, "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

Andréa grinned, "You think so?" Miranda nodded.

Laying in bed after they were finished eating Miranda stroked Andréa's hair.

"Miranda how do you think I should have the babies?"

Miranda studied Andréa for a few minutes. "Sweetheart that should be your decision. I will support you with whatever you want to do."

"But I do not know what to expect, you do."

Miranda took a breath, "What have you thought about?"

Andréa paused, "Well, I was thinking how good it would be for the boys to have a natural birth."

Miranda nodded.

"But then I think of the pain."

Miranda grinned, "This will sound strange but I had forgotten all about the pain after the girls were born."

"Why did you decide on an epidural?"

"I didn't, back then they automatically gave them. I did not have all the choices you have."

"I want to try to have a natural birth. I do not want to be hooked up to IV's and monitors. I want to be able to get up and down when I want, even take a bath if I want."

Miranda nodded. "That is fine Andréa. I will support you with anything you want."

Andréa turned toward Miranda with her megawatt smile, "Thank you." Then she made sweet love to Miranda yet once again.


	40. The Concert

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some Mirandy time.**

The week before the concert the girls were at Madison Square Garden practicing every day. Every night they came home with stories about how big the place was and how awesome it was. They described everything in detail. Miranda would sit and listen with wide eyes never letting them know she had been there multiple times.

Andréa was in awe of Miranda the Mother.

The girls were secretive of which two songs they were going to perform with Billy.

They begged and begged Miranda for outfits from Alexandra for the performance. Alexandra was thrilled to design for them. Her gift. The dresses were a strapless short with a long train. The top was white strips and the skirt thin panels of peach silk. The girls were overjoyed with them.

* * *

The day of the concert was like trying to live through an EF 5 tornado. The girls were so excited Miranda heard them running down the stairs before the knock came at the bedroom door. "Mommmm!"

Miranda rolled over and groaned. "If we make it through the day it will be a miracle."

Andréa giggled, rolled over and kissed her.

"Come in girls."

The door flew open and they ran bounding on the bed. "What are you two doing up so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Our concert is tonight!"

"Yes tonight not this morning." Miranda threw the blanket over her face.

"Girls why not settle down here while your Mothers get some more rest."

The girls crawled under the blankets and the women were able to get a couple more hours of sleep.

Then the other set of twins woke them up and Andréa climbed out of bed.

"Is everything all right Sweetheart?"

Andy turned and smiled, "I do not know who kicks more the girls or the boys. I'm going down and make some breakfast." Miranda smiled.

While Andréa made breakfast Miranda showered. When she walked back into the bedroom her bed was empty. She went down the back stairs and the girls were sitting at the island watching Andréa cook. Miranda smiled and walked up behind her love and wrapped her arms around Andréa's ever-growing belly.

"Good morning Sweetheart. How are my boys doing?" She kissed Andréa's cheek.

Andréa leaned back into Miranda's arms. "They are starving."

The girls laughed. "That is silly Andy. How do you know they are starving?"

"Because I am starving." She turned and slipped some eggs and hash browns on the twin's plates. She slid the bowl of fresh fruit towards them. Miranda grabbed some coffee and sat down by the twins.

"Mom when do we leave for the concert?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "In ten hours."

Both girls looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What are we going to do until then?"

Miranda looked at them. That was a good question.

* * *

That afternoon Serena and Emily arrived with Isabella to do the girl's hair and make-up. They were bouncing off the walls and Serena was having a hard time settling them down.

Miranda picked up Isabella and took off. "Come on Baby girl we are going far away from this circus." She took the small child downstairs to the living room while the other three tied the girls down and turned them into little stars.

Serena tied their hair up like she did for the wedding and allowed soft curls to fall down around their face. Their make-up was way over done but once under the lights it would be perfect. The girls came down the steps and they were visions.

Miranda smile brightly, "You girls look beautiful."

The girls twirled around. "You think so Mommy?"

Miranda smiled, "I have a present from your Uncle Nigel." Miranda picked up the two boxes off the bar. "Now you must be very careful with these as they are on loan." She handed a box to each of the girls.

They opened them and squealed, "Mom."

In the boxes were identical necklaces from the Winston Petal Collection. Nothing was too good for her girls.

Serena and Emily help the girls put them on. "Miranda they complement the dresses so well."

The family took off in the limo. Roy was very proud to be taking them to the concert. Once at the Gardens they were escorted to the back of the stage. Miranda and Andréa were seated of to the side so they could watch everything.

The girls were taken back to Billy's dressing room. "Well, look at you two beautiful young ladies." The girls giggled. "Are you ready for our big show tonight?" They both nodded.

* * *

The lights went up and Billy's band began to play. The big announcement was made and Billy appeared on stage. He sang a few songs, then stepped up to center stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we have a very special surprise for everyone. Hopefully you all saw the documentary Fashion and the Shoot." There was a loud applause. "Well, I met two very talented young ladies while filming and I promised to let them play with me at one of my concerts and they are here tonight." Another round of applause arose and a second Grand piano was brought onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a huge welcome to Caroline and Cassidy Priestly." The girls walked out and stood one on each side of Billy. Miranda and Andréa were beaming on the side. Billy took the mic and lowered it to the girls. "Would you like to say hello to the crowd?"

The girls shouted out, "Hello New York."

Billy and the band laughed and the audience shouted back, "Hello." The girls were glowing.

"I am really happy to have both of you here tonight to help me with the concert. Why don't you take your seats at the pianos and we will get started." Once the girls were settled they started to play a melody and there was thunderous applause. "The girls picked the songs we are going to do for you tonight. They told me about a family lullaby their Mother sings for them, so it was only right that this was one of the songs they choose, and Billy began to sing:

Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabyes go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be

Goodnight My Angel (Lullaby)

Billy Joel

Billy bowed, "Let's hear it for Caroline and Cassidy."

Andy could see the tears in Miranda's eyes. She placed her hand on Miranda's and squeezed.

Billy waited for the applause to die down. "Now we are going to have a little fun with our next song since I am singing with my Uptown Girls."

The girls begin to play as the crowd roared and applauded:

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why

Billy grabbed the mic and went over to Caroline and held out his hand.

She accepted it and he led her out to center stage and they danced while Cassidy continued to play.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Billy holds the mic out to Caroline as she belts out:

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

Billy continues to sing:

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Billy returns Caroline to her seat and heads for Cassidy, offers his hand and dances her out to center stage as Caroline picks up the melody.

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

Billy hands the mic to Cassidy and she sings as she struts across the stage:

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

The audience is cheering as Billy laughs. Miranda is rolling her eyes as Andy whistles. Billy grabs the mic as Cassidy heads back to her piano.

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

Uptown Girl

Billy Joel

"O.K. for our last song." The audience moans. Billy looks back to the two girls, "I think they like you. As we rehearsed for tonight I got to know the girls well. Their favorite subject of conversation was their family." Miranda closed her eyes and moaned. Andréa giggled. "And their favorite family story was about their two Moms. How they met and fell in love. So this next song is dedicated to them from Caroline and Cassidy." Billy looked off to the side and bowed:

She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is, but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway

She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me  
And she's got a way of talkin'  
Don't know why it is, but it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere

She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around

Billy walked over to the side and the spotlight followed him. He takes first Andrea's hand and kisses it, then Miranda's. Ladies and Gentelmen Caroline and Cassidy's Mothers. He bows again and walks back to center stage.

She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on goin'  
And she's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes, million dreams of love surround her everywhere

She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound  
She touches me, I get turned around

She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is, but I have to laugh when she reveals me  
And she's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her anyway

She's got a Way

Billy Joel

Billy finishes and the girls fade it out. Billy bows and then motions for the girls to once again join him on center stage. All three bow and the crowd is on its feet applauding. "Ladies and Gentlemen Caroline and Cassidy Priestly." The girls go off stage and join their Mothers at the side to finish watching the concert.

Once home the girls were stilled wired, so Miranda sent them upstairs and told them to stay there until morning so her and Andréa could get some sleep.

But once in their room Miranda could not keep her hands off Andréa. The song Billy sang for them had Miranda wound tight and she needed Andréa badly. She closed the bedroom door and pushed Andréa up against it kissing her passionately.

Andréa broke away breathing heavily, "Miranda."

Miranda caressed her face and kissed her again. "I love you Andréa, more than you can ever imagine."

Miranda led Andréa over to the bed and helped her lay down. Miranda did not even bother to remove her clothes as she was on top of Andréa in a minute. Her mouth eagerly taking possession of Andréa's, tongue pressing to get inside. The kiss so heated and so strong that Andréa could barely get her breath.

"Oh God Miranda."

Kissing had always been erotic and sensual for the couple. Had been their staple in their early romance and it remained that way for them even now.

Miranda pulled back taking Andréa's lower lip between her teeth. Miranda almost growled as her teeth scraped over Andréa's lip. As it popped out of her mouth she gazed into Andréa's eyes her chest heaving. Andréa was dyeing from all the sensations this one simple act was eliciting in her body.

Miranda leaned in and placed multiple soft kisses over Andréa's face and neck. Her hand searched for the hem of Andréa's dress and skimmed up the sides of her legs reaching for the thin piece of material now soaked from Andréa's releases. Miranda grinned, still not believing the reaction this person had to her touch. Miranda's finger slipped under the material and gently played with the swollen folds and hardened clit. This soft slow play dragged everything out and led Andréa to an explosive orgasm.

The women made love to each other until the early morning hours.

* * *

The next weekend Katherine came to show the family the babies' rooms. Katherine opened the door and Andréa was the first one in.

She turned with tears in her eyes. "Miranda."

Miranda walked in and took Andréa in her arms.

Andréa hugged Miranda tight, "It is beautiful Miranda. Thank you."

Miranda smiled as she looked around. Miranda nodded to Katherine and she left the couple alone.

"Shh Sweetheart."

Andréa sniffed, "It is all really true isn't it?"

Miranda smiled with tears in her eyes over Andréa's emotion. "Yes Sweetheart it is all true."

Andréa did not know what had come over her as she sobbed into Miranda's shoulder. Miranda ran her hands through Andréa's hair letting her cry knowing her emotions were running high. Soon Andréa calmed and she looked around again at the mural on the wall, the furniture, and the carpeting.

She went over and ran her hand over the cribs. "I still cannot believe it."

Miranda went over and stood behind her love and wrapped her arms around the ever-increasing abdomen. Miranda rubbed Andréa's belly and the boys began to respond.

Andréa laughed, "There you go again rousing them up."

Miranda kissed Andréa's neck. "I love you."

Andréa leaned back into Miranda pulling Miranda's arms tighter around her, "I love you."


	41. Miranda Teaches

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

That week at Runway things were pretty much back to normal. John had taken over almost the entire Art Department.

Alina was becoming more relaxed with her job. Miranda had her to the office to go over some of her articles. Miranda spent the most of one afternoon showing her where she could improve on or change the articles to make them better. Alina sat in owe of Miranda. She was learning more from one afternoon with Miranda than she had in two years in college. She did not know how it happened but she was thanking the powers to be for putting her here.

Miranda mused to herself. This girl was going to go places. She hoped Runway was going to be exciting enough to keep her for a few years.

Alina felt Andy was the luckiest person in the world. She only hoped that one day she would be as happy as Miranda was both in her work and private life.

* * *

Miranda had tried again to get in to see Irv. She stopped at his office and demanded from his secretary to let her in. Miranda had the women in tears before she left. "This is simply incompetent." She mumbled as she marched into her inner office. Thank god there was steaming hot coffee waiting for her.

Miranda took the cup closed her eyes and took a drink. "Gees Miranda, that act could be used as a lethal weapon. No wonder Andrea fell in love with you."

Miranda opened her eyes and turned, "Oh, hello Leslie."

Leslie smiled and sat down uninvited, "I have come to see if you need any help in preparation for your retirement. Have you planned anything?" Miranda eyed her suspiciously. "I just came to see if you had any plans. Want to start a new magazine? Take on some freelancing?"

Miranda sat down. "I plan on raising my children, and the only freelancing I will be doing is for Runway. She is my baby I would never do anything to bring her or Teen Runway down. Irv has nothing to worry about."

Leslie sighed, "Miranda that is not what I or the board was thinking. I told you, you have nothing to worry about regarding Runway or the Board."

Miranda took a breath and just eyed Leslie.

Leslie decide to change the subject, "Andréa is looking amazing, how is she feeling?"

"She is doing well, thank you." Miranda simply stated.

Leslie was frustrated, "Miranda please."

"Please what Leslie? Please what are you hiding from me this time?"

"Miranda I said I was sorry and I had to do my job."

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded, "O.K. sorry."

Leslie shook her head, "No it is not O.K. You would have done the same thing. Just think about it! So, my offer still stands do you need help with anything?"

Miranda examined the women sitting in the seat across from her. She was right, how could Miranda punish someone for doing the same thing she would have done. Miranda smiled, "No but thank you for the offer. Really Leslie I have everything covered."

"Any time Miranda." Leslie stood to leave and then turned, "It is all going to turn out Miranda."

Miranda just stared after the woman.

* * *

The shoot for the newswomen was set for the following day. The designers and models were due in at various times and they were to be picked up and settled in at the Ritz. The following day they would be brought into Runway via limo driven by Roy. Miranda would not trust anyone else with the task. Miranda went to the studio were Anne was setting up and she went over to talk to the photographer.

"Anne thank you for once again doing the shoot for us."

"I have told you before Miranda when you want me you have me. I have had so much fun doing these special little shoots for you. Everything is always new and fun."

Miranda smiled, "will you be doing Andréa after your done here?"

Anne smiled, "I cannot wait."

"We just love the ones you have done so far." Miranda was beaming.

"They are very beautiful. Especially the ones with you in them." Miranda blushed.

* * *

The next day ran smoothly. The five women were all at the studio at the same time and they were having fun. Runway was supplying wine champagne and finger foods throughout the day. There was plenty of places for the women to sit or lay down when they were not being photographed so they could rest and chat or be alone if they so choose, but none did that. Their adrenalin was running high that they had been asked by Miranda Priestly to be in her magazine. Miranda smiled because they all acted like little girls who had turned into Cinderella. That is all but Ellen, but she was just as happy to model the tailored suits made for her from the various designers. Anne was enjoying herself with the women. They did everything she had asked of them. The pictures were stunning. The cover was going to be a group picture with all of them in their best gown or pant suit as it may be. One of Miranda's favorite was with Ellen in an all white suit and Katie and Robin swooning over her in their couture gowns. Ellen was smug while the other two women were laughing.

After Anne was done with the women Andréa was called down. Andréa was quite large now with the boys and she was just radiant. Miranda had never seen anyone look more beautiful and it showed in her face as she gazed on her love. The last few picture once again as always was Andréa completely nude with Miranda caressing her belly. Only now Miranda was dressed in a beautiful see through silk glittered gown. Anne just beamed at the scene. These were some of the most beautiful pictures she had ever done. Andrea made a beautiful pregnant woman. And the love between the two women was unreal. Every time Anne put them together the world disappeared and it was just them. It was amazing how the Ice Queen melted.


	42. Please Let Me Wake from the Nightmares

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Miranda has many nightmares, how many will she be able to wake from?**

**Rated M for some Mirandy time.**

Andréa was due for her next OB/GYN appointment. The couple waited in the exam room and Dr. Jackson once again walked in on them sharing a kiss. "What is it with you two and exam rooms?"

Andréa laughed.

"Well, our sons were conceived in an exam room." Miranda pointed out.

Tammi had to laugh at that one, "You have me there Miranda. Andrea sit up here on the table and we can do some measurements and then take some blood." After the measurements were done Tammi helped Andrea down. "Your measurements are looking good."

"I am not getting too big?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Really Andréa you are all belly."

Tammi smiled, "Miranda is right. You are doing fine." Andrea smiled. "We will draw some blood then let's go into my office and talk."

The three women sat. "Have you had any strange feelings around your abdomen? Any tightness or cramps?" Andrea shook her head. "Good. Now the last time you were here I asked you to think about how you would like your labor and delivery to go."

Andrea nodded, "I would like to try to do it naturally, no pain medications."

Tammi nodded and made a note in Andrea's chart. "Have you thought about what to do if you believe you need pain medication?" Andrea shook her head. Tammi laced her fingers together. "O.K. there is a certain time during labor where you will not be able to have an epidural. At the delivery I can let you know when that time comes. It will be your last chance to choose the epidural at that time." Andréa nodded. "How about if you will need a cesarean section?" Andy shook her head again. Tammi smiled, "no one wants to think about that. I am going to tell you now I do not do them on a whim. If I tell you and Miranda you need one, you do."

Andrea nodded. "What are my chances of that happening?"

Tammi nodded to Andréa's belly, "It depends on the boys."

Andrea smiled, "figures."

Tammi laughed.

Tammi looked at Miranda, "How are you doing?"

Miranda looked up, "I am fine."

Tammi smiled, "any questions? Are you scared? Any dreams or flashbacks from your delivery?"

Miranda shrugged. Andréa looked at Miranda worried, "Miranda! What is it?"

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about."

Andréa looked at Tammi worried.

Tammi took a breath, "You know no two deliveries are the same. Just because you and Serena had to have a section does not mean Andréa will need one."

Miranda's eyes teared up.

"That is it isn't it Miranda? You're afraid something will happen to me."

Miranda's tears fell. "I'm sorry I do not want you to worry."

Andréa desperately looked back to the Doctor, "Miranda. Tammi please tell her she has nothing to worry about."

"I am sorry Andréa I cannot say that with one hundred percent truth. We do not know what will happen, but your chances of a non-complicated delivery is in your favor."

Andréa grabbed Miranda's hand, "see. So stop it O.K? Stop worrying."

Miranda wiped her eyes.

Tammi smiled sweetly, "Andréa do not ask her to stop worrying. She loves you, she will always worry."

Andréa gave Miranda a tiny crooked smile, "O.K. but remember what we told each other? Tell me everything O.K?"

Miranda smiled and nodded. Andréa squeezed Miranda's hand then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Bach at Runway Miranda walked into her inner office and there was Nigel sitting in her chair. "Well, it did not take long for you to move in." Nigel jumped, Miranda grinned, "Sit Nigel sit." Miranda spent the rest of the day going over some of the fine points to taking over Runway. Miranda soon realized there was not much she would need to teach Nigel. Silly her she should have known that.

Back home that night Miranda found Andréa sitting in the baby's room in the rocking chair with her hands caressing her belly, and she was singing the lullaby to them. Miranda smiled, she had tears in her eyes.

When Andréa was done Miranda showed herself, "how often do you do that?"

Andréa looked up and smiled, "whenever I can."

Miranda held out her hand Andréa took it and stood up. Miranda led her into their bedroom. Miranda drew Andréa close. "I love you so much." Miranda kissed her. She stripped Andréa's clothes and laid her out on the bed. Miranda climbed in beside her. Miranda made some of the tenderest love to Andréa that night multiple times. It seemed Andréa continued to crave it even more as her pregnancy progressed.

* * *

Miranda came off the elevator asking for the spread sheets. Corinne looked at Miranda.

"What is it Corinne? You look like someone just died."

"Uhm … Nigel has them in the office now."

Miranda glared at Corinne and walked on.

When she walked in the room Nigel stood up. "I have the pictures, it will be hard picking out the ones you want. Emily also dropped off the recent numbers for Teen Runway. Subscriptions are growing. They are off to a great start."

Miranda took the papers handed to her grabbed her coffee and went over to the couch and sat.

"Miranda if you are not ready for this just say so. I would understand if you have changed your mind." Nigel looked concerned.

Miranda shook her head, "No Nigel it is fine. You are right the pictures are amazing. I do not see any marks on them which ones have you chosen?"

Nigel sat with Miranda and proceeded to isolate the ones he preferred. Miranda nodded. The cover was fantastic. The women were relaxed and beaming. This issue was sure to be an award winner.

Nigel looked at Miranda, "I believe this is going to be a winner. We should do more than one printing to start."

"I agree Nigel." Just then Miranda's phone rang.

"Andréa."

"Miranda, can you come to my office."

"Andréa what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel funny."

Miranda stood up, "I'll be right there."

"Miranda what's wrong?"

"I don't know Nigel, I have to go."

* * *

Miranda took off. Once off the elevator Miranda raced through the halls of the Writing Department. She threw open the door to Andréa's room. Andréa was sitting on the couch holding her abdomen.

"Miranda, it's gone now."

Miranda went over to sit by Andréa. "What was it? Describe it to me."

"It hurt like severe cramps. I stood up and thought I was just sitting wrong. Then it stopped."

"How many times did it happen?"

"Twice that is when I called you." Miranda sat with her for a while, but nothing happened. "I am sorry Miranda, I feel like a fool."

Miranda took Andréa's face in her hands, "Do not ever feel like that. Remember Tammi said to call if anything different happened."

"But Miranda that was way back in my first trimester. Miranda pulled out her phone and dialed. "Miranda no."

"Hello Tammi, it is Miranda. I think Andréa is having Braxton-Hicks. Yes, we will be right there."

Miranda dialed another number, "meet Andréa and me out front. She needs to go to Dr. Jacksons." Miranda hung up, "are you O.K. to walk?"

"Miranda I am fine."

Miranda smiled, "Humor me Andréa." Andréa smiled and rolled her eyes.

Once at Dr. Jackson's office Andréa was taken right back to an exam room. She was given a gown and told to sit up on the table.

Tammi came in with a smile on her face. "So are the boys trying to make an early entrance?"

"I hope not." Andréa looked glum.

"Andréa lay down for me." Tammi pulled Andréa's gown up and started feeling around her belly. She took some measurements. "Andrea have you noticed any drainage?" Andréa shook her head. I want to do a quick exam, I just need you to try to relax." Miranda took Andréa's hand. Once Tammi was done she smiled, "Looks like Miranda was right on the money. You do not appear to be in labor." Andréa and Miranda both sighed with relief. Tammi grinned, "I have more good news. Both babies are facing with their heads down. This makes the chances for a regular delivery higher."

Andy smiled and looked at Miranda, "Did you hear that?" Miranda smiled, and nodded.

"Now for the bad news." Miranda glared. "You should probably refrain from any sexual activity for the rest of the pregnancy." Andréa frowned and Miranda blushed.

"What about work?" Miranda quickly asked,.

"I see no reason why Andrea cannot continue work. Take rest periods when you get tired and call me if anything else comes up." Andréa nodded.

Miranda glared, "you are sure?"

Tammi smiled, "I do not remember you being this difficult during your pregnancy."

* * *

Once back in the car Miranda instructed Roy to take Andréa to the townhome and her to Runway. "Miranda I was instructed by Nigel to take you both back to the townhome he is sending a car with both your belongings."

Miranda smiled. "I guess we are off to the townhome Roy." Just then Miranda's phone rang. "Nigel."

"Miranda, I just got a message the board wants to meet with you tomorrow at two." There was silence.

"What about?"

"I do not know Miranda, Leslie would not tell me."

"Leslie?"

"Yes Miranda."

"O.K. and thank you Nigel." She hung up.

"Miranda what was that all about?"

"We'll talk at the townhome."

Once inside Miranda ordered Andréa upstairs to rest.

Andréa started up the steps then turned, "You are coming up too right? Then you are going to tell me what that phone call was all about."

Miranda glared, "Yes, I am going to fix something for you to eat and I will be up."

Andréa smiled, "I love you Miranda."

Miranda softened, "I love you to Andréa now, tomorrow and forever." Andréa continued up the stairs.

Miranda walked into the bedroom and found Andréa fast asleep. She watched Andréa breathe. This person had changed her world. Miranda would never have dreamed her life would take this turn. She laid a throw over Andréa then went over to the chair picked up a book and sat. Soon Miranda was yawning and Andréa still had not woken up. Miranda contemplated whether to waken her or not. She finally decide to let her sleep. Miranda went to get ready for bed and slid in beside her love. Andréa turned and snuggled close to Miranda or as close as she could get with her ever-growing abdomen.

The next morning Andréa awoke starving, and her stomach announced it.

Miranda yawned, "Does your body have to be so loud Andréa?" Andréa laughed. Miranda leaned over and kissed her lips then kissed her belly, "Are my boys behaving today? Remember you have four weeks left."

Andréa giggled, "You are too cute Miranda."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "shall we shower first or get breakfast first?"

Andréa yawned, "Breakfast. I am starving." In the car on the way to Runway Andréa remembered, "You were going to tell me what that phone call was about last night."

Miranda smiled, "But you fell asleep my love. I promise I will tell you tonight. I should know more about what is going on by then."

* * *

Miranda paced in the office most of the morning to the point she was driving Nigel crazy, "I am going back to my old office. Call me if you need me Miranda."

Miranda must have had five cups of coffee before one thirty that afternoon. Miranda headed off to the meeting room. She squared her shoulders and glared at the two assistants as she passed their desk. She was in full Dragon mode. The meeting lasted two hours. When Miranda came out the Ice Queen had joined the Dragon. She walked past the assistants' desks into her inner lair.

"Where is my coffee?" She sat at her desk and turned the chair toward the window, "If it is not here in …"

"Here Miranda. S-S-Sor …"

Miranda turned and glared. The first assistant turned and ran. Miranda turned back to the window. She closed her eyes, took a sip of the coffee and swallowed. What had just happened? She had no idea. No one had ever been able to pull something like this on her before.

That night while in bed Miranda told Andréa everything. Andréa was hanging on every word as Miranda recounted the events of the meeting.

"You had no idea Miranda?"

Miranda shook her head, "I guess thinking back there were some hints, but I was completely caught by surprise."

Andréa could not believe it. Andréa leaned in and kissed Miranda.

Miranda smiled, "what was that for?"

"I am so proud of you." Andréa was caressed her belly.

Miranda smiled. "Come here."

Miranda caressed Andréa's belly. "I cannot believe it is almost time for us to meet." Miranda felt a kick.

Andréa laughed, "I am so screwed, and I know the three of you will have me tied around your fingers."

Miranda smiled sweetly at Andréa, "I have a feely they will have both of us tied around their fingers."

Andréa turned and kissed Miranda passionately. Andréa ran her hand over Miranda's check and neck. She nuzzled Miranda's neck and ran her hand down over a breast. Miranda moaned then removed Andréa's hand. "Did you forget what Tammi said?"

"No, I remember and I am making love to you. Not the other way around." Andréa placed her hand back on Miranda's breast and rubbed the hardened nipple.

"Andréa."

"Shhh, Miranda lay back and enjoy." Andréa pressed a kiss to Miranda's lips again, and Miranda moaned. "I love you Miranda." Andréa lean in and took the nipple in her mouth. Andréa's tongue played with the nipple until Miranda begged for more. Andréa's hand slid down Miranda's abdomen and caressed the scar. She could feel Miranda tremble as her fingers slid over the wet folds. Miranda's clit was hard. All Andréa had to do was slid two fingers inside and Miranda came. Andréa smiled brightly as she watched Miranda orgasm, she was so beautiful.

* * *

The next night Andréa was home, the girls were upstairs in their rooms doing homework and Miranda was at Runway. No matter what she did she could not get comfortable. Sitting, laying in bed, nothing. So she paced.

Next week the Newswomen issue would come out and she was nervous. Nervous for Miranda. It would be her last hurrah as Editor in Chief for Runway. Miranda was making this issue the last time she would write an editorial. She was going to turn that over to Nigel next month. She knew Miranda had been trying to write it for the last two months. She was hungry but could not eat. She was caressing the boys and stared out the window. She did not hear Miranda come home or sensed that she was standing in the door way.

Miranda watched the woman, the love of her life next to her children. So much was going to change for them in the next few months. Miranda smiled. Andréa had both arms around her middle.

The boys were running a marathon. "Shh little ones. We really need to find names for you two." She felt a good kick and laughed. "You two think that is a good idea also."

Miranda was filled with so much love listening to Andréa talking to the boys. "I think that sounds like a good idea too."

Andréa turned around, and smiled. "When did you get home I never heard you."

Miranda grinned, "You were in deep conversation with two handsome boys."

"Woo, yes your Mother is home."

Miranda laughed, she walked over to Andréa and laid a hand on the boys. "Now, now treat your Mom nice." Andréa giggled as she felt a wave of movement.

"It is late why are you not in bed?"

Andréa shrugged, "I cannot get comfortable."

Miranda smiled as she played with the rings on Andréa's left hand. Come with me. Miranda led Andréa upstairs to the bedroom. She laid Andréa on the bed on her right side and propped pillows around her abdomen and between her legs. Miranda crawled in behind her and laid a protective arm on the boys. Miranda began to sing softly into Andréa's ear and soon Andréa was fast asleep. Miranda lightly kissed Andréa on the cheek. Miranda mused, Ice Queen indeed. The workers at Runway would drop dead if they could see her now.

Miranda climbed out of bed. She went to the study and retrieved her laptop. Back in the bedroom she sat watching Andréa sleep. She popped it open and began to write:

Runway has gone through many changes in the past year, and there are many more to come. This issue will be my last here at Runway. I am happy to be passing this gem on to Nigel our former Art Director. My life will be taking on more challenges as the year passes. I have had the pleasure of helping to develop many designers, models, and photographers over the years. I have even been able to bring a new magazine to light. For everyone that worked under the Dragon Lady and the Ice Queen and survived should be proud of themselves. The work was hard and it was difficult and those that survived have gone on to do remarkable things. I am not saying goodbye as I will be helping with Runway and Teen Runway from time to time. So for now I will just say "a plus tard (see you later)."

* * *

The next morning Miranda handed in her sealed editorial as she stepped off the elevator. "I want to see the entire mock-up before I leave today."

She walked into her office and once again found Nigel behind the desk looking at spread sheets. "You better be careful Nigel. You know how assistants hate coming into work early. You will develop a reputation."

Nigel looked up, "Would that be so bad?"

Miranda smirked and shrugged. "I handed in my last Editorial." She walked over to the window and stared out. "I am going to miss this office. It would be stupid for me to deny that."

Nigel was quiet, "Are you sure you are ready to step away?"

Miranda turned, "It is time." Both turned as they heard cups of coffee being sat on the desk.


	43. The Babies get Names

**I do not own from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**I recently had a comment from a Guest saying they did not know any pre-teen who knew about Billy Joel. I appreciate comments and I need to respond. I know pre - teens who know Billy Joel they are big piano enthusiasts as are Caroline and Cassidy. Along with the classics they play many different modern pieces including Billy Joel. Also this is pure fiction and as someone once wrote to me, "don't let the b_s get you down." Something Betty Davis once wrote to Meryl Steep. :)**

**Please keep the comments coming! I love them! Only three more chapters to go.**

* * *

Andréa woke up in Miranda's arms to Miranda caressing her abdomen. "The boys like that. They are quiet."

Miranda looked into Andréa's eyes. "You do know that you have done what no one else has." Andréa looked at Miranda questionably. "You melted the Ice Queen and put out the fire in the Dragon Lady."

Andy started laughing, "You really think they are gone?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Do you not see how everyone runs every time you walk off the elevator at Runway or the Writing Department?"

Miranda laughed. "The press will be outside Elias-Clarke again this morning. You should stay home."

Andréa looked with shock, "And miss all the fun? Miranda this may be the last time I get to show off this huge belly."

Miranda lowered her eyelids, "It is beautiful, and you are beautiful."

"Are you going to stop and talk to them?"

Miranda smiled, "Of course I am."

Andréa laughed.

When the silver Lincoln town car pulled up to the Elias-Clarke building you could see the press roped off on the side of the building start to move. Roy turned around in the car, "Do you want me to go around back?"

"No thank you Roy this is Andréa and mine last big moment with them before the boys are born and I retire. We are going to go out and enjoy it."

Roy laughed as he climbed out of the car and opened the back door. He held out his hand to Miranda and she accepted it. As her leg appeared the press began to yell out her name. Miranda turned toward them and lowered the sunglasses on her nose and gave them her best glare. She walked around the car and opened the back passenger door and offered her hand to Andréa. Andréa smiled and accepted it. When Andréa appeared the sound from the press was deafening. Miranda walked the very pregnant Andréa over to the rope. Miranda glared at all of them and they immediately quieted.

"Now if you all behave and are quiet Andréa and I will answer as many questions for you as we can." Miranda smiled, "Who is first?"

All hands went up. Andréa was trying hard not to laugh.

"Can we have some pictures of the two of you?"

Miranda looked at Andréa and put her arm around the woman. The cameras went off. Andréa turned to give them a good view of the boys.

"Miranda what are you going to do for your next surprise issue?"

"Now if I told you it would not be a surprise." She wanted to keep them all thinking. She did not want them to know this was her last.

"Andrea we thought you would have delivered by now. When is your due date?"

"Now that is a very private matter, and you know we are not giving that out." Miranda reprimanded them.

"Where are you going to deliver?"

"Sorry, we will not answer that one either." Miranda was getting tired with these questions.

"Miranda which issue do you think are going to sweep the awards this year?"

She smiled, "Bronze will go to Teen Runway, the Silver to the Newswomen issue, and the Gold to the singers Special Issue." It was quiet.

"You think Teen Runway will win the bronze?" Miranda nodded. "But a new magazine has never won an award, especially a magazine for teenagers."

Miranda glared. "You asked me my opinion."

"Yes, thank you Miranda."

"Miranda what are you going to do after you step down as Editor in Chief?"

Miranda had a wicked grin on her face. "I will be caring for mine and Andréa's children."

"What will your new baby's name be?"

Andréa looked at Miranda and almost busted out laughing.

"We must be going now Andréa needs to get off her feet. It was a pleasure."

Andréa and Miranda walk off into Elias-Clarke.

Once in the elevator, "Miranda I am so sorry, I just could not …"

Miranda turned toward Andréa and smiled brightly, then leaned in and kissed her. "I believe this is your stop Sweetheart." Andréa smiled and walked off.

* * *

Once off the elevator Miranda shot off, "I want to see Emily. Is Nigel here yet?"

"Yes Miranda, he is in the office."

Miranda walked in to find Nigel on the phone. She smiled and sat in the chair across from him.

When he hung up he announced, "You have a bombshell here Miranda we have to order a second printing."

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "better than I thought."

Nigel grinned, and Miranda glared. "Are you starting your retirement early Miranda?"

Just then Emily knocked and walked into the office but stopped short.

Nigel grinned, "What's wrong Emily?"

"Uhm … nothing. Miranda asked to see me."

Miranda turned, "Yes, I plan on taking Alexandra, Alina, and Patricia with us to Fashion Week in Paris. Make sure they have appropriate attire to wear to the awards ceremony."

"Yes Miranda."

Emily turned and left. Nigel raised an eyebrow. Miranda looked at him, "Yes?" Nigel shook his head.

* * *

That night Andréa and Miranda were lying in bed. Miranda was running her fingers through Andréa's hair. Andréa was caressing her belly.

She continued to have problems getting comfortable so she could sleep. "I have really enjoyed being pregnant but I am going to be so happy when the boys are born."

Miranda smiled, "so you can get some sleep? I hate to tell you this but once they are born you are not going to get any sleep for a few years." Andréa smiled.

"Miranda."

"Yes Sweetheart."

"We have never talked about names."

"You have thought of some?"

Andréa nodded, "How did you name the girls?"

Miranda laughed, "Their Father thought I would want to give them some silly names like most celebrities do. We could never agree on anything until after the delivery. He was holding Cassidy while I was nursing Caroline on the delivery table. He was gazing at the baby and out of nowhere he said, "Cassidy." I looked at him and laughed, "Caroline." We had never discussed either of these names."

"Is that what you would like to do Miranda, wait until they are born?"

Miranda stopped running her fingers through Andréa's hair. "I thought you had been think of names?"

"Yes."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I kind of wanted to do family names. Then I thought I would love to have Scottish names."

There was a pause.

"Richard Sachs Priestly, sounds very regal."

Andy shifted turning toward Miranda, there were tears in her eyes. "Miranda."

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"It would be O.K. with you to name one of the boys after my Father?"

"Of course. Why would that surprise you? Your Father means a lot to you."

"It would be O.K. with you to use Sachs as a middle name?"

"Andréa it is part of you. Why would I not want to use it for both of their middle name?"

"For both of them?"

Miranda nodded.

Tears were streaming down Andréa's face. Miranda wiped them away. She smiled, "hormones."

Miranda went back to stroking Andréa's hair. "We still have one little boy without a name."

"Michael Sachs Priestly." Miranda froze. Andréa smiled. "It only makes sense that one of the boys carries his name."

Miranda closed her eyes as the tears fell. Andréa wiped them away and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"There is one other thing I would like for the boys. I know for a lot of reasons you may not want this but before you say anything just think about it."

"Andréa if you want it I will not deny you it for them. What is it?"

"I would like to have them Christened."

Miranda was silent for a short time before speaking. "Andréa if that is what you want we will do it."

"Miranda."

"No Andréa it is fine with me. Really." Miranda smiled and gathered Andréa in her arms. Miranda left some more of her demons drift away.

* * *

Wednesday when the elevator stopped at Andréa's floor her boss was waiting for her. "Miranda, Andréa I just got word of an emergency meeting in Runways large meeting room. I do not know what is going on but it seemed urgent."

Jennie pushed her way into the elevator and pushed the close button. She stood in front of Miranda and Andréa tapping her foot anxiously. Miranda glared, how dare she step into the elevator with her. Everyone knew how Miranda detested anyone riding with her. Andréa just stared. Once the elevator hit Runway's floor Jennie jumped off. Miranda and Andréa followed her. Jennie pulled open the door and stood off to the side.

Miranda and Andréa walked inside to a room full of people all shouting, "Surprise!"

Andy stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed onto Miranda.

Jennie walked up behind the two, "Miranda I would not glare at anyone in this room right now."

Miranda turned and Jennie was smiling brightly.

Andréa turned looking at the room. Where there was no one standing there were presents, and more presents. She turned to Miranda.

Just than Serena came up and hugged Andréa then Miranda. "Are you both surprised?"

Andy was still stunned, "What … where did all this come from?"

Serena smiled, "Everybody that could came, designers, models, TV/Movie stars, singers, politicians. Those that could not come sent presents."

Standing behind Serena was Meryl Streep and Mamie Gummer. Meryl came up and gave Andy a hug, and Andy started crying. "My dear, oh. Everyone wanted to show you and Miranda how much you are respected, and cared for."

Andy turned toward Miranda. Miranda smiled and took Andréa in her arms, "Shhh."

Andréa looked up, "I cannot believe all this."

She turned back to Meryl, "thank you."

Miranda glared at everyone, "O.K. who did this?"

The crowd started laughing and they parted leaving Emily standing alone.

Andy smiled brightly, "Emily."

Andréa went over and hugged the girl, "Bloody hell Andy. Someone had to do it."

Andy laughed, "I love it Emily. There has been so much going on having a baby shower never occurred to me."

Emily motioned Andréa and Miranda to the crowd on their left. There stood Andréa's parents, Brother and his wife, and Sister. Next to them was Miranda's Mother, Bonnie and Doug, and much to Miranda's surprise Michael.

Andréa smiled brightly and went to hug her Brother and Sister, "My god Andréa you are huge!"

"Gee thanks Jenny."

Jenny rubbed Andréa's abdomen, "I cannot believe I am going to be an Aunt." She had tears in her eyes, "I am so happy for you Andy."

Richard put his arm around his youngest Daughter. "Don't worry peanut. Your time will come."

Jana looked at Jim worried, "Uhm … Jim and I have some news." She looked at Jenny, "I do not want to make you feel bad."

Jim put his arm around Jana, "Sis will understand and she will be happy for us. Go ahead tell everyone."

Jana shyly smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Jenny jumped, "Oh My God. More babies."

Anna and Richard stood in amazement.

Andréa hugged Jana smiling. She whispered in Jana's ear, "You are going to love it!"

Miranda went to her Brother, "Michael." Her Brother gathered Miranda into his arms as tears of happiness fell from her deep blue eyes.

Sarah and Bonnie smiled tears sprinkled in their eyes.

Nigel went to Andréa and pointed her toward Miranda and Michael.

Andréa smiled lovingly, "Miranda is going to fire Emily for this."

"Bloody hell!" Everyone turned toward Emily and laughed.

Michael held Miranda tightly, "Miranda." He lightly laughed, "Everyone is going to see you."

She shook her head, "I do not care." He patted her back.

Andréa walked over, "Michael."

He took one look at her and smiled. "Andréa you are radiant. I did not think you could look more beautiful." Andrea blushed.

Miranda stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She is gorgeous is she not?"

Andrea hugged Michael, "It is so good to see you again. How long go we get to be with you?"

Michael grinned and looked at his Mother and other Sister. "Well, I have some news for all of you. I have accepted a transfer to St. Peter's in Tribeca."

Andrea smiled as Miranda once again held onto her Brother. "Michael."

"I could not very well let these two little boys be born and grow up without their Uncle Michael around."

People turned as they heard this and passed it on.

Andréa laughed, "Well I guess that one is out of the bag."

Michael looked questionly. Andrea smiled, "Only a few people knew we were having twins and that they were identical boys."

Michael held his hand up to his mouth, "Sorry."

Miranda glared at everyone, "This does not leave this room."

Andrea smiled, "It is O.K. Miranda we might as well tell it will be out soon enough any way." Andréa rubbed her belly.

Miranda looked around and took Andréa's hand, "Yes, Andréa is having twin boys." Everyone cheered and yelled congratulations. Miranda kissed Andréa.

Serena was right, there were personalities all over the place. Miranda was wondering how they got them all in the building without the press finding out.

Andréa was with Mamie looking at all the presents. "Amazing isn't it? When I had the baby it was like an avalanche of presents. I did not know three fourths of the people."

"What are we going to do with it all?" Andrea questioned.

Mamie smiled, "we gave it to the local Mother Hubbard's Cupboard. It is a place full of children's clothing, diapers, formula, and baby food. It is a great charity."

Andréa smiled, "That is a great idea. Thank you Mamie."

Mamie smiled, "Now let's have some food and fun."

The couple spent most of the day as people came and went. The present pile grew faster than Andréa's abdomen. Andréa and Miranda enjoyed opening everything. Gifts from close friends and the Runway crew were placed off to the side. People who really knew Miranda and Andréa gave donations to various infant and children's charities in their names. All the other gifts were collected together to go to Mother Hubbard's Cupboard.

When Miranda and Andréa left Elias-Clarke the press was waiting. The couple stopped and Miranda confirmed the news of Andréa's pregnancy. They continued to keep to themselves the due date and hospital that Andréa would deliver at. Even without confirmation it would not be hard to figure out which hospital Andréa would be at. The best hospital for Mothers and children in New York was Presbyterian Hospital. This was also the hospital Miranda had delivered her twins at eleven years ago. That day a vigil started outside the hospital.

**Emily is such a softy! :)**

**After rereading this I thought I should have called this part, "Babies and more Babies." They do seem to be multiplying quickly. :)**


	44. Happy Birthday

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**I do not know about you all but I needed tissues. :) Loving all the comments.**

The next morning the couple was due at Dr. Jackson's.

Andréa paced while Miranda sat. "Sweetheart why not sit?"

Andréa smiled and walked over to Miranda. She put her hands on Miranda's shoulders and lowered her forehead to Miranda's. "I can't, it is so uncomfortable."

Miranda smiled and rubbed Andréa's belly. "It will be over soon."

Andréa smiled, "And we will have our little ones."

Tammi walked in on the scene. "You two never cease to amaze me."

Andréa turned her head, "I ache all over."

Tammi smiled and touched Andréa's shoulder, "It is almost over. Let's get you on the table. I just want to take a quick feel then you can get up." Tammi and Miranda helped Andréa up on the table. Tammi examined her as quickly as she could. "O.K. Andréa here let's get you up. Well the boys are still cooperating. They are both still head down." Andréa smiled.

Miranda rubbed the belly, "that's my boys." There was a ripple that passed over Andréa's belly.

"I have more good news. This may-be over sooner than we expected. You are three centimeters dilated."

Andréa stared, scared, "I have not felt anything. No cramps, no contractions."

Tammi smiled reassuringly, "This is not unusual Andréa just the pressure from the babies can do this. But from now on I do not want you to go into work. I would like you to rest."

"I will make sure she does." Miranda simply stated.

Tammi laughed.

* * *

Four nights later Miranda awoke to Andréa calling her name.

Miranda's eye fluttered open. She looked around and the bed was empty. "Andréa? Where are you?"

"Miranda. In the bathroom." Miranda got up and walked in, Andréa was sitting on the commode.

Andréa looked up and smiled, "I think my water just broke."

Miranda rushed over to her side, "Are you O.K?"

Andréa nodded, "We are going to meet our boys."

Miranda helped Andréa dress. She went to get her phone and dialed, "Kara, I am taking Andréa to the hospital. Yes it is time. The girls will be fine until you get here. Thank you Kara."

Miranda placed another call, "We are on our way to the hospital. I do not want press trying to get pictures of Andréa and me." Miranda was quiet and nodded her head.

Before they left Miranda placed one last call, "Tammi, it is Miranda. Andréa's water broke and we are on our way to Presbyterian."

Miranda walked Andréa out to the parking garage. Andréa started walking over to the Porsche.

"Andréa over here." The two climbed into a black SUV with blackened windows. Inside Andréa recognized members of Miranda's security crew.

Andréa smiled, "You think of everything."

Miranda smirked. The pressed camped outside the townhome did not pay any attention to the SUV as they were looking for the Porsche. Andréa laughed as she felt her first contraction. Miranda rubbed Andréa's belly. The SUV pulled up to a side door at the hospital. There was no one around. The door was opened and a wheelchair was waiting to take Andréa to the OB Department.

Once upstairs Andréa was settled into one of the VIP rooms. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor.

Andréa looked at Miranda scared.

Miranda walked over to the nurse and glared, "Andréa does not wish to be hooked up to machines. She wants to be able to get around. Doctor Jackson knows this."

The nurse smiled, "I am sorry Andrea this is just for a short time. We want to see how the babies are dealing with your contractions then we will take it off. Every once in a while during your labor we will hook you back up just to check on them."

Andréa sighed and nodded. Just then another contraction came on.

Tammi walked in a few minutes after Andy was settled in. She smiled at the couple holding hands and seeing Miranda whispering in Andrea's ear during the contraction.

"Had to come in, in the middle of the night. Could not wait 'til morning?"

Andrea grinned, "You know their Miranda's children."

Tammi laughed and Miranda rolled her eyes, "It is a good thing I love you."

Tammi looked at the fetal heart monitor tracing. "Everything looks good I would just like to see how far dilated you are then we can unhook you." Tammi did her exam. "O.K. Andréa the nurse will get these straps off you and you can get up and do what you want. You are still three centimeters dilated so we have a bit of a wait ahead of us. I will be resting in a room nearby so if you need anything or have any questions just let the nurse know and they will come get me."

Andréa nodded, "Thank you Dr. Jackson."

The monitor was removed and Andréa got up.

"You should try to go to sleep." Miranda encouraged.

Andréa smiled at Miranda, "I know but I am too wired."

Miranda laughed, "Does not surprise me."

Andréa looked at the nurse, "Can we walk around?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes just stay on the unit." Andréa held out her hand. Miranda took it and off they went. Before they got out the door another contraction hit and Andréa had to stop to hold onto the door. The couple walked the halls for a while until Andréa announced she was tired. Miranda smile and escorted her back to her room. She helped Andréa into bed.

"Miranda lay down with me." Andréa pleaded with those big brown eyes.

Miranda looked at the tiny bed, "Andréa there is no way the two of us will fit on there."

Andréa moved over, "sure there is."

Miranda smiled and climbed in with her love. Andréa cuddled into Miranda's side and was soon fast asleep. Miranda tried to get comfortable and soon followed Andréa to sleep. Every time Andréa had a contraction the couple was awake. Miranda would massage Andréa's belly and whisper into her ear throughout. After a few hours Miranda was no longer able to fall back asleep.

Miranda reached for her phone and dialed the townhome. "Kara are the girls up yet?"

"Yes Miranda."

"Call them I would like to chat with them."

"Momma!"

"Hello Bobbseys. Now you two listen and be good for Kara."

"Can we talk to Andy?"

Miranda looked at the sleeping women. "Not now she is sleeping. When she wakes up I will have her call you."

"Mamma?"

"Yes Bobbseys."

"Tell Andy we love her."

Miranda smiled sweetly, "I will my loves."

"When can we visit?"

"I will let you know when the babies are born then you can come up."

It was quiet.

"We cannot come before that?"

Miranda thought. "We will see how Andréa feels. You must remember having a baby is not easy. She needs her rest."

"O.K. Mommy."

"Goodbye girls."

"Bye Mommy."

Andréa awoke with another contraction. After it was over Miranda kissed her and lulled her back to sleep.

Miranda made more calls to both families and Nigel. Miranda slid out of bed and stood looking out the window. Just then a light knock came at the door. Miranda turned around.

"Hello Miranda I just wanted to let you know I will be going off shift and this will be Andréa's day nurse."

Miranda smiled and nodded. Just then Andréa awoke with another contraction. Miranda went over to the bed and took her hand. The nurse timed the contraction. Miranda informed her they were coming closer together but not really consistent. The nurse noted this in Andréa's chart.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the nurse.

Miranda smiled, "some good hot coffee would be great."

A few minutes later the nurse came in with Starbucks and orange juice. She smiled at Miranda, "This was delivered for you." Miranda laughed. "The orange juice is for Andy if she is thirsty."

As the nurse left Miranda took a long sip of the hot brew, closed her eyes and swallowed.

"God Miranda I am in labor and you do that." Andréa sighed.

Miranda opened her eyes and grinned. She took the orange juice over to her love. "How are you feeling?"

Andréa shrugged, "Not bad. I want to go for a walk."

Miranda helped her up and off they went. Andréa experienced a few contractions during the walk and with the help of Miranda and a passing nurse was able to ride them out. It seemed they were more consistent now.

Later that morning Tammi walked in with another Starbucks for Miranda and juice for Andréa.

Andréa laughed, "Really Miranda you have my doctor delivering Starbucks for you."

Tammi laughed, "I cannot take credit for this it just arrived."

Andy started another contraction. She put her head on Miranda's shoulder and rode it out. It took her a few minutes to stand up after it. She looked tired.

"I would like to put the monitor back on you and see how everything is going on and then see how dilated you are." Andréa nodded. Miranda helped her into bed. Tammi placed the monitor on. "O.K. Andy with the next contraction I will check you. I am sorry it will be uncomfortable but I will be quick." Andréa nodded. While they waited Tammi checked over Andréa's chart. "I am glad you were able to get some sleep." Tammi was watching the strip. "O.K. Andréa a contraction is coming up here we go." Andréa winced during the exam. Miranda held her hand and kissed her forehead. "Well, you are still three centimeters."

Andréa stared, "Are you sure?"

Tammi smiled, "Yes, I have done this for quite a few years." Andréa blushed. "Andy this is not unusual. Now that the contractions are more consistent things will start moving."

"Andrea, you should lay down and rest." Miranda encouraged.

Andréa shook her head, "Miranda it is so uncomfortable."

"Sweetheart, let me help you." Andréa nodded. "Now lay on your right side like you did at home." Miranda propped pillows around Andréa's middle and between her legs. Miranda then sat at the side of Andréa's bed and massaged her abdomen and sang the lullaby. Andréa soon fell to sleep.

"That was beautiful." Miranda turned, Anna was at the door.

Miranda got up. "Anna come in." Miranda hugged the woman. "Andréa will be so glad to see you." The two women sat and talked. Every time Andy woke up with a contraction Miranda was right there for her. Anna was so happy that her baby had such an attentive partner.

Early in the afternoon Andréa insisted on getting up, "I cannot lay here anymore."

Miranda helped her up. "Shall we walk?"

Andréa nodded. Miranda took one side and Anna took the other. They walked down to the waiting room where Richard and Sarah were.

When Andréa saw her Father she began to sob, "Daddy."

Richard got up and went over to his Daughter and gathered her into his arms holding her close. "Oh baby girl."

Andréa experienced a very painful contraction and she held onto her Father. Richard had tears in his eyes.

After it was over Andy looked at her Father, "Daddy don't cry it is O.K. this is all good."

Richard smiled. He helped her back to the room. On the way they ran into Dr. Jackson. "I was just coming to see you Andy."

Once in the room Tammi told Richard he may not want to stay for Andréa's exam. Richard agreed.

"Daddy, please don't go far."

"Baby I will be right outside."

Anna looked at the Doctor, "They have always been very close. The night she was born they could not get her to stop crying until they laid her in his arms."

Miranda laughed. Tammi hooked Andréa up to the monitor and with the next contraction checked her. "Well good news. You are now at five centimeters. The babies are tolerating the contractions well."

"Five! Five! That's all? Miranda tell your boys to get busy." Andra pleaded.

Tammi and Anna laughed.

"I will see what I can do Sweetheart."

"Andy do you want an epidural placed?"

"Oh baby maybe you should." Anna looked hopeful, she hated seeing Andy in so much pain.

Andy shook her head, "No. Miranda please I do not want it."

Miranda rubbed Andréa's belly and kissed her forehead. "It is O.K. Sweetheart. It will not be done unless you ask for it. O.K." Andra nodded as another contraction took hold.

Kara brought the girls in for a short visit. They cautiously walked into the strange room. Andy was in the middle of a contraction at the time. Miranda was helping Andréa through it. The girls stood looking scared. Kara started to usher them out of the room but they would not go. The contraction was over and Andréa lifted her head.

Caroline walked over, "Andy are you all right?"

The child was crying. Miranda pulled her close. "Bobbsey, I told you it was hard to have a baby, and it does hurt."

"Yes, Caroline I am fine. It really hurts buts soon the babies will be here." Andy smiled brightly, "And it will be all worth it."

Caroline looked at Miranda, "did you hurt when you had us?"

Miranda nodded. "And it was all worth it."

Cassidy shook her head, "I am never having a baby."

The grownups laughed.

"O.K. girls give your Mom and Andy a kiss. We need to let her rest."

Andy hugged both girls, "I love you."

They took small walks in the hall Richard on one side and Miranda on the other. Andy stopped frequently as the contractions took over. Miranda finally told Andréa they needed to go back to the room. It was late in the afternoon. Andy was miserable. Miranda did what she could. Tammi arrived for another check when Andréa was in the middle of a contraction. Andy was once again with her forehead on Miranda's shoulder. Tammi could see the contraction racking Andréa's entire body. Andy would not let her Father leave this time so he just stood holding her hand with his eyes closed. When the contraction came Andy squeezed Richards's hand, he cringed.

"Good news Andy you're at eight centimeters." Andy rolled her eyes.

Miranda kissed her, "your almost there."

"Andy do you need the epidural or want any pain medicine?" Andy shook her head as another contraction came on.

Andy with you this close I would like to keep you on the monitor.

Andy shook her head, "I can't," and she started to cry. "Miranda please."

"Shhh, sweetheart. Remember how we do this." Miranda looked at Tammi, "she can lay on her side?" Tammi nodded. "See Andréa just roll on your side and I'll put the pillows around you." Andréa nodded and did as she was told. Another contraction hit and Miranda rubbed her belly and sang her the lullaby.

Andy came out of the contraction smiling, "I love you Miranda."

Tammi smiled, "I'll just be at the nurse's station." Miranda nodded.

Within the hour Andréa was in the middle of a contraction when she announced, "Miranda I … I want to push."

Miranda rang the call light and talked Andy through it so she would not push. Tammi and the nurse walked in.

Miranda looked up, "She is ready to push."

Tammi smiled, "Let's deliver us a couple of boys. Andy if this is still comfortable for you stay on your side."

They called in a second nurse, and the two warmers for the babies were moved into the room. After a few more contractions Tammi announced she could see the head. Andréa was looking at Miranda and smiling. Soon there was a small infant screaming in the room. Andréa and Miranda both had tears in their eyes as Tammi placed the infant up next to Andréa's chest. Michael had his eyes open looking intently at his Mother. Miranda was caressing the small infants head. Next thing they knew the baby was looking to nurse.

Tammi laughed, "Go ahead Andy let him."

One of the nurses helped Andy. Soon Andréa was racked with another contraction. Andréa cried out, as one of the nurses took Michael.

"Andy the baby is a little stuck. He is crooked. I need to turn him. I'm sorry it will hurt but I need you to just breathe no pushing." Andréa nodded. "O.K. with the next contraction." Tammi went to work and Andy cried out. Miranda was kissing Andréa's forehead as tears ran down her face.

When the contraction was over Andréa looked at Miranda, "Babe, I am O.K."

Miranda tried to smile and nodded.

"O.K. Andy with the next contraction I need you to push." Andy nodded. The next contraction Andy pushed and Tammi announced she could see the head. Two more contractions and there was a second infant screaming in the room.

Andréa was laughing, "They are defiantly Miranda's children."

Miranda rolled her eyes as Tammi placed the infant next to Andy's chest.

Miranda kissed the infant's head. Tears were falling from her eyes, "Hello Richard."

The infant quieted and looked over at Miranda. Miranda tickled the infant with her finger and he moved his head to nurse. "Sorry little man but if you are hungry you need to turn your head the other way."

With the help of the nurse Richard was soon nursing. They brought Michael over for Miranda to hold. Andréa and Miranda were beaming.

Andréa looked at Miranda, "I still cannot believe it. I love you."

Miranda leaned over and kissed Andréa. As she did Michael grabbed for Richard's hand.

Miranda groaned, "Oh no."

Andréa looked at Miranda, "What."

Miranda nodded at the boys, "the girls did that when they were born, I swear they are talking to each other when they do that."

Andréa started laughing, "Miranda!"

The boys smiled at the same time. "See."

Andréa shook her head and announced to the boys, "Your Mother is crazy."

Once Andréa was cleaned up and settled and both infants had a chance to nurse visitors were allowed in. The boys were sleeping soundly in bassinets. Andréa's parents and Sarah came in.

The couple was beaming, "Everyone meet Michael and Richard Sachs Priestly."

Richard looked at Andy and tears developed in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy don't start crying." Andy's eyes started to water.

Miranda smiled and went over to hug the man. While in Richards's arms she saw her Mother gently touching the twin's heads. She could see the tears in her eyes. As Richard went over to hug Andréa Miranda went to her Mother.

"They are beautiful Miranda."

"Mother I am sor …"

Sarah shook her head, "No Miranda don't. I know what you are going to say. You did what you had to. Let's just be happy we are all together now."

Miranda hugged her Mother, "I love you and I am glad you are here for the children."

There would be no more visitors for the night. Andréa was exhausted. The boys nursed one more time and were settled in the bassinets.

Andréa looked at Miranda. "Please sleep with me."

Miranda smiled, "Move over."

Miranda crawled in beside Andréa and Andréa immediately curled up against her. "Finally I can get my arms around you again."

Andréa giggled, "I love you."

Miranda smiled, "I love you too. Thank you Sweetheart."

Andréa feel asleep quickly. Miranda laid awake keeping a watchful eye over the two little boys sleeping next to the bed.

A few hours later Miranda was awaked by the infants cry. She smiled, "Boys your Mothers are trying to sleep."

She put a hand on Andréa's shoulder, "Sweetheart wake up the boys are hungry."

Andréa did not even open an eye, "You can feed them."

Miranda laughed, "I believe if I tried that they would be very upset." Miranda bent to kiss the woman, then climbed out of bed. She went over the infants and found Michael awake. "Figures you would be the one to wake us." Miranda checked his diaper then handed him to Andréa.

Andréa smiled, "I am going to take a video and sell it for a lot of money."

Miranda smirked as she caressed Richard's head, "I would not do that to the Dragon Lady Andréa." As Michael finished nursing Richard started to arouse. "Well don't the two of you have good timing." While Andréa nursed Richard Miranda rocked Michael to sleep.

"They are so soft Miranda. Is it possible for boys to be too beautiful?"

"Not mine." Miranda grinned at Andréa. Once the twins were once again fast asleep Miranda crawled back into bed with Andréa and the two fell asleep.

Andréa awoke to a knock on the door. Tammi walked in. "Good morning. How is my favorite patient doing?"

Andréa looked around, "Where is Miranda, the babies?"

Tammi smiled, "Hmm, so I can see where I fit in. The boys are in the nursery. Their pediatrician is doing their newborn exam. Miranda is keeping a close eye on them." Tammi started laughing, "She glared at the nurses and demanded to go in the nursery with them. No one ever gets in the nursery."

Andréa smiled, "The Dragon Lady still lives." Tammi looked at Andréa's chart then examined her, "when can we go home?"

Tammi giggled, "I want to keep you over night. I do not like sending my new mothers home for at least twenty-four hours."

Andy frowned, "I could send the Dragon Lady after you."

Tammi was laughing out loud when Miranda, a nurse and the boys came in the room. Michael was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Miranda handed the infant to Andréa, "He did not like being touched by Dr. Merry."

Andréa giggled and cuddled the infant close, "My poor little man."

The infant was tring to nurse. Andréa maneuvered things around and Michael nursed vigorously. Andréa kissed his forehead.

"So what was so funny?" Miranda inquired.

Tammi turned to Miranda, "Explain to Andréa my discharge policy."

Miranda smiled, "You go home only when she says so." Andréa arched an eyebrow.

Tammi nodded, "I will see you tomorrow morning. If you need me for anything have the nurses call me."

Tammi turned and left. Miranda sat on the bed and caressed Michael's head the infant squirmed. "O.K. little one I will not disturb you."

Andréa laughed. "Have you called the girls or Runway yet?"

Miranda shook her head. She pulled out her phone and dialed the townhome.

"Mom! Are the babies here yet? How is Andy?"

Miranda giggled, "Let me speak. Yes they are here and Andréa is doing fine."

"Can we talk to her?"

"She is busy feeding one of the boys but as soon as you two get dressed Kara can bring you to the hospital."

"Yeaaa"

Miranda hung up and dialed Nigel at Runway.

"Miranda where are you? There is two cups of coffee sitting here for you."

Miranda grinned, "We are all at the hospital." There was silence. "Nigel. Nigel are you there?"

Nigel sniffed, "The babies were born?"

"Yes Nigel, Andréa is feeding one of them now. You can visit if you like. Tell Emily and let Leslie know. I don't think anyone knows yet and we would like to try and keep it that way for a while."

"Yes, sure Miranda. Congratulations. Tell Six how happy I am for both of you."

"Thank you Nigel, I will."

She looked at Andréa, "Nigel was crying."

Miranda dialed one last number. "Maxine, Miranda here. I called to let you and Chris know that Andréa delivered last night. You can come visit anytime."

Miranda hung up, "It is going to be a busy day today. If you get to tired let me know." Andréa smiled.

Miranda went over to a sack and took out a small box. She walked back over to the bed and held the tiny box in her hands. "I know we promised to never take off our rings and twice already I have asked you to remove yours. I ask you to remove it one more time." Miranda lifted the lid. "This fits around the solitaire."

Miranda looked up at Andréa, tears were running down Andréa's face. Andréa removed her rings and Miranda took the solitaire and fitted it between the two rubys. Miranda placed it on Andréa's finger and kissed it. She then took Andréa's wedding/engagement ring and placed it on the finger. The babies closest to Andréa's heart and their union protecting them.

Richard knocked on the door and walked in. "Baby what is wrong?"

Andréa and Miranda looked up. "Look what Miranda just gave me." She held up her hand.

Richard took her hand in his and admired the rings. "That is beautiful Baby girl." He hugged her.

The girls were the next to arrive. The two of them walked quietly into the room followed by Kara. Caroline's eyes were wide. Cassidy walked over to the two sleeping infants.

Cassidy looked at Andy then the infants again. "They were both inside of you?"

Andy giggled, "Yes."

"I am never having a baby."

Andy laughed, and Miranda rolled her eyes. Michael started fussing. Miranda went over and checked his diaper.

Caroline walked over, "Can I change his diaper."

Miranda smiled, "sure."

Caroline went to work and Miranda mused to herself, "My little Mother."

Caroline looked up and smiled when she was done. "How did I do?"

Miranda bent to kiss her head, "Perfect. Do you want to take him over to Andréa so she can feed him?"

Caroline nodded smiling brightly. Miranda explained to her how to pick up the infant and helped her carry him to Andréa. Andréa started to nurse him.

Caroline frowned, "Does that hurt?"

Andy blushed, "No."

Richard started to fuss. "It's my turn." Exclaimed Cassidy. "He is so tiny. Hello Richard. I am Cassidy your big Sister."

Miranda grinned. Once she was done Miranda showed her how to pick up the infant. Cassidy sat with Richard rocking him while Andréa finished with Michael. The family had many visitors that day.

Nigel showed up and showered Andréa and Miranda with flowers. He hovered over the boys. "They are beautiful."

Miranda looked at Andréa and raised an eyebrow. By five that evening Miranda could tell Andréa was tired. She sent everyone home and told them she would let them know when the family got settled back home and they could visit.

The boys had eaten and were fast asleep in the bassinets. Miranda climbed into bed beside Andréa. Miranda wrapped her arms protectively around her love and kissed her neck. "It is time for you to rest."

Andréa yawned, nodded her head and fell fast asleep. Miranda looked at her family all sleeping soundly.

She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hi Bobbseys, I just want to say good night. Andréa and I with the boys will be home tomorrow and we will be all together." Miranda smiled as she hung up the phone. Tears were slowly falling down her face. Never in a million years would she have imagined her life turning out like this.

The boys had the couple up bright and early the next morning. Richard was screaming at the top of his lungs when Tammi stepped in. "O.K., O.K. I am convinced it is time to send you home."

Andréa smiled. Miranda handed the screaming infant to Andréa to nurse. Immediately the room was quiet. "O.K. I want to see you in a week. No sexual activity for six weeks."

Andréa glared at Tammi, "Seriously?"

Tammi stepped back, "for a minute there I thought it was Miranda sitting in that rocking chair." Miranda smirked. "I see the pediatrician has already been in so when you are ready to leave just let the nurse know."

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed, "We will be ready to leave in a couple of hours. I do not want anyone to know we had been here or are leaving."

"Miranda, why not just go out? Let them have their picture."

Miranda turned and glared, "because one picture is never enough. I will not have the boys exploited." Miranda turned to Andréa, "I am sorry. They will get their picture but on our terms and only in Runway. Nigel wants a family picture for his first editorial."

Andréa smiled and motioned Miranda over to her. Miranda sat on the foot stool. Andréa leaned forward and kissed Miranda. "It is O.K. I know you are just looking out for us."

"Speaking of Nigel I have thought of whom to ask to be the boys Godparents."

"Go ahead."

"Nigel, Michael, and the girls."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Nigel?"

"Oh Miranda you have to see how much he loves the boys. He would do anything for us for them."

Miranda smiled, "I agree. The girls will be ecstatic."

Andréa grinned, "I know."

Just then Michael walked in. The two women looked and smiled. Miranda walked over to her Brother, "Michael."

Michael gathered her in his arms, "I hear there are two very handsome little boys here."

Andréa giggled.

Miranda took Michael over to the sleeping infant, "Let me introduce you to Michael Sachs Priestly."

Michael looked up at Miranda then over to Andrea who was smiling brightly. Michaels hand shook as he reached out to touch the little boy. Miranda placed her hand on his.

There was a tear in Michael's eye. "Thank you," Michael could barely whisper.

Miranda looked at the child and laid her head on Michaels arm. Andréa was so touched by the scene playing out in front of her.

There was a knock on the door. Miranda stood on her tippy toes and kissed Michael on the cheek. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Miranda, everything is set up just let us know when you are ready to go." Miranda nodded, then shut the door.

"Shall we go home?"

Andréa stood up and handed Richard to Miranda. Miranda dressed the infants as Andréa got ready. The boys were belted into their car seats and Andréa put the light on. Andréa got into the wheelchair and held Richard as Michael carried the other infant. Security was waiting at the nurse's station. Andréa said goodbye to all the nurses and thanked them. The new family was taken out the same side door Andréa had come in. The car seats were settled into the backs of two SUVs. Andréa sat with one and Miranda sat with the other. The SUVs pulled into the parking garage attached to the townhome. The security helped Andréa and Miranda inside with the boys then brought in all their belongings.

The girls were waiting inside. Jumping up and down.

Miranda held her finger over her mouth, "Shhh do not wake them."

The girls sat on the floor in front of the two carriers and watched the babies as Miranda directed the security where to put all the belongings. Once the security men left Miranda bent down and unbuckled one of the boys and handed him to Andréa, then she unbuckled the other and they all headed up stairs and placed the boys in their cribs. Miranda bent to kiss the tiny foreheads.

"Now we are all home." Andréa had tears in her eyes.


	45. Settling In

**I do not own anything from DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for just a bit of Mirandy time. O.K. so I needed tissues for this chapter. :)**

The next few weeks had everyone run raged. Runway was getting ready for New York Fashion Week and then Paris Fashion Week. This was going to be Miranda's last year as Editor in Chief for Runway and they were vying for a clean sweep of the Paris awards again this year.

Miranda and Andréa was trying to get into a routine with the boys at home. Neither Andréa nor Miranda could sleep alone in bed so both of them were in the room next to the boys.

Andréa along with nursing the boys, was making plans for their Christening, and their trip to Paris. The boys would be six weeks old and taking their first trip and plane ride. Thank god Miranda was able to get Runways private jet again this year. The board had agreed to all Miranda's requests.

Miranda had everyone at Runway working from dawn to dusk..

"Miranda you need to slow down. Everything will be fine for fashion week." Nigel stated.

Miranda glared at Nigel, "Only you can get away with saying that to me. It would look bad if I killed my children's Godfather." Nigel grinned. "Nigel I need to have everything just right."

"I know Miranda but it is all set. Relax. Go home spend some time with your new family."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Your right Nigel. I think I will do just that."

* * *

Miranda walked through the door hearing an infant wailing. She smiled shaking her head. She walked up the stairs to the nursery and stood in the doorway.

"Michael I don't know what you want hunny." Andréa was crying.

Miranda walked in and scooped the infant out of Andréa's arms. "Are you giving your Mother a hard time? That is no way to treat the person who feeds you." The child quieted immediately as it gazed at it's other Mother. "That's better little one."

"How, how did you do that?" Andréa was upset.

Miranda smiled and laid the infant in his crib. Miranda went over to Andréa and pulled her out of the rocking chair and took her in the hall and down to their room. "You are going to take a nice long nap. No arguing. I will take care of the boys until Kara gets here." Miranda stripped Andréa's clothes and helped her into bed. Miranda sat on the side of the bed and caressed Andréa's hair. "Close your eyes." Miranda started to sing the lullaby and Andréa was soon fast asleep. Miranda smiled and leaned over to kiss Andréa's cheek. "Sleep well my love."

Miranda walked into the nursery and picked up. "You boys need to be nicer to your Mother." Miranda smiled as she checked both of them sleeping like angels. She grabbed the baby monitor and headed for the study.

* * *

Miranda's phone rang.

"Miranda it is your Mother."

Miranda smiled, "What can I do for you Mother."

"I was wondering if Michael and I could stop by tonight? I have something for the boys."

"Of course Mother you are welcome anytime."

"I did not want to intrude on the family."

"Mother you would not be intruding and I think Andréa would love the help." Miranda felt she would never be able to convince her Mother she would not be intruding on the new family.

"The boys giving her a hard time?"

"Yes." Miranda laughed.

"We will be over around seven."

* * *

There was a cry over the monitor. Miranda rolled her eyes. It was all coming back to her. The sleepless days and nights with twins. She got up and went to the nursery. It was Richard, she changed his diaper and luckily he fell back to sleep. Miranda went down stairs and made some lunch.

Just then Kara walked in. "Miranda. I did not know you would be home."

Miranda smiled, "I thought I would come home and spend some time with my new family. Michael was giving Andréa a hard time so I sent her to bed and I thought I would make her something to eat."

Kara laughed, "He takes after Cassidy."

Miranda laughed, "Yes he does. The Priestly curse."

"It is good to hear you laugh Miranda." Kara was smiling.

Miranda looked at Kara and smiled. She handed the monitor to Kara, "When they are ready to eat bring them to the bedroom." Kara nodded.

Miranda went back up stairs and decided to crawl into bed with Andréa. She slid up behind the woman and put a protective arm around her.

"Mmmmm." Andréa turned in Miranda's arms and without opening her eyes kissed the woman she loved. Andréa's hand moved over Miranda's side and up over a breast.

"You are supposed to be a sleep and remember what the doctor said." Miranda murmured.

"Mmmm she never said you could not have sex." Andréa corrected her.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Andréa kissed down Miranda's neck. "You are so soft, and you smell so good."

Andréa kneaded Miranda's breast and her fingers rolled over the hardened nipple. Miranda moaned. Andréa kissed Miranda deeply as her hand ran down over Miranda's buttock. Miranda's breath quickened. Andréa was nibbling on Miranda's ear. Andréa's hand slid under her skirt and felt Miranda's wetness through the thin piece of cloth. Andréa slid her fingers beneath it and into Miranda's wet folds.

"Andréa." Miranda groaned.

Andréa smiled and slid her fingers inside and found the sensitive spot and caressed it. Miranda was trembling out of control and Andréa pressed her thumb to her hardened clit. Miranda screamed and arched into Andréa as she came.

"Beautiful." Andréa mused.

As Miranda came down from her high a knock came to the door. Andréa sat up against the headboard and pulled a sheet up over Miranda.

"Come in." Andréa called out.

Kara came through the door. "Michael insists on eating."

Andréa smiled brightly. She took the infant and began to nurse. Kara went to pick up the food Miranda had brought up with her but found it had not been touched.

Andrea blushed, "Uhm you can leave that Kara thanks."

Kara turned and left she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

That night the family was relaxing in the living room. The boys were awake and laying on the floor with the girls. They were trying to get the boys to lift their heads up off the floor. Soon Richard got frustrated and began screaming.

Miranda got up and lifted the boy off the floor, "Now what is all the racket about young man?"

The infant immediately quieted and tried to nurse. Andréa laughed. "Wrong Mother Richard."

Miranda handed the baby over to Andréa. Andréa caressed the infant's head and let him nurse. A knock came to the door and Cassidy got up to get it.

"Grandma, Uncle Michael." Cassidy walked in the living room ahead of Sarah and Michael.

Michael eyed the infant on floor and went over to pick him up, "How is my namesake?" The infant wiggled in his arms.

Sarah went over and gave Andréa and the other infant a kiss. "That is it little one eat so you grow up big and strong."

She went over to Miranda. Miranda bent to hug her. She laid the two boxes into Miranda's arms.

"What is this Mother?"

Sarah went to sit next to Michael and caressed the infant's head. "For the twins. I had Michael bring it with him."

"Open them Miranda," Andréa encouraged she was excited to see what was in the boxes.

Miranda lifted the lid of the box and unfolded the tissue paper. She took the tiny outfit out of the box.

Andréa gasped, "Oh Sarah is that what I think it is?"

Sarah nodded, "If you want they are for the boys Christening."

Miranda opened the other box. Inside was an identical outfit.

"They are very old. My Grandmother and her twin sister were the first to wear them. Sarah looked down. My sister and I were the last to wear them. My Mother gave them to me for Miriam and her s-sister."

Tears were falling from Sarah's eyes. Michael put his arm around his Mother and watched Miranda. He knew this was going to be tough for both of them. Miranda ran her fingers over the silk and lace material. They had been preserved well. Miranda put the boxes on the floor with the outfits, got up, and left.

"Miranda," Andréa called out.

Michael handed the infant over to one of the girls. "I'll go check on her."

Michael could hear Miranda crying and he followed the sound into the boy's nursery. She was standing next to the cribs.

Michael put his hands on her shoulders. "Miranda."

"My girls should have had the chance to wear those." Miranda was angry, but at whom she did not know.

"I know Miranda." Michael wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head.

Miranda turned in Michael's arms. He gathered the woman close and held her while she cried. "Miranda I know this is hard for you, but what's done is done. It was hard for Mom to bring them to you. She knew how you would feel. But the boys are here and now they can be Christened in the family outfits. The family has been through a lot, but now we are all back together. Let's continue to build a new future together."

"I know, I just ... there are times it still hurts."

"I know Miranda just remember we are all here for each other."

"Miranda." Michael turned it was Andréa. He smiled and motioned her closer. Michael placed Miranda in her arms. He kissed both women and left.

"Miranda, if you do not want to use them it is O.K. The girls think they are beautiful and think it is funny that the boys would be wearing a dress. They do not feel left out because of the way you love them." Andréa was rubbing Miranda's back.

Miranda raised her head off Andréa's shoulder, "How do you and Michael always know?"

Andréa looked at the beautiful blue eyes staring at her, "It is simple Miranda we love you."

Tears were falling from Miranda's eyes once again, "I never had the girls Christened. I was too mad, and too stubborn when they were born. Their Father wanted to, but I refused."

Andréa did not say anything, she just held and rocked Miranda. "Miranda we could have the girls Christened with the boys. If you want."

"Do you think they would want to?" Miranda questioned.

Andréa smiled, "We can ask them."

Miranda kissed Andréa, "I could not have asked for a better Mommy for my children."

* * *

The two women went back down the stairs into the living room. "Mother thank you for the gowns. They are beautiful."

Sarah smiled, got up and went over to Miranda and hugged her, "I love you Miriam."

Miranda took a deep breath while in her Mother's arms. Miranda slid her arm around Sarah's waist and led her over to the couch and they sat.

Cassidy and Caroline were sitting on the floor holding the boys.

"Girls I have a very important question for the two of you. Would you like to be Christened with your Brothers?"

The girls looked at each other, "Is that O.K. with you Andy?" Caroline asked shyly?

Andy looked shocked, "Of course it is. Why would you ask that?"

Caroline shrugged, "Well, Richard and Michael are both you and Mom's kids. Dad never asked us if we wanted to be Christened when our step-brother was."

Miranda closed her eyes as she silently cursed her ex-husband. Andréa took a deep breath, "Girls you are just as much my children as you are your Mom and Dad's. I loved you before your Mom and I even thought about having more children."

Caroline was grinning brightly as she went over to hug Andy.

"Do we have to wear old clothes too?" Cassidy questioned.

The adults laughed as Miranda responded, "No, I believe Stella would love to make you two new dresses."

Cassidy blew out a huge breath, "Thank God."

Miranda tried to frown but couldn't, "Cassidy!"

"Sorry Mom."

* * *

The family pulled up to the church in a limo. Word of the birth had gotten out when the birth certificates had been filed. The press had followed them to the church. Before getting out of the car the boys were wrapped so no pictures could be taken of them. Security opened the door and surrounded the family as they went into the church.

Miranda was furious. She turned to the security, "You get them away from here now! I do not care what you have to do!" she whispered.

Soon the rest of the people had arrived. The girls were in couture dresses made by Stella and they were a hit. Everyone loved the gowns the boys were in. Serena gushed to Andrea, "You have your own beautiful gowns." Andréa smiled and nodded telling Serena and Emily the story.

Chris and Maxine were there with Sophia who talked through the whole ceremony. Miranda and Andréa could do nothing but giggled at the child.

Miranda took the girls off to the side and sat. She pulled two small boxes from her bag and handed one to each girl. "Caroline, Cassidy I want you to know you mean the world to me. There is no one I love like I do you two."

The twins laughed, "We know that Mommy."

Miranda smiled, "How did you two get so smart?"

"Daddy says we take after you."

Miranda looked over at the girl's Father. Maybe she could forgive him. Then she shook her head, forgive maybe but not forget, but she was glad Andréa had suggest to invite him and his new wife.

"Open the boxes. I want you to wear them today from me."

Inside the boxes were small strands of pearls with a small diamond encrusted cross hanging from them.

The girls gasped, "Our own pearls!"

Miranda smiled, "Here let me put them on you."

"They are beautiful Mommy."

Miranda had tears in her eyes, the girls rarely called her Mommy anymore. "You girls are so grown up and so beautiful."

"Mommy." The girls rolled their eyes.

"Miranda we are ready to start." Michael announced.

Michael went through the ceremony first for the girls then for the boys.

The girls stood very proud as they promised to watch over the boys. Nigel with John at his side had tears in his eyes as he too promised to help watch over the boys.

Michael had a bold grin on his face as he announced the boy's names.

Anne was taking pictures of the family. She would not have missed this chance to continue the story they started over a year ago.

Nigel whispered in Anne's ear.

She smiled and nodded. "Miranda, Andrea come over here."

She sat the two women in the first pew and positioned one of the boys in Miranda's left arm and the other in Andréa's right arm. The boy's long gowns flowed down over the women's laps and touched the ground. The girls stood one on each side and caressed the boy's head with their tiny hands. Anne snapped it was heartwarming. Nigel smiled it would be the picture that accompanied his first editorial in Runway.

A security man came up to Miranda and whispered in her ear. Miranda smiled and nodded. Once all the pictures had been taken Miranda announced they would be leaving out the back door. The security team had put up an overhang the limo could park right next to. The press were pushed blocks away from the church. The family was able to come out without worry of pictures. Once they got back to the townhome the press were gone. Everyone invited came to the house to celebrate, and by the end of the day the whole family was worn out.

**The last chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks for all the great comments on the "Happy Birthday" chapter. I am so glad you all liked it.**


	46. The Last Secret

**I own nothing from DWP but I have had a great time in borrowing the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for a bit of Mirandy time. :)**

Monday morning Nigel sat at Miranda's desk and wrote his editorial for the first time:

_First I would like to say hello to our readers. This being my first editorial for Runway I want to reassure everyone my commitment to keep the high standards brought here by outgoing Editor in Chief Miranda Priestly. I cannot say enough about the amazing woman who brought so much too so many people. Through her eye the careers of many artisans has blossomed. Profound respect is given this lady by all who have had the pleaser, and Runway has been fortunate to reap the awards brought by her. Miranda has not left us entirely as her insight and inspiration will always be available to us. She will be enjoying the arrival of her and partner Andrea's twin boys along with their older sisters. They wish to thank everyone for their well wishes and for their privacy to be respected. This blessed family of two sets of twins are doing fine. The picture on the opposite page show the family at the Christening of the children. The girls stand in couture Stella McCartney and the boys wear gowns of silk and lace handed down from Miranda's great-Grandmother who also was a twin. Runway gives their best wishes for this special family._

Miranda made sure blow ups of the Men's, Plus Size, and Newswomen issues and the Special Musician issue was visible at the runways of all the designers involved. The very first issue of Teen Runway was prominently displayed all over.

Nigel's first editorial came out the day before the week began and was the buzz of the week. Reprints of the family showed up in all the newspapers, in celebrity magazines and on-line.

Everywhere Miranda and Andréa went they were congratulated. Everyone commented on how good Andréa look after just giving birth. Andréa was able to join Miranda at many of the shows thanks to Kara and a breast pump. She did not know what was more exhausting caring and feeding twins or running the shows.

Runway (actually Miranda) made it possible for Alexandra to also have her own show. The show was a hit. Designer houses from all over offered her a job. She was very courteous and told them she would think about it. When Miranda came back stage she placed her arm around the young designer and helped her field questions.

After everyone had left Alexandra looked at Miranda with the biggest smile on her face. "What just happened?"

Miranda laughed, "You did an excellent job Alexandra. You should be very proud of yourself."

Alexandra beamed, "It was so much fun! Miranda."

"Yes. It is." Miranda replied.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I hate the thought of Runway without you." Alexandra had a tear in her eye.

Miranda smiled, "Seeing you succeed and be happy is all the thanks I need. Besides I will still be around. Not as Editor in Chief, but I will be around. Now come we have more shows to see."

The end of New York Fashion Week brought much talk and success for Runway. The talk of Miranda retiring and rumors of another sweep at the Paris Awards by Runway kept them in the news. Miranda could not be happier she truly had it all.

* * *

The next two weeks proved to be a whirlwind for everyone at Runway. Miranda was on high alert. They did not know who to fear the most Miranda or Emily. It would be Emily's first year in Paris as Editor in Chief of her own magazine and she was taught well by Miranda. Emily knew this would just be a working trip. Looking for new designers and models for the magazine. Never did Emily dream of being in this position.

* * *

The boys were settling nice into a routine. Andréa was worried about taking them all the way to Paris at such a young age. Anna was rocking Michael as Andréa nursed Richard.

Anna could see the worry in Andy's face. "Andrea what is bothering you?"

Andy looked up smiled at her Mother and took a deep breath, "The trip. Do you think it is good for the boys? To take them so far away from home now?"

Anna smiled, "It would be worse for you and Miranda to go and leave the boys here, or for Miranda to go and leave you and the boys here. Andrea you knew times like this would come. It is just one trip the boys will adjust."

Andy smiled at her Mother, "I hope I become as good a Mother as you."

Her Mother smiled, "Andy you already are."

* * *

The plane ride to Paris went better than Andy thought it would. She nursed the boys as the plane took off and they slept and ate just like they were at home. Miranda was just as involved in caring for them as Andy. Michael as always proved to have his fussy time and as long as Miranda held and sang to him, he quieted.

Once at the hotel the boys settled into their cribs and Andréa and Miranda had a few hours alone.

Kara stayed in the joining room, but for now she was not needed.

Miranda had other things in mind as the boys slept. This would be the first time they had permission from Dr. Jackson to be intimate and Miranda planned to take full advantage of it. She missed the closeness with Andréa during these times. Miranda pushed the bellhop out the door so fast he did not know what hit him.

Miranda marched Andréa back up to the bed.

Andréa raised her eyebrows, "Miranda, what are you doing?"

Miranda grinned, pulling her love into a mind-blowing kiss. Miranda's hands ran down Andréa's back over her buttocks and pulled her in tight.

"I love you Andréa." Miranda whispered in her ear. Her hands slid up Andréa's back under her sweater. "I want you Andréa." She pulled the sweater up over Andréa's head.

Andréa crossed her arms over her abdomen.

Miranda looked at her, "Andréa." Miranda moved back into her and took her hands. Miranda pulled her hands away. She lifted Andréa's head with a hand and kissed her deeply. "You are so beautiful."

Andréa smiled and shook her head.

"Yes you are especially the part of you that protected our boys for nine months." Miranda kissed her again.

Miranda took and lowered Andréa down on the bed. Her hand caressed Andréa's belly. Miranda stood at the side of the bed and slowly stripped for her love. Andréa smiled as Miranda caressed her own abdomen and the scar there. Miranda removed Andréa's jeans, and crawled into bed with her.

Miranda moved right to Andréa's navel and made love to it with her tongue. Something Andréa loved Miranda to do. It took Andréa's breath away. Miranda's hand skimmed down over Andréa's thighs and made Andréa shudder. Miranda's fingers glided down into Andréa's wet folds. She knew Andréa was ready and Miranda's fingers fell into Andréa's core. Andréa moaned.

"Shhh my love you will wake the boys." Miranda smiled wickedly as her fingers moved in and out of Andréa. Andréa soon reached the point when Miranda knew, and she rubbed Andréa's clit bringing her to orgasm as she kissed her deeply. As Andra came down from her high there were tears in her eyes.

Miranda lovingly caressed Andréa's face and wiped the tears knowing the young woman's hormones were running wild, "Andréa."

Andréa shook her head, "I just love you so much."

"I know Sweetheart," Miranda smiled and pulled Andréa close.

Andréa feel asleep curled into Miranda's arms.

* * *

Not long after Miranda heard the boys stirring. She got up out of bed and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle and put it in the warmer. She went over to the cribs and smiled brightly, her beautiful boys.

She picked up Michael who seemed to always be the first awake. "Good morning little man." She kissed him lovingly on the cheek and he smiled. Miranda beamed.

When Andréa opened her eyes they focused on Miranda sitting in the rocking chair feeding one of the boys. Andy was so overcome with joy tears fell once again.

Miranda heard her stir and looked up smiling. "Good morning sleepy head."

Andréa smiled, "I did not hear him cry."

"You didn't, I picked him up so you could sleep."

* * *

The week went by quickly. Miranda and Andréa made it to all the shows on their list. Andréa had a great time. It felt good to get away from the boys. As much as she loved them she needed the interaction with grown-ups.

At times they had Alexandra with them and she noticed Miranda pointing out the finer points of every collection. Explaining the designer's unique style and why they were a hit. Alexandra soaked it all up just like Andréa had done. Andréa did not think her love could get any stronger for this remarkable women, but somehow every day she did something that made Andréa's heart grow bigger.

The afternoon of the Awards Ceremony had Serena and Emily in Miranda and Andréa's suite doing hair and make-up on everyone. Nigel supervised everything. Miranda and Andréa were stunning in their couture gowns. The birth of the boys made them glow even brighter if that was at all possible. Runway had been issued two tables at the awards ceremony due to all the people they brought with them. The one person missing, Irv. Miranda and Andréa walked into the awards room and the temperature immediately cooled and everyone turned to watch the Ice Queen make her entrance.

Andy mused to herself. "How does the woman do it?"

Miranda pursued the room.

Andréa whispered into Miranda's ear, "Look."

Miranda turned toward the place Andréa was looking, and walking toward them was Meryl Streep and Roberta Guaspari.

Miranda smiled brightly, "Meryl!" Miranda hugged the lady, "Once again you have managed to surprise me."

Meryl laughed, "And it has been so much fun doing it."

Miranda laughed. Everyone around them who heard that stopped and stared. "It is so nice to have you two here. Meryl you have always been very good luck for me."

Miranda and Andra made it to their table and already seated there was Glenda Ravitz. Miranda leaned down and hugged Glenda, "I am glad you made it Glenda."

"Miranda I would not have missed this for the world."

It was the end of the night and time for the Bronze, Silver, and Gold awards to be presented.

Miranda sat and took it all in.

The announcer tried to make jokes toward Miranda's leaving Runway but her glare stopped him.

"So now for the winner of the Bronze Award. Every year there seems to be a first and this year is no different. The Bronze award goes to Teen Runway and their very first issue."

Emily was stunned. Miranda smiled closed her eyes and lowered her head. It did it. It won. Beyond all the nay sayers it won. Miranda knew it would.

Serena was hugging Emily, "Babe you did it and Miranda knew it would happen. That is why she brought you all here. Get up Babe go get your award."

Emily looked at Miranda and shook her head, "No it is Miranda's. It was her Baby."

Miranda looked at Emily and took her hand, "Take Patricia, Alina, and Alexandra with you. It belongs to all four of you. Emily you deserve it."

Emily stood up to a huge round of applause. She collected Alexandra, Alina, and Patricia on her way up to the podium. The four walked dazed and in a state of shock.

Once in front of the mic and with the award in her hand, Emily looked at Miranda. "She would not come up with us but this award really belongs to Miranda Priestly. For without her devotion and brilliant mind this magazine would never had made it to the press or even been thought of. Her trust and constant faith in us helped us to deliver this awesome new magazine for young girls."

Emily stepped away and Alexandra stepped up. "Once again I need to thank you Miranda for your wealth of information, and I want you to know your presence will be truly missed." There were tears in the young woman's eyes.

Miranda had tears in her eyes. Andréa took Miranda's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Patricia was next. She was scared to death but as soon as she looked at Miranda her strength came through. "Miranda took a girl who was shuttling people around the airport and gave her a chance. She had no idea of what that girl could do but she gave her a chance. Miranda had more confidence in me than I did. Now because of her I run the Art Department for Teen Runway and find myself standing on this stage. Miranda thank you and know you will be missed."

Miranda bowed her head in thanks.

Alina was last and as she started her voice shook, "Guten Abend" (good evening). She cleared her throat knowing Miranda expected her to be strong. "Nothing I say can echo what my three partners have said. Only those who had the opportunity to work for Miranda can possible know how grateful we are for being mentored by her." Alina looked straight at Miranda, "Danke Draken Dame" (thank you Dragon Lady). Alina smiled and bowed.

The three left the podium to a round of applause and Miranda laughing. As Emily sat the award in front of Miranda the crowd including everyone at the Runway tables gave a standing ovation for Miranda.

"Well, it seems the night has gone from the Paris Awards to a Tribute to Miranda Priestly." The crowd laughed. "Who else speaks German in here?" No one dared to repeat what Alina had said as Miranda glared at the announcer. "O.K. then it's on to the Silver Award." The announcer opened the envelope and smiled. "Here we go again. The Silver Award goes to Runway the Newswomen Issue, and Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief."

Miranda closed her eyes once again then stood and smiled. She turned and took Emily's hand and pulled her up, "You are coming with me." They circled the table and she looked at Nigel, "You too." Nigel blinked, then stood up. Once at the podium Miranda waited for the applause to die down. "My friends this may have been my idea but without the hard work of the two people behind me it would never had made it. I have seen Runway grow over the last three years to its highest proportions. This was made possible by everyone behind the pictures and articles and most significantly these two, Nigel and Emily. For all of them and Runway I accept this."

The applause was deafening as the three left the podium and a second award was placed at honor on the main table.

"Well, it seems the Ice Queen has melted." The announcer laughed. Miranda glared at the imbecile.

"Uhm … then again maybe not." The audience laughed. "Now for the big one. The winner of this year's Paris Gold Award goes to … and this is no surprise. The magazine that brought to the world the documentary Fashion and the Shoot." The crowd was roaring before he could finish. "Runway and the Special Singers Issue, Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief."

Miranda took a deep breath and looked at Andréa, "I need you with me."

Andréa smiled leaned over and kissed Miranda's lips. Andréa stood up and offered Miranda her hand. Miranda accepted it, rose, then turned, "Meryl, Roberta please come with us." As the group rounded the table Miranda arched an eyebrow toward Glenda. The lady smiled and rose. The two women walked up to the podium followed by Glenda, Meryl and Roberta. Everyone stared what was Irv's wife doing going on stage with Miranda?

Miranda took another deep breath and moved forward accepting the award. As she looked out to the audience she saw another standing ovation for her the Dragon Lady. She smiled and waited for the clapping to die down. "I would like to thank everyone. Meryl, Roberta, and HBO for making this issue so much fun to publish. Everyone had a grand time at Carnegie Hall and at the opening of the documentary. The money from the documentary raised thousands of dollars for the Harlem School of Music thanks to Meryl Streep And Roberta Guaspari. Miranda turned toward the two women and bowed. If you saw the documentary you know music is a big part of my family as my girls lived out a dream of theirs to play piano with Billy Joel. The musicians, and singers who gave of their time, Runway workers who managed to pull together a variety of Artist it was all marvelous and exhilarating. Working for Runway has brought me many years of enjoyment, it gave me the love of my life. (Miranda turned to Andréa and smiled sweetly) Which gave me two more precious children, and many friends. I have met countless remarkable people who motivated my better issues. Too many to mention but they know who they are. It is bitter-sweet for me to step down as Editor in Chief of Runway, but I know I am leaving her in the best hands possible. Ladies and Gentlemen the new Editor in Chief of Runway Nigel. Nigel please stand." Miranda motioned to Nigel smiling brightly.

Nigel blushed but stood. There was a long stretch of applause led by Miranda.

Before Miranda could step away Andréa walked up beside her. "Hello, I have an introduction to make. Someone who has a very important announcement to make."

The crowd murmured.

Andréa took Miranda's hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to give you Glenda Ravitz, her family has been the major stake holder in Elias-Clarke Publishing since its inception, and without them none of us could have done any of this with Runway. Glenda please." Andréa turned to Glenda, smiled and motioned her to the mic.

Glenda cautiously walked to the mic, then in a very strong voice announce, "Miranda will not be walking away from Runway completely."

The entire audience gasped.

"As she steps down from Runway she will be taking over for my Husband as Chairman of the Board for Elias-Clarke Publishing."

There was another gasp from the audience.

"I am ... Elias-Clarke is very happy for Miranda to finally be running our publishing company." Glenda turned and smiled toward Miranda and made a slight bow with her head.

It was quiet in the room and Miranda took Andréa's hand. As they walked off the podium the audience came back to life and stood applauding. The women walked back to the table and sat the third award among the stunned crew of Runway.

_**THE END**_

**I want to thank those who have read, followed, favorite, and made comments for these three stories. It was the first time I have written a story, and a first for Fanfiction. Needless to say I learned a lot. I am so glad others have enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks Again I hope you enjoyed the ending.**


End file.
